Rider's Destiny
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Hicca was born with a dragon on her hand that meant nothing until a Night Fury told her she was his Rider, and there's a secret about her mother's family that Valhallarama took to her grave. To make things even worse Hicca just found out she's engaged to Tuffnut and their starting to fall for each other. FemHiccup Tuffcup COMPLETE. SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope that you are all looking forward for this and I am looking forward to reading the newer version of A Dragon's Deal.  
**

**Starkiller173 I am proud to give my story to you and I am looking forward to reading it.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this story! Have Fun!  
**

* * *

_About twelve days north of hopelessness and a few degrees south of freezing to death you'll find the village of Berk. It's where I've lived my whole life and it's an okay place. It's been here for seven generations, but every building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sun set. _

_The only "problems" are the pests._

_You see while most places have rats or mosquitos, we have…_

The smell of smoke made fourteen year old Hicca wake up in her bed just as fire started to get through her roof.

"Dragons," She said as a smile broke out on her face. She quickly got out of bed to run down stairs and left her house. What she entered was a battle field between Vikings and dragons.

_Most people would leave, but __**almost**__ all of Berk's villagers are Vikings. They have __stubbornness issues. _

_My name is Hicca. Yeah weird name, but it's the name my mom wanted and it is a lot better than getting named Hiccup like your grandfather and great-grandfather. _

Hicca ran through the village trying to avoid everyone as she ran to the bridge and she pretended not to hear what everyone said.

"Get inside!"

"Go away bad luck!"

"Hicca?"

_That's how people see me. _

_Bad luck... _

_I get it from the mark on my hand that I was born with. It looks a lot like a dragon so a lot of people think it's a sign from the Gods that I am a person to avoid. It also doesn't help that I am always there when something really bad happens and it's not even my fault, most of the time._

_Everyone blames me just because they can and I have a habit of running into trouble  
_

Hicca ignored them and continued running, not really paying attention, until she ended up in the middle of the path while a Monstrous Nightmare breathe fire in the path.

"Hicca!" Hicca was pulled back from the fire and held in midair by the back of her leather sash "What is she…? What are you doing out? Get inside! Now!" Stoick yelled before throwing her off toward the forge.

_That's Stoick the Vast, chief of our tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head_ _clean off its shoulders_

_Do I believe it?_

Hicca turned around and watched as Stoick threw a wagon into the air, knocking a Gronckle to the ground. She ran off to the forge before Stoick could see her still out.

_I kinda have to around here. _

"What have we got?" Stoick asked one of his fellow fighters and friends.

"Gronckles, Nadders, and Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." Sr. Tuffnut listed off before a fire ball hit the ground. Stoick stood still as the other Vikings covered themselves with their shields.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked brushing a flame off of his armor.

"None so far." Sr. Tuffnut answered.

"Good." Stoick said, but sounded like he had a bad feeling. His gut was telling him that something was going to go wrong tonight.

Meanwhile as the torches were lit Hicca ran into the forge where Gobber was working on a sword with hammer hand.

"Well nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd have been carried off!" He said as Hicca quickly ran in and stumbled as she threw her leather sash off and got on her blacksmith apron.

"O-oh tha-thanks," Hicca said lifting a heavy hammer up onto the weapons shelves "For worrying about me." she said and then got to work on sharpening some other weapons.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler. _

_Gobber says that I was always coming in when I was younger and giving him a hand with some things. I would love to be the next blacksmith, since it's something that I'm good at, but can't really take his place after he dies for two reason. _

_I'm a girl and on-top of that my family is not like most people on Berk, despite what my family means to Berk. I come from a warrior family that means a lot to Berk even though I don't mean anything here, and I can kill dragons as well as I can fight, which is really bad. _

_Ever since I was a kid I've been the only one who has had a super crazy dream._

_Most girls here dream of killing many dragons and marrying a strong man, but I want one thing more than anything in the world._

_I want to ride a dragon._

A Nightmare pasted over the forge and lit some of the houses on fire.

"Come on!" Hicca looked out the window when she heard Astrid's voice.

"Hurry it up!" Snotlout yelled running over to some of the burning house with a bucket full of water.

_That's Snotlout. Believe it or not we're cousins, shockingly. He's really dumb and mean, he likes to pick on me all the time because of my birthmark and because I don't act like a true Viking, something I'm a little proud of at sometimes. _

"Ruffnut! Get the house on the left! I've got the right!" Astrid yelled and then ran over to a house that was on fire.

_Astrid is the toughest girl in the whole village. Anything a boy can do, she can do better. She's super cool and really tough, but she's also mean. She hates being told that she isn't the best and will do anything to be the best. _

"G-guys! N-Na-Nadder!" Fishlegs yelled and then ran off away to find some place to hid from the Nadder.

_There's Fishlegs. He might be big and strong looking but he's a bit of a wimp but he's also the only person I can talk to. He reads the Book of Dragons all the time because he likes them and that's something I can talk to him about._

"Fishlegs! Quit being such a baby!" Ruffnut yelled as Fishlegs ran off to the barns.

_That's Ruffnut. She's the female twin of the Thorsten family. She fallows Snotlout and her brother around a lot and picks on me only because Snotlout does. I don't really know much about her or her brother because I avoid them._

And then there's…

"Hey! Dragon breath!" Tuffnut yelled and threw his bucket at the Nadder. The Nadder shook its head and then dove at Tuffnut, who quickly began running away to the fields where the other Vikings were.

…_Tuffnut. He's Ruffnut's twin brother and he's Snotlout's best friend. He's just as annoying as his sister and mean, but there's something strange about him that makes my heart pound like a drum while twisting in a knot._

Hicca looked out the window as she watched Tuffnut run into the fields. She hated what she saw. Nadders were being roped and attacked brutally.

_I can't explain what makes me hate… This. I hate fighting dragons, I hate watching them be attacked, and I hate that I was born into a world of Vikings where killing amazing creatures is the price of fame. _

"Hicca," Hicca turned around to look at Gobber as he put on his axe hand "They need me out there so hold down the fort." he said.

"Okay." Hicca said and Gobber turned around.

"Stay… There, no, in here," He said and Hicca looked annoyed at him. Gobber was really the only person, aside from the elder, Hicca actually listened to. "You know what I mean." He said before making a war cry and running out into the crowd.

_I will never understand why we kill dragons; all I see in them is beautiful amazing creatures. _

_A Nadder head is colorful and bright like a rainbow. _

_Gronckles aren't as pretty as Nadders, but they are very tough and they looked kind of cute._

_A Zippleback is exotic. They have two heads that work together like a family. Wish I could get along with my family like that._

"They found the sheep!" A Viking told Stoick what he saw.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank." Stoick told him then help move the catapult.

"Hurry up!" Someone yelled.

"Fire!" Another Viking yelled once they were in position.

_And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, which is an amazing dragon that can lit its body on fire. It's so cool, but everyone kills it to use it as a trophy. _

"Reload!" Stoick yelled and picked up his hammer "I'll take care of this." he said looking down at the burn Monstrous Nightmare. He started bashing its head but when he heard something.

_But the ultimate prize to the Vikings is the one that nobody has ever seen. We call it the…_

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled.

"Get down!" Another person yelled and everyone ducked. Hicca hid underneath a table in the forge as the Night Fury hit a catapult with its fireball.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, and I want to keep it that way._

Hicca threw off her apron and grabbed her leather sash before pulling out her Bola Launcher from the backroom of the forge before leaving to catch the Night Fury.

_I'll break down my plan for you. I'm going to use my Bola Launcher to capture the Night Fury and keep it safe in the forest for a while and hopefully convince it to leave Berk alone so nobody will kill it. An amazing dragon like that should live, not be killed and used as a trophy. _

As Hicca ran through the crowds Tuffnut grabbed her and pulled her to the ground just before a Nightmare lit the houses behind them on fire.

"What the Hell are you doing out?" He asked yelling and Hicca glared at him as her heart started pounding like it always did when he was close by.

"N-Nothing! Get off!" Hicca yelled pushing Tuffnut off of her so she could get back up off the ground and make sure her Bola Launcher was okay. Tuffnut scoffed as he glared at Hicca.

"You know you're not supposed to be out during an attack." He said and Hicca shot a glare at him from over her shoulder as she got her Bola Launcher up on its wheel.

"Just leave me alone!" Hicca yelled and then started running off while Tuffnut growled annoyed with Hicca.

"I would if I could." Tuffnut said and then started running after Hicca.

_Oh yeah… I forgot to mention something. Tuffnut as a little bit of a different job then the rest of his friends. While their main job is to put out fires and help anyone during a dragon attack, Tuffnut has to watch me whenever he's done with his main job. Don't ask me why he has to do it. Our families agreed on it and he's forced to do it, which interferes with my plans to save the dragons._

Hicca made her way to the peak thinking she had lost Tuffnut in the crowd. She opened the Bola Launcher and pointed it into the sky.

_I don't what to do this, but I have no other way of getting the Night Fury without doing this._

"Mother give me strength." Hicca prayed and looked at the dragon birthmark on her hand.

_I never knew my mom. She died during birth and there isn't very much of her. Gobber told me that my mom washed up on the beach with no memory of where she was from but she knew who she was. She married my dad and died when she gave birth to me and everyone blamed me and my birthmark._

_My birthmark isn't bad luck. I know that it isn't because my mom had a birthmark like it. My dad told me that my mom had a dragon birthmark on her shoulder when I was little and actually believed that I was bad luck._

_Now he thinks I'm bad luck and I don't.  
_

_My birthmark isn't a sign from the Gods of bad luck; it's a gift from my mom. _

There was another Night Fury cry and Hicca aimed her Bola Launcher at the nearby tower. The Night Fury always hit the towers. When the tower went up in flames Hicca worked quickly. The fire gave her light to see the Night Fury.

She found it and shot.

The Bola Launcher threw her back as the large bola wrapped around the Night Fury's body. From the ground Hicca watched the Night Fury fall to the forest. Sadness filled Hicca, but was quickly filled with excitement when she realized her plan worked.

"Yes! I did! Thank Thor nobody saw that!" Hicca screamed happily jumping around and then heard a deep growl from behind her "Except you." she said as her arms fell to her sides as she looked at the Nightmare behind her, which was on fire.

_Note, just cause I like dragons, doesn't mean that they like me._

Hicca's screams filled the village as she ran with the Nightmare fallowing right behind her. Stoick looked up to see Hicca leading the Nightmare to the center of the village.

"Make sure they don't escape!" Stoick yelled and then ran to go save Hicca "I thought Tuffnut was keeping an eye on her." he mumbled under his breath as he ran to the village.

Hicca ran without really thinking about what she was doing until Tuffnut grabbed her and pulled her behind the large torch just before the Nightmare breath fire at the torch.

"You are really nothing but trouble." Tuffnut said glaring down at her. She glared back up at him as he looked around the pole to see where the Nightmare looking around. Suddenly Stoick tackled its head and started punching it. The Nightmare tried to breathe fire, but it spit up lava instead.

"You're all out." Stoick said and then started punching and kicking the Nightmare until it gave up and flew away. Other dragons fallowed the Nightmare as it flew away and Stoick turned at the torch just before it broke down on itself revealing Tuffnut and Hicca behind it.

Stoick sighed and looked at the flaming torch as it rolled down the hill and through the village. It rolled over the nets holding the Nadders down and released them into the air. A few grabbed some sheep and a couple of fish.

_And there's one more thing that you need to know._

"Sorry… Dad…" Hicca said and Stoick sighed annoyed with his daughter. He just shook his head and turned to Tuffnut.

"Take her home." Stoick said pushing Tuffnut over to Hicca. The two glared at each other but did what Stoick said.

"Wow I feel bad for you buddy." Snotlout said patting Tuffnut on the back as him and Hicca walked past the group. Hicca glared at her cousin while Tuffnut glared at his twin, who was laughing and teasing him about walking Hicca home.

_Welcome to Berk, my living nightmare._

* * *

**Well there you have it. I like Hicca's personality better in this since she's not so innocent and a lot more stubborn. Now she seems more like Stoick with the stubbornness. **_  
_

**Make sure to read Starkiller's version of A Dragon's Deal! I have high hopes for it!  
**

**Also review because unless you do there won't be a chapter 2.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you all waited for this while I was trying to make it perfect. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and laugh at the end.  
**

**Also for anyone who says Tuffnut and the others are smarter, I think they were smart and Dreamworks just made them a little too dumb for laughs. Not being mean to Dreamworks, I LOVE THEM. Anyway, I'm done with my rant now.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was quite between Hicca and Tuffnut as they walked to the chief's house. It was always like that since neither of them wanted to speak to each other, but the silence quickly became annoying for Tuffnut.

He hated silence almost as much as he hated having to keep an eye on Hicca and having to protect her just cause of an agreement his parents made with Stoick. He would rather be doing work with the other male Vikings or even getting the sheep that escaped around the island rather than walking Hicca home in silence.

Hicca wasn't bothered by the silence on the other hand. She spent most of her life in silence at her house with her dad so she was very used to it. She used to try and talk to Tuffnut, but she gave up after all their talks ended with the two of them yelling at each other because they had such different opinions just about everything on Berk from weapons to dragons.

"Why can't you just be a normal Viking girl?" Tuffnut finally asked getting fed up with the silence and breaking it. He wished that Hicca could just be like every other girl on Berk and take care of herself during a dragon attack.

Hicca looked over her shoulder at Tuffnut as she stopped walking.

"Wow," She said faking her amazement as she ignored Tuffnut's question "That's a new record for your silence." she said as she started walking again. Tuffnut growled annoyed with Hicca's attitude. Hicca's attitude was annoying most of the time, but he had to admit that it was kind of funny at times when she used it on someone else and made them super angry.

"Shut up brat," Tuffnut said whacking Hicca upside on the back of her head. She glared at him as she followed him up to her house, with the roof already fixed with sheets to keep the rain out for now until it was fully fixed.

As they got closer to her house the silence set back in again and Tuffnut quickly became annoyed again. As Hicca opened her front door Tuffnut got tired of the silence and broke it once again.

"You didn't answer my question," Tuffnut said and Hicca turned around to look at him "Why can't you just be like all the other Vikings?" he asked again and Hicca glared at him.

"Tell me something first," She said and Tuffnut rolled his eyes annoyed "Why should I be like you?" she asked and Tuffnut was shocked for a moment. The silence set back in for a few moments before Hicca went inside her house and closed her door. Tuffnut sighed and then headed back to the village.

"Why should I be like you?" What kind of a question is that? You come from a family of Vikings, you should be a Viking." Tuffnut said walking down the hill. He didn't even think that Hicca would be running out of her house through the back door and into the forest as he walked away from her house.

He just walked back to the village to go hang out with his sister and Snotlout not knowing that Hicca was going into the forest to find a Night Fury and save it.

* * *

Stoick sighed as the Grand Hall emptied. He had just convinced every well Viking in the village to join him on another dragon hunt by threatening to make them all look after Hicca. It made everyone want to join the dragon hunt.

"Well," Gobber said whipping mead from his mustache "I'll pack my undies." he said as Stoick walked over to the blacksmith.

"Sorry Gobber, but I need you to stay behind and train the recruits." Stoick said walking over to the table Gobber was sitting at.

"Oh yeah, and while I do that Hicca can work at the forge. With all those sharp things and plenty on time to herself, nothing can go wrong." Gobber said sarcastically and Stoick sighed.

"What am I going to do with her Gobber?" He asked the blacksmith. Gobber was the only one Stoick talked to when it came to Hicca.

"Put her in training." Gobber said and Stoick's eyes went wide with shock.

"I'm serious Gobber." He said hoping that Gobber was joking about what he had just said.

"So am I." The blacksmith said. Though Hicca had expressed to Gobber many times that she didn't want to be in training, he thought that she had to give it a try.

"She's only fourteen;" Stoick said eyes filled with worry "She's too young. She'll be killed before you let the first dragon at her." he said thinking that Hicca was just a weak little girl.

"You don't know that." Gobber said knowing what was going on in Stoick's mind. Stoick was still thinking that Hicca was just a little girl who was completely helpless.

"Yes, I do." Stoick insisted and Gobber could see tha worry in his eyes.

"No, you don't." Gobber argued. He knew that Hicca had strength inside of her that she just had to use to prove that she was a Viking.

"She can't even fight! She's completely crazy," Stoick said and stood up from his seat "She doesn't listen to me or anyone. She hangs out in the forest all the time… I take her fishing and she go's hunting for trolls!" he said and Gobber turned to look at his friend.

"Trolls exist. They steal your socks," He said "But only the left ones, what's up with that?" he added getting off topic and Stoick sighed at his friend.

"That's not the point Gobber. My point is that Hicca isn't a Viking," Stoick said "A Viking is tough, strong, and brave. A Viking is someone… Someone like Val." he said and his voice became sad as he mentioned his deceased wife.

"You forget Stoick, Val wasn't really a Viking," Gobber said and Stoick looked at the blacksmith in shock "She didn't come for here, and she had to learn the ways of being a Viking. Hicca has to learn too." he said and Stoick sighed knowing that Gobber was right.

Stoick's wife Valhallarama had washed up on the beach on day when he was sixteen. Valhallarama had no memory of where she came from, but remembered her name. She stayed on Berk and quickly became just like most girls on Berk. She married Stoick a few years later, and at the age of twenty-two she died when she gave birth to Hicca.

Stoick knew that he didn't know everything about Valhallarama and they said that children inherited personalities from their parents. Hicca had Stoick's stubbornness, so he thought that everything she did was something Valhallarama had done before she lost her memory.

"Yeah…" Stoick said knowing Gobber was right. As Stoick thought things over Gobber got up from his seat.

"I'll make a deal with you," Gobber said and Stoick looked up at his friend "I'll take Hicca out of training if she fails three trainings, but you have to tell her and Tuffnut about the promise you and his father made when she was born." he said. Stoick thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"Deal," He said "It's time they knew anyway." he said wondering how the two teens would react when he gave them the news.

* * *

The forest outside of Berk covered most of the island. The only time most people went into the forest was when winter was getting closer and they had to get lots of lumber for fires before the snow and cold air set in.

There was also thought that a ghost of a teenage girl lived because she had been killed there and she was searching for someone to take her place. That scared everyone into staying away from the village.

Hicca was one of the few people who went into the forest during other times of the year. Today she was trying to find the Night Fury, but that was extremely hard when she had yards of forest to search.

"UGH!" Hicca screamed to the sky angry "Gods why can't this be easy?" she said looking up at the sky before walking down a small hill. This wasn't part of her plan when she had thought out saving the Night Fury.

"Just find the dragon, and everything will be fine. Thor give me a sign," She prayed looking back up at the sky before looking back to the ground "How does someone even lose a whole dragon?" she asked whacking a tree branch. It flung back and hit her in the face. Hicca looked up to glare at the tree, but quickly became shocked.

The tree was torn up and bending forward. Hicca looked to her left to find unearthed dirt creating a line leading down towards somewhere. Hicca followed the path of fresh dirt. As she got deeper down the dirt path started to fade away. She looked over a boulder near where the path ended and she quickly ducked back down when she saw something large and black.

She looked over the boulder and her eyes went wide with shock when she saw what looked to be the Night Fury that nobody had ever seen with her bola wrapped around it's body.

"Thank you Thor." Hicca said looking up into the sky before climbing over the boulder and pulled out her dagger to remove the ropes around it. As she got closer the Night Fury growled when it noticed her. She jumped, but stepped forward more.

"No, no," Hicca said as the Night Fury growled at her "I'm here to help." she said and then started cutting the ropes. As she cut the last of the ropes she pressed her birth-marked hand on the Night Fury's cold scale body. Something burned in her hand as she cut the last rope. As soon as the rope was cut the Night Fury threw her up against the boulder.

Fear started pumping through her body as the Night Fury held her there. It just looked at her and then at her hand. After that the Night Fury let her go, turned around, ran, and flew away. As Hicca sat back up, she watched as the Night Fury hit some trees while flying before going in deeper to the forest.

As she stood up her legs started shaking. She turned around to head back to go back to Berk feeling that she was going to pass out at any moment.

She just took a few steps before passing out on in the dirt due to shock of what had happened.

* * *

Down at the beach while the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning pinkish purple Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins were talking about their upcoming dragon training and what it was going to prove for all of them.

"I'm gonna prove to everyone who deserves to be the next chief," Snotlout said tossing his hammer into the air "I don't care who Hicca marries, I'm gonna prove that I should be chief." he said holding out his hand hoping it would land in his hand instead of on his head like it did. As the twins burst out laughing Astrid smirked.

"I highly doubt that anyone Stoick picks you'll be able to beat." She said and three teens looked over at her.

"What do you mean Stoick picks?" Ruffnut asked what her brother and Snotlout were wondering. Astrid looked over at the group with confused looks on their face.

"Stoick picks Hicca's future chief. My mom told me that's what they do when a girl is the first born to be chief, the current chief chooses her husband to be because he approves of that man being chief." She explained and Snotlout looked sad.

"That means Hicca could be marrying anyone!" Snotlout yelled realize the number of men that Stoick could choose from "Awww…. Man, what am I gonna do?" he asked looking over at his friends. The girls shrugged as an idea formed inside of Tuffnut's head.

"Well, you could be chief." He said and Snotlout looked at the male twin confused, as did the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"Remember years ago when some people would make cousins marry each other to keep the family blood strong," He said and Snotlout's face filled with disgust "Well… If Stoick really wants his family blood to stay strong then he would make you marry Hicca." he said and Snotlout looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ew…" Astrid said at the same time that Snotlout threw up as Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed.

"Not cool dude!" Snotlout yelled annoyed at Tuffnut. He just now realized that Tuffnut had been playing a joke on him. He was more angry at the fact Tuffnut had made him threw up in front of Astrid more than the joke about marrying Hicca.

"Sorry man couldn't help it." Tuffnut said as Snotlout glared at him.

"Even if marrying your cousin was still allowed," Ruffnut said as Snotlout held back the need to barf again "Ya think your dad would agree to that?" she asked and Snotlout shook his head no.

"Besides, I think Stoick would be a little grossed out by the idea of his brother's son being his son." Astrid said and Snotlout held back the need to barf again.

"Can we stop talking about this and go get food, I'm hungry!" He yelled and the group sighed before following Snotlout to the Grand Hall to get dinner.

Dinner was normally when all the Vikings gathered to talk about their days, the upcoming hunts, get drunk, and give training tips to upcoming dragon killers to be.

When the group of teenagers walked into the Grand Hall they were greeted by Stoick coming up to them looking a little worried about something.

"Hello Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid," The chief said and the teenagers smiled up at their chief "Have any of you seen Hicca?" he asked and the smiles dropped.

"No." The four teenagers said at the same time and they all sounded annoyed. They hated getting asked if they had seen Hicca because they felt it was an embarrassment to be seen with her.

"If you see her, tell her I need to talk to her," Stoick said turning around, but turned back to the teens quickly "I need to have a word with you too Tuffnut, once Hicca shows up." he said pointing at Tuffnut before turning around and walking over to the chief's table.

Snotlout, Astrid, and Ruffnut all slowly turned their heads to Tuffnut.

"What did you do now?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut shrugged.

"I don't know," He said and walked over to the serving table to get some food "Maybe it's just a talk." he said as he filled his plate with food.

"That involves waiting for Hicca?" Snotlout said after the teens filled their plates "I don't know man, I think it's something else." he said as the teenagers sat down at the table where Fishlegs was reading the Book of Dragons, again.

"Hey guys." He said looking up from the book for a moment at his fellow Vikings before looking back down at the book.

"Why would Stoick even want to talk to you about something with Hicca?" Ruffnut asked with her mouth full of chicken.

"I don't know!" Tuffnut yelled annoyed

"I wonder if Hicca said something," Astrid said "You didn't take advantage of your job during the dragon attacks to do something to her?"

"I didn't!" Tuffnut yelled angry with what Astrid was implying.

"Dude! You slept with my cousin?" Snotlout yelled. Tuffnut finally snapped and threw his plate of food at Snotlout before storming out of the Grand Hall. What was amazing was that everyone had been paying so much attention to their own conversation they hadn't hear a word that the teens were yelling about or noticing that Tuffnut had just left the Grand Hall.

"No good jerks! They don't know anything!" Tuffnut yelled annoyed with his friends and his sister for even thinking that he would do anything to Hicca like they had suggested. Tuffnut didn't really care where he was going as he walked away from the Grand Hall, he just wanted to get away and get rid of his anger.

He stormed off into the forest grumbling angrily and cursing about his friends and sister. He was paining more attention to calling his friends names behind their backs that he didn't really care where he was going until his foot got caught in a trees root and he fell to ground.

"Damn tree!" Tuffnut cursed as he got up and kicked the tree, which made his foot hurt. As he cringed with pain the male twin looked around the forest. He didn't know how lucky he was that it was a full moon that night because if it wasn't he wouldn't have even been able to see anything in the forest.

Tuffnut growled now annoyed that he was lost in the forest. He was about to turn around when something caught his eye.

It was shadowy looking figure by the trees. The figure was small and female looking Tuffnut noticed as it stumbled has it walked forward towards him.

He pulled out his dagger not taking any chances. He was actually one of the few people who didn't believe in the story about the girl who was killed in the forest. It was just a story parents told their kids to keep them out of the forest at night.

"He…" The figure tried to say something and Tuffnut felt something familiar about its voice. It was sweet sounding like a girls, but also very dry like she hadn't drunk anything all day. "Help…" She said and came into the moon light revealing her face clearly.

"Hicca?" Tuffnut yelled in shock just before Hicca fell to the ground. He ran over to her feeling worried for some reason. When he looked at Hicca he just became more worried. She looked paler than normal, very tired, and a growl came from her stomach shouted to Tuffnut she hadn't eaten at all. No wonder her voice sounded dry and she pasted out.

"Come on," Tuffnut said picking Hicca up by her legs and body "Your dad's looking for you." he said and then turned around to go back to the village.

* * *

Getting back actually had been easier the Tuffnut thought it would. He got back to the village quick, just before Stoick sent out the search parties to find Hicca, who had woken up just as they got back to the village.

"So you went into the forest and hit your head. That's the last thing you remember Hicca?" The Elder asked as Hicca gobbled down bowls of mashed potatoes. The Elder would have told Hicca to slow down and speak to her, but since she hadn't eaten a thing for hours the Elder was letting it go.

"Yes." Hicca said swallowing the lump of mash potatoes in her mouth. The Elder nodded and then walked to go have a talk with Stoick. Hicca felt bad about lying to the Elder, but what was she supposed to say? That she had found a Night Fury, set it free, and pasted out when it growled in her face? No, that was a very bad idea.

Over by the fire place Tuffnut stood with his father as Hicca finished her second bowl of mash potatoes finally full.

"Why am I still here?" Tuffnut asked in a whisper to his father.

"When the Elder is down speaking with Stoick, he and I need to have a word with you and Hicca." Sr. Tuffnut said and then walked over to speak with Stoick. Tuffnut just watched worried about what Stoick and his father were going to tell him.

He didn't know what it was, or whether it was good or bad news which made him worry more.

"Hicca, Tuffnut, come over here," Stoick said as Hicca got up from her seat and walked over with Tuffnut to their fathers "There is something you two should know since we will both be leaving for the hunt tomorrow and you two should know this before we leave since we might not come back." Stoick explained and both teens were very confused.

If this was to say good-bye, why weren't they at home alone with their dads telling them this and why was it a big deal that they were both here?

"Years ago Stoick and I made a deal since I had saved his life." Ser. Tuffnut said confusing the teenagers even more.

"What's going on?" Tuffnut asked and Stoic took a deep breath while looking at Hicca.

"The agreement was that Ruffnut would marry Stoick's son when he was born, but that didn't turn out as planned." Ser. Tuffnut said and Hicca's eyes went wide with shock as Tuffnut just looked more confused than ever.

"But Hicca's a girl, she can't marry Ruffnut." Tuffnut said and Hicca shot a glare at him annoyed with how dumb he was.

"Right," Stoick said "Which is why when Hicca was born we decided that you would marry her instead." he said pointing at Tuffnut when he said you. Tuffnut's eyes went wide with shock now that he finally realized what was going on.

"I'm marrying Hicca?" He asked yelling loudly.

"Ya just realized that?" Hicca asked sarcastically and Tuffnut shot a glare at her.

"Yes," Stoick said "And nothing you two say will get you two out of it." he said and both teens looked scared at what Stoick had just said.

"You two better learn to get along soon, because the wedding might be very soon." Sr. Tuffnut said and the two teens looked at each other, both sick with the idea of getting along.

"My life is hell." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**Well, Tuffnut and Hicca are in for it now.**

**And in case your wondering where the scene where Stoick tells Hicca she's in dragon training is, I left it out for this chapter. Don't worry it will be in the next chapter, I just thought Hicca getting told she's marrying Tuffnut was enough for the poor girl.  
**

**If you want to read chapter three and see Hicca's reaction to being in dragon training you better review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry for yelling but I am super happy! I just saw Brave like an hour ago and I loved it so much! I might even write a fanfic later.  
**

**Anyway I know that this chapter isn't very long. I've be kind of stuck for a while, but I enjoyed how it turned out and I hope that you will too.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

* * *

Hicca wasn't sure which was worse now. That there was a Night Fury lose in the forest that someone might kill if she didn't find it, or that by tomorrow everyone would know that Tuffnut was going to be their next chief if Stoick died on the hunt.

"Come on," Stoick said pushing Hicca lightly out the doors of the Grand Hall "Let's go home." he said as he walked out into the night. The walk home was quite between Stoick and Hicca, but it was always like that between them. Since Hicca started being very different from the other kids her age things between her and Stoick had gotten very weird and awkward.

This just made things worse between them.

"Look Hicca," Stoick said as they walked into their house "I know this is very sudden, but it's for the best." he said trying to make Hicca feel better about this.

"And who's it "For the best" for?" She asked angry. She kept her back to Stoick as she continued "Tuffnut is crazy, he's rude, he's mean! This is not what's best for the village! He doesn't even know the first thing about being chief!" she yelled turning around to face Stoick.

"He'll learn like all the chiefs did before him, and just like him you'll learn to love him." Stoick said and Hicca's eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't believe what her father had just said. He was really expecting Hicca to fall in love with Tuffnut? She wondered if it was even possible for her to like the blond male, even a little.

"I can't love him! I hate him!" Hicca yelled and Stoick glared at his daughter.

"You don't hate him and you'll learn to love him!" Stoick ordered and Hicca wanted to cry her eyes out right at that moment. She just found out that she was engaged to Tuffnut and now her father was ordering her to fall in love with the male twin. This was the worst day of her life, ever.

While Hicca sulked just, like Tuffnut. He was having just as bad of a time with his family with the idea of marrying Hicca and being chief of Berk. "You're marrying her! Deal with it!" Sr. Tuffnut yelled before his son punching him in the jaw, sending the older Tuffnut across the living room. Ruffnut was in shock and so was the twin's mother at what Tuffnut had just done to his father.

"What in the name of Thor makes you think that I'll marry Hicca?" Tuffnut asked yelling as his father got up and punched his son in the stomach as hard as he could. He then kicked Tuffnut in the knees and then in the crotch.  
"Shut up and get over it," Sr. Tuffnut said as Tuffnut kneeled down in pain "You're getting married to Hicca, you're going to be chief, and you're going to like it!" he yelled as Tuffnut fell to the ground in pain. The elder Tuffnut then stormed upstairs to the room he shared with his wife.

"So you're marrying Hicca?" Ruffnut asked as Tuffnut go up off the floor. He just scoffed as he got up off the floor and sat down on a stool.

"Yeah, Stoick and dad told me just a little while ago with Hicca. I can't believe this," Tuffnut said "I have to marry Hicca and be chief! I don't want to be chief!" he yelled annoyed and Ruffnut looked at him confused.

"Isn't marrying Hicca worse?" Ruffnut asked "I mean, being chief isn't that bad. You'll get to make all the rules now." she said and Tuffnut groaned as he looked to his sister.

"But I'll have to keep everyone safe, listen to their problems, and I'll have to marry Hicca," The male twin whined as his sister rolled her eyes.

"Well if you get lucky," Ruffnut said getting up off the stool she was sitting on "Either Stoick comes back alive or you die in training while he's gone." she said and then headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

The next morning all the Vikings who were going on the hunt for the dragon's nest packed up their best weapons and headed down to the docks. Most of the families in the village were down at the docks wishing their friends and loved ones good-bye, but Hicca was at the Elder's temple avoiding the docks on purpose.

"How could he do this?" Hicca asked yelling as the Elder sat a cup of water on the table for her. She was still angry at her father for just now telling her that she was marrying Tuffnut if he died. She felt like she was being given as a gift to someone who didn't even love her and wanted nothing to do with her, just like the man who was giving her away to marry Tuffnut.

"I'm sorry Hicca," The Elder said sitting down at the table across form Hicca "But there isn't a thing I can do. The arrangement was been made between yours and Tuffnut's families, there's nothing that I can do about that." she said and Hicca sighed hitting her head on the table. She didn't know what she hated more, that she was engaged to Tuffnut and she was going to have to marry him if her father didn't come back from the hunt or that her father had made her feel like she was just an object that he could give away to anyone.

"But why do I have to marry Tuffnut? And how the hell will he make a good chief?" Hicca asked thinking what her father was when he decided that Tuffnut should be chief. She couldn't understand why her dad would even think that Tuffnut was a good person to be chief. All she could see was the island sinking into the ocean.

"He'll learn, just like all chiefs do," The Elder said as the doors to the temple opened. Gobber walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hello Gobber, what brings you here?" She asked as Hicca looked at her teacher.

"The ships are about to leave and everyone is saying good-bye down at the docks," Gobber said as he looked over at Hicca "Don't you want to say good-bye to your dad?" he asked Hicca. She scoffed and looked away from the blacksmith.

"No," She said angrily as she remembered what happened in the Grand Hall last night "I don't want to say good-bye to the man who basically gave me away to a jerk!" she yelled and Gobber sighed. He understood both Stoick and Hicca's sides of this. She was angry that she was going to have to marry Tuffnut, but Stoick thought that it was the only way to make sure both the village and Hicca was safe. He saw hope in Tuffnut that Hicca refused to see.

"I know your angry," Gobber said and Hicca keep her face away from him "But he is still your father and there is something he has to tell you." he said and Hicca looked at the blacksmith annoyed.

"What do I have to marry Ruffnut too?" She asked annoyed still angry with Stoick about the marriage. The Elder sighed knowing Stoick needed to say good-bye to Hicca.

"Hicca, you should still go say good-bye to your father," She said and Hicca looked over at the old women "He is still you only family and you may not think you will, but you will feel bad if he dies and the last thing you said to him was you hate him." she said as sadness filled Hicca's face.

"You heard that?" Hicca asked remembering what she screamed at Stoick last night after they got back from the Grand Hall.

"The whole village heard." Gobber said and Hicca looked down at her knees now feeling guilty about what she had said last night to Stoick.

"Fine." Hicca huffed getting out of her seat and walking out the temple doors with Gobber following her down to the docks. After the two left the Elder sighed and smiled sadly.

"Marriage isn't the biggest deal right now Hicca," She said to herself the words she wished she had told Hicca "I know you have found your dragon, young rider." she said rubbing her shoulder covered by her clothes.

Down at the docks children were saying good-bye to their parents and new or expecting mothers were saying good-bye to their husbands, hoping they'd come back alive.

"Bye dad, bye mom." Ruffnut said hugging both of her parents before they got onto the boat. Tuffnut was still angry with his parents after finding out about his engagement to Hicca

"Will you stop being so angry about it. I did you a favor," Sr. Tuffnut said to Tuffnut. The male teenager just looked away to the stairs as Hicca walking down to the docks. He quickly looked down at the ground not wanting to look at Hicca or his father. Sr. Tuffnut huffed annoyed and walked away from his son to go have a talk with some older Vikings.

"I sorry Tuff," Tuffnut looked up at his mother "But please try to get along with Hicca and I'll try to keep Stoick alive." she said and then walked away to go get on the ship.

"Well, your life sucks." Ruffnut said before Tuffnut wacked her on the head from behind.

"You're not helping." He said and walked away. He didn't want to stay on the docks anymore, but something caught his eye. Down at the end of the dock Stoick was trying to talk to Hicca, but she wasn't listening to him. Stoick was starting to get louder which meant Hicca was pissing him off and he was quickly becoming angrier with her.

"Hicca, you have to learn!" Stoick yelled loud enough for Tuffnut to hear. Hicca turned to her father with the same angry face as him.

"First you want me to get married, and now you want me to go into dragon training?" Hicca screamed as eyes of confusion looked at her. Most teenagers wanted to be in dragon training, but Hicca looked like it meant she was betraying something important to her.

Tuffnut was a little taken back by what Hicca had just said. Stoick wanted her in training. Wanted! For years Stoick had been saying that Hicca would never train and that was just fine with her, so what had suddenly changed the chief's mind about being so over protective of his daughter?

"You are training and that is final!" Stoick yelled at his daughter's and Hicca looked away from him before walking away with her head down. Stoick just looked away and climbed into his ship.

As Hicca walked from the end of the dock she pasted Tuffnut. He glanced at her, and saw why she was looking down as she walked. Small wet lines from her eyes stained her cheeks.

A sick feeling filled Tuffnut's stomach as he watched Hicca leave the docks and head to the temple as something began to make sense in his head.

While he was being told to do one thing by his father, Stoick was making Hicca throw away everything she loved in her life. That had to hurt since it was coming from the man who was supposed to be her loving father.

* * *

"It's horrible! First, he wants me to marry Tuffnut, and now, he wants me to go into dragon training! He's never wanted me to fight!" Hicca yelled as the Elder listened calmly to her. She understood what Hicca needed right now to feel better. To first get all her anger out through telling someone about what Stoick was doing and then talk about something Hicca enjoyed.

"Just relax Hicca," The Elder said "Let's talk about something else. Have you ever heard the tale of the Dragon Riders?" she asked and Hicca's face filled with glee. Stoick didn't like people telling stories about dragons, but the Elder didn't let that stop her from telling Hicca about them.

"No, who were they?" Hicca asked sitting down by the fire to hear the story.

"The Dragon Riders were a group of people who road on the backs of dragons. They were ruled by an evil king. When our people landed here year ago, he forced the riders to let their dragons free to steal from our village in its early years," The Elder said and Hicca waited happily for her to go on "As we fought back and killed dragons the riders begged their king to let them share with our people and live with us, but he refused to make peace with them." she said.

"Why didn't any of them challenge him?" Hicca asked. If so many riders were unhappy then they should have tried to overthrow the king.

"Many did, and they all died for standing up to the king. Other riders gave into the king and allowed him to use their dragons to attack Berk." The Elder said and Hicca felt sad. She had always felt sad about killing dragons, but thinking that they could have had riders who loved them made her just feel even worse.

"Why would he do something like that though?" Hicca asked wondering how a king could force his people's friends into attacking Berk.

"He didn't want to believe that Vikings and riders could get along or that the two worlds could combine, but he was wrong," The Elder said and Hicca had a good feeling about this part of the story "A rider who had given in and had watch their dragon die left the island that the riders lived on to prove that a Viking and a rider could be together and that their worlds could mix." she said and Hicca looked at her, egger to hear more.

"And then?" She asked as the Elder got up from her seat.

"The rider had a child with a Viking, but the Viking knew nothing of the rider's true self for they had passed themselves of as a Viking. Nobody knew what kind of a gift the child had, not even the child themselves."

"Why not?" Hicca asked wondering what kind of a parent, who wanted to prove that two world could mix, wouldn't tell their child about what they were?

"The rider died when the child was very young, but that does not stop the king from knowing about the child and wanting to kill it." The Elder said and a sick feeling filled Hicca's stomach. When the Elder said child Hicca thought of a little girl or boy.

"But why?" Hicca asked not understanding what one child meant.

"As long as the child lives so does the proof that the king was wrong," The Elder said "And when the child finds their dragon the king will come for them to keep them from bringing peace between the riders and Vikings." she said and Hicca looked very sick.

"That king is the meaning of evil. Why not let the riders and Vikings get along and be happy together? That would be cool." Hicca said and the Elder nodded as she got up from her seat.

"Be careful Hicca. That evil is pure," She said and Hicca looked at her confused by the sudden subject change "You must fight for what you believe is right." she said and walked out of the temple, leaving Hicca confused and alone.

"What just happened?" Hicca asked herself confused by what the elder meant when she told Hicca to fight for what she believed.

The story that the Elder had told her was just that, a story that Stoick wouldn't want Hicca hearing, but it felt real to her for some reason.

"It was just a story… right?" Hicca said to herself feeling very confused.

She decided that it wasn't worth questioning. She left the temple and headed to the forest. The story of the Dragon Riders got her thinking about the Night Fury. She had to see if it was still on the island and if she could save it.

* * *

**Well the Elder knows something, right?  
**

**Now, I should mention that there will be OCs, but they'll come later on in the story so look out.  
**

**Please review if you want to know what Hicca finds in the forest and how Snotlout is reacting to Tuffnut and Hicca's engagement!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for so long. I'm working on another fanfiction and I decided that I'm going to work on them one at a time so I can completely focus on them so updates might take a little longer then usual.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter cause it took me a while to figure out how to make it right.  
**

**HTTYD is not mine.  
**

* * *

"Oh where oh whereas the Night Fury gone, oh where oh where could he be?" Hicca sang as she walked through the forest looking for the Night Fury. After a while of searching she thought up a song for fun as she headed back to the last place she had seen the Night Fury. The rope and boulder of her bola that she had cut earlier that morning were still there and there were a few black dragon scales that were from the Night Fury.

"Where'd you go?" Hicca asked looking around the forest before sighing at what she just realized "This is stupid," she said to herself as she started walking forward where most dragon scales were. She was mad at herself for thinking that the Night Fury was still in the forest. "I let him go, so he ran." She said to herself and then walked towards an entrance to a small pond closed off from the rest of the forest.

Hicca had known about the pond, but she rarely came to it. She used to come to it when she was little with Stoick, but that was when they got along before their options tore them a part.

Hicca sighed again as she looked down at her feet. She noticed something black and shiny on the rock formation under her feet that lead down to the pond. She kneeled down to look at them to discover that they were the same scales from the Night Fury.

Suddenly something big flew past Hicca making her crawl back in fear. She watched as what flew past her and fell back down to the ground was the Night Fury. The dragon tried to fly again, but fell to the ground. Hicca pulled out her journal from the pack on her sash along with her coal stick and started drawing the Night Fury in detail, including the missing fin.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hicca asked not understanding why the Night Fury was clawing at the rock formation around the pond. She put her journal away in her pack but dropped her coal stick. As it fell into the water, making a plop sound, the Night Fury looked up at her.

When Hicca locked eyes with the dragon something popped in her ears, but she ignored it because it wasn't a big deal.

The Night Fury just watched her for a few moments before opening his mouth.

"_Hello,"_ Hicca's eyes widened and her sucked in her breath at what had just happened _"You can hear me, can't you?"_ the Night Fury said as Hicca got up from the rock and turned around to run away from the talking Night Fury.

She ran through the forest in shock of what happened. The Night Fury had spoken to her! In all the years she had encountered dragons, all ending with her running away screaming, she had never heard a dragon speak.

The people on Berk said that dragons were too stupid to do anything except eat, steal, and kill them. On the other hand, Hicca believed that dragons were smart, but she never believed that a dragon could speak like a human could.

After that everything had been a blur for Hicca. She just held her head down and ran out of the forest back to Berk. She headed to the forge not needing to look up since she was so used to going there. It wasn't until she walked into someone's chest that she looked up.

"Hey," Tuffnut said looking down at her "What are you doing?" he asked and Hicca blushed when she realized how close her face was to Tuffnut's.

"N-none of your business!" She yelled looking down as she pushed Tuffnut away before quickly running away into the forge. Tuffnut just looked at the front door to the forge for a few moments.

"What was that about?" He asked himself and then walked away to the Grand Hall since the sun was starting to set and that meant dinner was being served.

When Tuffnut walked into the Grand Hall Snotlout ran right up to him.

"When did you ask Hicca to marry you?" He yelled before Tuffnut could even say hello.

"What?" The male twin asked confused.

"When did you ask Hicca to marry you?" Astrid asked coming up from behind Snotlout "The whole village was talking about your engagement to her before they left. So, when did you ask her?" she asked smirking. Tuffnut glared at the blond knowing that she had said that he asked Hicca to marry him on purpose.

"I didn't ask her," Tuffnut said annoyed as he walked pass Snotlout and Astrid "Stoick and my dad made the arrangement when we were babies so I had no say in it." he said grabbing a plate with a chicken leg on it before he tore through it with his teeth.

He was sure that the Gods were making his life hell on purpose now.

* * *

Hicca didn't know what to do. She couldn't stop thinking about the Night Fury.

"It spoke, it spoke… Why did it speak?" She asked herself has she ran her hands through her hair not knowing what to do. This was something she never thought of. She believed that dragons were smart, but not so smart that they could speak to humans.

"Hicca?" Hicca jumped out of her seat and turned around to see the Elder.

"Oh… Hi Elder." She said relaxing a bit.

"Is everything okay?" The Elder asked and Hicca nodded, trying not to have the Elder think something was wrong with her.

"Yeah," Hicca said "Everything is fine… and… normal." she said not knowing what else to say. The Elder just smiled at Hicca.

"So you've awoken?" She said and Hicca looked at the Elder confused.

"Awoken? Elder… What are you talking about?" Hicca asked and the Elder just smiled simply.

"I mean you've found your dragon, the Night Fury," Hicca stepped back at the mention of the Night Fury "You've heard his voice, right?" the Elder said as Hicca sat back down.

"It-it spoke to me," She said in shock of what the Elder had just said "How do you know that? What's going on Elder? What's happening to me?" she asked yelling as she got off of her seat as fear started pounding in her chest. She didn't understand what was going on now. First the Night Fury talking and now the Elder saying she's awaken.

"You're a Rider," The Elder said not beating around the bush "That story I told you about the Dragon Riders is true. They do excite, and there is an evil king who rules them." she said and Hicca's eyes widened as she sat back down. She didn't know what to say. All she did was look at her hand as things began to click inside of her head.

"Then… My mom… She was a…?" Hicca didn't know if she could say the full sentence. So many people had told her that her mom was a true Viking who killed dragons, protected Berk, and loved her father. Was all of it a lie?

"Val was a Rider who left the clan and came here years after I did. She wanted her freedom, but she wanted to prove Volisus, the king, wrong," The Elder said patting Hicca on the head "You are the proof that he is wrong." she said and Hicca stood up suddenly.

"So… that's all I was to her, proof?" She asked trying to hold back tears "All I was to my mother was proof that Riders and Vikings could have children?" she asked yelling as tears started rolling down her face.

"Your mother died to save you!" The Elder yelled and Hicca shrunk a little. The Elder rarely yelled and it always scared Hicca when she did. "Val committed suicide the night you were born because Volisus threatened to burn down the village if she didn't come with him or die."

"W-what…?" Hicca could only say that. It shocked at what her mother had done on the night she was born.

"After you were born she drank poison that killed her quickly so Volisus wouldn't kill you or even know that you were alive," The Elder explained and Hicca started crying again, but this time because she was sad about what her mother had done to protect her. "She wanted you to take on your destiny." She said and Hicca looked up at the Elder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hicca cried as she kept crying tears.

"Kill Volisus. Free the Riders. You have a power Hicca, and you're stronger because you are half Viking." The Elder said and Hicca looked up at her.

"Why am I supposed to kill him?" Hicca asked. There was nothing special about her if all she had was half Viking blood and half Rider blood. There didn't seem to be anything very special about that, and there was no power. She would have found it by now if she had it.

"Because dragons and Riders will look to you as proof there is hope for them, so they can find happiness and stop living in fear." The Elder said remembering when she was younger and still lived with the Riders before she left. It was scary and dark. Someone was always dying to feed Volisus's need to be young forever.

"But why me? What power do I have that can kill this Volisus guy?" Hicca asked not understanding what kind of a power she had that could kill an evil king.

"Volisus has lived for many years by killing Riders and stealing their youth. He has gained a power that makes him stronger than other Riders and he uses that to scare them," The Elder explained and then took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say next would make Hicca wish that she was a full blooded Viking and was like Astrid or Ruffnut "That power passed to his son and daughter. His son was killed, but his daughter escaped to here, and had you." she said and Hicca's eyes went as wide as they could get.

"You mean… Volisus… He's my grandfather?" Hicca said shaking as shock ran though her body and the Elder nodded sadly. Suddenly being related to Hiccup Handdock the II wasn't looking so bad.

"I'm sorry Hicca. If I could take this burden off of you I would, but I can't. I'm too old," The Elder said sadly "Only you can do this Hicca." she said and Hicca looked up at her.

"Can you train me, so I know what I'm doing?" Hicca asked hopeful but the Elder shook her head.

"I won't be here every long," The Elder said "Tomorrow I leave to drop of medical supplies to help our people." she said.

"But you'll be back right?" Hicca asked and the Elder shook her head.

"I won't. I'm going to lead Volisus off the trail to you. He knows two riders are here now and if one is gone he'll follow the one leaving." She explained and new tears started flooding Hicca's eyes.

"Elder!" She cried hugging the Elder. She just smiled and patted Hicca on the back.

"Fight Hicca, go to the Night Fury and learn," The Elder said as Hicca stopped hugging her "Do it for me, please." she said and Hicca nodded.  
"I will." She promised. Hicca couldn't break a promise to the Elder because she felt like she betrayed the Elder and she hated the feeling of bedrail. She just felt sick and gross when she didn't keep the promise and she hated that feeling.

"Good, now go home and sleep. You've got training tomorrow," The Elder said acting like she didn't just say she was going to die in a few days "And yes you need your Viking training too. It can give you an advantage with Volisus." she said and then walked out of the forge.

"Elder," Hicca said following her out the door "How are you okay with knowing your death will come?" she asked not understanding how someone could feel okay knowing that they were going to die very soon. The Elder stopped walking and so did Hicca.

"I escaped from a live of hell to have a life of happiness here on Berk," The Elder said not turning around to look at Hicca "Though I watched many dragons die, they are now with their masters. I just want to join my Arina again." she said and Hicca now understood.

"I wish you good riches and eternal happiness in the afterlife Elder, for you, Arina, and all the other Riders and dragons." She said and the Elder turned to her.

"Thank you, Hicca." She said smiling as tears started running down her face.

* * *

It had been hard for Hicca to get any sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that the Elder had said about the Riders, Volisus, her mother, and about her family. The one thing that bugged her the most was the Elder's trip that she wasn't coming back from.

It was sad, but she had to except it. The Elder was a Viking, and she was a stubborn one too. Nothing Hicca said was going to change her mind.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Gobber asked the next early morning down at the docks. The Elder was preparing to leave, but only Hicca knew that she wasn't coming back.

"I'm fine Gobber," She said and then looked up from her boat and to the group of teenagers gathered there, mostly by Gobber's threats, to see her off.

"Bye Elder." Hicca said smiling.

"Yeah, bye." Tuffnut huffed as did the others.

"Be safe." Astrid said and the Elder smiled at her.

"I shall try Astrid," The Elder said as Gobber set the boat off into the sea "Good luck with training everyone!" she yelled waving good-bye. Hicca and Gobber were the only ones who waved back before Gobber turned around to the group.  
"Okay. Training starts after breakfast, so be ready." He said and then walked off. The group followed, but Hicca was spending a little extra time down at the docks before getting breakfast.

"I can't wait for training. It's gonna be awesome." Snotlout said and Tuffnut snickered. The air between on the bright side they were going to be family so that was good with them.

"Just don't get in my way." Astrid said shoving Snotlout aside and walking forward away from the group to the Grand Hall.

"Who shoved a sword up her ass?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut snickered.

"It's not a sword," Hicca said getting the group's attention as she walked past them "It's a rat that is suffering and trying to get out." she said walking by. Snotlout glared at Hicca as she walked by and Ruffnut smirked as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"That was good." She said giggling and Tuffnut snickered a little before the group walked off to the Grand Hall.

"Yeah…" Tuffnut said feeling something warm in his stomach. When he suddenly realized what he had said, a bright red blush spread across his face.

* * *

**Sorry I killed the Elder, but it was a suggestion that my brother gave me which worked for me.**

**Please review for chapter four.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Dragon Training." Gobber said cheerfully as he lifted the gate that lead to the dragon training arena.

"No turning back," Astrid said walking into the arena "This is my chance." she said looking around the arena like the rest of the group was. They had all been looking forward to this day for many years and now was the moment to suck in the excitement from waiting for so long.

"I'm going to get so serious burns." Tuffnut hissed excited. Dragon Training was just what he needed to forget that he was engaged to Hicca. It was probably going to be the last time he was actually going to have fun before he had to learn what a chief had to do for his village.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," Ruffnut said "Like on my shoulder or my back." she added.

"Yeah but it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said trying to sound tougher then the twins.

"This is going to be so freakin awesome." Fishlegs giggled like a little girl making the rest of the group look at him like he was crazy. They were all excited for their first day of training, but Fishlegs's reaction just made them a little worried.

The only one who wasn't looking forward to training today was Hicca.

While everyone was feeling excitement from years of waiting of training to kill dragons Hicca was feeling sick about it. Her whole life she defined the Viking way by trying to help dragons, and just being in the arena was making her feel like she was going against all that she believed in.

"I am so going to kick so serious dragon ass." Snotlout said as Hicca looked around. She looked over her shoulder and then back at the group, making sure that nobody was looking, before she turned around and tried to run out of the gate.

"Sorry Hicca," Gobber said hooking Hicca up with his hook hand by the back of her tunic as he closed the gate "You need to train too though, and it'll be fun." he said as he put her down and the other teenagers looked at her.

"Let her go," Astrid said glaring at Hicca "She doesn't belong here anyway." she said and Hicca glared at the blond girl.

"Astrid's right," Snotlout said "Besides, girls can't fight." he said not thinking about what he was saying. Astrid quickly whipped her head around to glare at him because of what he had said.

"Oh you are in for it now dude." Tuffnut said as Ruffnut glared at Snotlout too, making him back up as her and Astrid walked towards him. The two blond females looked like they were going to kill him for that comment about girls.

"Okay, save the blood for the dragons girls and line up," Gobber said and the teenagers lined up next to each other "Now the recruit who does the best will have the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the whole village." he explained and Hicca felt sick to her stomach. She remembered every year when there were new recruits and one had to kill a dragon and how sick she felt about not doing something to stop them.

She wanted to leave so badly, but she knew that she couldn't. The Elder said that she would need the training from here to defeat Volisus, but why? What was in Viking training that would help Hicca defeat a man who killed his own kind for power and youth? Who also happened to be the crazy grandfather that she never knew that existed.

"Now behind these doors are some species of dragons that you will be fighting…" Gobber said, but Hicca wasn't listening. Her mind had wondered back to the things that the Elder had said last night and made more questions bloom in her mind.

How was she going to defeat Volisus?

Did he even care that she was his only grandchild?

How was she going to get the Night Fury to trust her?

The last one was the most important right now. For years she had dreamed of having a dragon as a pet, but now that the dream was almost reality how was she supposed to make it come true?

"Will you stop that?" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs, snapping Hicca out of her thoughts. When a growl came from inside the cage, Gobber smiled as he walked towards the lever that opened the cage. "And, the Gronckle." He said placing his hand on the lever.

"Jaw strength eight." Fishlegs whispered to Hicca since he was unable to hold it in.

"Whoa, whoa!" Snotlout yelled stepping forward "Aren't you gonna teach us first?" he asked and Hicca's eyes widened with shock. She knew Gobber, and how crazy he was, but he couldn't be…

"I believe in learning on the job." He said smiling as he pulled down the lever and released the Gronckle, making everyone scatter.

"You are evil Gobber!" Hicca yelled as she ran and Gobber just chuckled as most of the other teenagers yelled, "Yeah!" in agreement with Hicca, which was probably the first thing they had ever agreed on with her.

"I know Hicca!" He laughed "Today is all about survival. If you get blasted you're dead!" he said as the Gronckle slammed into the wall.

"Ah crap!" Fishlegs wailed as the Gronckle ate some need by rocks.

"What?" Tuffnut asked not knowing what as so bad about a Gronckle eating rocks.

"Gronckles eat rocks! That's how they make their fire power!" Hicca screamed as she ran away to the other side of the arena.

"Quick! What's the first thing you'll need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?" Hicca asked remembering the wounds that she had gotten the last time she encountered a Gronckle. Their burns were seriously bad and lasted for months. She still had one on her shoulder from two months ago that was just now starting to get better.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked remembering something that he had read in the Book of Dragons last night.

"A shield." Astrid said knowing that she was right.

"Shields. Go!" Gobber yelled and the teenagers scattered to find shields quickly "You're most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" he yelled as everyone except Hicca grabbed a shield because the Gronckle was chasing her like she was its main target.

"Hey! Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled as his sister and he fought for the same shield.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut yelled pulling the shield towards her. Tuffnut just pulled the shield towards him and a game of tug the shield broke out.

"Take that one. It's got a flower on it. Girls like flowers." He said trying harder to get the shield. This was normal between the twins. Whenever they both found something that they liked they would fight until one of them gave up or someone else took the object.

"Give it to Hicca!" She yelled as Hicca ran towards them.

"Thanks!" Hicca yelled grabbing the shield that the twins were fighting over as she ran from the Gronckle. She grabbed the shield and hid behind a large piece of wood that was leaning up against the wall of the arena. The Gronckle completely ignored the twins as they picked up different shields and dove right at Hicca's hiding place.

"Hicca!" Gobber yelled as the Gronckle tried to push its face into the hiding place to get to Hicca.

"What does he want with her?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister, who shrugged.

"Get her out of there!" Gobber yelled and the whole group rushed to get the Gronckle away from Hicca as it pushed the wood away with its face and looked down at Hicca, who was crouching on the ground shivering with fear.

"_Hurry Rider…" _Hicca's eyes widened when she heard that voice and knew who it was coming from _"Another Rider dies every day, leaving their dragon alone. Go to your dragon! Now!" _the Gronckle said and Hicca could hear the sadness and fear in his voice. He was scared and alone, just like many other dragons were now because of Volisus.

"Hey rock head!" Snotlout yelled before attacking the Gronckle, who flew to the other side of the arena to get away from them.

Hicca took the short moment when Gobber was watching the group chase the Gronckle to the other side of the arena to quickly climb up the walls and through the bars. After she was out of the arena she quickly ran to the forest to talk to the Night Fury. What the Gronckle said and how he said it just made Hicca more fearful of Volisus, but also made her want to take him down even more.

Meanwhile, back at the arena Gobber had finally gotten the Gronckle back into its cage.

"Well… That's all for today's lesson," Gobber said as he looked around the arena and something caught his eyes right away "Where's Hicca?" he asked the remaining teenagers.

"Um…" Fishlegs was the only one who said anything as the other teens looked around and wondered what happened to Hicca. It was like she just vanished. Gobber sighed getting an idea on what Hicca had done this time before looking up at Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut, go find your wife." He said making the other teenagers burst out laughing as Tuffnut's face turned bright red.

"She's not my wife!" He yelled embarrassed that Gobber yelled that right in front of everyone. Snotlout kept laughing as he patted Tuffnut on the back.

"She will be soon so get used to hearing that." Snotlout said laughing. Tuffnut growled as he pushed Snotlout away before walking out of the arena to find Hicca.

"Bye-bye, lover boy." Astrid giggled and Tuffnut glared at her as he left the arena.

* * *

Hicca ran through the forest to the pond. Just hearing what Volisus was doing to the Riders made her know that she was going to defeat him because of what he was doing to both Riders and their dragons for no reason other than a sick greed and selfish need to stay young and in control of them.

When Hicca got to the pond she saw something that just made her very sad. The Night Fury was trying to get a fish from the pond to eat, but he couldn't get any fish. It just made Hicca feel bad for him. Without his tail fin he couldn't do much.

He couldn't fly, he couldn't leave, and now he couldn't eat. He was a sitting duck who knew that he was going to die. Hicca couldn't help feeling sad about the Night Fury dying. As far as everyone on Berk knew there was only one Night Fury. Hicca was worried that they were right about that, and if they were then that meant that if she just left it there then there would never be another Night Fury ever again.

She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

"Do you need some help?" Hicca asked climbing down the rocks and into the pond area. The Night Fury looked up at her shocked that she had come back.

"_Yeah…" _He said looking at the water. Hicca looked at the water before looking pulling her knife from her pouch as she threw her leather sash over to the side and walking into the water. _"I'm surprised that you came back."_ The Night Fury said just before Hicca stabbed a fish with her knife and pulled it out of the water.

"I am too," Hicca admitted as she walked out of the water. She pulled the fish off of her knife and then held it out in her other hand to the Night Fury. He opened his mouth and Hicca noticed something strange about it. He had no teeth. "Toothless? I could have sworn you had-" Hicca was cut off by the Night Fury suddenly growing teeth before chomping the fish right out of her hand "-teeth…" she finished as he gobbled the fish down as her heart pounded like a drum.

"_What do you mean?"_ The Night Fury asked after he swallowed the fish_ "Why are you surprised to be here?" _he asked and Hicca looked up at him.

Hicca was just silent for a few moments before telling him about the Gronckle, "Another dragon told me about Volisus and what he did," she said and looked up at the Night Fury "Is it true? That he kills a Rider every day?" she asked and the Night Fury nodded as memories of watching many Riders be killed by Volisus.

"_Yes..." _The Night Fury said and Hicca's eyes filled with sadness, but she had to know more about Volisus. That man was her grandfather who was basically the King of Riders and was killing his own people for youth.

"Can I ask you something?" Hicca asked and the Night Fury nodded "What is Volisus's dragon?" she asked and the dragon's eyes went wide with fear. If Volisus's was a Rider then he had to have a dragon too just like Hicca did.

"_He has no dragon, he rides a puppet made of other dragons and is made to look like a dragon,"_ The Night Fury said and Hicca saw the fear in his eyes and body. His body was shaking, his eyes were wide with fear, and he looked up at the sky like he was worried someone was watching him. _"Volisus makes his dragon eat any dragon that has not done what he told them to do."_ He explained and Hicca felt like she was going to be sick with the knowledge that she now knew. Not only were people dying but so were dragons, and it wasn't by Viking hands.

"_I know that you're his granddaughter, but will you fight him?" _The Night Fury asked and Hicca looked up at him.

"The truth is told," Hicca said looking up at the Night Fury "I'm not sure. I hate what he's doing to them, but I'm scared of what he can do to me because I don't know how to fight." she said and the Night Fury leaned into her.

"_Fear makes you stronger if you are willing to fight with it."_ The Night Fury said and Hicca looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Hicca asked looking up at the Night Fury.

"_To think about this," _He said before turning around and started walking towards a tree where a large hole was in it _"Volisus is mad. He thinks that Vikings are killing the Riders when he's the one killing them. What do think he will do when he kills the rest of the Riders?" _he asked and Hicca looked worried as she thought about what could happen if Volisus killed all of his people.

If he was so crazy that he blamed the Vikings for the deaths of the Riders that he killed, had a dragon that other dragons called a demons, and had a power that he got from killing so many Riders by stealing their youth.

All those things combined would not be a good combination.

Hicca looked up at the Night Fury and reached out to pet him. He backed away and growled.

"Sorry," She said pulling her hand back and waited until he stopped growling "I need to know something else also." she said and the Night Fury looked at her wondering something about him.

"_What?" _He asked as the clouds started darken.

"If I do choose to fight Volisus, will you fighting me?" She asked looking up at the Night Fury.

"_He killed many dragons, most were my friends," _He said and Hicca felt bad for him for losing so many of his friends _"I will fight, but I will only fight with you if you find a reason to fight him that is personal to you." _he said.

"Hicca!" Hicca looked over her shoulder when she heard someone call her name. When she looked back to at the Night Furry, he had crawled into the cave underneath the tree. "Hicca! Come on! It's starting to rain!" Hicca recognized the voice's owner as rain started pouring down.

She turned around and headed towards the rocks when thunder suddenly cracked. Hicca dropped to her knees and covered her ears.

"Block it out, block it out." She told herself over and over as thunder cracked again. Hicca shrieked as she pushed herself up against a rock. Hicca was terrified of thunder, and Snotlout was to blame for that. Around the time that Hicca was seven Snotlout and the twins thought that it would be a good idea to lock Hicca out of her house during a thunder storm while Stoick was gone on a trip.

That didn't end well for any of them.

Stoick had returned the day after the thunder storm to find Hicca outside of the house and found out what Snotlout and the twins had done. They had gotten a lecture and a month of hard work as punishment while Hicca gained a fear of thunder since it had been crackling all night.

"Damn the Gods where is she?" Tuffnut asked himself annoyed with Hicca and the storm. He didn't like thunder. He wasn't scared of it; he just hated how loud it was because it kept him up late at night and he was cranky after no sleep.

Tuffnut kept walking around until he came to the pond area after walking through thick bushes and lots of plants. He looked around and saw Hicca sitting up against a large rock with her ears covered. When the thunder boomed again Hicca jumped and shivered as Tuffnut climbed down the rocks. She was whimpering as Tuffnut stepped towards her, but she didn't notice him until he got up close to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tuffnut?" Hicca said looking up at Tuffnut. Suddenly thunder boomed, lighting cracked, and Hicca jumped and hugged Tuffnut in fear. Tuffnut was shocked at what just happened, but Hicca's whimpering made him wrap his arms around her as he remembered what happened a few years ago when Hicca was younger and they locked her out of her house during a storm.

Hicca didn't realize who she was hugging for a few moments and then suddenly pulled away when she realized that she was hugging Tuffnut and was feeling safer because he was.

"G-get away from me!" Hicca yelled as she pushed Tuffnut away. He looked at him in shock at what Hicca had just done and said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tuffnut asked annoyed with what Hicca had done when he was just trying to help her.

"Just," Hicca stopped right when thunder boomed again and covered her ears in fear "Just get away from me." she cried and Tuffnut just looked at her liked she was insane, not understanding what she was thinking.

She felt safe. She had felt safe with Tuffnut and she didn't want to feel that way. That would be accepting the engagement and accepting what Stoick wanted which was for her to fall in love with Tuffnut. She didn't want to fall for Tuffnut, she wanted to convince herself that she hated him no matter he did for her or gave her.

Tuffnut huffed annoyed and considered leaving, but Gobber would get seriously mad if he came back without Hicca and just left her in the rain. He growled annoyed before grabbing Hicca's arm and pulled her up as he stood up.

"Come on." He growled pulling Hicca up from the ground and towards the rocks.

"No! Let me go!" Hicca yelled and started fighting when the thunder boomed again. Hicca freaked again and hugged Tuffnut again. He chuckled as he looked down at Hicca, who was looking up at him confused at why he was chuckling.

"Are you coming on to me?" He asked laughing.

"Gah!" Hicca yelled jumping back away from him No! No! No!" she repeated as her face turned bright red while Tuffnut bust out laughing. Suddenly thunder boomed again and Hicca jumped before hugging Tuffnut again.

"You sure that you're not coming on to me?" Tuffnut asked chuckling and Hicca glared up at him. Just as she was about to let go thunder boomed again which only made her tighten her hug on Tuffnut and made him laugh. She dug her head into his chest as thunder boomed again and this time lighting flashed making her whimper.

Any joke that Tuffnut wanted to say now was dead because of how Hicca was acting. He had never actually seen Hicca truly scared.

Sure Snotlout used to try and scar her all the time when they were kids, but now Hicca stood her ground more or ignored him. Whenever she came into contact with a dragon she only screamed and ran away when they attacked first. It was like she was never truly scared enough to do things that were completely unlike her, until now.

Tuffnut also noticed that she was shivering. Berk was always cold and the vest that the villagers wore every day kept them warm enough, but neither Astrid or Hicca wore a vest. Tuffnut was sure that Astrid didn't wear one because her blood was cold enough that the weather didn't bother her, but like most things about Hicca he didn't know why she never wore a vest.

"Hang on," Tuffnut said pulling away from Hicca. He pulled off his very wet vest and handed it to Hicca, who just stared at it confused. "Just take it!" He yelled as Hicca took the vest and put it on.

She was surprised to find that the vest's outside was very wet but the inside of it was warm and dry. Once she put it on she looked up at Tuffnut, who was looking down at her.

One thought came to mind when she looked at him: He's hot.

A blush spread across her cheeks when she realized what she just thought and quickly looked away from him.

"Thanks…" She said looking down at the ground not wanting him to see her face. Tuffnut didn't say anything, but he did grab Hicca's hand and pull her back to Berk like he always did whenever there was a dragon attack. Normally they'd walk in silence before at some point they would start arguing, but it was different this time.

For once Hicca didn't try to fight him and just accepted what Tuffnut was doing.

* * *

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked as Hicca and Tuffnut walked into the Grand Hall where everyone was gathered for dinner. The whole walk through the forest and to the Grand Hall Tuffnut had been holding Hicca's hand. He didn't know that he was actually holing it until they walked into the Grand Hall and Hicca had pulled her hand away before anyone noticed them.

It made him wonder why he had held onto her hand the whole way back.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy," Astrid said as Tuffnut sat down next to his sister while Hicca grabbed a plate of chicken off of the table "It threw off my reverse tumble." she said as Hicca sat down at the empty table next to the group's table.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut scoffed even though she had no idea what Astrid was talking about.

"No, no, you were great," Snotlout said to both defend Astrid and make her sound cool "That was so… "Astrid"." he said.

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves," Gobber said while Hicca picked at her food "Where did Hicca go wrong?"

"Uh, she showed up." Ruffnut snickered and looked at her brother. Normally Tuffnut would grin at that, but he was too lost in space to even notice what she said or that he had been chewing on his chicken for longer than needed.

"She didn't get eaten." Snotlout said glaring at his cousin, who was still just picking at her food.

"She ran away like a weakling." Astrid said glaring over at Hicca, hoping for a reaction that never came. She was too busy thinking about what she was going to need to beat Volisus and what she was going to do to get the Night Fury flying again. He was missing a tail fin, and she knew that wings and tail fins were the most important part of the dragon because it's what helped them fly.

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber said sarcastically "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Book of Dragons. Everything we know about everything we know about every dragon we know of," he said setting the book on the table. As thunder boomed Hicca trying not to jump as Gobber looked at the ceiling. If there was a storm tonight that mean the Skrill were out. "Study up." He said, which snapped Tuffnut out of his daze as the black smith left.

"Wait, you mean read?" He asked and then groaned like it was the end of the world.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked, acting just like her brother.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff that the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked annoyed.

"Because than you'd get smart and pigs would started flying." Hicca said making the twins snicker Snotlout glared at his cousin and then at them.

"I've read the book like seven times," Fishlegs said trying to join in the conversation "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's this other one that buries-"

"Yeah that sounds great," Tuffnut said interrupting Fishlegs with a shut up hand motion "There was a chance I'd read it…" he lied smirking.

"But now…" Ruffnut groaned clearly bored.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said getting up from his seat along with everyone else.

"Another one had spines like trees..." Fishlegs went on as he got up, not able to hold in any of the dragon facts.

When everyone was gone Hicca got up from her table and looked down at the book. She had read it many times like Fishlegs, but unlike him she didn't believe what they said in the book.

Not anymore.

"Everything we know about dragons," She said opening it and skimmed the pages until she found a blank one in the very back "Is a lie" she said as she pulled out a carol stick from the bag on her sash and wrote Volisus at the top along with everything she knew about him.

_**Volisus.**_

_**A king of Riders who is very vain and hates all Vikings. He steals youth from other Riders and blames Vikings for their death because he has gone mad. He rides a giant dragon that has no will of its own and will do whatever he says.**_

_**He must be stopped at all costs to save dragons, Riders, and Vikings. **_

Once she was done she closed the book, left the Grand Hall, and ran to her house before any thunder boomed.

Meanwhile the twins had headed down to the beach hoping to find a dragon to kill, but since there wasn't one Ruffnut took the time to ask Tuffnut something she has noticed that nobody else did.

"So why was Hicca wearing you vest?" She asked teasing as a red blush spread across Tuffnut's face when he realized that Hicca still had his vest.

"Um…" He couldn't think of any excuse, which made Ruffnut laugh so hard she fell to the ground.

"Oh my Thor you like her!" She laughed and Tuffnut glared down at her.

"Shut up!" He yelled before attacking his sister.

* * *

While the twins broke out into a fist fight, far off into the ocean the Elder sat at her ship waiting for Volisus. Suddenly a giant dragon came down from the clouds and a man jumped off on it and onto the Elder's boat.

"Hello Volisus." She said looking up at the tall thin man. It had been years since she had last seen him, but the only thing that had changed was his eyes. He was still sickly pale, had long black hair, but now his eyes were bright yellow instead of warm green like they used to be.

"Do I know you?" He asked in a raspy voice. The Elder looked at him shocked as she wondered how far into his madness he was.

"It's me, Gothi, remember?" She asked and Volisus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Gothi is not an old hag like you. She was young and pretty," He said and Gothi felt hurt by what her old friend had called her "And she is dead, just like my daughter." he said sadly and Gothi had an idea. It was a risky one, but it was the only way she would get a window to see how far Volisus was in madness.

"What do you mean?" She asked hoping that he would open up to her.

"The Vikings took them both and killed them right after they were done using them for their sick needs," He growled and Gothi was scared already by Volisus's madness. He was much farther in then she had thought and it worried her. "And now a demon of mixed blood is walking among them. She must die," He growled and Gothi backed up. He was truly mad and he kept reviling more of his madness to her "She is a demon who pretends to be a Rider, but she is a bloody pig like the rest of them." he continued and Gothi knew who he was talking about.

Hicca.

"You should kill her then." She said. She hated saying that, but she had to play along and make Volisus think that she was on his side.

"I would, but I can't," He growled "Her mixed blood makes it hard for her to find, but I will soon. I swear on the graves of every Rider that the Vikings have killed." he said and Gothi looked at him as his skin began to change. He started getting wrinkles and his hair started to fall out.

"My lord, your skin is…" Gothi said acting like she was his servant. She hoped that his madness would get the better of him, which it did.

"Yes, don't worry." He said as he pulled out a glowing blue stone out from his long vest and held it up to his face. The wrinkles began to disappear and his hair started to grow back slowly. Gothi looked away as faces inside of the stone pressed up against it, trying to get free. So many of those faces were familiar to Gothi, as was the stone.

"I see you still keep your stone close." She said and Volisus smiled down at her.

"It's my life," He said smiling as he looked at the stone "I cannot let anyone have it or they might break it, and then all my youth would be gone," he said putting the stone back in his vest "And if my youth was all gone, I'd turn to dust." he said and Gothi smiled at him.

"We wouldn't want that to happen would we." She said and Volisus nodded.

"No we wouldn't," He said as the giant dragon came back down from the sky "Good-bye young one, and have a safe trip." he said waving good-bye as the dragon flew away.

Gothi let out a long deep sigh after he disappeared into the clouds and looked up at the sky as the storm began to stop.

"He has truly gone mad." She said sadly. She remembered why she came here, hoping to die, but getting away with her life was both sad and good.

She wouldn't see her dragon yet, but now she could tell Hicca what the best way to kill Volisus was and free all the ones he had trapped by stealing their youth.

* * *

**Okay, who actually thought that I'd kill the Elder? I never listen to my little brother, he's crazy.**

**Review to find out what happens with the Nadder and how Tuffnut get's his vest back without asking Hicca for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me just start by saying that I love you guys! Thanks for giving me over 40 reviews by chapter five!  
**

**So for reaching over 40 reviews, and since on Augest 7 the preivew of Dragons, Riders of Berk is happening, I wrote another chapter! Wait, how long ago did I update? **

**Nevermind, enjoy!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

* * *

"_Every day a Rider dies." _Hicca couldn't stop thinking about what the Gronckle said earlier that morning as she laid in her bed thinking about Volisus and the Riders. From what both the Night Fury and Gronckle had said about Volisus, Hicca now understood better why her mother left and married her dad. She wanted her freedom more than anything else in the world and she got it from Berk.

"Nobody could put up with him." Hicca said to herself as she got up out of bed and walked down stairs thinking about the Riders. If both her mother and the Elder were able to escape from Volisus, how many more did? And just how many did Volisus kill over the years?

"How long as he even been alive?" She asked herself as she sat down in front of the fire she had started earlier when she returned home. That question only made her think of more questions then she had hoped it would.

How was he stealing Rider's youth?

What kind of powers did he have that made Riders fear him?

Did she really have powers?

Could the dragon and Viking war end if she could kill Volisus?

"That's not possible," Hicca scoffed knowing that the three hundred years of war things couldn't end so simply between them "Things can never be simple with Vikings." she said. Thinking of the dragons and Vikings made her think about the Night Fury and made a question come into her mind.

How was she going to get the Night Fury on her side?

She had to find a reason to fight Volisus or else the Night Fury wouldn't fight with her. She couldn't just fight for her family, but she didn't feel right fighting for a family that wasn't really a family. She was not going to say that she'd fight for her friends when she didn't have any. She couldn't tell him that she had friends to fight for when she didn't really have any. She felt like it wouldn't work if it was a lie.

"If I told him about Tuffnut that might work," Hicca said not thinking about it until she already let the sentence out. Her face burned bright red as she realized what she had just said. "No! No! No! I don't like Tuffnut!" Hicca told herself as she pounded her fists on her head as a way to punish herself for thinking that she liked Tuffnut. "He's mean, he's picked on me for years, and he hates dragons!" Hicca told herself trying to keep herself from thinking that she liked the male twin.

Meanwhile the male twin that Hicca was just thinking about was walking from his house in the early morning while it still was dark out was heading towards Hicca's house to get his vest back. He couldn't ask for it back tomorrow because then Snotlout and Astrid would know and they would never let him hear the end of their jokes about him liking Hicca.

"I am so going to get killed if Stoick finds out." Tuffnut said as he started climbing up the house to an open window. He had to get his vest back or else Ruffnut wouldn't shut up about him liking Hicca and the only way that he could think of to get it back without asking for it was to break into Stoick's house and steal it back without Hicca knowing.

When Tuffnut finally climbed through the window he quickly realized that he was in Hicca's room. The moon light that was shining in through the window way gave him enough light to see the drawing of dragons and weird weapons on the walls. There was no way in Hell that Stoick would have those hanging on his wall.

He had to admit that they did look really good. Only Vikings who had killed a dragon and brought the body back were able to put good detail into their drawings, and Hicca's drawings had better details then others drawings did.

When Tuffnut looked at the bed he was surprised to find that it was empty. The sound of wood popping from downstairs meant that someone had lit a fire downstairs. Slowly, Tuffnut sneaked out of Hicca's room and to the stairs where he saw Hicca sitting in front of the fire.

"Why does it have to be me?" Hicca asked herself and Tuffnut listened, wondering what Hicca was talking about "This would be easier if it was someone else. Everyone else as a reason to fight, except me." she said and Tuffnut wondered what she could be talking to herself about.

"Is this about training?" He asked himself then shook his head. He had to stay focused on finding his vest, which he saw hanging over the fireplace. He groaned quietly knowing that this wasn't going to be easy and that he was going to have to wait until Hicca went back to her room or fell asleep in front of the fireplace.

Hicca kept thinking about everyone else that would have a reason to fight Volisus. Snotlout and Astrid would do it for the village, Fishlegs would do it for his parents, the twins would do it for each other, and everyone else would have some reason to fight Volisus is they were in Hicca's situation. She was the only one who couldn't come up with a reason that meant something personal to her other then she hated what he had caused: three hundred years of war, extreme hatred for dragons, and thousands of deaths, including her mother's death.

"I just want this war to be over…" Hicca said to herself as Tuffnut watched, wondering what Hicca was talking about. He had an idea that it was about the dragon war, but why did she want it to be over? The only way that Tuffnut thought it would be over was if Stoick found the nest on his hunt and killed every dragon there.

After a while of watching Hicca do nothing but look at the fire Tuffnut wondered just how long he was going to be there until she yawned and finally stood up. Without really thinking Tuffnut scurried back into Hicca's bedroom and hid underneath her bed. Within a few moments Hicca walked into her bed room and laid down on her bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself before turning on her side and closing her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Tuffnut waited only a few moments before crawling out from under Hicca's bed and walking out of the room silently. He was successful for the first few moments; Hicca was still lying in her bed with her eyes closed unaware that the male blond she was thinking about earlier was in her house. Tuffnut's silence and Hicca's hope for sleep didn't last long since, Tuffnut was Tuffnut, and he ended up slipping on one of the stairs.

After rolling down the stairs and hitting the back of his head on the wall he yelled, "Son of a bitch!" without thinking about Hicca, who was now aware that someone was in her house.

Tuffnut tried to act quickly to grab his vest and get out of the house before Hicca found him, but he didn't act fast enough. Hicca was known for being fast so before Tuffnut even realized that she was out of her bed he had been tackled to the floor by her until he looked up and saw her sitting on top of him while holding his wrists down next to his head.

"Your tougher then you look." He said smiling up at her. He had to admit that she was tough, something that he had never seen in her before. Hicca just rolled her eyes and glared down at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked annoyed that the annoying male twin had been able to sneak into her house.

"I came to get my vest back." He admitted, not seeing a reason to lie about why he was here while Hicca had him pined to the ground. She also had a dagger, and she knew how to use it. Gobber had taught her how to use her dagger for whenever she ran into a situation where someone would try to hurt her or when someone broke into her house, like now.

"Why didn't you just wait tell tomorrow?" Hicca asked.

"Cause then Ruff and Lout would make fun of me," He said and Hicca just looked down at him annoyed "Do ya mind getting off of me?" he asked Hicca.

"First tell me how you got in without me knowing," She demented. Tuffnut actually questioned inside of his head if telling Hicca the truth was a good idea now. "If you don't I won't get off you." She said and Tuffnut smirked.

"You sure you're not coming onto me?" He asked and Hicca's expression mixed with her bright red face was priceless.

"Sh-Shut up!" Hicca yelled looking away from Tuffnut, but she was still holding him down.

"By the way," Tuffnut said and Hicca looked at him from the corner of her eye "Nice dragon drawings." he said and Hicca snapped her head to look down at him.

"You were in my room?" She asked almost screaming while Tuffnut just nodded.

"Yeah, that's how I got it," He said like it was no big deal "So now that I've told you can you get off of me?" he asked and Hicca sighed. She got off Tuffnut since she said that she would when he told her how he got in.

As Tuffnut got up off the ground Hicca took his now dry vest off of the hanger above the fire.

"Here you go." Hicca said handing Tuffnut his vest.

"Thanks," He said taking his vest back, but noticed some things were different about it. The gross smell of sweat mixed with whatever he ate or got on it that Tuffnut normally smelled like was gone. Now it smelled like lilies. "Did you wash this?" He asked confused. He wasn't angry that she washed it because he had been putting it off for a long while, but he was confused at why she had washed it.

"Yeah… It smelled…" Hicca wasn't looking up at him when she said that, and Tuffnut got an idea on what she was going to say next.

"Gross. I know. I keep forgetting to wash it. Thanks," He said smiling. Hicca just kept her face down, trying to hid the blush that was growing on it. "Sorry about sneaking into your room." He said feeling weird about sneaking into Hicca's room now.

"It's okay," Hicca said still not looking up at him "Just don't do it again or I'll kill you." she said darkly and Tuffnut snickered a little. Hicca was good at making threats, but she didn't have the guts to kill anything that wasn't a bug, snake, or fish.

"I won't," He said knowing that he had been there long enough. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. "By the way," Hicca finally looked up at Tuffnut as he looked over his shoulder at her just before he left the house "Nice drawings." he said and then left.

Hicca let out a long and deep sigh as the door closed. Something about Tuffnut being in her house made thousands of butterflies build up in her stomach and they were released the moment that Tuffnut left her house.

"I'm so stupid," Hicca told herself smiling as she hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand "I don't like him, and he doesn't like me." she tried to convince herself that was true, but a small part of her knew that she was lying to herself about her feelings for Tuffnut and that small part of her knew that she had been lying to herself for years when it came to her feelings for the male twin.

* * *

"Morning class," Gobber said cheerfully when the teenagers arrived for training "Grab a weapon and a shield then get inside the maze." he said and the teenagers picked from a weapon from the wagon of weapons that was sitting outside of the arena.

Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid all grabbed normal weapons, axes, hammers, and spears.

"Hicca use an axe." Gobber said knowing that Hicca would try and use her dagger.

"You're really going to let her fight with that?" Astrid asked Gobber as Hicca picked up an axe before they entered the arena "Your crazy." she said as she walked into the maze.

"And this is new how?" Snotlout asked laughing along with Ruffnut and Fishlegs. The only one who didn't laugh was Tuffnut. Something in the back of his head just told him not to.

Hicca chose to ignore her classmates as she entered the maze. There were walls build up around the arena to look like a makeshift maze inside of it.

"What do you think he's gonna do this time?" Ruffnut asked and all eyes went to Gobber, who was standing around the arena's roof area where people normally watched.

"Today is all about…" Gobber started and suddenly a Nadder jumped up on the wall scaring all of the teenagers with its roar "ATTACK!" he yelled laughing as the teenagers scattered to any way that they could find.

"You are insane Gobber!" Hicca yelled just like yesterday and Gobber laughed again.

"A Nadder is quick and light on their feet," Gobber said as the Nadder chase Hicca down a path that lead to Fishlegs, who screamed when the Nadder saw him "Your job is to be quicker and lighter." he said as the Nadder released the spikes on its tail and flung them at Fishlegs who yelled, "I'm really beginning to question your methods of teaching!" as he shielded himself from the Nadder's spikes.

"_Rider, Rider…" _Hicca started running when she heard the Nadder's voice _"You need to awaken your true power!" _it said as it chased Hicca.

"Look for its blind spot!" Gobber yelled as Hicca ran past the twins, who turned at the hall she had just run down to come face to face with the Nadder "Every dragon has one. Find it, hid in, and strike." he said as the twins tried to stay in the blind spot, which they were lucky that they ran into.

The twins wouldn't admit it, but they were scared. They were face-to-face with a Deadly Nadder, and were trying to stay in its blind spot. As Ruffnut breathed in through her nose she noticed the smell of lilies coming from her brother.

"Why do you smell like lilies?" She asked and Tuffnut's face turned bright red. He was not a little mad that Hicca had washed his vest, especially with lily water, which made it smell good.

"Shut up and get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut yelled elbowing his sister. He didn't have any good excuses that wouldn't make him a laughing stock with his sister and best friend.

"How about I give you one?" Ruffnut asked annoyed as her and her brother butted their helmets together just before the Nadder roared again. Ruffnut pulled Tuffnut out of the way just before the Nadder attacked them with its fire.

"Blind spot, yes. Death spot, not so much." Gobber said watching the teenagers.

"_Rider… Rider… You know what you must do Rider," _The Nadder said as it walked down the halls looking for Hicca _"You have to fight. People are dying because you won't do anything." _Hicca pushed her back up against the wall as the Nadder walked down the hall towards her.

"Shut up…" Hicca whispered as she held the axe up. She didn't want to hear that people were dying because she wasn't doing anything.

"_Women, men, children, parents, kids," _The Nadder listen off the people who were dying _"Their all dying because of you." _it said and tears started coming out of Hicca's eyes. The Nadder lifted up its tail without the spikes and swung it around, knocking the blade of off Hicca's axe.

"Hicca!" Gobber yelled as Snotlout and Astrid ran down the hall where the Nadder had Hicca up against the wall.

"Watch out babe I'll take care of this," Snotlout said and threw his hammer at the Nadder. He missed and hit the wall, and the Nadder turned around to laugh at him while Astrid glared at him. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid," he said and started running with Astrid as the Nadder chased them back the way that they came "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I could do that but I don't have time." he said as he ran.

Hicca used the time that she had with the Nadder chasing Astrid to grab her shield and run another way. While she ran, Astrid had made the Nadder bang into the wall which caused the other walls to fall. The Nadder just jumped from wall to wall and at some point Astrid jump up on them as the other teenager ran to the exit, not wanting to get crushed by the walls.

"_I have you know." _The Nadder said as all the walls fell. It ignored Astrid and knocked Hicca onto the ground with its tail. As Hicca fell on her back the Nadder held her to the ground by putting it foot over her body, and trapping her.

"Hicca!" Gobber yelled and climbed into the arena while everyone watched helplessly as the Nadder leaded its face down to Hicca's. They couldn't do anything or Hicca would be dead and they didn't want to know what Stoick would do if he found out that she had been killed in training.

"_They will all die," _The Nadder said as tears started reforming in Hicca's eyes _"All because you have done nothing." _it said just before Gobber knocked it out.

"Training is over." Was all he said as he pulled the unconscious Nadder off of Hicca and pulled it back to its cage.

Silence hung over the arena as Hicca got up off the ground and the events of what had just happened sunk into everyone's bones, except Astrid.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" The blond yelled at Hicca, who was still in shock over what had happened with the Nadder "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." she said pushing Hicca back so hard she fell onto the ground.

Tuffnut really wanted to punch Astrid, but he also really wanted to go over and comfort Hicca. He didn't do either because he feared what would happen if he did either one of the two things the voice in the back of his mind was telling him to do.

Hicca got back up off the ground and glared at Astrid.

"You really are-" "Shut up," Hicca interrupted the blond just before she could start again "I don't care what you say or what you think about me, but get this through that thick skull of yours," she said and everyone was in more shock of what Hicca was doing then what had happened with the Nadder "This is my war too, and I am going to fight in it," she said and then stormed out of the arena leaving everyone in shock over what had just happened. "And I'm fighting on both sides." Hicca whispered to herself and then ran off to the forest to have a talk with the Night Fury.

* * *

Hicca wasn't sure what had come over her in the arena, but what Astrid said finally got to her along with what the Nadder had kept telling her in the arena.

She didn't know if it was personal, but what she said had gotten to her. She didn't know where it came from, but it made her realize that this war had to end and that if she didn't stop it soon more and more people were going to die for no reason.

"Hello?" Hicca called out to the Night Fury when she reached the pond. As she climbed down the rocks the Night Fury crawled out from his tree cave

"_Hello," _He yawned and scratched the back of his head with his foot_ "Have you found a reason?" _he asked and Hicca shook her head.

"I don't see why I need one." She said simply. She didn't know how else to word it so she went ahead and just said it.

"_What do you mean?"_ The Night Fury asked wondering just what Hicca was thinking.

"People are dying and more will if I just do nothing," Hicca said as she walked around "I'm not just going to let this all happen without putting up a fight." she said. She knew that her village was tough, but if Volisus was as powerful as the Elder had told her then Hicca knew that the villagers didn't stand much of a chance of winning.

"_So you'll fight for others even if you hate them?"_ The Night Fury asked and Hicca nodded.

"I hate most of the people on this island because they think that I'm bad luck, but I'm not going to let them die in a battle they can't win where I could have done something, but didn't." She explained.

The Night Fury looked happy as he said,_ "A true hero doesn't fight for a personal reason, but fights for those around them."_

"What?" She asked confused by what the dragon was talking about now.

"_You are more of a hero then others are," _The Night Fury said stepping towards her _"Others will fight for glory or fame, but true heroes fight to protect others even if they don't like them." _he explained as he put his head by Hicca's dragon marked hand.

"What happens now?" Hicca asked lifting up her marked hand. She wanted to touch the Night Fury but after the last time she tired she was a little more worried.

The Night Fury did nothing as Hicca raised her hand and touched his head. He didn't move or say anything until he felt her hand relax. He could feel her fear and worry through the mark on her hand as she touched his head. Once she finally relaxed the Night Fury knew that she was ready.

"_I will fight with you." _He said and a sudden pain shot up Hicca's arm from her hand sending millions of sparks through her body. The sparks then turned to overpowering burns that made Hicca scream. She tried to pull her hand off of the Night Fury, but it was like something was holding it there and the burns just became worse and made her scream louder.

Suddenly, as the burning got worse, Hicca's marked arm caught on fire and she was finally able to pull it away from the Night Fury's head.

"_Hicca! Hicca! Calm down!" _He yelled as Hicca flailed her fire covered arm around.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when my arm is on fire?" She asked yelling and the suddenly realized that while her arm was on fire it didn't hurt.

"_Just calm down and it will go away." _He said and Hicca took a deep breath before forcing herself to relax, which wasn't easy since most of her mind was telling her to freak out because her arm was on fire for some reason.

When Hicca finally calmed down the flames went into her arm. She was shocked as she looked over her arm and then noticed that her dragon birth mark had changed. It was a brighter red that almost looked like a really bad burn that a lot of Vikings thought was cool. There were also some darker burns around it now though. Luckily her sleeve was somehow not ruined so it would hide the burns.

"What was that?" Hicca asked as she looked at her birthmark

"_When I accepted you as my rider I awoke your powers. That's why I needed to know what reason you wanted to fight for, so I knew that you could be trusted," _The Night Fury explained _"And you can." _he said and Hicca smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said and patted him on the head "Can I ask you something?" she asked and the Night Fury nodded "First, can you fly with that?" she asked pointing at the Night Fury's tail fin.

"_No,"_ He said sadly _"Which pretty much ruins the whole Rider thing."_ he said and Hicca shook her head no.  
"I have a plan to get you flying again, but you have to trust me. Okay?" She said and the Night Fury nodded, happy with the hope that he would fly again "Secondly, do you have a name?" she asked and the Night Fury's face filled with sadness.

"_Volisus said that we weren't allowed any since we didn't deserve them since we couldn't do anything right," _He said and Hicca balled her hands into a fist. She didn't even notice that it was on fire again until the Night Fury pointed it out. _"Your power is activated by bottled anger, which means you'll have to let it out more to keep people from noticing." _He explained and Hicca nodded understanding, but right now she wanted to talk about something else.

"What name do you want?" Hicca asked and the Night Fury looked at her like she was crazy "Just cause we share blood doesn't mean that I am Volisus, and you deserve a name… All dragons do." she said sadly realizing that her Night Fury wasn't the only dragon without a name.

It was sad to her. Not having a name or an identity. It was like being in a crowd of people who all looked alike and were just called by a title and not a name.

"_I don't know. I've never thought about it," _The Night Fury said and then started rubbing his head against Hicca's leg _"Will you name me?" _he asked and Hicca nodded as she scratched the top of his head, which made him purr like a cat.

"Yes, but I'm not good with names so don't hate me." She said already having a name in mind for the Night Fury.

"_As long as it's mine, I'm happy." _He said and Hicca smiled.

"Okay, Toothless." Hicca said as he kept purring like an over grown kitten.

Hicca stayed with Toothless longer, mainly because she didn't want to go back to the village for a while. Astrid was known to hold a grudge for a while and after what Hicca did in the arena she would be surprised if she woke up with a note on her front door saying, "Be gone."

"_What are you doing?" _Toothless asked looking over Hicca's shoulder as she drew a cute picture of him in the dirt with a stick.

"Drawing." Hicca said as she put the finishing touches on the drawing.

Toothless didn't say anything after that, but ran over to a small tree and pulled it out of the ground with his mouth. He started dragging the bottom around in the dirt making random lines that were all connected around Hicca. She got up from the boulder that she was sitting on and looked at the drawing.

She stepped on a line, which made Toothless growl. She lifted her foot up for a moment, which made Toothless stop growling, and she did it again a few times to make Toothless growl before she stepped over the line.

She stepped over the lines which made her twist and turn like she was dancing.

"_That looks fun." _Toothless laughed at Hicca's dancing.

"It is," Hicca said as she stopped moving "It's also a pretty drawing," she said looking down at the drawing. When she looked back up Toothless was smiling a toothless smile and she started laughing. "I'm sorry, you just look so cute." She said and Toothless smiled again.

Hicca couldn't stop smiling because for once she had a real friend.

"Hicca!" The sound of Tuffnut calling for her made both Hicca and Toothless look up at the pond's entrance.

"_Who's that?"_ Toothless asked and Hicca wasn't sure what to tell the dragon.

He's a jerk from the island?

A guy she knows?

Her cousin's best friend?

"He's my fiancé," Hicca blurted out without really thinking about what she said until it was already out "It's an arrange marriage. We don't have any say in it." she said trying to tell both Toothless and herself that she didn't like Tuffnut.

"_Is he the boy that was here yesterday?"_ Toothless asked.

"Yes." She said not really think about what she was saying again

"_The one that you hugged?"_ He asked smiling and Hicca glared at him as a blush spread across her nose

"…Yes," Hicca admitted again and Toothless snickered "I have to go." she said quickly and climbed up the rocks to go see what Tuffnut was here for. Gobber probably sent him to get her again just like yesterday.

"Hicca!" Tuffnut yelled again as he looked around the forest trying to remember where the pond that Hicca had been in when he found her was. The forest always looked both different and similar to him so it bugged him when he couldn't remember where something was.

"I'm over here!" Hicca yelled popping out of the bushes "What's up?" she asked.

"Gobber wants us all to eat at the tower, and he told me to come get you." Tuffnut said.

"Kay," Hicca said and then started walking with Tuffnut out of the forest "Astrid still piss?" she asked as they walked back the way Tuffnut had came.

"Yep," He said snickering "It's kind of funny. You really got to her. Where did that even come from?" he asked as they kept walking.

After Hicca left the arena Astrid had started swinging her axe around saying that "Hicca has no right to talk to her like that" while Snotlout agreed with her and the twins watched trying hard not to laugh at the pissed off blond.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both had some new respect for Hicca. After years of being picked on by Astrid, Hicca finally stood up to her in a way that nobody expected. Telling Astrid off and insulting her at the same time took balls.

"I don't know," Hicca admitted not knowing what came over her in the arena still "I just felt like I had to say that to her." she said and Tuffnut smiled.

"She had to hear it. Better late than never." He said and Hicca tried to hid her smile from him

* * *

By the time that Hicca and Tuffnut got to the tower where everyone else was there were only two open seats which were next to each other.

Tuffnut sat next to Snotlout while Hicca took the seat next to the male twin which was also by the tower's stairs.

Nobody wanted to talk about what happened in the arena, mainly because of what happened between Hicca and Astrid so Gobber thought that it would be better if he told his students about how he lost his leg and hand.

"And with on twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! I saw the look on his face… I was delicious." Gobber said as all of his students except Hicca listened intensely. Hicca had heard this story enough times that she could tell it without Gobber correcting any minor details she got wrong.

Hicca let her mind wonder to Toothless and how she was going to get him flying again. She so far didn't have any good ideas, but at least she had some ideas.

"He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber continued.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was still inside of a dragon?" Fishlegs asked and everyone looked at him "Like if you mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something." he said as everyone looked at him like he was completely crazy except Hicca and Gobber.

"I swear, I'm so angry," Snotlout said getting everyone to look at him "I swear, I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot," he said sounding like a bit of a kiss up "I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face." he said and Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She snickered knowing that if Snotlout tried that he's break all his teeth.

"No, no… It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away," Gobber said ripping the wings of his chicken "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." he said and an idea started to fill Hicca's head.

She remembered what Toothless's tail fin looked like. Three thin bone with skin covering them. That could easily be built with metal and leather.

"All right, I'm off to bed. You lot should be too," Gobber said standing up "Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" he said before leaving the tower filled with excited teenagers.

"It's gonna be me," Snotlout said "Males in my family always come out on top." he said and Astrid smirked then looked at Hicca.

"That would explain Bad Luck's problem." She said and Tuffnut glared at the blond as Hicca looked up at her. She hated getting called bad luck; it was just a reminder that everyone blamed her for her mother's death.

"Just shut it Astrid." Ruffnut groaned still annoyed with how much Astrid kept saying Hicca was going to pay for what she had said in the arena.

"Don't tell me to shut up bitch." Astrid said as she stood up from her seat along with Tuffnut.

"Don't call my sister a bitch!" He yelled and pushed Astrid so hard that she fell over the tower. She would have fallen to her death if Hicca hadn't gotten up quickly and grabbed Astrid's leg just as she fell over.

Pulling Astrid back onto the tower was not easy since nobody else would help because they were all in shock at what Hicca was doing again, but it was different this time. Instead of just letting Astrid fall Hicca helped her.

"Are you crazy?" Hicca asked turning to Tuffnut as soon as Astrid was back in the tower and it was clear that she was angry "She could have died!" she yelled and Astrid was in seriously deep shock.

Hicca had saved her, something Astrid might not have ever done if it had been Hicca who fell off of the tower.

Tuffnut was also in shock over Hicca, who had stormed down the tower and to the village. She had yelled at him when Astrid had almost fallen over. Sure it was his fault, but he didn't expect Hicca to get angry at him. He was still surprised that she had saved Astrid.

"Um… Has Hicca always been like that?" Fishlegs asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked to Snotlout expecting him to know more about Hicca then they did since they were cousins.

"I don't know." He said and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know if your own cousin has always been like that?" Ruffnut asked wondering how someone couldn't really know someone when they were family.

"None of us really know that much about her." Tuffnut said sitting back down and looking down at the village. Everyone sat back down and went back to eating their dinner not knowing what to say since Tuffnut was right, and it hit them all with guilt for some unknown reason.

* * *

**Great Gods of Thunder... I'm still shocked that I wrote all this.  
**

**Please tell me what you liked in the review! I can't wait to read them!  
**

**Also don't worry, Hicca will be building Toothless' tail in the next chapter I promise.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! This is the remake of chapter 7 and I have cut out some things for the next chapter. I just want you guys to know that I've been going through some bad family stuff with my mom and my step-dad so please understand why this chapter might not be as good as the others.  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hicca was torn as she torn up the failed drawing of Toothless's tail fin. Tearing up the paper had been her feel a little better, but it didn't last long. Hicca groaned and hit her head on her desk.

"Why do I feel this way?" She asked herself wondering what was wrong with her. After the almost death at the tower Hicca had left for the forge to work on the tail fin idea that she had for Toothless, but it wasn't going well. She kept thinking back to what had happened at the tower and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Part of her was angry at Tuffnut for pushing Astrid, but the other part of her wanted to defend him.

The part of her that was angry at Tuffnut was made up hate that she was trying to force on herself to repress the thoughts that she was having about defending him. Even though Tuffnut had almost killed Astrid, who was likely acting like she would have been fine if she had fallen off of the tower, the blond had kind of brought it on herself.

The twins were known for being crazy adrenaline-junkies and having quick hot tempers, but they were also known for protecting one and other, whether it was their reputations in a rumor or their lives in a battle. The twins were siblings who would stop at nothing to defend each other.

Over the years of being protected by him, Hicca had learned that Tuffnut was more quick tempered when it came to his sister. She had learned this by watching him beat up anyone who said one nasty thing about his sister. It didn't matter who it was or if it was a joke, Tuffnut would kill them if he could. That was something everyone, including Astrid, knew about the male twin.

"Why am I defending him?" Hicca asked herself as she sat up in her seat. She pulled out another sheet of paper and started to draw her idea for the fin, but again the thoughts came back to her. "What's happening to me?" Hicca asked herself as she propped her elbows on her desk and pressed her face into her hands as she wondered what was making her want to defend Tuffnut and his actions.

This was so confusing and Hicca didn't like it. She started forcing herself to push the thoughts of Tuffnut out while she worked on the drawing of the fin, but they still came back. That was when Hicca stopped to ask herself, "What's going on with me?" as she wondered why it felt like everything she knew about Tuffnut was wrong.

He liked her artwork. Hicca still had not forgotten what Tuffnut had said about her dragon drawings when he had snuck into her house a few days ago. That actually had meant a lot to her since nobody had every complimented her drawings before, especially the dragon ones.

Hicca blushed when she realized what she was thinking and shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts she was having.

"I need to work." Hicca told herself and then forced her mind to focus only on the drawing of Toothless's fake fin.

Hicca was able to focus more on her drawing and she was able to finish it, but her mind kept wondering back to Tuffnut so she tried to distract herself by actually building the fin, which ended up being more work then she had hoped for.

She soon learned that she needed more than just leather and metal after she crafted the short and thin poles that resembled the bones that she had seen in Toothless's tail clearly seen under the skin of his tail.

She had to rip out the small metal balls in a shield for the fin, and she knew that Gobber would be pissed if Gobber found out that she had destroyed another weapon he had made for one of her "crazy" inventions so she threw the remains of the shield into the fire pit.

As she started sowing the leather over the metal pieces on the fake fin, but it ended up taking for time that she thought it would. The pieces kept falling out when she tried to sow the leather on and she had to keep starting over.

By the time that Hicca had gotten finished with the fake fin it was late at night and she was so tired that she decided not to go home to sleep. She laid her head down on her desk after she put the fake fin under her desk and went right to sleep since she was so tired.

Tuffnut was annoyed with the silence as he laid in his bed wondering what was wrong with him and why he was unable to sleep. Something was still bugging him about what happened at the tower. He knew that it had something to do with Hicca yelling at him because every time he thought about it he felt something sharp attack his heart and gut.

"That's it." He growled getting up out of his bed. He climbed out his bedroom window, not wanting to wake his sister and face her wrath of not getting enough sleep, and headed down to the beach so that he could clear his mind.

He normally went down there since the gross smell of the sea water, which he normally hated, seemed to relax his body whenever he was stressed or was feeling something that he didn't understand, like now and he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

All his thoughts kept going back to what Hicca had said to him at the tower.

As he walked through the village Tuffnut noticed that there was still a candle light inside of the forge which made Tuffnut wonder who was in it and what were they doing? Gobber had gone to sleep after the tower and the male twin assumed that Hicca had done the same after she left. Just as he was about to leave Tuffnut heard something from inside the forge.

"Urg… No…" The sound got Tuffnut's attention and pulled him towards the backroom of the forge where Hicca worked. He was a little surprised to find Hicca sleeping on her desk, but was more surprised at what she was saying in her sleep.

"Leave them alone." Hicca said in her sleep and Tuffnut could only wonder what she was dreaming about right now. Something about what she was muttering in her sleep had Tuffnut worried a little.

"No… No! No don't!" Hicca started screaming and Tuffnut suddenly started shaking her awake.

"Hicca! Hicca! Hicca, wake up!" Hicca's green eyes suddenly shot open and she looked up at Tuffnut. There were some tears forming in her eyes.

"What… What are you doing here?" She asked and Tuffnut was wondering what Hicca had been dreaming about. He knew what happened when people had nightmares. When Ruffnut had a bad dream a few times she would talk in her sleep like Hicca had.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk," He said "You know you talk in your sleep right?" he asked and Hicca's face turned bright red.

"I do not!" Hicca argued and Tuffnut started laughing "What?" she asked wondering what Tuffnut was laughing about now.

"Your face," He said between laughs "It's as bright as a cherry!" he laughed and Hicca's face just got a brighter shade of red.

"S-shut up!" Hicca yelled and turned away so she could press her face to her desk, hiding it from Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stopped laughing and then noticed the drawing hanging in front of Hicca's desk on the wall. It looked like a dragon's fin, and had really awesome details.

"What's this?" He asked and Hicca tried to push him away from the drawing.

"It's nothing! Just a drawing!" Hicca said and Tuffnut noticed that her defenses were up about the drawing. Whatever and why ever she drew it was odd, but he decided to leave it alone. Hicca was weird, and he had to remind himself about that.

"Okay, see ya in the morning." He said and waved by as he left. Hicca let out a long sigh as she pulled the fin out from under her desk.

"Thank Thor he's gone." She sighed and then went back to sleep.

The next morning Hicca awoke early just as the sun was raising and she acted quickly before Gobber got up. He wanted to get training started right after breakfast, so Hicca had to see Toothless before class started.

She left the forge and headed down to the docks to go get a basket of fish to feed Toothless. She was glad that nobody else was awake to see her pulling her a large basket of fish on her back through the village and to the forest.

By the time that Hicca got to the pond her back was swore from carrying the basket on her back.

"Hey boy," She said setting the basket on the ground and kicked it over so that the fish fell out "Got some cob, salmon, and an eel too." she said looking at the fish. At the mention of eel Toothless started growling like he was going to be attacked by something.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Toothless yelled panicking and Hicca noticed what he was looking at. She picked up the eel and held it up at Toothless, who looked like Hicca was holding up a weapon that he couldn't fight.

"No! No! It's okay!" Hicca yelled and threw the eel off to the side, which seemed to calm Toothless down "I'm not a fan of eel either. It makes me sick." she said putting the eel in her vest.

"That's what it does for all dragons." Toothless said before digging into the pile of fish. Hicca quietly stuck behind Toothless to his tail. Even though she considered the dragon her friend, Hicca knew better then to just trust people, and dragons, who called themselves her friends.

Astrid had been enough of a reason to not fully trust Toothless after they were kids and Astrid only pretended to be Hicca's friend so she could steal a cool dagger from Hicca. Stoick had been pissed when he learned of that and Hicca had learned a lesson of trust at a young age: Don't trust so easily.

After struggling to get it to hold still so she could get the fake fin on Hicca climbed onto of Toothless's tail to hold it still. She strapped the fake fin on not realizing that Toothless felt the fin on his tail and realized that Hicca had found a way to get him flying again.

"Okay that looks good," She said not noticing that Toothless was preparing to take off flying "This should wo-" Hicca's sentence was cut off by her screams when Toothless took off to try flying with Hicca clinging his tail. Toothless soon started falling and Hicca saw what was wrong. The fake fin wasn't working the way that she had hoped, but she had a way to fix it quickly right now.

Just as Toothless was about to fall to the ground, Hicca grabbed the tail and pulled it up which made Toothless fly upwards into the sky.

"Oh my… Whoa!" Hicca yelled as she laughed excited as Toothless flew above the forest. Hicca couldn't stop laughing as a rush ran though her body. She had dreamed of this for years. Being able to fly above Berk, and on a dragon! "Yes!" Hicca yelled as she looked at the fin while Toothless flew over the pond "I am a genius!" she yelled and suddenly Toothless made a sharp turn over the pond.

Hicca skipped on the pond like a flat stone would, and like a flat stone she eventually fell into the pond as Toothless fell into the pond unable to keep flying without Hicca holding onto his fake fin.

"Yes!" Hicca yelled popping out of the water excited with an extreme rush of high adrenaline that she had never felt before.

"Now today I'll be pairing you up in partner groups," Gobber explained before class started "Ruffnut and Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs, and Hicca and Tuffnut," he said pairing up his students. Hicca's face filled with dread and she looked over her shoulder at the male twin. "Now grab a bucket and get in the arena so we can begin." Gobber said and Hicca walked over to her teacher. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was be around her unwanted fiancé.

"Gobber, please," Hicca begged "Anyone but Tuffnut." she begged but Gobber just shook his head.

"Sorry Hicca. I paired you up with him so you're stuck with him," The blacksmith said before handing Hicca a bucket filled with water "Now get in there." he said and Hicca ran inside of the arena.

Gobber sighed trying to hide his worriment. If Hicca failed this class then he'd have to take her out of the class, which was why he had paired her up with Tuffnut.

Gobber knew that the male twin would protect Hicca for two reasons. Because it was still his job and his heart would make him. As hopeless as Hicca and Tuffnut were to what was between them, Gobber knew what their fighting came from. He had gone through something similar when he was their age and met a girl who made his heart twist in a knot. He didn't like the feeling so he hated the girl for giving him that feeling. It wasn't until after she was married did the blacksmith realize his mistake.

Even though Hicca and Tuffnut were engaged, he wanted them not to fight for their whole lives thinking that they hated each other when it was the complete opposite.

"Now today's lesson is all about teamwork," Gobber said as he opened the cage to the Zippleback "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths the gas, while the other one lights the gas," he said as green gas filled the arena and the group divided into the teams that Gobber had assigned. "Your job is to know which is which." He said as the teenagers looked around seeing nothing in the gas.

Hicca back up against Tuffnut's back without really thinking. She was more worried about what the Zippleback could to do the group. She had never gotten up close to a Zippleback in all the years she tried to help dragons.

"Come on." Tuffnut said pulling on Hicca's arm from behind. He started pulling her into the gas as they both looked around for the Zippleback. As much as the male twin said that he hated protecting Hicca, he had been doing it for so long that it was a natural as him and his sister fighting all the time.

"_Rider…"_ Hicca stopped walking, which confused Tuffnut.

"What's wrong?" He asked wondering what Hicca was doing now.

"_You've become stronger…"_ Hicca shivered as she realized that the voice she had just heard wasn't the same one she had heard just a few moments ago.

"_We should test her, shouldn't we_?" The first voice said.

"_We should,"_ The other voice said _"We need to see how the one who will fight for us fights!"_ Hicca became more scared. They wanted to see her fight, and who knows what would happen to the others around her when they chose to attack.

"Hicca." Tuffnut said worried about what was going on with her. She was just standing there and it was worrying him, which he'd never admit.

He wondered what she was doing so he started looking around the gas, thinking that Hicca was seeing something that he couldn't.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs whispered and Snotlout quickly became annoyed with the blond "Prefers ambush attacks, and crushing it victims…"

"Shut up!" Snotlout yelled so loud that Tuffnut was able to realize that his best friend was right next to him.

"You wanna die?" Tuffnut growled annoyed with Snotlout. The twins weren't known for being quiet, but right now that was what was going to keep them alive.

"No, and I'm not gonna," Snotlout said confidently "If that dragon shows either of his face, I'm gonna…" he noticed two shadows that looked like heads. "There!" Snotlout yelled pointing shadows. Without really thinking Tuffnut threw his water at the shadows just like Fishlegs. As the water hit the shadows two well-known female voices were heard.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled annoyed as her and Astrid stepped out of the smoke "It's us, idiots." she said as Astrid and her glared at the three males and Hicca, who they weren't as mad at since she was looking around for the real Zippleback.

"Your butts are getting bigger," Tuffnut said annoyed and Snotlout couldn't stop the smile growing on his face "We thought that you were a dragon." he snickered. Nobody noticed as Hicca slipped away into the smoke, trying to keep the Zippleback away from the group.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonerque fig-" Snotlout was cut off when Astrid punched him in the face while Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut for calling her butt big, which caused him to fall back on the ground.

"_How about we play a game Rider?" _One of the Zippleback's heads asked and Hicca looked around wondering where it had come from. Suddenly something pulled Tuffnut into the smoke.

"Tuff!" Ruffnut yelled when he started screaming for help.

"No don't!" Astrid yelled and grabbed Ruffnut before the female twin ran blindly into the smoke looking for her brother.

"_You want to save these people Rider? Show us that you can." _One of the heads said before a huge gust of wind filled the arena and got rid of the smoke reviling the Zippleback holding Tuffnut with its tail and was moving him like they were using him to taught Hicca.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut yelled breaking away from Astrid and ran at the Zippleback while picking up a spear near the wall.

"Ruffnut wait!" Hicca yelled, but she was too late. The Zippleback hit Ruffnut with one of its heads which threw the female twin across the arena.

"Ruff!" Tuffnut yelled struggling to get free as Hicca ran over to the female twin to make sure that she was okay. The harder that Tuffnut struggled to get free the Zippleback's grip on him got tighter, which made it harder to breath.

"Get him!" Astrid yelled as her and Snotlout picked up axes by the walls while Fishlegs and Hicca made sure that Ruffnut was okay.

"I'm fine…" Ruffnut groaned as she sat up and then looked over at the Zippleback, which had just used Tuffnut as a weapons and knocked Astrid and Snotlout away. "Tuffnut!" Ruffnut got up and quickly ran at the Zippleback, but it did the same thing that it had done to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Chances of survival are dwindling away quickly." Fishlegs said as the Zippleback made its way over to him and Hicca. It almost took a bit out of him, but Fishlegs ran away screaming, leaving Hicca alone with the two headed dragon.

"_Show us how you will save him." _The Zippleback said as it swung Tuffnut around like an older child that would taught a younger child by taking their toy.

Hicca was scared. She wasn't sure what she should do, but she had to do something before the Zippleback decided to kill Tuffnut.

"Put him down…" Hicca ordered shaking. The Zippleback just looked at her and started laughing.

"_The Rider who is supposed to save us…"_ One head said laughing.

"_Is a pathetic weakling!" _The other finished laughing also and Hicca glared at them. She grabbed her arm, trying to keep it from bursting into flames, as she looked up at the Zippleback.

"Put him down." She repeated and her eyes changed. The green filled her eyes completely and her pupils turned into the same shape that a dragon's pupils were. It only lasted for a moment, but the Zippleback had gone into a dazed trance.

"Put him down," Hicca ordered again and the Zippleback suddenly dropped Tuffnut like a rock. Tuffnut ran over to the group, but Hicca stuck close to the dragon, which was still in a trance and it kind of seemed like she was too.

"Go back to your cage." She ordered and the Zippleback turned around. As it walked back to its cage with Hicca fallowing it.

"_You have grown." _One of the heads said as they came out of the trance.

"_Your powers have become stronger."_ The other said as Hicca began to close the cage.

"_You will be ready soon, but not yet Rider" _The heads said at the same time as Hicca closed the cage and turned around to look at her classmates, who were in shock over what she had just done. Fishlegs had even dropped a bucket in shock.

"Are we done cause… I don't feel…" Hicca passed out on the ground before she could finish her sentence. She wasn't sure what had happened with the Zippleback, but she felt like all of her strength had been sucked out of her.

Had her powers grown, and how did they grow?

* * *

**Now if you've reviewed the first chapter 7 then please send me a PM. If not, just review like normal.  
**

**Also since school is starting soon I might not be able to update as soon as I normally do, and please remember family issues are going on. We all have them and we can all react differently to them so please don't be so mad at me if I don't update as quickly.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I hope that this was worth the wait. I wanted to get this up today since school starts tomorrow and I'm glad that I did.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The first thing that Hicca realized when she woke up was that her head was pounding. She groaned as she sat up while wondering if this was how her father felt when she needed to ice block for his head-aches after dealing with the village's problems.

"Someone get me an ice block." Hicca groaned as she sat up.

"Good to see that your awake," Hicca looked up at the door entrance of the medical to see Ruffnut entering with a bucket "My brother will be happy." she muttered low enough that Hicca didn't hear her from the bed she was sitting in.

"What happened?" Hicca asked not sure what happened. She remembered telling the Zippleback to drop Tuffnut and go back into its cage. She also remembered it telling her that her powers had grown and then passing out for some reason.

"Gobber brought you here after you passed out," Ruffnut explained as she scooped up some water in the bucket out into a cup before handing it to Hicca "How did you get the Zippleback to get in the cage with no effort?" she asked as Hicca drank from the cup. She kept drinking the water, trying to avoid the question since she had no good way to explain what happened. She wasn't even sure what she had done to get the Zippleback to do what she had said.

"I'm… not sure…" Hicca said after gulping down all the water at once, which was painful.

"Well it was awesome. Astrid is throwing a fit over it." Ruffnut said and Hicca looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked laughing as Ruffnut nodded.

"Yep. Everyone is talking about how cool you were in the arena," Ruffnut explained "Astrid got pissed and Tuff told her to screw off." she said and Hicca giggled a little.

"I kind of what to see that." She said, but Ruffnut shook her head frantically.

"No you don't," She said and Hicca looked confused at the twin "Astrid will kill you if you do since she pissed at you." she explained and Hicca knew that Ruffnut was right about Astrid killing her. She knew what happened when Astrid was pissed about losing. It was best to avoid her for the rest of the day and maybe never bring up whatever made her looked weaker until she got another ego boost.

"I'll just hide in here." She said sounding sacred pulling the blanket over her head pretending to hid. Ruffnut couldn't help laughing.

"That might be a good idea to keep your distance," She said as she got up from her seat and Hicca came out from the covers "Well, see ya." she said heading towards the door.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Hicca asked wondering what the female twin was doing. She had never given Hicca a warning about anything. Ruffnut stopped in front of the door before she left the medical house.

"Whatever you did saved my brother," The female twin said not turning around to look at Hicca "Call it repayment." she said before leaving the medical house.

Hicca sighed happily as she laid back down in the bed.

"Thank the gods he's okay," Hicca said smiling, until she suddenly realized what she had just said "No! No! No!" she yelled shooting up in the bed "I don't like him." she told herself and laid back down to try and get back to sleep. When that didn't work she got up out of that bed and headed out of the medical house.

What Hicca saw when she opened the medical house door shocked her.

"Elder?" Hicca yelled shocked to see the Elder walking through Berk, alive!

"Hello Hicca," The Elder said smiling as if this was no big deal "May I have word with you in the temple now?" she asked and Hicca just nodded before fallowing the Elder to the temple to figure out how, and she was happy about this, the Elder was alive.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Astrid yelled stabbing at her dinner filling the Grand Hall with her voice. Tuffnut groaned as Fishlegs rolled his eyes. Of course Astrid would be acting like this after what happened in the arena since it effected how people looked at her and made Hicca look better. "She's practicing magic. That's the only way that she would be able to stop the Zippleback." She said and Tuffnut couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Really?" Tuffnut asked snickering because Astrid was clearly losing her mind "You need to get your ego checked." She said and both Snotlout and Astrid glared at the male twin.

"Shut up man," Snotlout said annoyed with what Tuffnut had just said "Hicca had to have done something. She sucks at fighting." he said and Astrid smirked.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't worry," She said getting up from her seat "I'll have her kicked out by next week. Besides, she'll get kicked out anyway since she still can't fight." she said and left the Grand Hall.

"What is with you man?" Snotlout asked after Astrid left "Your acting like you actually care about Hicca." he said and Tuffnut glared at his best friend.

"So what if I do?" The male twin asked, shocking both Snotlout and Fishlegs "At least I'm not defending a bitch who's more in love with herself and weapons then anything in the world." he said and Snotlout glared at his best friend.

"At least she's not a freak of nature!" Snotlout yelled standing up. Tuffnut shot up out of his seat and punched Snotlout in the nose.

"Shut up!" He yelled before Snotlout jumped over the table and started fighting with Tuffnut.

"You've completely changed!" Snotlout said as he fought with Tuffnut "You're supposed to hate Hicca!" he yelled as they kept fighting.

"Why should I?" Tuffnut asked yelling at his best friend.

"Because she's a freak!" Snotlout and Tuffnut punched him in the face again.

"Don't call her that!" The male twin yelled before Snotlout punched him in the jaw again.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled as she pulled the two apart. When Ruffnut walked into the Grand Hall she couldn't believe what was happening. Sure Snotlout and Tuffnut fought a lot, but this was fight was clearly different from just a simple argument or training.

"Get it through your head man!" Snotlout yelled annoyed at Tuffnut "Hicca's a freak! Everyone knows that!" he yelled. Tuffnut would have punched him again, but Ruffnut was gripping tightly on his right arm, which was his dominate arm, so he was unable to.

"Besides, she didn't even fight. She just did something to the Zippleback with her eyes." Fishlegs spoke up as the other teenagers turned to look at him.

"Yeah!" Snotlout yelled deciding to just go along with what Fishlegs had said "Gobber will likely kick Hicca out if she doesn't start fighting and acting like Astrid." he said and Tuffnut glared at him.

"Shut up." Ruffnut said annoyed and pulled her brother away from his friend before the male twin could attack Snotlout again.

The twins walked through the village and down to the beach. Neither one of them liked the beach because of the sea's smell, but they enjoyed coming down there because there was a cave where they liked to go so they to have a talk alone.

"You know Lout's right about Gobber," Ruffnut said as the twins walked inside of the cave "He can take Hicca out of training if she doesn't start fighting like me or Astrid." she said and Tuffnut sighed annoyed with the fact that his sister was right.

"I know…" He groaned and Ruffnut giggled a little "What?" he asked looking up as his sister.

"You like her." Ruffnut giggled as Tuffnut's face filled with shock while it turned bright red.

"What?" He asked yelling as Ruffnut tried to control her laughing. Her brother's face was almost as red as a tomato.

"Hicca, you like her." She giggled and Tuffnut glared at her as he tried to ignore the heat burning in his face.

"Come on," Ruffnut said smirking at her brother "I'm your sister. I've been by your side for years, and I've seen how you get around her." she said and Tuffnut glared at his sister.

"I don't like her. She saved me, I'm grateful, that's it." He said annoyed, trying to get rid of the idea that he could have liked Hicca.

"Okay," Ruffnut sighed knowing that it was going to be impossible to get Tuffnut admit that he liked Hicca "But you might want to train Hicca if you want to keep her in training." she said before leaving the cave and heading back to the village.

Tuffnut sighed as he sat back against the rocky walls of the cave. What Ruffnut had said was right about Hicca. She had to get better at fighting. He knew that she was strong which meant that she could get better if she had some training.

Part of him really wanted to listen to his sister, but another part of him didn't. After what happened between him and Snotlout made Tuffnut question how much he hated hearing Snotlout call Hicca and what Ruffnut had said made the male twin question how he really felt about Hicca. Just thinking about it made his heart feel weird.

"Ugh… Whatever." Tuffnut said leaving the cave knowing that he only had one choice to get rid of the feelings.

* * *

Hicca was in shock. After the Elder had taken her to the temple, she told Hicca what had happened on her trip. Just hearing about Volisus's madness made Hicca shocked at how crazy he was and made her fearful of how far his madness would take him.

"He's insane…" Hicca said in shock as the Elder nodded.

"He is and it is a sickness that is only getting worse," She said pouring water into two cups for her and Hicca to drink "You'll need you Viking training to fight him. By the way, how is that going?" she asked and Hicca flinched remembering what had happened today in training.

"Um… Something weird." She said and the Elder looked at her confused.

"How so?" She asked as Hicca sighed, not sure how she was going to explain this.

"Well… We fought the Zippleback today," She began "It had captured Tuffnut and I just looked at it. Something happened which made it do what I said and I felt like something had sucked the life out of me." she said, trying to explain it has best she could.

"Hmm… Interesting," The Elder said taking in what Hicca had said "Your powers are growing so I take it that you've ridden your dragon." she said and Hicca looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asked.

"When a rider rides their dragon the contention between them grows stronger, and that also affects your powers." The Elder explained and Hicca understood, but something about what the Elder had just said made her think about something.

"Do all Riders have powers?" Hicca asked wondering what kind of powers Riders normally had, but from what the Elder had told her it seemed only Volisus's family had powers.

"No… Only Volisus's family has powers," She said and Hicca was in shock "All that most Riders have is the dragon marks that Volisus puts on us." she said and that surprised Hicca. The Riders all had marks, but they weren't born with them like Hicca was.

"Are you saying that if Volisus didn't put marks on his people, then there wouldn't be much of a difference between Riders and Vikings?" She asked and the Elder thought about that for a moment before nodding. What Hicca said was right. If there were no marks then maybe things between the Riders and Vikings could be better.

"I guess so," The Elder said as the door creaked opened relieving Tuffnut "Hello Tuffnut, what brings you here?" she asked as the male twin walked over to her and Hicca.

"Gobber sent me to train Hicca." He lied. Saying Gobber told him to do something was the best way to cover the fact that he wanted to help Hicca because the weird feelings he got when he wanted to help Hicca with something.

"Okay, go on Hicca. I'll see you both later." The Elder said before Hicca could say anything. Annoyed at the fact that Tuffnut was supposed to train her, Hicca got up and left the temple without saying a word to the Elder or Tuffnut.

Tuffnut fallowed her out, not saying a word either. Both teens thought that they were feeling sick from being around each other, but it was clear to the Elder how the two really felt about each other.

"They are so cute sometimes." She giggled knowing that no matter what anyone told Hicca or Tuffnut, they'd have to realize their feelings for each other on their own, which would take a long time.

* * *

"So why do I have to get trained?" Hicca asked as her and Tuffnut entered the arena, the only place that Tuffnut could think of training her.

"Because even though that thing you did was awesome," Tuffnut said tossing a wooden staff as he picked up one of his own "Gobber might kick you out unless you get better at fighting." he said and Hicca looked down at the staff he had tossed her.

"Okay," She said surprising Tuffnut as she looked up "Let's get started." she said and Tuffnut was wondering what was going on with Hicca. She wasn't acting like how he was expecting her to act towards learning to fight, especially because he was the one teaching her. He was expecting her to be angry and try to get out of this, but she didn't.

"Okay," He said, trying to hide his worriment "Come at me." he told Hicca. She was confused as she looked at the staff.

"Mind if I use my hands?" She asked and now Tuffnut was confused. He had never expected Hicca to attack with her hands, but then he remembered how she had taken him down when he had broken into her house.

"Fine, might be better for you." He said and Hicca threw the staff to the ground before launching a surprised run attack at Tuffnut. Tuffnut used his staff to hook it into her slash and threw her across the arena. She quickly got up and ran at him again. He was planning to use his staff to do the same thing he had done before, but Hicca grabbed the staff and pulled the end of it to the ground. She used it to kick Tuffnut across the face, which shocked him.

The male twin let go of the staff as he stepped back. He figured that if Hicca could do that then maybe it was a better idea that he didn't use a weapon anymore. He ran at Hicca, who was ready for him to attack her. She jumped back as he tried to punch her. Tuffnut kept trying to punch her and Hicca kicked his fists to keep them away from her. Eventually, Hicca kicked Tuffnut in the stomach, which caused him to fall back on the ground. His helmet fell off and his face scrapped across the ground so badly that he got a lot of scars that were kind of deep.

"Oh my… Come on!" Hicca yelled grabbing Tuffnut's hand and pulled him off to the medical house. As she pulled him through the village, Snotlout noticed the two holding hands.

"No…" He said in shock thinking that there was more than was actually happened.

The last thing that Snotlout wanted was for Hicca and Tuffnut to actually fall in love. If that happened then everything that he was used to would be wrong. He didn't want his best friend to fall for his cousin. That meant things would have to change and that was the last thing that Snotlout wanted to happen. If Tuffnut and Hicca fell in love, even though they were already engaged, everything that Snotlout and almost everyone knew would change.

It also worried Snotlout that if Tuffnut and Hicca fell in love then their friendship would be over because Hicca would change him forever.

* * *

"Ow." Tuffnut cried annoyed.

"Stop moving." Hicca ordered trying to get the male twin to stay still.

"Ow!" He cried again.

"Stop it." She ordered again.

"It hurts!" Tuffnut whined and Hicca sighed as she tried to press the wet cloth to Tuffnut's face. Since the male twin refused to clean it on his own, so Hicca decided to try and clean his face to that they didn't get infected.

"You wanna have gross yellow goo on you face?" Hicca said trying not to get sick from thinking about what Tuffnut's face could look like if they were infected.

"No…" Tuffnut groaned as Hicca went back to cleaning his face. She tried to ignore looking at Tuffnut's face. His blue gray eyes were making her heart twist and turn in a weird way that made her feel uncomfortable and sick like there was something moving around in her stomach.

The way that Hicca kept ignoring him made Tuffnut wonder why she was trying to not look at him.

"You okay?" He asked and Hicca looked up at him. Suddenly something shot at his heart when Hicca looked up at him. He turned his head, trying to look away from Hicca's face, which caused the cloth's soapy water to get into his eyes.

He cried out in pain as Hicca dropped the cloth in shock.

"Are you okay?" Hicca asked worried about what happened to Tuffnut.

"I'm fine…" He groaned blinking his eyes to get the soap and water out of his eyes. Hicca looked down at her feet as Tuffnut blinked a few more times to get all of the water and soap out.

"Sorry." Hicca said feeling bad about what had just happened with the cloth.

"It's okay." He said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands to get all of the soap out of his eyes. When he pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked at Hicca he noticed the worriment in her eyes very quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Hicca's face turned might red as she got up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said and quickly turned around to leave "I have to go." she said and left quickly before leaving the medical house quickly so that Tuffnut couldn't stop her, not that he would.

"Gods please don't let Ruffnut be right." He said looking up at the ceiling of the medical house before leaving the house.

* * *

"Hey boy." Hicca said as she jumped down from the rocks to the pond as Toothless came out from under his tree cave.

"_Hi Hicca," _Toothless said as Hicca walked over to him and scratched the top of his head _"What are you doing here?" _he asked wondering, not knowing Hicca was thinking the same thing. She wasn't sure why she was here. She just didn't want to be around the village so she decided to come over to the pond even though she wasn't sure why she didn't want to be in the village. Something just felt weird after what happened at the medical house between her and Tuffnut.

"_How's your day going?" _Toothless asked after deciding that it was a better idea not to ask again why Hicca was here.

"It's been… Odd…" She said not sure what else to say other than that.

"_How so?"_ Toothless asked as Hicca sat down on the boulder.

"Well… We had training today and…" Hicca went into detail about what happened throughout the day. Toothless listened closely and thought about everything that Hicca was saying "And I got this weird feeling around Tuffnut so I left and came here." she finished and Toothless looked at her odd.

"_What kind of a feeling?"_ He asked.

"It felt like my heart was twisting and there was something like butterflies in my stomach. I sometimes feel this way around him, but it normally it's just the heart feeling." She said and Toothless looked at her with an odd looked before he broke out into a smile.

"_You're in love." _He said and Hicca feel back off of the boulder as her face turned bright red.

"What?" Hicca screamed in shock as she got up and looked at Toothless.

"_You're in love,"_ Toothless repeated and Hicca just kept looking at him in shock _"That's commonly what people feel when they're in love and around the one they love."_ he explained and Hicca just looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious… No, no, no!" She yelled as her face kept getting brighter and brighter shades of red "He's a jerk! I've never liked him! I've always felt this way around him!" she yelled and Toothless just kept smiling and giggled a little.

"_So you've been in loved for a long time."_ Toothless said and Hicca's face turned a bright shade of red, and there was no way that it could get any brighter.

"No! I can't!" She yelled not wanting to believe what Toothless was hearing.

"_Why not?"_ He asked wondering what was wrong with being in love with the boy named Tuffnut.

"I just can't!" She yelled trying to ignore what Toothless was saying.

"_But why not Hicca?"_ He asked. This was clearly bugging her badly.

"Because then he's right!" She yelled and Toothless was taken aback by what she had just said "I don't want to hear the "I told you so" again." she said sniffling a bit.

"Who?" Toothless asked wondering what she had said "Who would be right Hicca?"

"My dad," She sniffled trying not to cry over this "He arranged for me and Tuffnut to be married. He told me that I would learn to fall in love with Tuffnut. I just hate hearing the "I told you so" that he will give me if I fall in love with him." she said as tears started slipping over her eyes.

Toothless watched for just a moment before pressing his head to Hicca's. Hicca hugged Toothless by his neck as tears started falling from her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, but he was sure that now Hicca was thinking about her feelings now about Tuffnut. Hopefully, she would give up on her pride and accept her feelings for Tuffnut than hopefully tell him how she felt.

* * *

Tuffnut was annoyed. He wanted to forget about what happened with Hicca at the medical house, but he kept thinking about her eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't want to be thinking about her. It just kept making him think that his sister was right about what she had said.

He had gone home, trying to forget about Hicca, but it wasn't helping him at all.

"You okay?" Ruffnut asked walking into her brother's room without permission.

"Get out of my room." He said trying to keep his sister from finding out about how he was feeling.

"What's up with you?" Ruffnut asked, ignoring what her brother had just said, as she walked more into his room.

"None of your business." Tuffnut scoffed trying to ignore his sister. There were a few moments of silence before Ruffnut asked another question.

"Did you tell Hicca you liked her?" She asked and Tuffnut shot his head over at his sister.

"No! I don't like her!" He yelled. Ruffnut was ready to drop the question, but Tuffnut kept it up. "Why does everyone think that I like her? I don't!" He yelled and Ruffnut took all of what he had just yelled in as Tuffnut began to calm down.

"Okay," Ruffnut said slightly worried about her brother "Let's go get some dinner." she said grabbing Tuffnut, pulling him out of the house and through the village to the Grand Hall.

There were Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

Tuffnut knew that this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Hicca finally decided to go back to the village so that she could get some dinner. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had told Toothless about Tuffnut and why she couldn't fall in love with him.

Like Toothless had hoped, Hicca had started thinking more about her feelings for Tuffnut.

"I… I can't like him," Hicca told herself as she walked through the village, happy that nobody was around to hear her "We're too different, we just can't be together." she said not wanting to believe that her and Tuffnut could be together.

Even if she wasn't part Rider, they were still too different. They practically came from two different worlds, even if she didn't have her Rider powers. Tuffnut wanted to be a Viking, while Hicca didn't want to be. That was the biggest difference between them.

"We can't be together," She told herself as she gripped the part of her tunic were her heart was "We just… can't…" Hicca told herself trying not to cry from the pain she was feeling before changing her direction and heading to the forge.

As soon as she walked into the forge, she broke down and started crying.

"Why?" She asked herself "Why do I feel this way?" she cried gripping the cloth of her tunic where her heart was as she wondered why her heart was hurting in a way she had never felt before.

* * *

**Hicca's in love. So is Tuffnut. This is so cute...  
**

**I'm sorry to say this but updates will not be happening as much since school is starting up. I'm going to be with my boyfriend more this year and I'm also dealing with family issues so please don't get so mad if the updates don't happen much.  
**

**Anyway review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm telling you now, this chapter is a little shorter then others since I've had a case of writers block lately and already high school drama has hit me and my friends hard.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

**Anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Grand Hall was unusually quiet. That was the first thing that Gobber noticed when he walked in and noticed Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins sitting at the usual table. What had him confused was that none of the teens were talking to each other.

"I guess that fight was worst then it seemed." He said to himself as he got a plate of dinner for himself before sitting at a table across the Grand Hall from the teenagers. He was slightly worried about the four teenagers. He had heard about the fights that Snotlout and Tuffnut were having lately over Hicca.

He could see what was happening between the two friends. Tuffnut was finally beginning to accept the feelings he had for Hicca, even though he was trying to denying them with every bone in his body, and Snotlout didn't want that because it meant that things were going to change, but everything was changing right now.

After dragon training, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Hicca, and the twins would all be full Vikings. That was going to be the biggest change in their whole lives on Berk. Soon they'd all be fighting in wars, drinking mead, and having families of their own.

Things would always change, and nobody could change that fact.

As Gobber started eating his dinner, a there was a bubble of tension around the group. Tuffnut was glaring at Snotlout, who was glaring back, while Ruffnut glared at Astrid, who was also glaring back the the female twin. The tension between the four teens was getting annoying and with how long the silence had been going on, someone was going to break and all hell would be let lose.

* * *

Hicca was working late in the forge again. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying over the painful feeling in her heart. She had forced herself to start working and made herself stop crying, but she was unable to make the painful feeling her heart was to go away.

"Gods why must you make my life Hell?" Hicca asked as she stopped sowing the saddle and looked up at the ceiling of the forge. Trying to build a saddle that is supposed to be for a dragon was harder then it seemed when a painful feeling would leave.

Hicca sighed as she got up. Work was not a good idea she decided and hid the saddle in the crack between the wall and her desk before leaving the forge.

It was a usual cloudy night on Berk. It was dark but Hicca didn't grab a torch as she headed down to the beach. There was something that she wanted to see and since everyone who liked going to the beach was off killing dragons, it was the perfect place to try something. After talking to the Elder and learning that only she had powers, Hicca started wondering how she could get them to word without getting angry.

"Better then feeling like crap." She said to herself as she headed to the beach.

This feeling… It was painful, different, and new. She hated it. Her heart would not stop hurting and Hicca was sure that if she wasn't forcing herself to not cry she would have cried enough by now to fill Berk's water tank of stored water for bath's.

The smell of sea water stung Hicca's nose. She rarely came to the beach unless her father dragged her to go fishing with him. Hicca looked out at the ocean and then looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody had followed her to the beach. When she was sure that nobody fallowed her, she rolled up her sleeve revealing her dragon birthmark. The mark was not different on the outside, but Hicca knew that it was different from before when everyone told her she was bad luck.

"Light!" Hicca yelled at the mark trying to make it light on fire. Toothless said that it only worked with bottled up anger, but since she had kind of been fighting with everyone and getting all her anger out she had nothing bottled down and she couldn't feel angry. The hurt feeling had completely taken over her heart at the moment, leaving no room for other feelings. After yelling light, and then fire, a few times and not having either one work Hicca sighed annoyed as she sat down on the sand of the beach.

"I'm in Hell," She groaned falling back on the sand "I'm engaged to a jerk, the whole island hates me, and my crazy grandfather is going to kill us all after he kills the rest of the Riders and I can't do anything because I can't even get my powers to work." she told herself as she lifted up her marked hand and looked at it.

She thought back to what happened when her powers awoke and when her arm burst into flames that did not hurt. She clenched her hand into a fist, making her arm feel tense, as she thought about her arm bursting into flames. She kept thinking that same thought for a while, hoping that it would work, until finally her arm burst into flames again.

"Whoa!" Hicca yelled jumping up from her spot in the sand. She had done it. She was able to make her arm burst into flames without getting bottling any of her anger. "This is so cool!" Hicca giggled as the feeling in her heart faded away and was replaced by excitement, but it only lasted for a moment before the hurt feeling returned in her heart.

As the feeling returned Hicca's excitement died along with the fire of her arm.

"What the hell is this feeling?" She asked herself clutching the area of her tunic where her heart was before heading back to the forge hoping that working on the saddle would make the painful and unknown feeling in her heart go away.

* * *

"I'm done." Tuffnut said breaking the silence as he got up from the table. The silence was finally getting to him and the tension between the teenagers was just making him sick.

"Go ahead, you can go hang out with the freak." Snotlout said and Tuffnut forced himself not to punch his friend as he headed out of the Grand Hall. After Tuffnut left, Ruffnut looked at Snotlout annoyed with him.

"What's with you?" She asked annoyed and Snotlout looked up at her confused.

"He likes Hicca," Snotlout said "That can't happen." he said and Ruffnut sighed. Her twin hadn't just started liking Hicca. It was something she had watched grow over the years and just played along while waiting for Tuffnut to realize how he felt for her.

"Too bad it already happened." Ruffnut said and quickly regretted saying it as Snotlout and Astrid looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Astrid asked annoyed. She was confused by what Ruffnut meant by "It already happened" as was Snotlout.

"Tuffnut hates Hicca," Snotlout said annoyed. He did not want to admit that Tuffnut could like Hicca because that would change everything that he thought he knew about his best friend. "He's been forced to watch over her for years and he hates it." He said not wanting to believe that Tuffnut, or anyone, could actually like Hicca and not see her as a freak.

"Are you sure that it's hate?" Ruffnut asked as Astrid and Snotlout looked at her confused by what she meant as the female twin got up from her seat and headed out of the Grand Hall. What she was implying was that Tuffnut was in love with Hicca and he had been for years, which was something that Snotlout never wanted to happen.

"No way in Hell is that possible." Snotlout said trying to think about Tuffnut and Hicca getting dating, but it was very hard. He kept imagining Hicca and Tuffnut cuddling under a tree while wearing wedding outfits. It wasn't actually a scary image, but Snotlout was trying to convince himself that it was a very ugly image.

"It can't happen," Astrid growled not wanting Tuffnut and Hicca to be together. All she could think about was how that would ruin her chances of beating everyone else in Dragon training. The twins were enough trouble for her since they were so protective of each other, and that protecting would only make it harder for her if Hicca entered the picture and the three of them were always defending each other. "It can't." She growled as she gripped her cup so hard that it started to crack.

"But it will," Gobber said coming up to the table, making his two students look up at him "Both of them would end up getting married at some point even if they weren't engaged, Tuffnut and Hicca could realize their feelings." he said and Astrid and Snotlout looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Astrid asked annoyed and Gobber just laughed as he walked off.

"I guess Hicca and Tuffnut aren't the only two who are clueless." He said and headed home.

* * *

Tuffnut wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He couldn't understand why he was getting mad at Snotlout for everything that his best friend said about Hicca, or why the only place that he could think of going right now was to the forge where he known Hicca was.

"Hello?" Tuffnut asked as he walked into the forge. Most of the lights in the village were out, including the forge, but there was a light in the back of the forge.

"Yeah?" Hicca asked looking through the doorway that leads into her back room "What do you want?" she asked annoyed as her heart started hurting again.

"Nothing," Tuffnut said before he could even thing of an excuse "I just wanted to get away from Snotlout and Astrid." he said making up the rest of his reason. It wasn't completely made up. He was really sick of Snotlout and Astrid.

"Did another rat crawl up Astrid's ass and die with the other one that died up there?" She asked and Tuffnut snickered a little as he leaded against the wall.

"Yeah, and Lout is still hoping he'll get laid if he agrees with her." He said and this time Hicca snickered as she kept working on whatever she was sowing.

"The only way he'll get laid is if he paid for it," She said "And he'd have to pay her a lot to get laid." she said and Tuffnut laughed as he remembered something that happened last spring when a ship of pirates came to Berk.

"Sadly," The male twins said trying to control his laughter "That's actually true." he said and Hicca dropped what she was doing. She turned around and looked at the male twin in shock over what he had just said.

"What?" She asked in shock with a smile on her face. She had heard about her cousin paying a girl to sleep with him once, which was the only way he lost his virginity, or so Hicca had heard from the rumors around Berk.

"He paid a pirate chick with some gold he got from his dad to sleep with him," Tuffnut said and Hicca bit her lip to try and hold in her laughter "He got laid, and said that he hoped Astrid was just as good as the pirate chick was." he said and Hicca stopped trying to hold in her laughter and made a face of sickness.

"I don't wanna know how bad that pirate chick was to have him say he wants Astrid to be just as good." She said in a sickening voice as she turned around to get back to work on whatever she was working on.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said and then looked at as she sewed something "What are you doing?" he asked and looked over her shoulder. Hicca looked over the same shoulder that Tuffnut had been looking over and her face turned bright red as their noses touched.

"N-nothing!" Hicca yelled backing up as Tuffnut pulled back. He couldn't help noticing that she had a bright red blush on her face. It only made the male twin think about what his sister had said about him liking Hicca, which only made him think of something that he had never questioned until now.

"Why have we never gotten along?" He asked before Hicca could get back to work.

"What?" Hicca asked looking at him confused.

"We've never gotten along," He stated "But why?" he asked and Hicca looked at him confused still before she answered.

"I… I…" Hicca couldn't look Tuffnut in the eye so she looked down at her feet "I don't know…" she admitted. Looking back now, there was no real reason to hate him. Sure now there were plenty, but now that she thought about it Hicca wasn't sure if what she felt for Tuffnut was hate. It wasn't liked the angry feeling that she got when she watched a Viking kill a dragon or Stoick yelled at her.

"So why can't we get along?" Tuffnut asked and Hicca shot her head up at him. The only thing that she could think of was what the hell had gotten into her fiancé?

"Are you Ruffnut in disguise?" She asked thinking up the only explanation that would make sense, that Ruffnut was playing a joke on her while pretending to be Tuffnut. It wouldn't be the first time that Ruffnut did something like that.

"No?" Tuffnut said super confused.

"Then what the hell has gotten into you?" Hicca asked choosing to believe that it was the male twin

"I just think that we should at least try and get along," He said and looked away "Since… we're getting married… Soon." he said and Hicca was shocked. Tuffnut wanted them to get along in their marriage since it would be soon, but now that made Hicca think about Volisus.

"I-I have to work," She said turning back to her work "Please leave." she asked feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Kay, see ya." Tuffnut said deciding not to put up a fight. He was sure that Hicca was feeling as awkward as he was and needed some time to think like he did. After Tuffnut left Hicca stopped sowing the saddle together and sighed sadly.

"We might not be getting married soon though," She said thinking about Volisus "Not if I fail…" she said feeling sad for some reason and then realized why. "No! No! I do not like him!" She yelled realizing that the reason she felt sad was because she wouldn't be marrying Tuffnut.

* * *

The early morning fog covered Berk like it always did as the sun slowly rose over the ocean.

Tuffnut never liked waking up early when nobody else was awake. He had gone to sleep at a normal time which was late at night, but he had woken up earlier than he normally did. He had really nothing else to do other then walk through the village trying to find something to do.

"Ugh… This is so lame…" Tuffnut groaned looking around the village. His eyes landed on the forge and he noticed someone walking out of the forge stretching and yawning. As he walked closer he was surprised to see that it was Hicca. He wasn't sure why, but he hid behind a bunch of barrels as Hicca walked pass him talking to herself.

"I'll go see him after class today." She said as she walked past the barrels. As she walked away Tuffnut stood up from behind the barrels.

"Him? Who is she talking about?" He asked and as he thought about Hicca hanging around another boy he felt very angry. He growled as the angry feeling spread through his body and he felt like punching something, which he did. He punched a nearby barrel so hard that the top cracked into dozens of pieces, leaving splinters in his hand.

"What the hell?" He asked angry for some reason. He didn't understand why just thinking about Hicca being with another boy was making him this angry.

* * *

**Tuffnut is jealous! Over a dragon! Oh my god is going to be so funny when he finds out when he finds out about Toothless. That will be so hilarious! I wonder how Toothless will react to Tuffnut?**

**Please review!  
**

**Also, shot out to the My heaven of stars Community who I just found out added this story to their community. Thanks guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OVER 90 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**I have never been this close to 100 before. You guys are the best! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I've finally got my writing spirit back!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The first thing that Hicca did once she got back to her house was head up to her bedroom and crawled into her bed to get the sleep she had not gotten at all last night. She curled into her bed and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. At first there was nothing but darkness, but that didn't last long.

_Hicca wasn't sure where she was. It looked like a cave, but there was a hole letting light in from the sky like the inside of a volcano and tall rock pole-like things all around. As Hicca looked around she noticed there were dragon drawings all around the walls, spiraling up to the hole in the top. _

"_Hello," Hicca jumped in shock as she turned around. She could not see who was behind her because they were hidden in the shadows of the volcano, but she could tell that it was a girl._

"_Who's there?" Hicca asked raising her arms, ready to fight. The girl laughed as she walked out of shadows. Hicca was more shocked then she had been when she saw the Elder alive when the girl walked out of the shadows._

"_Is that you're idea of fighting?" The girl asked and Hicca lowered her fists.  
"W…Who are you?" Hicca asked "You look… You look just like me!" she yelled, but the girl just smirked. The girl standing in front of Hicca had a face just like her face, but her hair was much longer and she was wearing nothing but a red sleeveless tunic. _

_Hicca was even more shocked, if that was possible at the moment, when she noticed what was on the girl's shoulder. A dragon mark!_

"_You're a rider?" Hicca asked yelling as the girl ran at her. Before Hicca could even react the girl kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flew across the cave and crashed into the rocks. _

"_You're not even tough enough to keep your feet on the ground?" The girl asked laughing as Hicca "What a pathetic excuse for a Rider." she said and Hicca glared at the girl before turning to her arm. She consecrated on it, but this time it would not light up. "Not even try to wake you powers," The girl yelled, making Hicca look at her "This places sucks out powers, so you should learn how to fight without them before you take on Volisus." she said and Hicca was shocked._

"_Who are you? And how do you know about me?" She asked yelling as she got up. The girl smirked again as she crossed her arms over her head._

"_I'll make ya a deal, Hicca," She said as Hicca's eyes widened "Beat me and I'll tell you who I am, but you'll probably figure it out soon. You are smarter than most people think." she said, which shocked Hicca to the breaking point that if she was shocked anymore she would probably go into shock. For some reason though, she felt more anger at the girl then shock. Something about the girl who looked like her just made Hicca's blood boil._

"_Okay," She said then ran at the girl "Let's see what you've got!" she yelled and the girl smirked before jumping back, dodging Hicca's attack. Hicca ended up hitting the ground, causing it to crack into millions of pieces. _

"_What the hell?" Hicca asked herself as she looked at her hands. That was something new. _

"_Anger makes you blinder as it makes you stronger," Hicca's head snapped up to the rock pole that the girl was sitting on "You must not rely on only power and strength." she said and then jumped down with her foot pointed at Hicca, like she was going to attack Hicca that way.  
Hicca didn't move. Even though every part of her body was telling her to run she didn't. "I know." She said grabbing the girl's ankle just before the foot could hit her face. Within a split second Hicca threw the girl over her shoulder and at the wall. Just like when Hicca had hit the wall it cracked when the other girl hit it. _

"_Fast learner, good," The girl said as she got up from the rubble around her then ran at Hicca "You're going to need that to fight!" she yelled grabbing Hicca by the collar of her tunic. The girl threw Hicca into the wall like Hicca had to her. _

_The wall cracked again when Hicca hit it. She quickly got up on her feet and ran at the girl, who was running at her. The girl tried to punch Hicca, but Hicca was able to grab her fist. She threw the girl over her shoulder and onto the ground, making it crack just like the walls._

"_Your stronger then you look," Hicca shot her head over her shoulder when she heard someone else's voice. This time it was a boy and she knew who it was. "Why don't you show it?" Tuffnut asked as Hicca looked at him._

"_Tuffnut? What… Why are you here?" She asked confused as the girl got up. _

"_You have to step up and show that you can fight, that you have power to those around you," The girl said as Hicca turned to look at her. When she turned around the girl was no longer there, but a woman wearing a red tunic with a face similar to her's stood behind Hicca. "Strength might make you strong, but friends and loved ones make you stronger." The woman said making Hicca looked back over at Tuffnut._

"_Loved ones…?" Hicca said as she looked at Tuffnut as he walked over to her._

"_Can't fight me forever ya know," He said "At some point, you have to admit how you feel if you don't want a marriage full of pain and suffering." he said leaning into Hicca's face like he was about to kiss her._

Hicca's eyes suddenly shot open as she shot up in bed.

"Holy flame balls." She said as she got out of bed and headed down stairs so that she could head out to get something to eat. Whatever the dream was about confused her and part of her was actually thinking that it would have been better to see Volisus killing dragons instead of seeing Tuffnut a way that she had never expected from him.

"No way in hell would he ever do that." She said and then left the house.

* * *

Tuffnut was annoyed at breakfast. Everyone at the table could feel it coming from him as they ate their breakfast while the male twin stabbed his bowl of breakfast mush out of anger. Ruffnut was sure that something had happened, which she didn't know about, and she was worried about her brother so she spoke up.

"Um… Tuff," Tuffnut glared at his sister, but didn't stop stabbing his poor bowl of mush "Is everything alright?" she asked worried what her brother would try to do.

"Yes," Tuffnut snapped as he looked back at his bowl and the stabbing got harder. "Why," Stab "Would ya," stab "Ask," stab "That?" he asked yelling as he mush so had that so splatted out of the bowl and on to Astrid's face.

Snotlout and Ruffnut snicker before Astrid wacked Snotlout upside the head as Fishlegs just watched and Tuffnut smirked feeling a little better, until the one of the large Grand Hall doors opened. Hicca walked in yawning and Tuffnut growled remembering what he had heard this morning.

"I'll see you guys later." He said getting up out of his seat as Hicca walked pass their table carrying her own bowl of mush. He purposefully hit Hicca in the shoulder with his as she walked past him, making her almost drop her bowl. Ruffnut's eyes widened as Hicca turned to look at Tuffnut in shock while he walked out of the Grand Hall.

Hicca turned around, rubbing her shoulder as she walked over to her own table and sat down to eat her breakfast.

"I'm gonna go with Tuff," Snotlout said getting up from the table as he tried to hit his joy. This was a good sign for him since Tuffnut was back to picking on Hicca. That meant that they weren't going to fall in love and that meant things wouldn't change. "Everything will be normal again." He said under his breath as he walked out of the Grand Hall with Fishlegs, Astrid, and Ruffnut following.

As she left, Ruffnut looked back at Hicca as she rubbed her arm more. From the look on her face, she seemed like she was sad instead of in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruffnut asked wondering what had gotten into her twin and why he would just suddenly do something like that to Hicca as she left the Grand Hall.

As Hicca sat at her seat in the Grand Hall alone she just poked at her bowl of slop. She felt like her heart was in a knot and it was causing her a great about of pain like it had yesterday. It made her want to cry once again, but she didn't want to because it was over Tuffnut.

"Not cry, not cry," She told herself, but it was too late. Tears were already dripping down her cheeks and into her slop. "Gods what's wrong with me?" Hicca asked herself, not understanding why she was feeling this way still.

* * *

"Hello class!" Gobber said too cheerful for the teenagers. They were a lined up in a line that had Hicca at one end and Tuffnut on the other end. The four teenagers between Hicca and Tuffnut could feeling the sickness and annoyance that the two teens on the ends were giving off.

"Can we just get this over with?" Tuffnut asked annoyed. He was more pissed about being around Hicca after he had heard that morning.

"Nope," Gobber said cheerfully "We won't be having a lesson today," he said happily as jaw dropped to the ground "Have a good day." he said and walked out of the arena.

"Wait! Gobber!" Astrid yelled running after the blacksmith "What the hell?" she yelled. The other teenagers left the arena after Gobber left. Snotlout and the twins headed to the beach while Hicca headed to the forge.

Tuffnut couldn't help glaring at Hicca as she went inside the forge and then came out carrying something large. She also picked up a large basket that was filled with something and watched as she headed off to the forest.

"Tuff," He turned around and looked at his sister "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said walking passed his sister.

"What's up with you?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut turned around to look at his sister.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, but he was sure that his sister was talking about what happened in the Grand Hall.

"What happened in the Grand Hall," She said "You hurt her, why?" she asked and Tuffnut looked away from her. He wasn't sure if he could tell his sister what he heard that morning.

"I woke up this morning and… I heard Hicca say something." He said not looking at his sister as the memory of that morning was starting to make him sick.

"What?" She asked, but Tuffnut didn't answer "Tuffnut, what did she say?" she asked annoyed with her brother.

"She said she'd be seeing someone in the forest," He said and Ruffnut's eyes started widening "I think she's got a boyfriend." he said as he looked up at his sister, who looked shocked.

"Are you saying that...You're jealous?" She asked and Tuffnut's eyes went wide.

"N-No!" He yelled "Why the Hell would you…" he trailed off as he thought about what his sister had said. Ruffnut sighed as her brother sat down on the ground against the house they were standing by. She sat down next to him and watched as his mind questioned everything he knew.

"You still won't admit that you like Hicca?" She asked and Tuffnut nodded, not wanting to say anything "Who do you think Hicca's hanging out with?" she asked. There weren't any boys who liked Hicca aside from Tuffnut, so she was wondering who would like Hicca or why now there was the idea of Hicca having a boyfriend.

"I don't know…" Tuffnut said thinking about what kind of a guy would date Hicca. He thought of many boys who could date Hicca. Has he thought of anyone one else dating Hicca his stomach twisted as anger boil in his blood.

All Ruffnut could think was that her brother would have to admit that he wanted Hicca, and he was going to have to do something to prove that he was better for Hicca if she even had a boyfriend.

* * *

"_You want to what?" _Toothless asked after Hicca said what she had wanted to do while she held up the saddle that she had built last night for one reason.

"Put this on you so you're easier to ride." She said and Toothless jumped away laughing.

"_No you're not!" _He giggled teasing Hicca as she ran after him trying to get the saddle onto Toothless's body. Their chase game kept up for a while before Hicca finally got the saddle onto his body. She tied a rope to the fake fin before climbing on top of the saddle. _"What's the rope for?" _ He asked as she climbed on top of him.

"I have a plan to get you flying again, but I need to test it," She said "Can you keep close to the ground so we can test it?" she asked and Toothless nodded.

"_Sure!"_ Toothless said before taking off, only a few feet off the ground. The fact that he was at least staying above the ground was good, which meant that Hicca's idea was working. She pulled on the rope lightly to get the fin to move.

Toothless smiled as he flew over the lake, Hicca pulled on the rope a bit too hard causing Toothless to fly to the side while she dropped off the saddle and into the lake.

"It works!" Hicca yelled happily as she popped out of the lake and swam over to land, where Toothless was waiting for her.

"_Can we do that again?" _Toothless asked happily and Hicca nodded. He was glad that he was able to fly again and Hicca was enjoying flying too. It felt better sitting on a dragon rather than holding on the tail tightly to make the fin move.

This time Hicca tied the rope around her foot this time before she climbed back onto Toothless's back. When he took off this time Hicca found that it was better to use her foot then her hand to pull the rope as Toothless flew. He flew high feeling that it was great to fly again.

"Toothless, we should stop," Hicca said which disappointed Toothless as he flew down to the ground "I'm sorry boy, but I've got to change some things to that flying will be easier on you." she said and he smiled brightly.

"_Yeah!"_ He cheered and rubbed his head against Hicca's. Hicca smiled and starched the top of Toothless's head, which made him purr like an over grown kitten. Hicca smiled and hugged him. She felt happy with Toothless. He was a good friend to have. _"So how go's things with Tuffnut?"_ He asked and Hicca pulled away.

"It doesn't matter, we hate each other." She said leaning back on the boulder.

"You love him." Toothless said and Hicca shot a glare at him.

"No. I don't." She growled. She didn't want to admit that something was odd about how Tuffnut had acted back at the Grand Hall, or that she had somewhat liked how he used to act before today. It had been a long time since he had done anything like that to Hicca.

Now she couldn't help thinking about the dream that she had that morning and having Tuffnut leaning into her face. Her face burned with the idea that Tuffnut would kiss her or even say what he had said in her dreams.

"Hicca why is your face red?" Toothless asked and Hicca looked at him in shock as she put her hands on her face, which was as hot as a summer fire.

"N-No reason!" Hicca yelled and then started taking the saddle off of Toothless's back "I'm gonna work on this some more. I'll see ya later." she said and then headed out. Toothless snickered as Hicca left the pond.

"_You can't hide it forever Hicca," _He said _"Love is a powerful thing that will take over at some point." _he said before climbing into his tree cave.

As Hicca headed back to the village she noticed Tuffnut coming towards her.

"Tuffnut," Tuffnut looked annoyed at Hicca "What are you doing here?" she asked thinking that it was the same reason as all the others, but there was no training today so it could be that.

"I came to get you," Tuffnut lied to Hicca "Gobber's orders." he lied. The truth was that he wanted to see who Hicca was seeing in the forest. He didn't want to do it but the idea that Hicca was seeing someone else just kept eating at him until he finally gave in.

"Okay." Hicca said. Suddenly she felt eyes from behind watching her.

"Who the hell are you?" Tuffnut asked looking behind Hicca, making her turn around to come face to face with a boy who looked about her age. While it seemed he had just come up from nowhere to Hicca, Tuffnut had seen the boy come out from behind a tree.

"Hello, demon." The boy said and suddenly grabbed Hicca by her neck too quickly for her to realize who the boy was. He picked up off the ground by her neck, shocking Tuffnut. Now the idea that Hicca had a boyfriend wasn't so true anymore.

"Hey put her down!" Tuffnut yelled and ran at the boy. The boy threw Hicca at a tree as Tuffnut tried to tackle him. The boy threw Tuffnut over his shoulder as Hicca got up and looked at the boy closely. Suddenly her eyes went wide when she realized who the boy was.

"Volisus…" She said in shock. His hair, skin, eyes, and even his clothes were everything that the Elder had told her. She knew about the stone, so she knew that it would be possible for him to have enough youth to take his age back to his teenage years.

"You pathetic stupid Viking." Volisus said and then threw Tuffnut over at Hicca, who jumped away before Tuffnut hit her.  
"Tuffnut!" Hicca yelled as she ran over and kneeled over to him to check on him.

"Ugh," Tuffnut groaned feeling sick and dizzy "Who the hell is that guy?" he asked.

"It's a long story, just stay here." Hicca said and quickly took the dagger out of Tuffnut's belt before running at Volisus.

Hicca threw the dagger at Volisus as Tuffnut passed out from the pain in his head. She tried to attack Volisus but he grabbed her arm.

"You are such a child girl." He said and threw Hicca across the forest towards the pond area. She got lucky when she landed into pond; the pain didn't hurt as much that way.

"_Hicca!" _Toothless yelled climbing out from his tree cave as Hicca got out of the pond. As she did Volisus jumped into the pond arena.

"You really think that you can beat me?" Volisus laughed and Hicca looked at him. Toothless growled and glared at him. Toothless ran at him, but Volisus grabbed Toothless by one of his legs and threw him at the wall.

"Toothless!" Hicca yelled and Volisus grabbed her by her dragon marked arm.

"You will die, evil child of the demons!" He yelled and Hicca glared at him. She knew what he thought about Vikings and what he thought her father did to her mother, and she didn't believe it one bit. "You killed my daughter! You and your demonic evil Vikings will pay for everything!" He yelled and Hicca's anger boiled.

The elder had been right. Volisus was mad and that made him dangerous, but Hicca was ready to kill him for everything he was saying about her mother. She believed everything her father and Gobber had told her about her mother.

Hicca knew who her mother was. Her mother loved Berk and loved her father. She could tell that her father was telling the truth because of the look of love and happiness in his eyes that just screamed how much her father loved her mother.

"My mother died to safe the island she loved!" Hicca yelled and her arm burst out in flames. Volisus's eyes widened with shock, making him let go of Hicca. She threw flames at Volisus, who jumped up into the air. Black wings grew out from behind his back, and as the wings came out he became older and look like he was in his twenty now.

"You will pay girl for being born." He growled and Hicca glared up at him.

"Blame my mother for wanting to have a loving family with my father!" She yelled and threw a fire ball at Volisus. It ended up hitting him, but not hard enough to knock him down to the ground. He flew away into the clouds as Hicca turned around to check on Toothless.

"Toothless! Are you okay?" She asked as Toothless got off of his back.

"_Yeah, I'm fine,"_ He said has he looked up at the sky _"He's gone…" _he sighed in relieve.

"For now," Hicca said and suddenly her eyes went wide with fear "Tuffnut!" she yelled and quickly climbed up the rocks to go check on her fiancé. She ran back to the part where she had seen Volisus for the first time, and also where Tuffnut was laying on the ground still passed out.

She ran over and checked on him. He seemed alright, aside from being passed out. She looked around as she tried to figure out what she was going to do, but soon she had only one choice. She pulled Tuffnut up and put his arm over her shoulder. She pulled him towards the pond.

"_Is this Tuffnut?"_ Toothless asked as Hicca pulled Tuffnut, carefully, down the rocks.

"Yeah," Hicca said laying Tuffnut down on the ground "He got attacked by Volisus when he came up from behind me." she explained as she pulled off Tuffnut's helmet, relieving a large bruise on his forehead.

Tuffnut groaned as his head twitched. Hicca looked up at Toothless, who quickly hid back in his tree cave before Tuffnut's eyes slowly opened and right away connected with Hicca's.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said as Tuffnut sat up slowly.

"What… What the hell happened?" He asked looking around, trying to figure out what had just happened "Where's that guy?" he asked looking ago. Hicca looked at Tuffnut, trying to hide her worriment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked hoping that Tuffnut wouldn't remember anything and would just pass everything off as a bad dream he had.

"There was some creepy guy I thought was you boyfriend w-"

"Boyfriend?" Hicca yelled in shock, interrupting Tuffnut "Why the hell would I have a boyfriend?" she asked. The boyfriend thing had shocked Hicca because most boys on Berk had always made her sick to her stomach.

"Um… Yeah. I kind of thought you had a boyfriend…" Tuffnut said a little embarrassed.  
"Why would you think that?" Hicca asked confused.

"Because you spend so much time out here!" He yelled, not expecting to get so worked up or angry.

"I like it out here!" Hicca yelled "Gods how hard did you hit your head when you fell?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew what happened to him.

"I fell… Wait… How…?" He said trying to figure out what he had done. He remembered coming to the forest to get Hicca, but the last memory he had was that he had gotten attacked and Hicca had told him she knew the guy who attacked him. It didn't make sense to him on why he would have that kind of a memory if he fell.

"Come on," Hicca said getting up and offering her hand to Tuffnut "You might want to put something on that bruise." she said as Tuffnut took her hand. She helped him up of the ground as he touched the bruise on his forehead.

"Ow," He winced as pain from his bruise ran through his head "How big is it?" he asked.

"Pretty big." Was all she said as she picked up Tuffnut's helmet and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said as he put his helmet on as Hicca climbed up the rocks.

"Come on," She said as Tuffnut climbed up the rocks "You need to put an ice block on that." referring to the bruise that was hidden by his helmet.

"Why are you coming with?" He asked as they climbed out of the pond area.

"Someone needs to make sure you actually put something on your head." She said and Tuffnut rolled his eyes as they walked back to the village.

"Did we already get married? Cause you're already acting like my wife." He said and Hicca shot a glare at him from over her shoulder.

"Shut up…" She said trying to hide a little smile on her face. Tuffnut couldn't help smiling a little as him and Hicca walked back to the village.

On the way back Hicca picked up the saddle she had dropped when Volisus had attacked her. Tuffnut noticed this, but didn't say anything not knowing what to make of how Hicca's thing had ended up away from her.

Hicca's smile soon fell though as she remembered what happened today. After what happened today with Volisus it made her quickly realize that Tuffnut and the entire village were in danger. She had always known that, but seeing Volisus today made it truly real.

* * *

After dropping Tuffnut off at the medical house Hicca went to go see the Elder. For the moment Tuffnut seemed to think that he had fallen and got his bruise, but she was worried about what would happen if he did remember anything.

"Hello Hicca," The Elder said as Hicca walked into the temple "Is there something wrong?" she asked and Hicca nodded.

"Volisus… He was here. He attacked me," She said sitting down in a chair as the Elder's eyes went wide "He also attacked Tuffnut." she said looking down. Now part of her felt bad about what had happened with Volisus. Tuffnut had gotten hurt because she was unable to protect him.

"What? Why was Tuffnut there?" The Elder asked shocked that Tuffnut had been there

"He said Gobber needed me, but that's not the point," Hicca said more worried about something else "Tuffnut had gotten knocked out and I was able to convinced him that he fell," she explained "But I worried about what will happen if he remembers and knows it's not a dream?" she asked worried about what would happen or how she would explain it if Tuffnut remembered Volisus was not a dream.

The Elder sighed worried as she turned away from Hicca.

"If he remembers, you must either tell him," She said as she turned back to Hicca "Or kill him. It's your choice." she said and Hicca's eyes widened with shock.

She had never expected to hear something like that from the Elder. Her jaw hung from her mouth, but no words came out.

The idea of killing Tuffnut…

"I'm not Volisus," Hicca said getting up as anger ran through her body "I will not kill him without a good reason." she said and then stormed out of the temple. That was how she felt about the idea of killing Tuffnut just because he knew something.

One day, everyone on Berk would know about Hicca's Riders side. It didn't matter to her if Tuffnut was the first person to know about Volisus.  
"If he remembers I'll tell him," Hicca told herself as she walked went to the forge to work on the saddle some more "Everything. Even about Toothless." she said and then got to work.

* * *

**Woah... Hicca meets Volisus and so dose Tuffnut in one day! This is going to make things even more interesting. And don't think Tuffnut is just buying Hicca's story of falling or her excuse for hanging out in the forest. Not all boys are as dumb as they look.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I warn you now, this is a short chapter right now. I got really excited when I got over 100 reviews! Love you guys!  
**

**This chapter has something that I think everyone has been waiting a long time for.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

"Hey Hicca," Gobber called before he headed out the door. Hicca looked out through the doorway of her backroom to Gobber's work "Ya coming to dinner?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I've got to finish this." She yelled holding up her carol stick. She was working on a new sketch for the saddle. She had an idea that would likely help her with controlling Toothless's fake tail fin and an idea for herself that would keep her on the saddle. She wanted to get it finished and start putting it together before morning this time.

"Okay," Gobber said uneasy about how much Hicca was working "Be sure to come to dinner at some point though." he said and she gave a thumb up from the backroom before Gobber left. He walked out and headed up to the Grand Hall.

At the Grand Hall Gobber walked in to find the twins sitting with Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs at their usual table. There was nothing odd about them today. Fishlegs has his nose stuck inside of the Book of Dragons, Astrid was ranting about something while Snotlout just nodded at her words, and the twins just looked annoyed like they always did with Astrid's rants.

Gobber sat down at an empty table and began eating his dinner as he tried to ignore what he could hear of Astrid's rant. It was a clear that Astrid was still angry that there had been no lesson today. Gobber tried to explain earlier to the blond that after how the last two lessons had gone with the teenagers being so violent that he thought they needed a break from the dragons trying to kill them. That was something that Astrid just couldn't understand.

"Why no lesson? We don't need a damned break!" She yelled annoyed as she slammed her hands down on the table. While she went on her rant Hicca, who had finally gave into her stomach and went to get something to eat, walked into the Grand Hall and walked past the table to the empty one next to the table that.

Tuffnut refused to look at Hicca. He kept thinking about the story she had told him and how it smelled fishier then Fishlegs did. The excuse was good, but the memory of that boy he had seen just felt too real to be a dream. If he was real though, who was he?

"Jeez," Ruffnut said annoyed as she rolled her eyes "We get a day off. Why can't you just let it go and relax?" she asked and Astrid glared at the female twin.

"Unlike you, I am a real Viking," Astrid stated and both twins glared at her annoyed "I will never relax. A true Viking never relaxes." she said and the twins glared at her.

"She's kind of right." Snotlout said and the twins rolled their eyes.

"No she's not." Hicca said making all heads, including Gobber's since he had been listening the whole time.

"What make you think you know what a true Viking is?" Astrid asked getting up from her seat and walking over to Hicca.

"Oh no." Fishlegs said pushing his face into the book to avoid the fight he knew was coming from Astrid.

"You don't even know what a Viking is," Astrid said as Hicca just sat at the table, like she wasn't paying any attention to the blond "You have no clue what a real Viking is," Tuffnut glared at Astrid as she continued, as Hicca's hand curled into a fist. "You're nothing but a pathetic, no good, bad luck bringer and that's why your mother is dead." Everyone's eyes widened at that.

The last part of what Astrid had said was like a slap everyone in the face. Even Snotlout had to admit that was a new and really low for Astrid. Nobody dared to blame Hicca for her mother's death anymore because Stoick threatened them.

"Shut up." Hicca growled feeling her eyes water as her anger rose. Gobber wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to help Hicca, but he also wanted to see what Hicca would do next like she had when the teenager fought the Nader.  
Tuffnut was in the same boat as Gobber. He wanted to beat the life out of Astrid and feed her to a Nightmare while she was still alive, but he also wanted to see how Hicca would react. Something told him that she would not react the same way she had when Astrid had gone off on her at the Nader lesson.

"Make me bad-" Astrid didn't get to finish that sentence. Hicca had shot out of her seat, turned around, and socked her right in the nose too quickly for Astrid to even try and stop her. Astrid fell back on the ground and her hands covered her nose, which was now bleeding because Hicca had hit her.

There were a few moments of silence over the shock because what had just happened before Astrid got up off the ground, nose covered in blood.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Astrid asked angry that Hicca had just hit her. That was something she had never expected from Hicca.

Hicca didn't answer as tears leaked out over her eyes. She looked away and held her head down as she stormed out the Grand Hall. After Hicca left everyone glared at Astrid. Gobber was about to get up and have a talk to Astrid, but Tuffnut beat him to it.

"What the hell was that about?" Tuffnut asked getting up out of his seat. The blond glared at him.

"Why do you keep defending that freak?" Astrid asked rolling her eyes.

"Why do you keep insisting that Hicca is a freak who you have to torture all the damned time?" Tuffnut asked, trying to control his anger "You know not to say Hicca killed her mom. Stoick ordered that." he said and Astrid glared at him.

"Stoick isn't here," She said and Tuffnut really had to fight the need to kill Astrid "Besides, I'm just saying the truth. Right?" she said looking at Snotlout for support. Snotlout glared at her.

"Ya know, I really don't want to date a girl who says she's a true Viking but will go against the word of the chief," He said "That's not the way a true Viking should act." he said and got up from his seat. Snotlout left the Grand Hall pissed with Astrid, which was almost as shocking as Hicca hitting Astrid. After years of siding with Astrid, he finally sided with his family.

"H-Hey!" Astrid yelled annoyed with what Snotlout had just said. Gobber finally got up from his seat and walked over to the group.

"Everyone, go home. Tuffnut please go find Hicca," He said. He knew how Hicca would be right now and that someone to comfort her. "Astrid, we're having a talk, with the Elder." He said and Astrid's eyes widened. The only person who still had power in the village while Stoick was gone was the Elder and she was allowed to pass judgment on those still in the village.

Tuffnut left the Grand Hall and headed to the forge, knowing that was where Hicca was likely to be. As he headed to the forge he got the feeling that Hicca wasn't there. There were no lights in the forge which you needed in the forge so you knew where everything was and so you didn't accidently cut off a limb while walking around in the dark.

"Where is she?" He asked as he wondered where Hicca could be right now.

* * *

"What?" Astrid yelled filling the temple with her voice "You can't do that! Elder please! I-I'm sorry!" she said but the Elder just glared at her.

"Astrid, you made your choice to do what you did," She said clearly angry "This is your punishment for those actions." she said. After hearing the story from Gobber about what happened she was very angry with the young Viking girl.

"You can't just do this because I said a few things to Hicca." Astrid said and Gobber scoffed, making Astrid look at him. There was more to this then the girl was seeing.

"This is not just about what happened at the Grand Hall tonight Astrid," He said "This is for your attitude throughout dragon training, how you've been treating all of your classmates, and because you went against Stoick's word while he was gone." he said and Astrid glared at him.

"Who cares about them? I'm in to win." Astrid said and the Elder sighed.

"Winning is not everything Astrid," The Elder said "The training is supposed to teach you how to defend yourself and the island." she said and Astrid looked at her confused.

"A Viking in this village protects every Viking and stays true to their chief even when he is gone." Gobber said. Astrid looked worried and scared now.

"But I am I Viking! I can be the best! I'll prove it!" She argued and the Elder putt her foot down.

"You will prove it by fallowing your punishment and wait for Stoick to return," She yelled scaring both Astrid and Gobber "Astrid, until Stoick returns to decide your punishment, you are no longer welcomed in dragon training." she said a bit more calm. Astrid glared at the Elder.

"This is so unfair!" She yelled and then ran out of the temple. She had worked so hard for this, and now it was just taken away because she said a few things? Astrid ran house and threw herself onto her bed.

It was all over in her mind. If she wasn't in training then that meant she couldn't become the great female Viking she dreamed of being.

"This is all her fault," Astrid said to herself as she thought of Hicca. She was in this mess mostly because of how she had treated Hicca. "Not my fault she's a weakling. I'm better than her, so why don't they just kick her out? She doesn't even belong there." she asked herself as her hopes of beating all the boys and killing the dragon shattered.

Now all Astrid could imagine was Tuffnut, Ruffnut, or Snotlout killing the dragon. As if those weren't enough to make her unhappy, she then imagined Fishlegs or Hicca killing the dragon.

"That should be my right!" She screamed picking up her axe and throwing it at the wall. It was stuck there as Astrid sat on her bed. "I'll get back in, somehow." She said to herself, sure that she would get back into training and that everyone would forget about what she said the next day.

Nobody would forget what she said though, and when Stoick got home, there would be Hell for Astrid.

* * *

Tears streamed down Hicca's eyes as she watched the sky from the cliff where she had shot Toothless down. It was the only place that she could think of going so nobody would bother her.

"Mom…" She whimpered in a whispered voice. What Astrid had said before Hicca had punched her made Hicca remember everything that people around Berk about her mother's death after her birth. Stoick had to order people to stop saying Hicca was the reason his wife was now dead. She pulled her knees to her chest and pressed her forehead onto her knees as more tears streamed down her face.

It was getting late and the night's cold air was starting to affect her. She started shivering and her teeth were chattering together.

Suddenly something warm wrapped around Hicca's shoulders. She looked up and saw Tuffnut standing above her.

"You'll get sick if you stay out all night," He said as he sat down next to Hicca. It didn't take Tuffnut long to look at the cliff since it was closer to the forge and she would sometimes hang out there. "You okay?" He asked noticing the tears still streaming down Hicca's cheeks.

"I…" Hicca was lost for words and Tuffnut couldn't blame her. Astrid had just brought up one of the most painful things in her life. For years people blamed her for her mother's death until Stoick finally ordered everyone to stop before he ripped their eyes out of their skull.

"Sorry about what Astrid said," Tuffnut said. Someone had to say sorry to her since Astrid clearly wouldn't. The blond was too prideful. She would just say that it was Hicca's fault somehow and that she had every right to say that to Hicca. "That's a real new low." He said as Hicca sniffled.

"Thanks…" She said as more tears started running down her face. Tuffnut pulled her close to him by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He hated the feeling he was getting from seeing her so sad and hurt by what Astrid said.

The two teens just stayed like that for a while. Tuffnut wasn't sure what to do as Hicca's tears began to stop. He wanted to comfort her and see a smile on her face.

"Come on," Tuffnut said getting up off the ground after a while "It's getting late." he said holding out his hand. Hicca took it and he pulled her up off the ground.

"Why are you fallowing me?" Hicca asked as they pasted the Thorston house, but Tuffnut didn't go in. He kept fallowing Hicca to her house.

"It's my job." He said plainly. Hicca took the answer, not bothering to think of what was going on in the male twin's head. The two teenagers walked to Hicca's house in silence like they normally did, but this time it wasn't bugging Tuffnut and it was bugging Hicca.

While Tuffnut kept thinking about something, Hicca had a sick feeling that felt like there were butterflies in her stomach that kept trying to get free. Finally, they reach Hicca's house.

"Night" Hicca said, not bothering to look at Tuffnut. She hoped that he would just turn around and go home like he always did, but this night was different.

"Wait Hicca," Tuffnut said as he grabbed Hicca wrist. She turned to come face-to-face with him, which was a little too close for her. "I… um…" Tuffnut couldn't get the words out so he went back on the old saying "Actions speak louder the words" that the Elder would say sometimes.

"Tuffnut," Hicca said as a blush spread across her face from how close he was to her. It just made the butterflies become stronger in her stomach. "Is somet-" Hicca was cut off when Tuffnut pulled her into a kiss.  
There was a brief moment of shock before Hicca closed her eyes, not believing that a kiss from Tuffnut felt so good.

When the teenagers broke apart for air, both their faces were bright red.

"Ilikeyou!" Tuffnut yelled quickly before running off, leaving Hicca on her door step in shock.

"That was my first kiss…" Hicca said as she walked into her house with shaky legs. She then quickly ran up to her room to try and get some sleep, which she never got.

Hicca kept thinking about the kiss and how nice it had felt. She had never expected that Tuffnut would kiss her or that it would feel and nice as it had felt. It made her want to giggle like that time she had drunken a mug of mead on accident, but another thought quickly entered her mind.

Volisus… Hicca's happiness died quickly as she turned on her side.

"We can't be together… As long as this war goes on…" Tears started streaming down her checks again as she told herself what she thought she had to hear right now "We can't be together… We can't," she said to herself as new tears started to stream down her face and onto her pillow "I won't let him get hurt because of me." she said and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take over soon.

Hicca didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

**Finally! They kissed! But poor Hicca... I feel so bad for her. **

**Also, who the hell is happy Astrid won't be in training?  
**

**Review please!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Let me just stay that I love you guys! Thank you for over 120 reviews and 90 favorites! It's nice to know that people enjoy this story!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hicca yawned as she walked through the forest carrying the saddle and a basket full of fish. She had spent the night working on the saddle again since she was unable to sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to Tuffnut kissing her, which she still could believe felt as good and sweet as it had.

"We can't be together. We can't." Hicca told herself as she made her way to the pond trying to hold back painful tears. She kept telling herself that even though she now knew how she felt for the male twin now that she had heard his confession, but she knew it was a bad idea for them to start dating while she was in the mess that she was. Her job was to protect Berk and the villagers, and she couldn't put Tuffnut in danger by dating him and making him a better target for Volisus.

"_Hicca!" _Toothless yelled as Hicca climbed down the rocks. He happily ran to her, and then suddenly stopped. He had a feeling coming from Hicca that had him worried. _"Are you okay?" _He asked more worried than he was before and Hicca's eyes widened with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hicca said and knocked the basket over "Eat up boy." she said trying to avoid talking about Tuffnut with Toothless.

Toothless knew that something was wrong, but it was clear that Hicca didn't want to talk about whatever was bugging her. As he ate up the fish, Hicca put the saddle onto Toothless's back which now had tight leather ropes on the sides.

Hicca pulled out a few tools that she had taken from the forge and started to tighten the leather. She then attached wires to the tail fin which was attached to rope that lead to the foot panel she had attached to the saddle also.

Hicca sighed as she looked at Toothless with his new saddle. She didn't really know if this would work, but it was the only option that she had come up with.

"_How is this going to work this time?"_ Toothless asked as Hicca climbed on top of Toothless's back. She sighed, not sure how to explain her idea to Toothless. She wasn't even sure if it would work.

"You'll find out," Hicca said and Toothless nodded, deciding just to trust Hicca on this part "Go." she said and Toothless took off, quickly.

Hicca screamed when Toothless took off and pressed her foot on the panel. Toothless didn't fall like she had expected him to. He was steadily flying, he was flying!

"_It's working!" _Toothless cheered as Hicca started laughing happily while they flew out of the pond and into the forest, away from Berk. Hicca turned her foot on the panel, like she knew that Toothless would go that way, and he did. It felt natural to Hicca and Toothless. She knew right away what he was thinking as they flew and what way to press her foot so that things moved smoothly and quick for Toothless as he flew through the forest.

When they flew over a patch off soft grass, the two has some miss communications though. Hicca thought that they would just fly over the grass but Toothless decided to go down forcibly, which caused Hicca to fling right off of the saddle. It was a good thing that it was soft grass because the landing could have hurt much more for Hicca.

"Toothless," She said turning around to look at her dragon "What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Toothless was rolling around on the flatten soft grass like a pig would in mug on a hot day.

"_It's soooooo soft!" _Toothless said as he kept rolling around, clearly happy. Hicca giggled as she picked up some of the grass. It was really soft and it made her wonder about other dragons. She placed it inside of her pouch before looking at Toothless.

"Come on boy, let's head back." Hicca said and Toothless looked at her sadly.

"_But soft~!"_ He whined and Hicca shot him a look that a mother would normally give a child.

"Toothless." She warned and Toothless looked unhappy.

"_Okay…" _He grumbled and let Hicca get onto him. He flew back to the pond, careful not to hit any trees. As they flew Toothless thought of something that he had realized until now. _"You do know how to fight Hicca, right?" _He asked as they landed in the pond.

"I can… Well, kinda." Hicca said nervous and Toothless looked at her shocked.

"_You don't know how to fight?"_ He asked yelling _"What have you been doing since you fought Volisus last?" _he asked annoyed. He was making it sound like she had been just goofing off, which made Hicca angry

"Getting you flying!" Hicca yelled unhappy with Toothless "Look, I've got training today. I'll learn there." she said and Toothless sighed not believing that Hicca was taking this seriously.

"_Okay, but take fighting seriously,"_ He said _"Volisus might try to come back here and he might be more prepared then he was the first time."_ he said and Hicca became more worried.

"What do you mean?" She asked worried. If Volisus could take youth and grow wings, what else could he do?

"_He might bring Red Death,"_ He said _"His dragon."_ he added and Hicca's eyes widened when she remembered what Toothless and the Elder had told her about Volisus's dragon which was named Red Death for some reason.

"The one who's skin is made out of other dragons?" Hicca and Toothless just nodded as Hicca shivered, feeling a little sick.

"Let's do… Something else." Hicca said not wanting to keep thinking about Red Death. Just think about him made her sick and Toothless scared. She pulled out her dagger and shined it in the sun, which caused a small orb of light on the ground. Hicca liked to play with the orb, it helped clam her sometimes.

"_Light!" _Toothless yelled and tried to catch the orb. Hicca moved it around and Toothless kept chasing it, trying to capture it. As Toothless failed and kept yelling, _"Light!" _happily Hicca laughed.

Both felt better after their game which Toothless now called Light.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Tuffnut huffed annoyed before banging on Hicca's front door again "Hicca come on! Can we at least talk?" he asked annoyed. He had been there since early morning, but Hicca had still not answered the door. He knew that they had to talk about what happened last night.

Tuffnut wasn't sure what had come over him that made him both kiss Hicca and blurt out that he liked her, which he still denied. He also tried to deny that he had enjoyed the kiss with Hicca, but a voice in his mind kept telling him, "Yes you did" in a teasing voice. What was even weirder was it sounded a lot like his sister.

"Come on Hicca!" Tuffnut yelled again banging on the door.

"What?" He turned around and came face to face with Hicca, who was standing right behind him.

"Where were you?" Tuffnut asked sounding a little worried.

"Why are you here?" Hicca asked trying to avoid the question. The last thing she wanted was to have a run in with the male twin so soon. She had a good idea why he was here.

"So we can talk about… last night…" He said looking away. Hicca looked down at her feet, knowing what she had to do. Tuffnut was likely going to hate her forever now, but it was for his own good.

"What's there to talk about?" Tuffnut looked at Hicca in shock "Astrid got kicked out of training. Aside from the Gods showing they love us, nothing else happened." she said trying to hid her emotions as thousands of claws tore at her heart.

"Oh yeah…" Tuffnut said feeling like someone had just stabbed him in the heart "See ya." he said quickly and left. When he was far enough away from Hicca's house, he hit the first thing he saw. A boat was leaning on a nearby house now had a fist sized hole in the bottom thanks to the male twin.

While Tuffnut when off to go let out the anger he had now for some reason, Hicca went inside and ran to her bed. She wailed into her pillow as the claws in her chest practically tore out her heart.

"It's for the best. It's for the best." She told herself as tears rolled down her checks, but the words just made her heart hurt more.

* * *

"Finally! No Astrid!" Ruffnut cheered as she looked around the arena "This is gonna be so awesome, right?" she asked looking to her brother.

"Yeah, whatever." Tuffnut said not really listening to his sister. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked at each other worried about the male twin. He had been acting odd since breakfast. He at first had been very angry and was throwing stuff around, and then he was suddenly "dull" after his temper ended.  
Dull was the best way to describe how Tuffnut was acting because it was more boring instead of excited like they were expecting when the male twin was at the arena since Astrid wouldn't be there today, which meant none of her "I'm the best" attitude.

"You okay man?" Snotlout asked and Tuffnut just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said and he sounded unhappy. Ruffnut sighed. She knew that getting through her brother at the moment was just going to cause him to become angry and then things would end badly in training.

The female looked over her shoulder and noticed Hicca coming into the arena. Normally the female twin would just ignore Hicca, but now things were different. The female twin had to give Hicca credit for what happened last time with the Zippleback and it boosted her lame rep up a lot more.

"Hey Hicca!" Ruffnut yelled running over to Hicca. Tuffnut looked up and then back down when he saw Hicca. Sadness suddenly over took him when he saw Hicca.

"Hey… Ruff." Hicca said feeling a little uncomfortable. The female twin didn't normally talk to her, so this was a little awkward for her.

"What are they doing?" Tuffnut asked as he watched his sister talk to Hicca.

"I don't know," Snotlout said "Must be something about training." he said as Gobber walked into the arena.

"Good morning class!" Gobber yelled, clearly happy that Astrid was gone for this lesson and for all the rest.

"What are we doing today?" Fishlegs asked as the teenagers got ready for what Gobber would do as he walked over to the cages.

"Well since the first lesson didn't go so well," Gobber said placing his hand on the handle of the Gronckle cage "Today is about… Survival!" he yelled and it was like a repeat of the first lesson.

The teenagers scattered as the Gronckle flew at them, ready to attack. Like the first time all the teenagers gathered shields for protection, this time knowing what to do.

"_Hope…" _Hicca looked up at the Gronckle as she ran around the arena, avoiding the fight unlike Snotlout and twins. _"There is hope… There is hope…" _It said as the dragon attacked the three other teenagers by ramming them into the wall.

It glared over at Fishlegs and Hicca, who were standing next to each other.

"Likely hood of us not getting eaten?" Hicca asked as the Gronckle just watched them like it was about to attack them. She wasn't really asking a question, it was just a rhetorical one, but Fishlegs took it as a question.

"Not very high actually," Fishlegs said and Hicca groaned realize what she had just started "Gronckles mostly only love eating rocks, but its unkn-" Fishlegs was cut off when the Gronckle ran at him and Hicca. He ran away screaming as Hicca dropped her shield. She had a plan, one that didn't involve much violence. She pulled out the soft grass from earlier that day.

Tuffnut looked over at the Gronckle and started running at it, ready to attack

"_Hope… You are the hope," _It said as Hicca started rubbing soft grass on its nose. The Gronckle started purring like Toothless and rolled down on its side. _ "Aw… So soft…" _It purred as it laid on the ground, revealing Tuffnut behind the dragon.

"What the…?" He didn't know what to say. Hicca had just gotten the Gronckle on the ground with only her hands instead of any weapon.

Gobber and the rest of her classmates looked at Hicca and the Gronckle in shock. They had expected something to happen with Hicca and the dragon, but they weren't expecting it to end so quickly because of her.

Hicca looked at her classmates. She looked at Tuffnut in front of her and she quickly felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling and she wanted to leave, now.

"Um… I gotta go." Hicca said and quickly ran out of the arena before anyone could stop her from going into the forest. Tuffnut watched as Hicca quickly left as anger boiled in his blood.

"I'm going to the beach." He grunted and left the arena. Ruffnut turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I have no idea." She said knowing that they would ask what Tuffnut was doing.

* * *

The feeling that Hicca had felt in the arena was still there in her stomach. It was like someone had stabbed her in the gut and had left the dagger there. It wasn't painful, which was the odd thing, it was just uncomfortable and it was making harder for her to work on the suit she needed for Toothless's saddle.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Hicca asked and yawned "Maybe I just need some sleep." she said realizing that she was still tired from her lack of sleep. She laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes.

_When Hicca opened her eyes she found herself back in the cave where she had first fought the girl who looked so much like her._

"_Why do you push him away?" Hicca turned around and saw the women with long bush brown hair wearing the long red tunic with Viking armor over it and a helmet. The odd thing was, unlike many Viking women she was much thinner._

"_What are you talking about?" Hicca asked the women, who felt strangely familiar to Hicca._

"_Tuffnut," Hicca's eyes went wide and her face burned when the women said the male twin's name "He kissed you, confessed to you, and you push him away and hurt him even more." she said and Hicca glared at the women._

"_Shut up! You don't know anything! You don't understand!" Hicca yelled and the women's eyes narrowed at her. _

"_Do not tell me to shut up young lady, and your wrong," She said and Hicca looked at the women like she was crazy "I do know stuff and I do understand. You're in love with Tuffnut, but you're also scared. Not of Volisus, but of being hurt." she said and Hicca glared at the women._

"_How do you even know? Who are you anyway?" Hicca asked, but the women just smiled. _

"_Someone who left too soon." She said and then there was a blinding light._

Hicca's eyes shot open as she sat up. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she was still in the forge, but her mind quickly went back to question the dream she had just had.

"Someone who left too soon"?" She said as he looked down at her suit "What does that even mean?" she asked and her mind quickly went to what the women had said about Tuffnut. "It was just a dream." She told herself as she went back to work and the stabbing feeling in her gut returned.

* * *

"Urg!" Tuffnut growled as he threw a rock as hard as he could into the ocean out of his anger. He had no clue where this anger was coming from, but he wanted to get it out. It felt like it was just still bubbling more and more in his chest making him angrier.

He threw another rock after another. It wasn't helping him much; it just seemed to keep making him more and more angry about something.

"What the hell is up with you?" Tuffnut turned around to see his sister right behind him.

"Nothing." He said and threw another rock into the ocean.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said sarcastically "And I'm a snow fairy." she said and Tuffnut turned to look at his sister annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed as he went back to throwing rocks in the ocean.

"To know what's wrong with you." She said and Tuffnut growled.

"Nothing." He said not knowing what he would tell her. He had no clue why he felt this way or why he wanted so badly to punch everything he saw like he had this morning.

"Really? So you're just angry for no reason at all?" She asked as Tuffnut shot a glare at his sister from over his shoulder "What the hell happened that as got you like this?" she asked and Tuffnut sighed as he let the rock in his hand drop into the sand.

"Cave. Now." Was all the male twin said as he stormed off to the cave where they talked when they didn't want anyone to hear their conversations.

The twins quickly headed to the cave and quickly got to talking.

"Okay, what the hell is going on in that thick skull of yours?" Ruffnut asked and Tuffnut shot her a glare before sighing. If he didn't tell her now then she'd just bug him until he told her.

"I kissed Hicca last night." He said and Ruffnut's face filled with shock.

"… What?" She asked after finally finding her voice.

"I kissed Hicca," Tuffnut repeated not looking at his sister "And… I also told her that I… Like her." he said in almost a whisper.

"Oh my Thor! I'm so proud of you!" Ruffnut yelled happily, but her happiness quickly died. "Wait, then why were you all broody and mad at the beach?" She asked and Tuffnut sighed.

"Because… I don't know." Tuffnut admitted. He still had no idea why he felt angry. He kept thinking about the kiss he gave Hicca and then how she reacted to him that morning.

"What? Does this have something to do with Hicca?" Ruffnut asked wondering. Her sister-sense was tingling and was telling her that Hicca had something to do with Tuffnut's attitude

"No," Tuffnut said, still not looking at his sister "We're both just gonna pretend that nothing happened last night." he said and Ruffnut looked shocked.

"W-What?" She asked yelling "Are you crazy? You like her!" Ruffnut yelled and Tuffnut shot up from his spot.

"No I don't!" Tuffnut yelled "Loki took over my body and did what happened last night!" he yelled and then stormed out of the cave.

"What the Hell! Tuff! Get back here!" Ruffnut yelled and ran after her brother.

Tuffnut walked into the village, ignoring his sister, just in time to see Hicca leaving the forge before she ran off to the forest. The male twin watched her leave before looking over his shoulder at his sister.

"Go after her, before I kick your ass into the forest." She said walking past her brother as she headed to the Grand Hall. Before Tuffnut could even stop his feet, they were already taking him towards the forest to Hicca.

* * *

"I'm just gonna add some more things to it tonight and then we should have a much better way for flying." Hicca said as she took the saddle off of Toothless's back.

"_But flying was just fine."_ Toothless said as he stretched out his back.

"Yeah but I'm having trouble staying on." She said and Toothless nodded.

"_That could be a problem." _He said and started rolling around on the ground like he had an itch.

"Got an itch?" Hicca asked and Toothless nodded as he stood up on the ground. Hicca started scratching Toothless's back and his head, which made him purr like a giant cat. "Good boy." She said and suddenly had a feeling that someone was coming.

"Hicca? Look we need to-" Hicca's eyes shot up to above the rocks, where Tuffnut was looking down at her and Toothless.

"Tuffnut!" She yelled in surprise "Look I can-" Hicca was cut off when the male twin did something she had never seen either of the twins do.

He fainted, causing him fall down the rocks and into the pond area.

"Duh, duh~na… We're dead." Hicca said unsure of what she was going to do now.

* * *

**Okay... Let me just say that I really don't know what to do about this chapter. It's kind of boring to me, but it's turned the page so things can get more exciting. **

**Also, I'd like to have more of my reviewers ideas in this story. You've all got awesome ideas! I want to know what you want to happen next in the story so it can be more fun for everyone!  
**

**Please review and leave me an idea if you want to!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm warning you now that this is kind of a short chapter and not every exciting. It's mostly just a filler to move things along to a much more fun chapter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tuffnut groaned as he began to wake up. He had a head-ache that was likely the size of a boulder and his body ached with pain that made him think he had been thrown around like a rag-doll.

"Glad to see you're okay," Tuffnut looked over at the large boulder behind him. There was Hicca sitting on it with a large black dragon behind her. It scared him because he had never seen or even heard of a dragon that looked like that one did. "You had us worried. You've been out for the rest of the afternoon." She said as the sun began to set over the forest.

"Hicca! What the hell is that?" Tuffnut asked yelling as he pointed at the giant black dragon. Its eyes narrowed and Tuffnut got ready to run in case the dragon tried to kill him.

"He's not an "it"," Hicca said annoyed with the male twin "And no eating him Toothless." she said looking over at the black dragon.

"Toothless? Toothless! It has a name?" Tuffnut asked and Hicca glared at him.

"Yes. He does," She said jumping off of the boulder "He's a Night Fury also." she said petting Toothless on the head.  
"You've gone crazy!" Tuffnut yelled "A Night Fury! Is this why you've been hanging out here so much?" he asked as Hicca climbed onto Toothless's back.

"Yeah." Hicca said plainly as she placed her foot into the petal strap. Toothless chose not to speak as the scene unfolded in front of him. He knew what kind of painful hurt Hicca was feeling behind that plain face she was putting on in front of Tuffnut.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asked Hicca. He had an idea on what she was going to do, but he didn't want it to be real. Why would she…?

"Ya wanna know what's going on?" Hicca asked looking at Tuffnut "Go talk to the Elder, but don't come near me after you do." she said just before Toothless took off into the sky.

Tuffnut wasn't sure what he felt. Shock of Hicca flying in the sky, fear that he had just seen a Night Fury and lived, or sadness from the tears he saw starting to come down Hicca's eyes.

After a moment the male twin ran out of the forest and headed back to the village while Hicca flew away from the island. She wasn't sure which was worst, the sick feeling she had in her stomach or the pain she was feeling in her heart.

Her and Toothless had been flying for a short while, but they were already far enough from Berk for her to finally let the tears fall.

"_I'm sorry, Hicca."_ Toothless finally spoke up after a while as they flew over the ocean. He knew that what she needed was to get away from Berk, and he knew where to take her to do just that. He flew to a small island where Hicca could clear her mind.

Toothless and she stayed there for a long while to relax. She had caught a dozen fish for him and at started a fire so she could cook some fish for her. The sun had only about two hours before night took over and Toothless started to worry about Hicca.

They hadn't said anything for a long while. Hicca was so quiet and Toothless kept getting a feeling that she was in pain on the inside, which she was.

"_Hicca?" _Hicca looked over at Toothless when he said her name.

"Yeah?" She asked knowing what her dragon was worrying about. He was still concerned with what had happened in the forest with Tuffnut. He saw that it was clear that Hicca liked him, and that was what made him worried.

"_Are you going to be okay?"_ He asked. He knew that Hicca liked Tuffnut, and why she wanted to keep him away from the whole situation.

"… I don't know…" She admitted. She really didn't know what was going to happen when the Elder told Tuffnut about everything she was. Part of her wanted to never go back to Berk and just run away from everything that was starting to destroy her life as she knew it.

Hicca and Toothless watched as the sky began to turn a purple pink color while the sun set into the ocean. As she watched the sky, Hicca noticed that there was a small group of Terrible Terrors flying down to them. Toothless growled as he tried to protect his pile of fish.

_"Food?"_ One of the Terrors asked as it walked over to the pile of fish.

_"Mine!"_ Toothless growled scaring the Terrors away.

"Toothless, be nice," Hicca said pulling her fish off of the stick "Here ya go." she said throwing her fish over to the small group of Terrors, who quickly attacked it like it was the first meal that they had in a long while.

_"Thank you, Hope."_ One of the Terrors said and laid down next to Hicca. She placed her hand on the small dragon, who was now sleeping at her side, as she wondered what the dragon was talking about. It was not the first time that she had been called Hope by one of the dragons.

What did it mean to the dragon? Hicca really didn't understand why they were calling her Hope like that was her name.

* * *

"Um… Elder…" Tuffnut got her attention when he walked into the temple. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He was going to talk to the Elder, the oldest and wisest Viking in the village, about Hicca's dragon pet. If she knew anything then she would have told someone and Hicca would probably be locked in the Grand Hall's basement/dungeon instead of flying a Night Fury.

"Hello Tuffnut. Can I help you?" The Elder asked smiling. She was such a nice old women that he just couldn't believe that she could know something about the Night Fury Hicca called Toothless

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. He had to tell the person Hicca had told him to talk to. It just couldn't be real. The Elder couldn't know anything about Hicca's dragon; she was loyal to Berk and wouldn't hide this for any reason.

"Of course," She said as Tuffnut sat down on a stool "Is something wrong?" she asked and Tuffnut sighed as he took a deep breath. He felt sick and scared of telling the Elder what he had seen.

"I was in the forest looking for Hicca and I found her," He said and the Elder's eyes widened "I found her with a dragon, and it was a Night Fury." he said and he suddenly felt something stab him in the chest.

"You saw her with a Night Fury?" The Elder asked trying to keep her mouth from smiling. She was glad that Tuffnut finally knew something, and she knew that this would have been much more complicated if Hicca had been the one to try and explain things to the male twin.

"Yeah, and she told me to come here and talk to you, so I could get some answers," He said and looked at the Elder "I don't know why she's trying to get me to talk to you, but please don't be angry with her. I'm not sure why she's doing this-"

Tuffnut wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. He felt like he had just betrayed Hicca somehow by asking the Elder not to be angry with her. He wasn't even sure why he was asking that of the Elder at this moment.

All he knew was that he didn't want Hicca to be punished for what she was doing now with a dragon for whatever the reason was.

"Because," The Elder cut him off "She chose to end the years of war." she said and Tuffnut looked at her in shock.

"Elder… What are you talking about?" Tuffnut asked and the Elder looked at him.

"I know all about what Hicca is doing and her dragon." She said and Tuffnut looked at the Elder in shock over what she just said. She knew! She knew! How could the Elder know about Hicca's dragon and not tell anyone?

"What? What the hell is going on?" He asked yelling as he shot up out of his seat. Hicca hadn't been lying. One of the most valued Vikings in all of Berk was hiding her secret.

"Tuffnut please sit down. This is a bit complicated, but if you want to know what is going on then you have to sit down." She said and Tuffnut heisted. He could have run out and told the other Vikings or he could have gone back to the village to kill the Night Fury.

"Why is she doing…"this"?" Tuffnut asked as he sat back down.

"It's complicated, like I said," The Elder sighed "It started back when Hicca's mother, Valhallarama first arrived on Berk…" she began.

"What? Valhallarama?" Tuffnut asked wondering what Hicca's mother had to do with this "What does she have to do with all this?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Please just listen, and everything we'll be explained." Elder said and Tuffnut sighed. He sat in his stool and listen closely to the story that she had to tell him so he would understand why Hicca was hanging around with a dragon.

* * *

Eventually night took over and Toothless had convinced Hicca to go back to Berk so she could go back home to sleep. As Hicca walked back to her house through the forest, her legs felt shaky and she felt sick to her stomach.

She kept thinking about how things could have gone with Tuffnut and the Elder. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to believe what he was told or if he would just deny it all and tell everyone in Berk. She was more scared of what would happen if Tuffnut did tell everyone.

When Hicca walked into the village she didn't bother going anywhere else. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and never come out of her house until the end of time.

When Hicca walked over to her house she was surprised to see Tuffnut sitting on the ground in front of the house's front door.

"Hey." He said not looking up at her.

"Did you talk to the Elder?" She asked and Tuffnut looked up at her. He didn't look okay. He looked like he had gone through hell. Bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than normal, and he looked like he was very tried and sick.

Hicca chose to wait and hear what the Elder had told him. After that, she was going to convince him somehow to keep quiet and just keep him out of everything.

"Yeah, she told me everything." He said looking away from Hicca. He still couldn't believe what the Elder had told him.

"Everything?" Hicca asked and she sounded scared. There were some things that she didn't want Tuffnut to know, but he knew now.

"About your mom, her past, and… Your grandpa." He said and Hicca had a jolt of anger.

"He's not my family," Hicca said angry "Volisus is a mad man." she said and Tuffnut saw the anger in her eyes. He didn't blame Hicca for being angry. After what the Elder had told him about Volisus he wanted to kill the guy himself, tell he learned about what kind of powers he had.

"Sorry," Tuffnut said "Is it true? You're gonna fight this guy?" he asked looking up at her. He couldn't believe that the girl he used to pick on all the time was going to kill a mad man like the Elder had told him in the temple.

"Yeah." Hicca said as she sat down next to Tuffnut in front of her door.

"Why?" He asked. That was a question he kept coming back to as he thought about everything everyone had done to Hicca over the years. "Why are you going to fight this guy and protect a village who has done nothing but hurt you?" He asked and Hicca noticed the guilt in his voice.

"I want it to end," She said and Tuffnut looked at her "I want this war to be over, that way both dragons and Vikings can just live in peace." she said having a feeling that Tuffnut would have a different option.

"You know that won't be easy," He said like Hicca had expected as he looked up at the sky, which was filled with stars "But it would be nice." Hicca looked up at Tuffnut in shock.

"What?" She asked as Tuffnut kept looking up at the sky.

"It would be nice not to fight dragons," He said surprising Hicca "It might even be cool to ride them." he said and Hicca smiled.

"It is nice." She said remembering what it felt like when she flew in the sky on Toothless's back.

"You know that you won't be able to fight alone."

"I will."

"I'm not going to let you," Tuffnut said looking down. He avoided looking at Hicca as he grabbed her hand and held on tightly. "If you're gonna fight that son of a bitch then I'm gonna be there to keep you safe." he said still not looking at Tuffnut.

"Why?" She asked. This was running her plan. She didn't want him involved, but she knew that the male twin was stubborn and was not about to just give up.

Tuffnut smiled and looked over at Hicca.

"It's my job." He said and pulled her into a kiss. Hicca's plan to push Tuffnut away melted away as she melted into the kiss. She pulled away and looked at Tuffnut.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, will you?" She asked worried.

"Only under two reasons," He said and Hicca glared at him, having a bad idea of what Tuffnut wanted from her "Teach me how to ride a dragon." he said and Hicca sighed.

"Okay," She said glad that it wasn't anything very bad "What's the other one?" she asked a little more worried.

"Tell me what you feel about me." He said shocking Hicca. She knew how Tuffnut felt about her, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him.

It wasn't hate. She knew that now. She knew that she didn't want him to get hurt and that she thought pushing him away would make that work. All that did was made her heart hurt.

"How do you feel about me?" Hicca asked. Tuffnut said he liked her, but how did he know that he did.

"I like you."

"Why do you like me?" She asked "How do you know you like me?" she asked taking Tuffnut back. He actually didn't know how he knew. When he confessed to Hicca the words kind of just came out on their own.

"I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you no matter what. I… I'm actually… looking forward to the… marr…" He mumbled the last part, but Hicca understood what he meant.

Knowing what he felt made Hicca's heart beat faster and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like you too." She said smiling before pulling him into a kiss. Tuffnut was surprised at first, before closing his eyes and put his arms around her.

* * *

**Okay, who likes this chapter? **

**Come on, you know you like the ending.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Also! Warning you all now, updates will get slower since I'm starting to take on a lot more work in high school and I'm trying to write a novel.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I hope that this was worth the wait! I'm warning you all now though that this chapter what made up of ideas for the story that I kept in a document of parts I hope I can add into the story.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!  
**

* * *

There was an easy way to tell when Ruffnut was worried about something even when she wouldn't say anything. If she was standing up she'd be pacing back and forth around the room. If she was sitting down her legs would keep shaking like she was on edge about something.

The female twin was doing both in her house as she waited for her brother to come back since she had not seen him since he went into the forest to have a talk with Hicca. She was hopeful at first that they finally got together, but as night fell she was starting to worry that something else could have happened in the forest.

"Tuff where are you?" Ruffnut asked herself as she looked at the fire from her seat on the stool, legs shaking with worry. Just as the words left her mouth the front door opened Tuffnut walked in smiling like an idiot.

"Hey sis!" He said happily just before Ruffnut wacked him hard on the head "Ow! What was that for?" he asked yelling as he glared at her.

"Where the hell were you?" Ruffnut asked yelling as loudly as her brother "I was worried." she said looking away from her brother.

"Sorry sis, I got lost in the woods and didn't find my way out for a while," Tuffnut lied. He had spent the rest of the day avoid his sister after seeing Hicca with a Night Fury and learning the whole story behind his fiancé. "Well," He said faking a yawn "Good-night." He said and quickly headed to his room, but Ruffnut stopped him.

"Wait," She said grabbing Tuffnut's wrist "Nothing happened between you and Hicca?" she asked hoping that her brother was finally dating his fiancé.

"Nope, didn't see her." He lied not wanting to tell his sister that he was dating Hicca, yet. He wanted to wait until morning so he could see both everyone else's reactions to the news.

"Oh…" Ruffnut said disappointed "Night." she said sadly and headed to her room, not noticing the evil grin on her brother's face as he headed to bed as he thought of the best way to show everyone that they were dating.

* * *

Hicca woke up for once feeling different than she ever had before. Instead of having a nightmare and waking up scared or weird dream with some lady in it and waking up confused, Hicca felt happy. She actually woke up with the smile she had fallen asleep with last night.

She must have been smiling all night because her face hurt from smiling, but she couldn't stop smiling for some reason. She kept thinking about what happened last night when she had confessed to Tuffnut and that was causing her to smile from the effect of having her first boyfriend.

"I can't wait to tell Toothless." Hicca giggled as she left her house. She stopped by the docks to get a basket of fish before heading into the forest to tell Toothless about Tuffnut.

"_Hi Hicca!"_ Toothless yelled happily when he saw Hicca climb down the rocks and into the cove.  
"Hey boy," She said and Toothless noticed the large and bright smile on her face. He was glad to see that there was a smile on her face that was practically giving off happiness, instead of a frown that made him worry about Hicca. "Here ya go." Hicca said as she kicked the basket over and the fish fell out of it onto the ground.

"_Thank you Hicca!" _Toothless said cheerfully before he started digging into the pile of fish. Hicca smiled and sat up on the boulder, waiting for Toothless to finish his meal while she thought about last night. Her smile got wider and she began giggling, which got Toothless's attention._ "What are you so happy about?" _He asked and Hicca stopped giggling as she looked up at him.

"Well… Last night I had a talk with Tuffnut and…" Hicca bit her lower lip, trying to control her giggling from starting again.

"And… What?" Toothless asked slightly confused.

"…We're dating." Hicca whispered trying to control herself. Toothless had heard her whisper, which made him giggle.

"_I think I know how this human song goes,"_ He said snickering as Hicca looked at him _"Hicca and Tuffnut sitting in a tree…"_he sang but then stopped, but not because of the fire glare Hicca was giving him_ "Um… I don't remember how the rest of it goes."_ he said.

"Good," Hicca said as she jumped off of the boulder "Let's go for a ride." she said and Toothless nodded happily.

"_Okay!"_ He said as Hicca got on his back. As soon as her foot was hooked into the foot panel Toothless took off into the sky. Hicca laughed as they flew high in the sky along with Toothless. It felt good to fly again.

"Tuffnut is going to enjoy this." Hicca said smiling.

"_Huh?"_ Toothless asked confused again.

"Well he wants to learn how to fly on a dragon too." Hicca explained to Toothless

"_Oh,"_ Toothless said not sure how to feel "_He has to get his own dragon though. I don't like the idea of someone else riding me_." he said and Hicca nodded.

"Okay," Hicca said feeling that it was probably better to not argue with the dragon who could eat her boyfriend in seconds. After a while longer of flying around the island Hicca landed Toothless back in the cove, where someone was waiting for them.

"Tuffnut?" Hicca was confused to see her boyfriend waiting in the cove "What are you doing here?" she asked as she climbed off of Toothless's back.

"I came here to see you," Tuffnut said as Toothless walked over to him. The dragon started sniffing him, which confused the male twin and worried him a little. "What is he doing?" He asked Hicca.

"I have no idea," Hicca said and looked down at Toothless "What are you doing Toothless?" she asked her dragon.

"_Just making sure he's okay," _Toothless said sniffing Tuffnut some more _"He's good." _he said and Hicca snickered. Tuffnut was confused by Hicca talking to Toothless, like she understood him.

"Wait, can you understand him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah," Hicca said "Didn't the Elder tell you that?" she asked and Tuffnut shook his head.

"No, she just told be about Volisus and your mom's past."

"Oh," Hicca said not sure how to feel about the Elder only telling Tuffnut a few things "Well… I can talk to dragons, and they can talk back." she said.

"Is that it?" Tuffnut asked and Hicca shook her head. She pulled her sleeve up to her shoulder, which reviled her dragon birth-mark.

"Watch this." Hicca said with a smile on her face. Tuffnut and Toothless watched Hicca in silence as she clenched her fist. After a moment or two Hicca's arm burst into flames, causing Tuffnut to jump backwards in shock.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut yelled in shock before breaking out into a smile "That is awesome! How do you do that?" he asked as the flames on Hicca's arm faded away, leaving her arm perfectly fine.

"I don't really know. It's just something I got from… Volisus I guess." She said feeling a little sick by basically saying Volisus as part of her family. Tuffnut couldn't help noticing that Hicca was slightly unhappy and figured that it was a good time to leave.

"We should go," he suggested "Breakfast will be over soon." he said not knowing how to ask Hicca what was wrong now.

"Okay," Hicca said "Bye Toothless." she said petting Toothless on the head before climbing up the rocks with Tuffnut. As they walked through the forest Tuffnut grabbed Hicca's hand and held it in his as they walked through the forest. They walked through the forest in silence something got Hicca thinking.

"How did your sister react when you told her we're dating?" Hicca asked thinking that she would have heard something from Tuffnut's house last night if he had told his sister.

"I didn't." He said and Hicca almost stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I didn't tell her," He repeated and Hicca was a shocked. She expected the first person Tuffnut would tell about their relationship would be his sister. "I wanted to surprise her and everyone else later." He said and Hicca smiled.

"And how were you planning on showing everyone?" Hicca asked smiling.

"Like this," Tuffnut said wrapping his arm around Hicca's waist and pulled her close to him before kissing her. Hicca kissed back as she wrapped her arms around Tuffnut's neck, which she had to stand on her tippy toes to do.

"That was nice." Hicca said smiling.

"Only nice?" Tuffnut asked snickering as Hicca giggled before both their stomach growled with the need for food "Come on, let's get some breakfast." he said as he and Hicca left the forest, holding hands as they walked back to Berk.

When they got to the Grand Hall they pulled their hands away from each other so that Tuffnut could make a big statement about their relationship. The male twin walked over to the table where Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut were sitting. Hicca got a bowl of breakfast mush and was walking over to an empty table.

Tuffnut was about to get up so he could show everyone that they were officially a couple when Astrid got up.

"Hey Hicca!" Hicca turned around when she heard Astrid call her name. Seconds later she took the bowl from Hicca, threw it at the wall, and punched Hicca right in the nose, like Hicca had a few days ago, causing the brunette to fall back onto the ground with blood dripping from her nose.

"What the hell Astrid?" Tuffnut yelled angry as he got up from his seat.

"She deserves it!" The blond yelled as Hicca got up, whipping the blood off her nose. "It's her fault for getting me get kicked out of training!" She yelled and Gobber sighed as he got up from his seat in the Grand Hall.

"Astrid that was you own fault," The blacksmith tried to explain "You have been kicked out of training for you attitude to everyone in training and-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Astrid yelled "You just want to baby your little apprentice who can't even fight!"

"I can fight." Hicca said and Astrid glared at her.

"I'll believe that under one condition." Astrid said and Hicca felt like she had to say something.

"And what's that?" Hicca asked annoyed. Knowing Astrid, she knew it had something to do with training.

"You fight me," Astrid said. Everyone was a little taken back, but Hicca tried to keep the calm look on her "Fight me, if you dare. Fight me and the winner choses both our fates in training."

"You can't do that Astrid!" Snotlout yelled seeing this as Astrid's idea of somehow getting back into training.

"Hicca is the chief's daughter, she has more power than the elder," Astrid argued "And she can let me back into training." she said darkly. Clearly, the blond was going a little crazy.

"Can I do that?" Hicca asked looking at Gobber. The blacksmith nodded, unable to lie to his apprentice. Hicca looked back at Astrid. "Is training that important to you?" She asked the blond.

"Of course it is, because I am a real Viking." Astrid claimed prideful.

"Okay," Hicca said shocking everyone "We'll fight. Today." she declared.

"Hicca." Tuffnut whispered.

"I know what I'm doing." She said in a whisper, sensing his fear.

"…kay…" Tuffnut said grabbing her hand from behind.

"Guess we're going to have a battle instead of a lesson after breakfast." Gobber said.

* * *

After breakfast everyone who was left on the island gathered at the arena. It was mostly a few new mothers, the little kids, the Elder, and the teenagers from training. Inside the arena Hicca, Astrid, and Gobber were waiting for the fight to begin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gobber asked Hicca as they looked over at Astrid, who was swinging her axe around, ready to fight "You can still back out of this."

"No. I'm gonna do this." Hicca said taking her mother's dagger out from her pouch. She looked up at Tuffnut, who was having trouble hiding his worriment. Like with Ruffnut there was an easy way to tell when he was nervous and that was when his right leg was shaking in place.

"Okay," Gobber said knowing that trying to stop Hicca would be imposable. He walked away and Hicca looked up at Tuffnut. She mouthed up to him; "I'll be fine" clear enough for him to see. He relaxed a little as Hicca walked to the center.

Hicca and Astrid stood in the center of the arena, apart from each other as Gobber stood between the girls.

"Ready girls?" He asked and both girls nodded "Begin!" he yelled and Astrid tried to go in right for the kill. She threw her axe down, but Hicca jumped back which caused Astrid to get her axe stuck in the ground. She tried to pull it out of the ground while Hicca just stood there, which confused a lot of people who were watching.

"Screw this," Astrid said giving up on her axe and ran at Hicca with her fists raised. She tried to punch Hicca, who kept jumping back and running away. "What's the matter Bad Luck? Can't fight?" The blond asked, but Hicca didn't answer.

Tuffnut bit his lip as he tried to not go into the arena and give Astrid the fight she was looking for.

"Do you think this will end badly?" Snotlout asked to Tuffnut, who was just more worried now thanks to that.

"I don't think it will," Fishlegs said making Snotlout and the twins look at him confused "Look at what Hicca was doing and what Astrid is doing." he said, making everyone look down at the arena. Hicca ducked as Astrid tried to punch for. The blond hit the wall as the brunette ran across the arena quickly.

"She's tiring Astrid out." Ruffnut said as the pieces clicked in her head. She noticed Hicca had been avoiding all of Astrid's punches and somehow she kept getting Astrid to hit the stone wall of the arena instead of her.

"Why would she do that?" Snotlout asked not understanding what was so good about Hicca's choice of fighting, if you wanted to call it that.

"Because Astrid will be more tired down," Tuffnut said "And that makes taking her down easier." he said as he watched Astrid punch another wall while Hicca ran away. That was mostly how the rest of the fight went.

Towards the end it was clear that Astrid was becoming tired with only punching walls instead of Hicca like she wanted. Hicca, on the other hand, was doing much better then Astrid. The girl was used to running so she didn't get tired easily from it.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked Hicca as she yelled "Fight me!" she yelled before coughing.

"I am," Hicca said "I just like to do things my way." she said and Astrid ran at Hicca again. This time Hicca ducked down and spun around with one of her legs out, which knocked Astrid off her feet and onto the ground. Before Astrid could get up Hicca placed the blade of her dagger on Astrid's neck so that if she got up the blond would cut her own throat.

"I… I give." Astrid said knowing that there was no way she could go on. Even if Hicca didn't have a blade to her neck, she was too tired to keep fighting.

"Hicca is the winner!" Gobber yelled surprising everyone. Hicca got up and held out her hand to Astrid.

"I can either help you up or drag you up." She said and Astrid took Hicca's hand. The gesture that Hicca had just done was more confusing than her wining a fight against one of the toughest teenager on Berk.

"So Astrid," Gobber said looking over at the blond "You will remain kicked out of training." he said and Astrid looked down sadly.

"No she won't." Hicca said, shocking her teacher.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Winner chooses both fates of loser and winner, that was what we agreed on," Hicca said looking over at Astrid, who nodded "I'm staying in training, and Astrid is coming back in." she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and even Astrid all yelled in unison.

* * *

"Why did you let me back into training?" Astrid asked at lunch. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs were sitting at their usual table while Astrid sat with Hicca, which annoyed Tuffnut. He wanted to show everyone that he was dating Hicca, but the blond was in his way.

"You were probably going to go crazy if you didn't get back in," Hicca said "No offense. Plus, you belong in training. It your place." she said and Astrid could feel that there was something more. She had quickly realized after the fight that Hicca had let her back in because she was nice enough to.

"Thanks," Astrid said not looking at Hicca "And sorry… For everything I did." she said before leaving the table. She headed over to the other table with more teenagers and sat down with them leaving Hicca alone.

"Did you just say sorry to Hicca?" Snotlout asked in shock.  
"Yeah so what?" Astrid asked annoyed which just had everyone very confused.

"Okay," Tuffnut said after a few moments of silence "My turn to shock the socks off everyone." he said and got out of his seat.  
"Tuff," Ruffnut said as her brother walked over to Hicca's table "What are you doing?" she asked as Tuffnut tapped on Hicca's shoulder. She looked up at him and he kissed her. Snotlout was now very shocked. Astrid was saying sorry to Hicca and his best friend was kissing his cousin.

"Oh yeah!" Tuffnut yelled over at his friends and sister, who all had their jaws hanging from their faces, "We're dating!" he yelled and the four other teens were in a state of shock.

"When did this happen!" Ruffnut asked yelling as she got up from her seat and stormed over to her brother. She grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and glared into his eyes.

"Um… Last night…" Hicca said in a shivering voice. She was a little scared about what the female twin would do to her. Ruffnut let go of her brother's collar and looked down at Hicca before wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

"Finally!" She yelled hugging Hicca tightly by her neck, which was choking Hicca.

"Ruff… Ruff," Tuffnut tried to get his sister's attention as she chocked his girlfriend. When that didn't work, he pulled her off of Hicca. "Please don't choke my girlfriend." He said to her as Hicca caught her breath.

"Sorry I'm much so happy!" She yelled giggling like a little girl.

"Okay! This is officially the weirdest day ever!" Snotlout yelled getting everyone's attention. Between Astrid saying sorry, Ruffnut giggling like a little girl, and Tuffnut kissing Hicca, he wasn't sure which was weirder.

* * *

**Like I said, a bunch of ideas I wrote down earlier when I was writing the other chapters that I thought worked together.  
**

**Please review, and don't be angry that I let Astrid back into training! It's all part of the plan!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Hope that you all didn't die from the wait because here is the chapter you've been waiting for!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this because it has Tuffnut flying on Toothless. WARNING: I'm pretty sure I suck at flit scenes.**

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I am I the only one who finds it odd that Hicca and Tuffnut are dating now?" Snotlout asked as Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and he hung out in the Grand Hall. The talk between them had all been about Tuffnut and Hicca's relationship while the couple had left for the forest to get away from all the shocked eyes and questions they were getting.

"It's a little weird," Fishlegs said "I mean, those two have practically hated each other for the years and it's just odd to see them kissing." he said. In all the years that Fishlegs had seen Tuffnut and Hicca fighting he never imagined, unlike Ruffnut, that they would end up together.

"I'm just glad that they got together before they got married and practically killed each other," Ruffnut said happy that her twin finally stopped fighting it and gave into his feelings for Hicca like she had. It was better for them to be happy with each other instead of fighting each other tooth and nail before their marriage in the years to come.

"It's still kind of weird," Astrid said "They seem like the last two people who would get together. I'd expect something super crazy to happen before they got together." she said. Truthfully, she was still finding it hard to believe that they were dating.

Sure it was pretty clear that they both were trying to hide that they liked each other, but Astrid never expected Tuffnut and Hicca to actually start dating like they were now. It was almost as crazy as Hicca being able to beat her in the arena today.

"What kind of super crazy?" Ruffnut asked wondering what Astrid's idea of crazy was.

"Snotlout being right about something." She said and Snotlout looked up at the two blond females.

"Hey!" He yelled annoyed that Astrid would say something like that.

"I'd expect pigs to start flying before that happened." Ruffnut said snickering.

"You both know I'm right here?" Snotlout said trying to get them to stop.

"Did you hear something Astrid?" Ruffnut teased, making Snotlout fume with anger.

"Nope." Astrid said smirking as she shot a look at Snotlout.

"You're both evil." He said as the girls laughed. Snotlout looked away from the girls, who went on talking, while Fishlegs looked over the Book of Dragons for the millionth time. He didn't want to say it because Ruffnut was nearby and would likely kill him, but Snotlout wasn't enjoying the idea that Tuffnut was dating his baby cousin. In his mind they weren't right for each other since Hicca was so different from the traditional Viking that Tuffnut wanted to be like most boys on Berk did.

It also scared him over how Tuffnut's relationship with Hicca could change their friendship entirely, something Snotlout didn't want to happen.

"Yo Lout," Snotlout looked over at Ruffnut when she spoke to him "You okay man?" she asked.

"Of course I am." He said confidently, trying to hide the fact he was scared with the fact that Tuffnut was dating Hicca. He didn't want things to change, but he couldn't stop it now. Hicca and Tuffnut were dating, and things between Snotlout and Tuffnut would change greatly.

* * *

"What was your first flight like?" Tuffnut asked as he sharpened his spear while Hicca sowed parts of Toothless's saddle that were starting to tear. Toothless was rolling around on the ground getting all the itches out of his back while munching down a fish that Tuffnut had gotten him. The couple had decided to visit Toothless to get away from all the craziness from everyone learning that they were dating before news got to Gobber and he decided to play dad for Hicca's first boyfriend.

"_She screamed." _Toothless said and Hicca shot him a glare.

"I did not." She said to Toothless, even though she knew that she had. She felt embarrassed by Toothless bringing that up in front of Tuffnut.

"What?" Tuffnut asked not sure what Toothless had said. The worst part of your girlfriend being able to talk to her pet dragon is not having a clue about what they were talking about. It annoyed Tuffnut for some reason that he couldn't understand Toothless like Hicca could.

"_You did,"_ Toothless sang smiling _"Like a banshee."_ he sand and Hicca glared at him.

"Shut up." She snapped while Tuffnut looked back and forth between Hicca and Toothless.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tuffnut finally asked.

"How I reacted when Toothless flew for the first time." Hicca said looking away feeling embarrassed still by the fact she had scream.

"Did you scream?" Tuffnut asked smiling.

"Yes…" Hicca muttered looking away from Tuffnut.

"Was it awesome?" He asked smiling wider

"Yeah," Hicca said "After the fear and screaming stopped, it was pretty awesome." she said as adrenaline began to bubble in her stomach as she remembered that first fly on Toothless.

"Cool," He said grinning excited "So when can we fly?" he asked excitedly.

"_Now! Now! Now!"_ Toothless yelled running around.

"Okay," Hicca said knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to let the two wait any longer to fly. She strapped the saddle onto Toothless and climbed on. "Ready?" she asked to Tuffnut as he climbed on and wrapped his arms around her waist. He just nodded, unable to speak for some reason. He wasn't about to say it, but Tuffnut was scared.

Flying was something he never imagined coming true. He never even imagined that someone, especially Hicca, would tame a dragon. All this was both exciting and scary.

"Let's go boy." Hicca said petting Toothless on the head. He smiled just before taking off quickly into the air like an arrow shooting upwards into the sky as Hicca helped the fake fin move with Toothless. Since he wasn't expecting the speed, Tuffnut was screaming more then he would like to be.

"I was not expecting this!" Tuffnut yelled while Hicca laughed as Toothless flew quickly through the air.

"Just relax!" She yelled laughing.

"Relax?" He asked yelling, shocked at what Hicca just said "You're joking right?" he yelled.

"I thought you liked adrenaline rushes!" Hicca yelled over the wind.

"This one will take some getting used to!" He yelled as Hicca patted Toothless's head.

"Slow down Toothless, please." She asked and Toothless nodded.

"_Okay."_ He said as Hicca moved her foot in the panel to slow Toothless down in the sky. As the flit slowed Tuffnut actually found himself missing the rush a little.

"That… Was actually really awesome," Tuffnut said as the rush of adrenaline faded away. As it did Tuffnut couldn't help noticing that the sun was starting to set over the ocean. "Whoa…" That was all he could say as he actually looked at the sun set for once in a long time.

"It's pretty." Hicca said smiling as they watching the sun. Tuffnut smiled and held Hicca's waist tighter as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Not as pretty as you." He said and kissed Hicca's check. Hicca smiled as her face began to blush and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"_If you two start making out on my back I'm gonna puke and make it land all over you somehow."_ He said and Hicca kicked him with her other foot that wasn't in the panel that controlled the fake fin.

"I think we should head back." Hicca said knowing that Tuffnut would probably try something.

"_So you two can make-out?"_ Toothless teased and Hicca glared at him.

"Shut up Toothless." Hicca said as they headed back to the pond. When they got back Hicca took off Toothless's saddle before her and Tuffnut left the pond. As they walked back to the village, Tuffnut began to think of something.

"Have you tried to ride other dragons?" He asked Hicca "Like the ones in training?"

"No… I've never really thought of that." Hicca said thinking a little more about what he had just said.

"Think we should try?" He asked smiling as Hicca looked at her boyfriend confused. It took her a moment to realize why he boyfriends wanted to try and ride the other dragons.

"You want your own dragon, don't you?" She asked and Tuffnut nodded "Which would you want to fly?" she asked as they started walking back to Berk again.

"I'd want the Zippleback," Tuffnut said "It's super and cool the way it lights its fire." he said and Hicca smiled.

"Yeah, their pretty unique," She said and smiled as an idea formed in her head "I guess you're riding a Zippleback tonight." she said smiling as Tuffnut looked at her surprised.

"How are we gonna do that and not get caught?" He asked wondering how they were going to fly a dragon that was in the village instead of in the forest.

"I'll think of something." Hicca said, still smiling as they headed back to the village.

* * *

Dinner at the Grand Hall was much more different from all the years before. Hicca, who would normally sit with her father or alone at her own table, was stuck between her boyfriend and soon-to-be-sister-in-law while Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs sat across from her.

The only word Hicca could think on to describe this was uncomfortable. This was something that she was in now way used to and it was freaking her out a lot from the lack of space between her and the twins.

"I can't wait for training tomorrow; I hope we get to kill something," Ruffnut said snickering as Hicca ate her soup "I hope that the guts flow out with the blood." she said a little too graphic for Hicca. She set her spoon down as she tried to hold down her dinner.

"If I ever get gut a dragon, I'm gonna tear out its heart with my teeth," Snotlout said and Tuffnut was starting to feel sick. He never really thought about dragons as anything but monsters, but now he knew that wasn't true. "What would you tear out Tuff?" Snotlout asked and Tuffnut shrugged.

"I don't know… The eyes?" The male twin said, trying to block the imagines he once imagined of killing a dragon and gutting it. Now those imagines made him sick.

"Don't even get your hopes up," Astrid said making everyone look over at her "If anyone will be gutting a dragon, it'll be me." she said as she sharpened her axe. Hicca bit her lower lip while Tuffnut rolled his eyes annoyed that Astrid was still so confident in herself.

"I have to go get some work done." Hicca said not wanting to listen to the gutting of dragons. At some point she was going to throw up if she kept listening to this.

"I'll see ya later." Tuffnut said as he hugged Hicca and she kissed his check. Snotlout glared slightly as Hicca kissed his friend. He could already see a change happening. Normally Tuffnut would be all over gutting a dragon while Hicca wouldn't be. This change in his friend made Snotlout angry because he knew it had to be Hicca's doing somehow.

"Bye Hicca." Ruffnut said and Hicca waved before she left the Grand Hall. The rest of dinner was pretty much like all the others between the five teenagers.  
"Bye guys." Tuffnut said as he headed down to the village instead of fallowing Ruffnut home.

"Tuff," Ruffnut said getting her twin's attention "You're not coming home?" she asked confused.

"Nah, I'm gonna go walk Hicca home." He said and Ruffnut smiled.

"Tuffnut and Hicca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ruffnut sang and Tuffnut tried to ignore the song his sister had not sang in a long time as he headed to the forge. As he walked down to the forge the male twin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gobber step out of the forge.

"Night Hicca, don't stay up too late," The black smith said and then turned to the path, where Tuffnut was standing like a frozen statue. Gobber's face was emotionless as he limped over to Tuffnut. "I got the word earlier today. You're dating Hicca now, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Tuffnut said trying to stay calm, which was kind of hard. Talking to Gobber about dating Hicca was like talking to Stoick, only a little different. Stoick wasn't much of a father to Hicca while Gobber was much more of a father to her then Stoick was. To Tuffnut, he was practically talking to Hicca's dad.

"Well," Gobber said placing his hand on Tuffnut's shoulder "You better be good to her, or I'll have kill ya." he said smiling before heading to his house, leaving the male twin scared for his life. He walked slowly to the forge to find Hicca working in her backroom again.

"Hi Tuff," She said happily when she saw Tuffnut. Her smile quickly fell when she saw the fearful look on Tuffnut's face. "Did you run into Gobber?" She asked and the male twin nodded slowly.

"Is he always that scary?"

"Depends on what day of the week it is and what the weather is like," Hicca said and Tuffnut looked at her confused "What? He's crazy."

"This is new how?" Tuffnut asked making both him and Hicca laugh "So, are we going to tame a Zippleback?" he asked and Hicca smiled as she nodded.

"Yep, let's go." She said and Tuffnut grabbed her hand quickly. They left the forge and ran to the arena, ready to take on a Zippleback.

* * *

It was a cloudy night. The only light that Tuffnut and Hicca had as they stood outside of the Zippleback's cage was from the torches that they had lit.

"Scared?" Tuffnut asked Hicca. The feeling of confidence and readiness to try and ride the Zippleback had faded quickly when the teenager couple realized that they were seriously going to do what they said they would, right in their village where anyone could see them.

"Is yes a good answer?" She asked. Hicca was willing to admit that she was scared of trying to ride another dragon, and letting Tuffnut on a dragon she wasn't sure she could trust.

"Can you hear all dragons talking, or just Toothless?" Tuffnut asked as Hicca walked over to the lever. He was trying to calm Hicca down with a different subject to take her mind off the fear.

"I can hear all of them," Hicca said as she prepared to pull the lever down "They sometimes talk to me during training." she said trying to relax enough to not fear out over the Zippleback.

"Cool," Tuffnut said not sure what to say "Ready?" he asked. Hicca nodded before swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled down the lever and the doors of the Zippleback's cage opened. There was a burst of green gas as the cage opened.

"Hicca!" Tuffnut yelled as the torches went out and Hicca vanished in the green gas.

"Tuffnut!" Hicca yelled not wanting the Zippleback to deicide that Tuffnut was their dinner instead of a potential ally and friend.

"_Well-well-well…"_ Hicca looked around when she heard one of the Zippleback's head's voices.

"_The Rider has returned." _When she heard the other voice, Hicca turned around slowly to see both Zippleback head's behind her.

"_Hello Hope." _They said at the same time, sending a shiver down Hicca's back.

* * *

**So, what to ya think? Leave me a review please!  
**

**Also, be warned... Things will become much more deadly in the next chapter... For... **

**You'll have to wait and find out! Bye!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone... So this chapter is more of a filler leading up to something big in the next chapter so fair warning, it's kind of boring.  
**

**I added in the Terror scene from the movie though, who doesn't love those dragons?  
**

**Anyway I don't own HTTYD.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Zippleback just looked at Hicca and she looked back at the heads. The smoke had cleared so Tuffnut could see his girlfriend and the two headed dragon. He was trying to stay calm as the dragon heads sniffed Hicca, and she stood still.

"_Why have you come here?" _The dragon heads asked Hicca after they stopped sniffing her.

"I have something to ask," Hicca said and the dragon heads looked at her wondering what she wanted "Would you be willing to let my boyfriend ride you?" she asked and the dragon's looked right over at Tuffnut, who straightened up when the dragon's four eyes landed on him.

The dragon heads didn't say anything. It just walked over to Tuffnut and looked at him. The heads looked at the male twin closely all around.

"_How are we sure we can trust him?" _One head asked looking over at Hicca.

"What did he say?" Tuffnut asked knowing that the Zippleback head had said something to Hicca.

"You can. He knows on my powers, Volisus, and my dragon." She said hoping that the dragons would accept that. She hoped that the dragon, would trust Tuffnut just based on that, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough for the Zippleback

"_So we should just trust him because you do?" _The other head asked _"That doesn't seem very smart."_ the head teased and Hicca was annoyed. She wanted to yell at the dragon, but she had another idea to hopefully get the dragon to trust Tuffnut more.

"He fought Volisus." She said and the four eyes of the Zippleback went wide as the heads quickly looked over at Tuffnut.

"_Is this true?"_ They both asked. Tuffnut, who knew his girlfriend was talking to the dragon, was seriously confused by the dragon's two heads getting too close to him. He looked over at Hicca wondering what the dragon was saying.

"They want to know if you really fought with Volisus." Hicca said when she saw Tuffnut's face of confusion.

"That scary guy who tried to kill you? Yeah I fought him, but he knocked me out." Tuffnut asked remembering what happened when he had first met Volisus. He still wanted to kill Volisus since he had chocked Hicca.

"_Truthful… That seems good,"_ The Zippleback heads said finding it good since Tuffnut had admitted he did get hurt instead of trying to play the strong tough man. The heads were silent for a few moments before turning around and walking back into the cage. _"Give us some time to think about this."_ They said and laid down in the cage, ready to sleep.

"What are they doing?" Tuffnut asked as the dragons fell asleep rather quickly.

"They're going to think about letting you ride them." Hicca said pulling the leaver down so that the Zippleback could get some sleep. The cage closed and Hicca looked at her boyfriend, who looked confused.

"Why are they thinking about it?" Tuffnut asked as Hicca and he walked out of the arena.

"I don't really know," She said "I guess that they just want to know if they can trust you." she said not sure what to say since the Zippleback didn't tell her much.

Tuffnut didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. Something was making him feel weird about the Zippleback not trusting him right away.

"Are you okay?" Hicca asked wondering why Tuffnut was suddenly silent.

"I'm not sure," Tuffnut admitted "I don't know why, but I feel…Odd about the dragons wanting thinking about it." he said not sure what was wrong. When the Zippleback didn't trust him right away, he got a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Things aren't always so easy with dragons." Hicca said remembering what it was like when she was trying to get him to trust her.

"Seemed easy with you and Toothless." Tuffnut said with a hint of jealousy. That was when it hit Hicca; Tuffnut wanted a dragon to trust him. He must have found it exciting and he wanted the dragon to be his friend right away. That wasn't how things worked when Hicca was trying to ride Toothless.

"It wasn't really," Hicca said getting Tuffnut's attention "Toothless wouldn't let me ride him until I found a reason to fight." she said as they stopped walking.

"What does he mean by that?" Tuffnut asked not fully understanding.

"He said I had to have a reason to fight, one that was personal," Hicca said "It wasn't so easy, I wasn't sure what to fight for." she said.

"What did you say?" Tuffnut asked. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to know what Hicca was fighting for. He was starting to remember that night when he snuck into Hicca's house and heard her talking about something he thought was for training. Looking back on it know, it all made more sense to him.

"I don't care what the people here did to me here they don't deserve to die for no reason." She said like she was saying it again to Toothless when she decided to fight.

There was silence for a moment between Tuffnut and Hicca before he wrapped his arms around her body and held her close so he could place his chin on her shoulder. Hicca hugged Tuffnut back and the two stayed like that for a few moments before Tuffnut took his head off of her shoulder and pulled out of the hug a little bit so there was some space between him and Hicca.

"You're so sweet." He said placing his hand on his face before pulling Hicca into a kiss. Hicca didn't say anything else after her and Tuffnut stopped kissing. They hugged again before headed up to Hicca's house holding hands.

"See you in the morning." Hicca said when Tuffnut dropped her off at the front door of her house.

"Night." He said and they kissed again before Tuffnut headed back to his house while Hicca went inside to her house to get some sleep. Hicca quickly fell asleep in her bed, tired from the day more then she usually was.

* * *

Tuffnut yawned as he walked with his sister to the Grand Hall, very tired. He hadn't got a lot of sleep last night since he kept thinking about the Zippleback and flying on Toothless's back. He couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if he flew on the back of a Zippleback. Those thoughts were what kept him up all night.

"What the hell is up with you?" Ruffnut asked as Tuffnut yawned again.

"What?" He asked in a half yawn half groan.

"You came back late last night," Ruffnut said "What were you doing last night?" she asked wondering what was going on with her brother. The fact that he had come back later then he normally did.

"Hanging out with Hicca." Tuffnut said not wanting to really talk about last night since he had no idea what to tell his sister. He wanted to tell her so much about the Zippleback and about his filet on Toothless's back.

"Oh… What were you two doing?" Ruffnut said in a teasing voice. Tuffnut's eyes went wide when he realized what his sister was thinking Hicca and he had done.

"I will kill you in your sleep if you keep thinking that." Tuffnut said as the twins walked up the steps of the Grand Hall. He knew that his sister was thinking that he and Hicca had done something a lot of people expected in a relationship, but Tuffnut was not going to do that to Hicca so early in their relationship.

Inside the Grand Hall Hicca was sitting alone at a table eating her breakfast while Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs sat where they normally did eating their breakfast. As they got their breakfast the twins went two different tables. While Ruffnut sat down next to Fishlegs at the table she normally sat at Tuffnut sat down next to Hicca.

Snotlout glared over at the couple as they ate their breakfast while Ruffnut talked to Astrid and Fishlegs. He was still angry that Hicca, his baby cousin, was dating his best friend who he had known for years and probably knew the male twin almost as good as his sister did.

That was what annoyed him the most.

He never imagined Tuffnut dating a girl who was even somewhat like Hicca, let alone Hicca herself, and Snotlout hated it. He hated it because he was wrong and because things would change because of Hicca. He was already seeing change in Tuffnut and he didn't like it.

Hicca tried not to look over at her cousin, who she knew what looking at her. She tried to keep her eyes facing down at her breakfast.

"Hicca," She looked up at Tuffnut when he said her name "You okay?" he asked.

"Snotlout…" She said and Tuffnut looked up over Hicca's head. When the male twin looked over at his best friend, Snotlout looked away quickly.

"I'll talk to him later." Tuffnut promised as her wrapped his arm around Hicca's shoulder. Hicca smiled and pressed her head onto Tuffnut's chest, making him smile. As his eyes shot over at Snotlout, who was looking away again.

Tuffnut wanted to date Hicca, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Snotlout. The male twin knew that wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't about to lose Hicca or Snotlout by choosing one over the other.

* * *

After breakfast the group headed down to the arena for training. As they walked with the group Tuffnut and Hicca held hands which just bothered Snotlout more.

"Good morning class!" Gobber said cheerfully smiling. Hicca knew that smile and it had her worried. Gobber was going to do something today, and he was going to find it fun which would make the teenagers all scream.

"What are we doing today?" Fishlegs asked excited to start training. He couldn't wait to see what kind of dragon they were fighting today.

"Yeah," Astrid said "I'm ready for a fight." she said ready to get back into training.

"And a fight you'll get, but don't take this lesson loosely," Gobber warned smiling "This dragon is tough, so don't think so small of it." he said and Tuffnut looked over at Hicca.

"What is he talking about?" He asked and Hicca looked at him with worried eyes.

"He's going to do something to us that he'll find fun," She said sounding scared "And that means it will be painful for us." she said knowing that Gobber had a plan that he would enjoy watching and that they wouldn't enjoy because it would drive them crazy.

"I give you," Gobber said as he opened the cage "The Terrible Terror!" he yelled as the log keeping the cage closed lifted up. The group expected a large dragon to rush out of the cage, but the doors didn't move. A small growl made the group look down at the ground where a little green dragon was, using its long tongue to clean its eyes.

"Ha!" Tuffnut scoffed at the Terror "That thing is as big as my-" the male twin was cut off by the Terror jumping off the ground and attacking his face. "Ah! Ah! Get it off!" He yelled as he fell to the ground while the Terror chewed on his nose.

As Tuffnut yelled Gobber and the other teenagers, even Hicca, laughed.

"_Play with me!"_ The Terror yelled. Hicca stopped laughing as the Terror jumped off of Tuffnut's face and attacked Ruffnut's braid.  
Now Ruffnut was the one screaming as she tried to get the small dragon off of her hair. Tuffnut, whose nose was bleeding from the dragon biting his nose and leaving bite marks on his nose, stood up and watched as Astrid tried to pull the Terror off of Ruffnut's hair.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop!" The female twin yelled as Astrid grabbed the Terror's body. She tried to pull the dragon off of the twin's hair, but the Terror refused to let go of Ruffnut's braids and that was hurting the female twin very much.

"_Leave me alone!" _The Terror yelled letting go of Ruffnut's face and breathed fire at Astrid's face, covering the blonde's face with smoke. Astrid dropped the Terror, who ran over to Fishlegs. Before the largest teen could react the small dragon crawled up his tunic.

"Okay," Snotlout said getting feed up with the dragon "That's it!" He yelled and started punching Fishlegs, trying to hurt the Terror which wasn't working very well.

"Snot! Stop!" Fishlegs whined as the Terror climbed out of Fishlegs's tunic. The dragon then jumped off of Fishlegs and attacked Hicca's tunic. The teenagers looked at Hicca, wondering if she would start freaking out like the others had when the dragon attacked them.

"_Hope! Hope! Play with me!"_ The Terror said happily calling Hicca by the name that most dragons called her for some reason. Hicca just looked down at the small dragon.

"Cage, go." Hicca said and the other teenagers looked at her like she was crazy, but the Terror let her tunic go. The Terror knew that Hicca wasn't that mean. He had seen kindness in her eyes, and that was her way of showing the dragon that she wasn't trying to be mean to be him.

Shocking everyone, the Terror crawled back into his cage through the small door in the cage.

"C…Class is over…" Gobber said a little shocked that Hicca didn't even have to do anything this time to get the dragon to do what she wanted it to. It was like the dragon had more respect for Hicca then it did to others.

As they walked across the bridge to the village, Fishlegs ran up to Hicca.

"That was awesome!" He yelled, surprising Hicca "That was totally awesome! How did you get the dragon to do that?" he asked and went on to ask more questions without letting Hicca speak. Ruffnut and Astrid also joined in Fishlegs's questions, wondering how Hicca did what she did.

"Yo Lout," Tuffnut said getting his friend's attention "We need to have a talk." the male twin said sternly and Snotlout looked at his friend angrily.

"Kay," He said and walked away with Tuffnut as they left the rest of the group on the bridge, still asking Hicca a bunch of questions.

* * *

Tuffnut and Snotlout had gone to the beach, which was empty except for the two of them.

"What is up with you?" Tuffnut asked. He knew that Snotlout wasn't happy about him dating Hicca, but the male twin wanted to know why it was such a big deal.

"What's up with me?" Snotlout asked shocked that Tuffnut would ask something like that "How can you ask that when you're the one who's acting weird?" he asked and Tuffnut glared at his friend.

"How am I acting weird?"

"You're not into gutting a dragon! You used to always talk about that!" Snotlout yelled and Tuffnut glared at his friend.

"So what? I don't have to always be into gutting dragons!" Tuffnut yelled and Snotlout glared at the male twin.

"You've always been into it! This is because you're dating Hicca, she's making you change," Snotlout yelled and Tuffnut grinded his teeth together "She's such a freak!" Snotlout yelled and Tuffnut attacked his best friend.

"Don't call her that!" The male twin yelled punching Snotlout in the jaw. Snotlout glared at his friend before punching him in the stomach. Tuffnut stumbled backwards and Snotlout looked at his friend confused and angry.

"Why not?" Snotlout asked referring to what he had said about Hicca being a freak "It's true!" he yelled and Tuffnut glared at Snotlout.

"No it's not!" Tuffnut yelled angrily. He was not about to let Snotlout say mean things about Hicca. He still hated it when anyone called Hicca a freak. It still made him wanted to rip out the eyes of whoever said Hicca was a freak

"How do you know?" Snotlout asked in a teasing voice "You don't really know her!" he accused assuming that Tuffnut didn't really know all about Hicca. He thought that the only reason his friend was dating Hicca now was to make sure their marriage was good when they got married.

"I do know her, much better then you do." Tuffnut said glaring at his friend, who was speechless. The male twin decided not to stay any longer. He left the beach, leaving his friend shocked by what had just happened.

Tuffnut stormed off angry with his friend through the village. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself in front of Hicca's house. He knocked on the door, hoping that Hicca had gotten away from Fishlegs and his questions.

"Tuff?" Tuffnut had a feeling of déjà vu as he turned around to see Hicca.

"Hey, did you finally get away from Fishlegs?" Tuffnut asked wondering how she was able to get away from the dragon crazy fan.

"Hicca!" The sound of Fishlegs yelling her name and Hicca's eyes went wide.

"Come on!" Hicca yelled grabbing Tuffnut's hand. She pulled him through her house and out the back door into the forest. The two kept running away to get as far away from Fishlegs. The couple never stopped running until they reach the pond, by now Tuffnut had been pulling Hicca further into the forest so that Fishlegs couldn't get to her.

"_Hi guys," _Toothless said cheerfully when he saw Hicca and Tuffnut, who were out of breath _"What happened?" _he asked and Hicca sighed as she relaxed, glad to be away from Fishlegs and all of his questions.

"Long story, very long story." Hicca sighed as her body began to relax.

"I'm warning you now," Tuffnut huffed out trying to catch his breath "I'm gonna kill Fishlegs if he stalks you." he said and Hicca looked at him.

"Don't kill him, that's too mean." She said and Tuffnut nodded.

"_I am so confused."_ Toothless said walking over to Hicca.

"Like I said, it's a long story." She said petting Toothless on the end and laid down next to her with his head on her lap.

"_Can you tell it to me?" _Toothless asked sounding almost like a child.

"Okay…" Hicca said and began to tell Toothless everything that had happened from last night with the Zippleback. Tuffnut had actually joined in on telling what happened also, which was when Hicca had learned that he had gotten into a fight with Snotlout over her.

"_He's…" _Toothless yawned _"A keeper… And your lap is comfy…" _he sighed before falling asleep on Hicca's lap.

"Were we that boring?" Tuffnut asked noticing that Toothless was asleep.

"I don't think so," Hicca said as she pet Toothless's head before looking up at Tuffnut "Did you really fight Snotlout?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said not wanting to talk about the fight. He hated the he had to pretty much chose what he cared about more, and he chose his relationship with Hicca over his friendship with Snotlout when he wanted both.

"Why?" She asked worried. She didn't like that Tuffnut had fought with Snotlout over her. It made her think that she was ruining his life.

"Cause he said something I didn't like about you." Tuffnut said not wanting to use the word.

"Tuff…" Hicca said and Tuffnut looked at her. He gently pushed Toothless off of Hicca's lap and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't care if he's my friend," Tuffnut said cupping Hicca's cheeks "I wasn't about to let him get away with calling you something awful." he said and Hicca smiled at him.

"And you say I'm sweet." She said and Tuffnut chuckled.

"I can't be sweet, I'm too bitter." He joked snickering a little.

"I don't think so." Hicca said before pulling Tuffnut into a kiss.

* * *

**Aw... I love these two so much! **

**Please leave a review and if your a fan of Rise of the Guardians, check out my new story _Flowers and Ice_**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy! Happy! Happy day! I finally finished this yeah!  
**

**I don't own Httyd so enjoy please!  
**

* * *

To say that Snotlout was pissed would be only one word to describe how he was feeling. The male felt annoyed, angry, beat, and he really wanted to punch someone so hard in the face that it broke their nose and made them fall back on their butt.

"Stupid asshole," He growled walking to the Grand Hall "I try to help him not make a fool of himself and she still has him thinking that he likes her." he growled. All Snotlout could think about was the fight that happened between him and Tuffnut at the beach. He was still angry that Tuffnut basically chose Hicca over him.

As he walked past the table where Astrid and Ruffnut were talking about sharpening their weapons the two girls could feel anger seeping off of the male teenager.

"What's got you all fired up?" Astrid asked as Snotlout looked at the two girls.

"Nothing." He said not wanting to talk about what happened with either girls.

"Like we'll believe that," Ruffnut said grabbing Snotlout's arm. She pulled him down into the seat next to her. "Now what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." He repeated, trying to stay away from the topic.

"Snotlout, either you tell us," Astrid said and picked up her axe as she stopped sharpening it "Or we'll make you tell us." she threatened with a scary look and Snotlout gulped. He looked to Ruffnut, who had the same look as Astrid.

"I fought with Tuff, happy?" Snotlout said not wanting to get killed by the blonde females "Now can I go?" he said trying to get up. He didn't get far because Ruffnut grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back into the seat.

"What the hell did you two do?" Ruffnut asked growling slightly.

"We got into a fight." Snotlout said not wanting to go into detail. Ruffnut would likely kill him if she knew what he had fought with Tuffnut over. Knowing the female twin she would take her brother's side on anything, unless it was a fight between her and Tuffnut.

"Over what?" Astrid asked but Snotlout said nothing. He wasn't even looking at either her or Ruffnut. He was looking over at the door, trying to think of a way to get out without them catching him. "Lout…" Astrid growled, but he still said nothing. When Snotlout remained silent, both girls became very annoyed with him.

"Tell us." Ruffnut growled digging her nails into his shoulder as she crushed his bone. Snotlout bit his lip, trying to hold in the pain, but Ruffnut squeezed on his shoulder tighter. Her nails had broken the skin of Snotlout's shoulder so it was only a matter of time before he gave up and told them.

"Hicca!" He yelled finally, wanting the pain to stop.

"What?" Both girls asked confused.

"I don't want them dating." Snotlout said not looking at them. Both girls looked shocked but Astrid's face became filled with anger quickly while Ruffnut's was still in shock over something else.

"How selfish can you-" Astrid started yelling, but the female twin stopped her before the other blonde blew her top off.

"Outside. Now." Ruffnut said grabbing Snotlout's arm as she yanked him out of his seat and out of the Grand Hall. She didn't stop pulling him and didn't say anything to him before reaching the beach where Snotlout had fought Tuffnut.

"Why are we-" He began but Ruffnut went off on him.

"What the hell are you scared of!" Ruffnut asked yelling as she lost it, taking Snotlout back a bit.

"…What?" He asked after a moment

"You're scared Lout." Ruffnut said trying to control her anger, that way she wouldn't kill him and then feed him to the sharks.

"No I'm not!" He yelled but the female twin looked at him.

"I've known you for years!" Ruffnut yelled back, trying to resist punching Snotlout "I know when you're scared, but I don't know why this time to spill it!" she yelled.

"Tuff can't date Hicca! She's a freak!" Snotlout said "Things shouldn't change! That's not the Viking why!" he yelled, but it felt weak enough that he knew Ruffnut wouldn't buy it. Since his fight with Tuffnut, Snotlout wasn't fully sure why he hated the idea of his best friend dating his cousin.

"You're lying." Ruffnut said bluntly.

"What?" Snotlout said surprised "…No I'm not." he said, trying to convince himself that he was telling the truth.

"Yes you are," Ruffnut said "You're trying to hide it, from yourself too." she said.

"What would I have to be scared of?" He said chuckling, trying to hide the fact that he felt that he was lying to himself.

"Not of, for." Ruffnut said, confusing Snotlout.

"Huh?" He said not understanding what the hell Ruffnut was saying.

"You're not angry over Hicca dating Tuffnut; it's over Tuffnut dating Hicca." She said trying to explain to Snotlout why he was angry. She knew more then he thought she did. Just watching him freak out over Tuffnut and Hicca dating she knew that it was about more than just his little cousin and best friend.

"What?" Snotlout asked, totally confused.

"Figure the rest out yourself." Ruffnut sighed before leaving. She should have known that it wasn't going to be easy to explain what she saw to Snotlout. She should have also known that it was going to take a long time for Snotlout to figure out what she met by it was Tuffnut dating Hicca that he was angry with and not Hicca dating Tuffnut.

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to come with?" Hicca asked as she climbed onto Toothless's back. After crushing her legs with his head Toothless begged Hicca to go flying.

"Nah," Tuffnut said "I wanna try and talk to Lout." he said. Tuffnut still wanted to try and understand at least why the fact that he was dating Hicca was such a big deal to his friend. He expected Snotlout to react badly, but not to the point of fighting. Even though they fought when preparing for training, Tuffnut had never really fought with Snotlout.

"Kay, I'll see you later." Hicca said not sure how to feel. Even though Snotlout drove her crazy and almost always made her wish he would burst into flames, she didn't like the idea of Snotlout and Tuffnut not being friends. She didn't really notice it until know, but with how close they were she couldn't image the two of them not getting into some kind of trouble.

Tuffnut pulled on her arm so she was leaning over him while still on Toothless's back. He gave her a kiss before saying, "Bye" then leaving the pond.

"_You two are cute." _Toothless giggled and Hicca blushed embarrassed.  
"Shut up." She said before Toothless flew up into the sky. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. There was a silence around them that quickly began to bother Toothless because Hicca wasn't saying anything and it had him worried about what he said back at the pond.

"_Are you annoyed with me?"_ He finally asked after a while of trying to word the question right.

"About what?" Hicca asked confused.

"_What I said after Tuffnut left."_ Toothless said and Hicca blushed a little.

"Well… Um… No, it's just…" Hicca bit her lower lip, trying to think of a good way to explain how she was feeling to Toothless "It's just a little weird still." she admitted.

"_How is it still weird?"_ Toothless asked. Human relationships still confused him greatly and since Hicca and Tuffnut were younger then the human couples that he had seen over the years their relationship only confused him more.

"I've never dated anyone," Hicca said "And I never really saw myself ever dating Tuffnut so it's just… Odd at times." she said not sure how that sounded. She was happy with Tuffnut, but it was still a little weird between them because Tuffnut did used to bully Hicca, she had never been in a relationship, and Snotlout wasn't really helping.

"_So? You like him right?"_ Toothless asked and Hicca looked at him surprised that he would ask that question.

"Of course I do," Hicca stated strongly. She was happy with Tuffnut and she enjoyed being with him, much more now than she did when she kept trying to hate him for no reason. Now it was nice, but still very weird because of how things used to be between Hicca and Tuffnut before they finally admitted they liked each other. "It's just still odd." she said and Toothless sighed.

"_All I have to say is that Vikings are weird."_ He said, still not understanding what went on in Hicca's head.

"That's true." Hicca said not thinking what Toothless meant by the Vikings were weird comment. What she said made Toothless feel confused.

"_You know you're a Viking too right?"_ Toothless asked wondering what Hicca was thinking about now.

"… Yeah… I guess…" Hicca said feeling weird by what Toothless had just said. The rest of the filet was silent between Hicca and Toothless as the sun began to set over the ocean.

* * *

Snotlout sighed annoyed as he watched the wave move back and forth on the beach. He had been sitting on the boulder on the beach for a long while. He kept trying to make sense over what Ruffnut had said after he told her and Astrid that he had fought with Tuffnut. By now the sun was starting to set and he didn't know if he should go back.

Ruffnut wanted him to think over what she wanted him to earlier. He still didn't get it through.

"I'm angry the Tuffnut is dating Hicca, not Hicca dating Tuffnut…?" Snotlout said confusing himself again "What does that even mean? There's no difference!" he yelled still not understanding what Ruffnut wanted him to figure out on his own. She should have just told him because figuring it out on his own was not working.

"What the hell are you yelling to yourself about?" Snotlout looked over his shoulder and saw Tuffnut. He glared at the male twin from over his shoulder before looking away.

"None of your business, jackass." He said and Tuffnut bit his tongue, holding himself back on yelling at and fighting with Snotlout for a second time today.

"I just wanna talk." Tuffnut said trying to get Snotlout to at least look at him.

"Well I don't." Snotlout scoffed and Tuffnut groaned. This was already starting to bug the life out of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tuffnut asked and Snotlout shot up off the boulder and turned to look at Tuffnut. His face was filled with anger and he looked ready to kill.

"You're dating my cousin!" Snotlout yelled and Tuffnut glared at his friend.

"So?" Tuffnut asked annoyed that this was already turning into the fight they had earlier "I'll be marrying her in a few years! Why's it a big deal that I date her?" he asked. He really didn't see the problem with dating Hicca since he liked her and was going to marry her one day.

"Because… Because… You just can't!" Snotlout yelled, not sure what he was doing now. Tuffnut was asking questions that he didn't have answers to and it was making him angry that he couldn't.

"Why not?" Tuffnut asked and Snotlout burst.

"Because I know you!" Snotlout yelled loudly. His yell was filled with a rage that he hadn't even realized he had until it came out in the yell. "I know you and who you dated before!"

"That's what this is about?" Tuffnut asked shocked "You're pissed that I dated a girl before? News flash, we dated for three days before she dumped me." he reminded Snotlout. Tuffnut had dated another girl before Hicca, but it didn't last long. That girl was gone within three days after she broke up with Tuffnut after only dating him three days. His relationship with Hicca was had lasted longer than his relationship with that girl.

"I don't care! Stay away from my cousin!" Snotlout yelled and Tuffnut had an odd feeling on déjà vu. How Snotlout was acting reminded Tuffnut of how he reacted when an older boy tried to date Ruffnut a few years ago. He knew the boy dated two other girls before his sister and it pissed him off that his sister could just be another girl to the boy.

That's when it hit Tuffnut like a rock to the face.

"You're scared…" He said and Snotlout's eyes widened when Tuffnut said the same thing that Ruffnut had before "…Of me dating Hicca?" he said confused and Snotlout looked at Tuffnut surprised.

"N-No!" Snotlout yelled not believing what Tuffnut had just said "Just stay away from Hicca!" he yelled and then stormed off of the beach, leaving Tuffnut alone.

"Great... Lout hates me cause I'm dating Hicca," Tuffnut groaned now understanding what Snotlout's real problem was "As if the dragons and Volisus weren't enough of a problem." he groaned and then left the beach.

* * *

Hicca sighed as she walked through the forest, back to Berk, still thinking about what Toothless had said about her being a Viking. She normally hated the idea that someone would think of her as a Viking, but now she got a weird feeling when she thought about it.

"… There's something wrong with me." Hicca sighed as she walked out of the forest. She walked through Berk, heading for the Grand Hall to eat dinner.

"Hicca!" Hicca turned around to see Gobber over by the forge "Come here!" he yelled and Hicca jogged over to her teacher.

"Hey Gobber, what's up?" She asked as she walked over to her teacher. Something felt odd as Hicca walked over to Gobber. It felt like they had not talked for a long while and she didn't like that feeling. Gobber was normally the one person she enjoyed talking too at all times.

"Is something going on?" Gobber asked surprising Hicca.

"What?" She asked confused. Gobber had not said anything other than that, which wasn't enough for her to answer whatever question he had.

"I heard Snotlout and Tuffnut arguing about you down at the beach," He explained and Hicca's eyes widened. She was a little annoyed that Tuffnut had gotten into a fight with Snotlout instead of talking to him like he said he would. "Is there something bad happening?" He asked worried.

Gobber wasn't sure why the best friends were fighting. He hadn't heard much of the fighting between Tuffnut and Snotlout but he had caught Hicca's name a few times. He also heard Snotlout yelling angrily at Tuffnut to stay away from Hicca, like a big brother protecting his baby sister would do.

"No..." Hicca lied feeling sick "Snotlout is just… being… Snotlout." she lied not sure if Gobber would believe her.

"Okay, but come around more," Gobber said as he walked inside of the forge "It's getting too lonely without you around here." he said and Hicca suddenly felt bad.

"Okay," She said realizing why she felt odd about talking to Gobber again. She hadn't been talking to him or visiting the forge for a while now. Ever since she had finished Toothless's saddle and fake fin she had been spending less time at the forge because she was with Toothless more. "I'll be by tomorrow."

"Good," Gobber said smiling happily. Suddenly a growl came from Hicca's stomach "Now go get some food, if I can hear your stomach then you need food!" Gobber yelled laughing as Hicca blushed.

"Bye Gobber!" Hicca yelled and ran off to the Grand Hall. As she walked up the stairs, Hicca suddenly felt sick when she saw someone else walking up the stairs. It was Snotlout and from how he was hunched over as he walked up the stairs, Hicca had a feeling that Snotlout was pissed about something that she also had a feeling was about Tuffnut.

She held her head down as she quickly walked up the stairs. She didn't bother looking up at Snotlout as she walked past him or even looking over her shoulder as she walked past him.

Snotlout looked up as his cousin walked past him. His mind suddenly went back to what Ruffnut and Tuffnut had said when they both talked to him at the beach. Seeing Hicca walk past him and into the Grand Hall without even bothering to look at him made him wonder how this was effecting Hicca and what the twins meant when they told him the he was scared of Tuffnut dating Hicca. Those words still didn't make sense to Snotlout.

"What the Hell is happening to me? I'm acting like such a girl." Snotlout said to himself as he walked up the stairs and into the Grand Hall. Inside Hicca was sitting between the twins across from Astrid and Fishlegs eating dinner. Snotlout grabbed a plate of dinner and walked over to the table. He sat next to Fishlegs, across from Ruffnut.

Nobody spoke; they all felt the tension around Snotlout and the twins from all the fighting that happened between Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Hicca sighed as she looked at her dinner, feeling like she was about to be sick.

* * *

"You okay?" Tuffnut asked as he walked Hicca home from the Grand Hall. Hicca had been pretty silent the whole walk home from the Grand Hall.

"Yeah…" Hicca lied not wanting to tell Tuffnut what was wrong. She still felt sick from the tension between Snotlout and Tuffnut. She felt like she was going to throw up at some point.

"Hicca," Tuffnut said as he stopped walking "What's wrong?" he asked as Hicca turned to look at her boyfriend. He knew she was lying, he wasn't sure how, but he knew somehow that Hicca was lying.

"…I feel sick." Hicca said looking down at the ground, away from Tuffnut.  
"Is it because of dinner? Well… That was Gobber's cooking." Tuffnut said trying to crack a joke, hoping it would make her feel better. It didn't work.

"It's not from the cooking," Hicca said still looking down at the ground "It's from what's going on between you and Snotlout." she said still not looking at Tuffnut.

"Oh…" Tuffnut said not sure what to say. He bit his lower lip as Hicca looked down at the ground, neither one sure what to say. Tuffnut didn't understand how this was affecting Hicca, but he had a feeling that it was bad and he wasn't sure how to make her feel better.

"Why are you guys even fighting?" Hicca asked. She really wasn't sure why it was such a problem for her to be dating. Snotlout seemed angry about their relationship and seemed also to be taking it to the extreme of crazy.

"I'm not really sure," Tuffnut said "Lout's acting like an older brother about us." he said, confusing Hicca.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The idea of Snotlout acting like an older brother was way too odd to her. She could never see her cousin being an older brother, much less acting like one.

"I think he's scared." Tuffnut said, just confusing Hicca much more.

"Of our relationship?" She asked amazed. Of all things Snotlout did she could image him being scared of she would never guess that it was her relationship.

"For you," Tuffnut said which really confused Hicca so badly that it actually started to make her head hurt "I really don't know why, but he's acting like me when another guy wanted to date Ruff. I think he's worried because I dated a girl before." he tried to explain as best he could.

"Oh…" That was all Hicca said. It was all she really could say as she thought about everything. It had fully slipped her mind that Tuffnut had dated another girl, a very different girl compared to Hicca. The silence came back and quickly began to bother Tuffnut.

Impulsively, Tuffnut wrapped his arms around Hicca and held her close.

"Tuff…"

"I like you, and I care about you," Tuffnut said as he hugged her "I don't know or care why Lout is mad at us or hate our relationship, I'm not losing you." he said and Hicca pulled away, looking at Tuffnut with bright eyes.

"You're so sweet." She said burying her face into Tuffnut's chest.

"I'm not sweet. Your sweet, I'm bitter." Tuffnut joked snickering and Hicca giggled as she looked up at him before he pulled her into a kiss.

The couple walked off to Hicca's house holding hands. Tuffnut kissed Hicca one last time before leaving Hicca's house and heading home to get some sleep. He went down to his room, took off his helmet, vest, and shirt, and laid in his bed smiling as he thought about Hicca.

"Seriously," Tuffnut said, thinking he was alone in his room "Why didn't I date her sooner?" he asked himself trying to remember what he had not liked about Hicca before he figured out that he liked.

"Cause you've got rocks in your head." Ruffnut said giggling and Tuffnut looked over at the doorway where his sister was standing.

"Get out of my room!" Tuffnut yelled throwing a pillow at his sister, who quickly ran away as Tuffnut chased her around the house.

Meanwhile Hicca was climbing into her bed ready for some sleep. It was nice quiet night that made Hicca feel that nothing bad was going to happen. As she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Hicca was sure that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The night had been quiet and silence, a nice night for the deep sleep that Tuffnut was in. Then suddenly, for almost no reason at all, Ruffnut burst into Tuffnut's bedroom screaming.

"Tuff!" She screamed loudly, waking her twin. He shot up and rolled out of his bed, onto the floor, still wrapped in his blanket.  
"What?" Tuffnut yelled loudly, annoyed that his sister had woke him up from his very deep sleep that made him very tried. He didn't care that he was on the floor, Tuffnut laid down on the floor of his bedroom to sleep, not caring what his sister had to say at the moment.

"Tuff! Get up! Get up!" Ruffnut yelled pulling at Tuffnut's blanket "Get up!" she screamed.

"No!" Tuffnut yelled kicking Ruffnut from the spot on his floor that he was trying to go back to sleep. He was so dazed from his sleep that he couldn't hear the fear in her voice that would normally have him up and ready for a fight.

"Tuff! This is serious!" Ruffnut screamed trying to get her brother to realize that something very bad was happening "Hicca's house is on fire!" she screamed and Tuffnut's eyes snapped open with shock as he processed the words Ruffnut had just scream quickly.

Just as quickly as he realized what was going on Tuffnut was running out of his house without a shirt, vest, or his helmet and to Hicca's house, which was a ball of flames.

* * *

**Sorry! I know you're all scared now, and sorry again because this will be the last chapter until after Christmas. Sorry but I have to get Christmas cards for my friends ready and I have to make sure my boyfriend's gift gets delivered in time.**

**Now to make things better, Happy Birthday to me! Also, Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Solstice, and whatever else you celebrate this time of year! And Happy New Year!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Holidays! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and have great plans for New Years. Here is a late present from me, Hicca, Toothless, Tuffnut, and everyone on Berk.**

**Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and twins: _Happy Snoggletog!__  
_**

**Hicca: _Really, why does it have such a dumb name?  
_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This couldn't be real. Tuffnut wanted the scene in front of him to be a bad dream, but it was real. He could smell the smoke, feel the heat, and he could see the flames engulfing Hicca's house. It took him almost a full minute before he realized that Hicca could still be inside.

"Hicca!" He yelled finally finding his voice. He started running towards Hicca's house, but Gobber stopped him. "Let me go!" He yelled trying to fight Gobber to get free.

"Tuff! Tuff! Tuff calm down!" Gobber yelled but it wasn't helping. The male twin kept fighting the blacksmith to get free. Snotlout ran over and grabbed Tuffnut's arms.

"Let me go!" Tuffnut yelled

"Get him out of here!" Gobber yelled so he and the other Vikings could take care of the fire. Snotlout tried to pull Tuffnut away, but the male twin kept fighting him.

"Tuff calm down!" Snotlout yelled trying to hold Tuffnut back. It wasn't working so he looked over to Fishlegs, Astrid, and Ruffnut. "Guys give me a hand!" He yelled over at them. Astrid and Fishlegs ran over to help Snotlout with Tuffnut while Ruffnut watched in shock over everything that was happening in front of her.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid were able to pull Tuffnut away to the temple while Ruffnut stayed and watched everything that was happening. There were many questions running through her head wondering how and why all this happened, but one had her very worried.

Where was Hicca?

"Please don't be inside, please don't be inside," Ruffnut begged as he kneeled down on the ground, finding it harder to stand. She couldn't remember the last time that she prayed to the Gods on a day that wasn't a festival. She normally never prayed to the Gods unless she knew that there was nothing she could to do to help. "Gods please let her be safe and be okay… Please don't let her be dead… Please…" Ruffnut prayed biting her lower lip as she tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

Hicca was in pain as she walked, trying to get away. Tears stunk in her eyes as she walked through the forest, trying to get away. She pushed her back against a tree and sat down on the ground to take a break. She looked down at her thigh where a small part of her stockings had been burned off and the skin under them had been burned. It wasn't a big burn, but it still hurt.

"Get to Toothless, get to Toothless…" She told herself as she began to get up off the ground. Her burn still stung, but she had to go. She knew that she had to get to Toothless before she got caught.

She limped away, looking over her shoulder at almost every step she took, making sure that she wasn't being fallowed. She had to get away from Berk. She didn't know what could happen, but she knew who lit her house on fire and what they could do.

"Get away. Get away," She hissed as her skin burned as she tried to limp away quickly. It made her burn hurt, but she had to keep going. As she walked her foot hit a branch that caused her to trip and fall to the ground. She groaned as she got back up and looked around. "Just the perfect night for it to be cloudy." She groaned annoyed and in pain.

Even though she knew the forest well at night Hicca had no clue where she was going. For all she knew by now she could be past the pond. It also worried her if she could be fallowed.

Hicca rolled the sleeve of her arm up to her shoulder. Her birth-mark glowed just before her arm burst into flames, lighting the arena around Hicca. She looked around and quickly knew where she was before turning right, heading towards the pond.

* * *

Inside the temple everyone was worried. The Elder was trying her best to remain calm as did everyone else except Tuffnut, who kept fighting to get free.

"Let me go!" Tuffnut yelled trying to get free. Snotlout and Fishlegs were having trouble holding him down in the chair. The male twin was struggling to get free so he could go find Hicca.

"Tuff calm down," The Elder said in a calming voice. The male twin stopped struggling so much and looked over at the Elder. "Hicca is smart, she will be fine." She assured the male twin and everyone else in the temple.

The large temple doors creaked as they opened. Everyone looked over at them as Ruffnut walked in with her head held down. Snotlout and Fishlegs walked away from Tuffnut, who had finally stopped fighting. Ruffnut walked over to her brother and pulled up a chair next to him. Neither twin looked at anyone else, they both kept looking at the ground trying to remain calm and hold back their tears like everyone else was.

* * *

As she walked through the forest to the pond Hicca kept looking around. She pulled out her dagger in case she needed it. Her arm was still on fire, but she felt saver with her dagger.

She walked through the plants leading to the pond crawled down the rocks when she reached the entrance to the pond. It was late at night so Toothless was fast asleep, but not for long.

"Toothless. Toothless!" Hicca yelled waking Toothless up.

"_Hicca?"_ Toothless yawned as he stepped out of his tree root cave _"Why are you here? It's late and I'm sleepy."_ He yawned as he looked at Hicca. He didn't quite understand why Hicca was here so late at night, but he felt slightly worried.

"Toothless this is important." Hicca said in a serious tone that made Toothless's drossiness leave his body right away as the worry feeling he had filled his body.

"_What?"_ He asked worried.

"My house was lit on fire by-" Hicca was cut off when Toothless's eyes went wide with shock.

"_WHAT?"_ Toothless yelled wondering what was going on now _"Who would lit you're house on fire? It wasn't a dragon! I know that. No dragon would harm you."_ he explained. He knew that a dragon wasn't going to hurt Hicca. The only dragon that would do that would be Red Death.

"Toothless. Toothless, calm down," Hicca said calming Toothless down. She pet his head as the fire on her arm went out. "I know who did it." She said and Toothless looked at her surprised.

"_Who?"_ He asked. He knew only one person who would likely attack Hicca and set her house on fire.

"It was Volisus," Hicca told him and Toothless looked at her shocked "He was in my house. I woke up when he lit my room on fire. He tried choking me, but I punched him in the face. I ran out of the house and ran into the forest." She explained as Toothless rubbed his head on Hicca's belly, trying to make her feel better.

"_Why didn't you stay in Berk? You could have gotten help." _Toothless asked wondering what Hicca was thinking.

"I was scared… I didn't want Volisus to hurt anyone else." Hicca said thinking about what was going through her head when she saw Volisus in her house. All she could do was run away from him and get out of Berk before he harmed someone.

"_Is he still here?" _Toothless asked wondering where Volisus was.

"I don't know," Hicca said unsure of where Volisus was now. He could be gone, he could be fallowing her, or he could still be in Berk. "I…" Hicca wasn't sure what to say now. She was scared still about Volisus fallowing her or still being in Berk.

"_Come on,"_ Toothless said moving so that Hicca could get on his back _"If he's still here, we should leave."_ he said and Hicca nodded. She got on Toothless back, wincing at the pain from her burn. Toothless took off as Hicca placed her foot in the panel.

"We have to go back in the morning," Hicca said to Toothless as they flew away "I don't want anyone freaking out." she said knowing that Gobber and Tuffnut would likely be trying to find her.

"_Your house was sent on fire," _Toothless said _"I'm pretty sure everyone is freaking out, especially Tuffnut."_ He said and Hicca nodded as she started wondering how everyone else was reacting right now. Hopefully they weren't too scared or worried, even though everyone was.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean. The night had been very long and tiring for the five teenagers and the Elder. All that they could all think about was Hicca and where she was while Gobber and many older Vikings were putting out the fire of her house.

Tuffnut felt sick. He was worried and wanted to find Hicca right away, but he couldn't do anything. All that he could was sit and wait for Gobber to be back with whatever news he had after the fire was completely out.

The temple was very silent like it had for most of the night. Nobody said anything or did anything as they worried and waited for Gobber to return.

When the temple doors creaked open everyone looked over at it as Gobber walked into the temple. He looked very tried from the long night.

"I have good news and bad news," Gobber said as everyone watched him trying to stay in their spots and remain clam. Ruffnut's legs were shaking as she sat in her chair. Fishlegs was shivering even though the temple was warm. Astrid was biting her nails, a bad habit that she thought she had broken as a child. Snotlout bit his lower lip while trying to remain calm against the wall. Tuffnut was the only one who wasn't looking at Gobber, fearful of the news he was about to give. "Hicca wasn't in the house." Gobber said and everyone, including Tuffnut, looked at him in a shocked feeling that filled the temple with silence.

"Where is she? Is she alright? How did the fire happen?" Tuffnut asked quickly as he felt joy. Hicca wasn't in the house, which meant that she hadn't died in the fire… Right?

"That's the bad news," Gobber said looking down at the ground before looking back up. The blacksmith looked tired from the late night of putting out the fire, and whatever he knew about Hicca wasn't helping him look any better. "We don't know where she is, but we how the fire started." He said as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"How?" Tuffnut asked and that was followed by many other questions from the other five teenagers like, "Was it a dragon?" or "Was it just her fireplace?" They were all worried about Hicca and how the fire had started.

"No," Gobber said looking down at his feet "We found that someone did it, purposefully." he said and the temple fell silent. Nobody said anything, and none of them wanted to admit it but that was a theory that they had all thought of.

"How do you know that?" Snotlout asked looking over at Gobber. Everyone looked at him and they all noticed the annoyance and shock in his voice.

"There where burn marks in Hicca's room," Gobber said "She's always careful with fire in her room. I know it's not from a candle." he added quickly before anyone could say something along those lines.

There was a thick silence that everyone could feel as they thought about what Gobber told them. Someone had lit Hicca's house on fire with the intention of doing something to her. Now there were many questions going through their heads.

Where was Hicca? And who wanted to hurt her?

As Tuffnut thought about that question he looked over at Snotlout from the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to believe that Snotlout would have gone to the extreme to hurt his cousin, but right now it seemed like that could happen.

"We have to set up a search party," Gobber said breaking the silence as he yawned "We're going into the forest to look for Hicca."

"You are going to get some rest is what you're going to do," The Elder told Gobber. The Blacksmith needed his sleep after the long night.

"I'll be fine," Gobber said yawning again "It's not a big deal." he said yawning still.

"Gobber you've been up all night, you need some rest." The Elder said sounding very much like his mother.

"We can look for Hicca." Astrid said before Gobber could say anything.

"They can cover the ground around the forest while we look around Berk." The Elder said before Gobber could argue about anything.

"Fine," He yawned again knowing that he didn't have a lot of strength to find the Elder and the teenagers on it. "I'll be sleeping if you need me." he said walking out of the temple so he could head home, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares about the fire.

"Let's get going." Tuffnut said quickly as he got up from his seat. He was almost out the door before Astrid pointed something out.

"Get a shirt on first." She said and Tuffnut groaned.

"Fine." He said and quickly headed to his house to get his shirt while his sister and the other teenagers headed out to the forest. Once he got his shirt on Tuffnut was running out the door, but quickly stopped when he saw the Elder.

"Use the dragons." Was all she said before heading off to the Grand Hall to talk to others and clam them down. Tuffnut looked around to make sure nobody was watching him before he ran off to the arena to get the Zippleback.

When he got to the arena, he left the door open as he headed over to the lever that held the Zippleback in the cage. He pulled it down and the cage opened. The Zippleback stepped out of its cage and looked over at Tuffnut.

"I need your help," Tuffnut said looking up at the Zippleback "Hicca is missing. I don't know where she is. I need your help to find her." he said. The Zippleback heads looked at him and then at each other. Tuffnut was sure that they were talking to each other. He couldn't understand them, but he hoped that they were talking about Hicca.

The heads then look back at Tuffnut. The right head lead down to him like it was allowing Tuffnut to get onto its neck.

Hesitantly, Tuffnut got on to the dragon's neck. The head lifted him up and he gulped. He was higher off the ground then when he was on Toothless's back. He relaxed as he pet the dragon's head before holding onto the horns of the head.

"Thank you," He said looking at the dragons "Let's go." he said and the dragons flew out of the arena and into the air. It was a good thing that almost everyone was either in the forest, the grand hall, or at their homes.

* * *

"Ouch." Hicca hissed as she touched her burn. It wasn't healing well and it was still hurting.

"_Don't do that, it hurts."_ Toothless said before dinging back into his pile of fish. They were back at the deserted island eating and cooking fish. Hicca was leaning on Toothless as she cooked her fish, which was her breakfast, over a fire.

Hicca looked up at the sky as it began to turn orange with the rising sun over the ocean. She couldn't help worrying over what was happening at Berk. She knew that not many on Berk cared about her, but when it came to the daughter of the chief missing after a fire at her house everyone would be worried because of how Stoick would react to her missing.

"_When do you think we should head back?" _Hicca asked worried about how Tuffnut and Gobber were acting right now. They were both probably scared out of their minds.

"_I don't know,"_ Toothless said _"Do you think Volisus is still there?" _he asked.

"I don't know. I'm a little scared to go back in case he is still there," Hicca said as she began to eat her fish. She found herself unable to stomach her fish and set it down by Toothless. "Do you want this?" She asked and Toothless nodded.

"_Are you okay?"_ He asked worried about Hicca.

"I'm worried. I don't want to go back in Volisus is there, but I also want to go back in case he is there," Hicca said, but quickly questioned what she just said "Does that make any sense?" she asked looking over at Toothless, who just looked confused.

"_Why are humans so weird?"_ He asked groaning as he buried his face into the pile of fish. Hicca couldn't help giggling.

"Are all dragons just drama queens?" She asked and Toothless glared at Hicca.

"_Shut up."_ He said before going back to eating his fish. Hicca smiled and looked back up to the sky. She kept feeling like at any moment Volisus would come out of the sky and attack her. Hicca touched her neck. She remembered how he tried to chock her. It seemed like Volisus liked to choke her for whatever reason.

She kept her eyes up in the sky and held on tightly to the dagger in her hand. She couldn't help being worried and paranoid right now. Volisus had set her house on fire and had tried to kill her in her own home. It made her scared that he would show up and try to do kill her again at some point today.

* * *

Tuffnut would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying flying on the Zippleback. It felt so much more different then when he was riding on Toothless with Hicca. Somehow riding on the Zippleback made him feel like they had some kind of connection, but something was off. The feeling was stronger than how he felt when riding Toothless with Hicca, but something was missing as they flew through the sky looking for Hicca.

Somehow the Zippleback just knew where to go to find Hicca. Tuffnut had no control over the dragon's actions, but he felt the need to trust the dragon. For whatever reason Tuffnut felt like he could trust that the dragon with two heads knew what it was doing.

"Hicca! Hicca!" Tuffnut looked down at the forest below where he could hear Astrid's voice calling out for Hicca.

"Hicca where are you!" He heard Ruffnut calling from somewhere else.

"I hope she's okay," Tuffnut said worrying about Hicca. He looked over at the other dragon head and looked at it worried. "Please tell me that you know where Hicca is." He said and the head nodded at him before looking straight ahead.

The dragons flew further away from Berk until they were away from the forest and were flying over the ocean. Tuffnut looked around confused.

"Where are we going?" Tuffnut asked as he looked around wondering where Hicca could be. Suddenly the Zippleback dived downward, causing Tuffnut to yell at the top of his lunges.

* * *

Hicca and Toothless looked up to the sky in shock when they heard someone yelling.

_"Where is that coming from?"_ Toothless asked as him and Hicca got up looking at the sky. As they looked around Hicca noticed a dragon in the sky.

"What the hell?" Hicca asked looking at the dragon diving down to them. Hicca then looked confused when she started to realize that she knew the voice that was screaming. "Is that… Tuffnut?" She asked just before the Zippleback crash landed into the island, throwing whoever was riding off.

"Ow…" Tuffnut groaned as he sat up dizzily.

"Tuffnut!" Hicca yelled happily and ran at the male twin, tackling him back down to the ground.

"Hicca?" Tuffnut asked confused as Hicca looked at him "Hicca!" he yelled happily and before pulling her into a kiss.

"_Ew…"_ Toothless and the Zippleback groaned as Hicca and Tuffnut pulled apart. Hicca rolled her eyes at the dragons as she and Tuffnut got up off the ground.

"What the hell happen? Your house was on fire!" Tuffnut yelled wondering what the hell happened.

"That's a bit of a long story," Hicca said "I'll explain it on the way, we should get back to Berk." she said getting onto Toothless's back.

"That's probably a good idea since Gobber will probably be freaking out when he wakes up." Tuffnut said as he got onto the neck of the Zippleback.

"Quickly question," Hicca said getting Tuffnut's attention "How did you get the Zippleback to let you ride it?" she asked and Tuffnut shrugged.

"_He asked for our help."_ The Zippleback heads said at the same time and Hicca looked up at Tuffnut confused.

"Did they just answer for me?" Tuffnut asked at the look on Hicca's face. She nodded and they took off into the sky, heading back to Berk. As they flew through the sky Hicca explained what happened and how her house ended up on fire.

"Volisus was at your house!?" Tuffnut asked screaming in shock. Even the Zippleback heads were in shock. "Is he still on Berk?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he attacked me."

"_Maybe he just ran off."_ Toothless said hopefully.

"Not likely Night Fury." The sound of Volisus's voice made the hair on Hicca's arms stand up just before her and Toothless were tackled in the sky.

"Hicca!" Tuffnut yelled as the Zippleback lead downward to the forest where Volisus was dragging Hicca and Toothless down to. Meanwhile down in the forest Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid had gotten sick of looking for Hicca. They had headed back to Berk hoping that she was there now. Ruffnut was the only one who was still in the forest looking for Hicca.

"Hicca? Hicca! Where are you?" Ruffnut asked looking around the forest. The female twin couldn't help feeling worried. Everyone else had given up on searching the forest and she had not seen Tuffnut since they were at the temple. Suddenly a dragon crashed in front of her. Ruffnut screamed as someone rolled off of the dragon. When he realized who the person was Ruffnut was shocked. "Hicca?" Ruffnut asked yelling just before someone dressed all in black tackled Hicca down to the ground and started choking her.

"Ruff!" Tuffnut yelled as he landed to the ground on the Zippleback. Toothless quickly got up and tried to attack Volisus.

"Tuff!" Ruffnut yelled looking at her brother. She was so confused by everything she was seeing. "What the hell is going on?" She asked screaming as Toothless tried to attack Volisus. He removed one hand from Hicca's neck and hit Toothless over at Tuffnut and the Zippleback.

Hicca quickly pulled out her dagger as her arm lit with fire. Volisus looked back at her quickly. Hicca's green eyes locked with Volisus's yellow eyes just before she stabbed him in the check with her dagger and burned the other side of his face with her hand as she kneed him in the stomach.

"Damn demon!" Volisus yelled in pain as he got up. He threw Hicca at Ruffnut. "You'll pay bitch!" He yelled at Hicca as she got up. Before anyone could do anything a loud growl filled the air with its sound from above.

"Holy Thor!" Tuffnut yelled looking up into the sky causing everyone else to look up as Volisus flew up to the large dragon above them.

"_Red Death…" _Toothless and the Zippleback heads said at the same time in the same scared voice. Hicca placed her hand on Toothless's head as she locked eyes with the largest and scariest dragon that she had ever seen in her life.

"One day demon," Volisus yelled at Hicca "You will pay for what you have done with your life." he yelled at her.

"I've done nothing!" She yelled back, surprising Toothless, the twins, and the Zippleback. "You've killed your own people! What kind of a leader are you?" She asked yelling at him.

"I've never hurt my people! It's the Vikings fault and it's even more your fault! You killed my daughter!"

"Your daughter was my mother! Who loved my father!" Hicca yelled up at Volisus as her arm burst into flames "And she hated you!" she yelled throwing a large ball of flames at Volisus. It hit him so hard that he flew back. He got up quickly and looked at Hicca in shock of what she had just done.  
"You will die one day demon… I swear!" He yelled before growing his black dragon wings and flying up to Red Death. Hicca looked up at the dragon as Volisus climbed on top of it. In the brief moment when her eyes locked with Red Death's she heard something she didn't expect.

"Help…" Just before Red Death and Volisus flew away quickly, like they were running from something they feared. It was very silent for only a moment before Ruffnut finally let lose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed so loud that Gobber actually woke up in Berk from hearing her scream.

* * *

**See! Hicca's alright! Happy everyone?  
**

**Please leave a review! Speaking of reviews, thank you for 221 reviews! Thank you very much!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone... I'm just going to say that I've kind of been in pure Hell for the past few weeks because of a fight that happened in my family and I have finals next week so it's just been my personal ball of Hell.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I'm sorry that this chapter so short. Please understand, personal ball of Hell.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Ruffnut yelled for the hundredth time. It was all that she had been yelling out of shock and it was starting to annoy her brother.

"Ruff you yell that one more time I'm gonna smack you." The male twin threatened.

"Excuse me for wondering what the hell you guys are doing with dragons!" She yelled pointing at Toothless and the Zippleback.

"It's a long story." Hicca said and Ruffnut turned to the other girl.

"Explain then!" She demanded, but Hicca bit her lower lip.

"It's complicated," Tuffnut said making his twin turn to him "The Elder might be able to-"

"The Elder is in on this too?" Ruffnut yelled cutting Tuffnut off "What the hell is this? The "Save the dragons club"?" she asked yelling at her brother.

"Ruff, look, neither of us can really explain what is going on," Tuffnut said as Hicca looked over at Toothless and the Zippleback "Its long and complicated, and right now we should get back to the village. Everyone is still looking for Hicca." he said trying to calm his sister down. That was going to be hard though.

"How can you be so calm while there are dragons right next to you?" She asked yelling at her brother and pointing at the Zippleback.

"They're not mean," Hicca said as she scratched Toothless's head, making the Night Fury purr "They're really sweet and kind, you just have to give them a chance." she said while Ruffnut just looked at her in shock. The female twin slowly turned her head to her brother, keeping her eyes locked on the Night Fury the whole time.

"It purrs…" Ruffnut said in shock. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. There were two dragons, very deadly dragons, her brother was completely calm, and Hicca was petting one of the deadly dragons after her arm had just burst into flames.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said like he was saying "duh" to her "He's a big softie." he added and Ruffnut turned to him in shock.

"He?" She asked. Everything that she was seeing was making her wonder what was happening. Tuffnut wasn't acting like how she expected from her brother, who she knew had wanted to kill dragons their whole lives.

"Yeah, his name is Toothless." Hicca said so calmly that it scared Ruffnut even more.

"You are all officially crazy." She said as Hicca turned to the Zippleback. There was no way that she and Tuffnut would be able to get the two headed dragon back to its cage during the day.

"Can you guys stay here until night fall?" She asked the heads. The two heads looked at each other before looking back at her.

"_We don't want to go back."_ One of the heads said.

"_We don't want to die."_ The other added and Hicca reached out to both heads.

"You're not going to," Hicca said petting the heads "I promise." she said and the dragon heads smiled at her before nuzzling their heads against her stomach.

"She's talking to dragons…" Ruffnut said as Tuffnut sighed annoyed.

"You know all this will be explained if you just come with us." He said getting feed up with his sister. He wanted to get her to the Elder so that she could understand what was going on and what had happened with Volisus.

"Why is she talking to dragons?" Ruffnut asked screaming before Tuffnut hit her on the head with a rock causing her to become unconscious. Hicca just looked at her boyfriend surprised kneeled down to his twin sister.

"She wasn't going to shut up, please just trust me on this." Tuffnut said as he threw Ruffnut onto his shoulder.

"Okay," Hicca said figuring that it was better for Tuffnut to tell with his sister on his own. She turned to Toothless and the Zippleback. "Please keep them safe." She said and Toothless nodded.

"_I will."_ He promised as Hicca pet his head before leading Tuffnut out of the forest as he carried his sister over his shoulder.

"How long will she stay out?" Hicca asked as they walked out of the forest.

"She can sleep through a storm so I'll say... until someone punches her in the gut." Tuffnut said as they made their way back to Berk. It didn't occur to either one what would happen when someone saw Hicca when they got back to Berk.

* * *

"Hicca!" As soon as Hicca got back with Tuffnut, Gobber was awake and he had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank the Gods above you're alright!" He yelled as he crushed Hicca.

"I'm not gonna be if ya kill me!" Hicca yelled all in one breath before Gobber let her go.

"Sorry," The blacksmith said and then noticed Ruffnut "What happened to Ruff?" he asked.

"We got into a fight with in the forest." He lied knowing that Gobber would buy that.

"Why would you do something like that?" Gobber asked "Never-mind, I have to remember that it's you two," he said before Tuffnut could say anything. The blacksmith turned to Hicca. "Go to the Elder, she's worried about you, and go to the medical house later," He said walking away. As he walked away Tuffnut and Hicca heard him say something. "How is this island supposed to survive with him as the chief in a few years?" He asked and Tuffnut looked over at Hicca.

"Why does it feel like everyone is scared of me being chief?" He asked as Hicca and he began walking towards the temple. Hicca just looked at him for a moment before he sighed. "Yes, I can be an ass, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna destroy the island, that's Ruff's job." He said and Hicca smiled at him.

"Then prove them wrong about yourself." She said as they went into the temple.

"Ah, Hicca, good to see you back," The Elder said as Hicca and Tuffnut walked in "What happened?" she asked when she noticed Ruffnut passed out on her brother's back.

"Volisus set my house on fire; I ran into the forest, he fallowed me into the forest…" Hicca listed off.

"I found Hicca, Ruffnut found out about the dragons…" Tuffnut said picking up where Hicca had left off.

"And we met Red Death." Hicca added and the Elders' eye went wide.

"Oh," The Elder said surprised by what the couple had just told her "How did Ruffnut get knocked out then?" she asked.

"Oh, I had to knock her out to get her to calm her down… Which reminds me," Tuffnut said "WAKE-UP RUFF!" he yelled then threw Ruffnut on the ground, waking the female twin up right away.

"What the hell was that for?" Ruffnut asked yelling as she got up before she suddenly realized that she was in the temple. She looked over at Hicca and the Elder. "Please tell me that everything I think happened didn't."

"Do you think that I was talking to dragons and my arm lit on fire?" Hicca asked and Ruffnut nodded slowly "That all really happened." she said and Ruffnut started laughing after a moment.

"You're screwing with me aren't you?" She laughed and Hicca rolled up her sleeve. Her arm burst into flames and Ruffnut's laughing stopped suddenly.

"Do I look like I am?" Hicca asked as Ruffnut looked at her in shock. Everything that she had hoped was a dream had really happened. The female twin then slowly turned to her brother.

"How do you know all about this?" She asked screaming at her brother.

"Yeah." He said nodding and Ruffnut's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm going to freakin kill you!" Ruffnut yelled and attacked her brother. She tackled him to the ground and they twins started wrestling on the floor of the temple. While the twins fought each other on the floor, Hicca and the Elder waited patiently for the fighting to stop.

"How long do you think that this will last?" Hicca asked looking

"A while." The Elder said knowing how the twins could get when they were in a fight. No matter what it was over they could go at it for hours trying to beat on and other. After about twenty minutes the twins were still fighting. Tuffnut had completely forgotten about why they were originally there at the temple because of the fighting.

"Tuff, Tuff… For the love of Thor," Hicca groaned annoyed. Trying to get her boyfriend's attention for a while, but it wasn't working. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do." She said turning to the Elder before walking over to a heavy metal shield hanging up on the wall.

"Dragon-breath!" Tuffnut yelled at Ruffnut.

"Dumbass!" Ruffnut yelled back at her brother.

Neither twin noticed Hicca as she carefully lifted the heavy shield off of the nail and quickly let it go. The loud crash of the shield hitting the ground made the twins stop fighting right away and look over at Hicca.

"I'm glad that got your attention." Hicca said and Tuffnut cringed. He heard the annoyance in her voice, and that normally meant someone was annoyed with him.

"Now that we have your attention, we've got some explaining to do." The Elder said as Ruffnut and Tuffnut got up off the ground. Ruffnut glared at her brother as he walked over to Hicca.

"Sorry." He said as he lend up against the wall next to her. Hicca didn't say anything as the Elder started to explain to Ruffnut what was going on, but she did take his hand and held it as they stood against the wall.

After the Elder had explained everything Ruffnut was in shock and Hicca was practically crushing Tuffnut's hand. Hearing everything about her mother and what she had done all of those years ago hurt like Hell.

"You okay?" Tuffnut whispered to Hicca.

"Yeah…" She whispered and nodded.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ruffnut asked the Elder still in shock about everything that had just happened. Between seeing Hicca talking to dragons and the Elder telling her almost everything that just couldn't be true… This all had to be a big joke. "You are all screwing with me." She said and Tuffnut glared at her

"This isn't a joke Ruff." He said. He still couldn't believe her after hearing everything over again. He had believed everything that the Elder had told him the first time and he hadn't even seen Red Death like Ruffnut had.

"It has to be." She said trying not to think about Hicca's arm lighting on fire.

"This is not a joke," Hicca said as her arm lit up again "Everything is true."

"Hicca please put out your arm. It might burn down the temple." The Elder said and Hicca's arm went out like the flame on the candle.

"I-I," Ruffnut bit her lower lip. She didn't want any of it to be real, but it was. Everything she had seen today and everything the Elder had told her… It was all real. "I need to be alone for a bit."

"Ruff," The female twin turned around and looked at her brother "Please don't tell anyone." he said. All she did was nod before walking out of the temple. Hicca held onto Tuffnut's hand tighter as Ruffnut walked out of the temple.

"Come on. I think we need a break from all the dragons stuff." Tuffnut said as him and Hicca left the temple. Hicca felt confused as Tuffnut pulled her out of temple and into the village.  
"Are you okay?" She asked as they walked through the village.

"I'm fine, you're not." He said and Hicca stopped walking.  
"What?" She asked pulling her hand away from Tuffnut's hand.

"You need a break from all… the dragons and Volisus stuff," He said and Hicca was about to say something but Tuffnut stopped her "I… I just don't want you to… Gods, I don't know what I'm trying to explain." he said and Hicca looked at him confused.

"What are you feeling?" She asked wondering what Tuffnut was feeling.

"Worried about you," He said not looking at Hicca "I just… I don't want you to get hurt because of all… "This"…" he said not sure how else to explain it. Hicca thought about what Tuffnut meant before hugging him around the waist.

"I'll try not to get hurt," She said "But please don't worry so much." she said as Tuffnut hugged her back.

"I can't promise that," He said cupping her checks, making her look up at him "You make me care so much that I just can't help it." he said and Hicca smiled up at him before he pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**I know you're probably going to be annoyed with the short chapter, but come on! Their so cute!**

**Please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone. Sorry for a later update then normal. I got sick for a week right after finals so I was really not in the mood for writing.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the ocean. Hicca was watching from the cliff where she had shot Toothless down days ago. Tuffnut was laying on the ground next to her. The couple had gone there to try and wait until Ruffnut wrapped her head around what had happened earlier.

"Where are you going to be staying tonight?" Tuffnut asked worried about Hicca. With her house still in a mess from the fire, the last thing Tuffnut wanted was for her to be sleeping her burnt house.

"I don't know," Hicca said not sure where she would be sleeping. That was the last thing on her mind after everything that had happened in the temple with Ruffnut. "I'll just sleep in the forge tonight." She said and Tuffnut looked at her shocked.

"You can stay with Ruff and me," He said without thinking. Once the words left his mouth a red blush spread across his face as Hicca looked back at him. "I mean… You can, if you want to." He said looking away from Hicca as she looked back at him.

"Will Ruff be okay with that?" Hicca asked looking over at Tuffnut.

"She's gonna be if you're staying over," He said "And she'll behave, somewhat." he said, hoping that he would be somewhat right.

"I'll think about it." She said looking back up at the sky. Tuffnut looked at her and felt worried about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Hicca looked over at him "After what happened today… Is everything alright?" he asked and Hicca looked back out at the ocean.

"I heard Red Death." Hicca said surprising Tuffnut.

"Huh?" He asked sitting up.

"He spoke to me," She said looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend "When we were in the forest." she said.

"What did he say?" He asked wondering what Red Death would say to her.

"Help… He asked for help." Hicca said and Tuffnut looked at her confused.

"Why would he do that?" He asked wondering what the Hell would make a giant scary dragon like Red Death would say something like that. Why would a giant dragon even need help?

"I don't know," Hicca said shrugging "But he also sounded hurt, like he was in pain." she said still unsure what was wrong with Red Death. She found herself asking the same question that Tuffnut was thinking about.

"Why would he be in pain?" He asked still finding it hard to understand what Hicca was telling him about Red Death. After seeing the large dragon he found it hard to believe that it would want help from Hicca or would be in pain.

"I don't know," She said "I'm still trying to figure it out." she said pulling her knees up to her chest. Her mind wondered back to Red Death in the forest. It worried Hicca about what was going through Red Death's mind. Compared to how Volisus acted, just hearing Red Death's voice made her wonder how the two acted around each other.

"What do you think that he meant by that?" Tuffnut asked and Hicca shrugged.

"I don't know," She said as Tuffnut looked at her worried "I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling."

"Feeling?" He asked "What kind of a feeling?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a… bad feeling from Red Death." She said and she looked over at Tuffnut.

"I'm a little lost." He said confused.

"What I'm trying to say," She said trying to break down what she was trying to say "I think Red Death… Isn't really bad…?" she said. Somehow Hicca confused herself by trying to help Tuffnut understand what she meant.

"I'm still confused," He said "Are you trying to say that Red Death isn't evil?" he asked surprised. When he first saw Red Death the first thing that came to his mind was the word evil.

"No," She said "I'm not sure if he's evil or good, but I'm not scared of him." she said trying to make sense of how she was feeling.

"How?" He asked "How can you not be scared of him?" he asked wondering how Hicca wasn't scared of Red Death. If Snotlout or Fishlegs had been with them, which they weren't thankfully, then they would have runaway screaming like little girls. He was still amazed that he somehow hadn't runaway screaming when he first saw Red Death.

"I don't know," She said wondering how she was even feeling "Red Death just doesn't scare me. I can't explain it, but I don't get a feeling that he is bad." she said.

"So he's not evil?" Tuffnut asked, trying to understand what Hicca was saying.

"I don't know." She said rubbing her hands over her face.

"Then is he kind of good?" He asked.

"Maybe," She said and the sighed "I don't know," she sighed and laid back on the ground. Tuffnut laid back with her and moved his arm so that it was under her head. "I wish I didn't have to deal with any of this." She said snuggling closer to Tuffnut.

"When this is all over things will be different," He said "With the war over… This will change for the better. There will be peace." he said trying to remind Hicca why all this was worth fighting for.

"How are you so sure that there will be peace?" She asked. The idea of peace between Vikings and dragons was something she still questioned. Knowing many Vikings on Berk, they wouldn't want the peace with dragons because that meant things would have to change and many Vikings feared change on Berk.

Tuffnut didn't answer for a short while. "I'm not," He admitted knowing that he really had no way of knowing if there would be peace "But, there's hope for it. Right?" he said.

"Yeah." Hicca nodded.

"Sometimes that's all that's needed to fight for something." Tuffnut said and Hicca smiled.

"Thanks." She said before kissing his cheek. The couple laid on the ground together for a while before someone started calling Hicca's name.

"Hicca! Hicca! Come on out!" Hicca sat up and looked towards the direction where the voice was coming from.

"That sounds like Gobber." She said looking down at Tuffnut.

"Better go see what he wants before he hunts you down," He said as they got up off the ground "I'll see ya at dinner." he said before kissing Hicca and then heading to his house while Hicca headed to the forge to see what Gobber needed.

* * *

"You're gonna have to stay with someone else while I rebuild your house." The blacksmith said as he gathered wood. Hicca was gathering all of the tools that he would need for rebuilding. Normally Gobber would wait until more Vikings were home to help with rebuilding houses, but he wanted to get some of the work done now.

"Okay." Hicca said teasing Gobber.

"And if you stay with the twins I want you in Ruffnut's room." He said trying to sound serious like Stoick would if he was there.

"Okay." Hicca said acting like she wasn't taking what he was saying seriously. She knew what Gobber was worried about.

"And I don't want Tuff dressed up like Ruff just so you two can-"

"Gobber!" Hicca yelled cutting Gobber off as they stopped walking "I promise I won't do anything with Tuff." she said and Gobber took a breath.

"Good," Gobber said as he started walking again with Hicca fallowing "It's best to wait for sex. Getting married first is always better." he said and Hicca looked at the ground as she walked.

"It's also best to wait so that you and dad don't kill Tuff." She said knowing that if she and Tuffnut did have sex then Gobber and Stoick would likely kill Tuffnut.

"That is very true," The blacksmith said smiling evilly as he looked over at his apprentice "We even have a plan ready in case he does something." he said laughing as Hicca gulped. It might have been a joke to him, but Hicca knew that he and her father would be serious about killing Tuffnut if they had sex.

* * *

At the twins household Ruffnut was sorting her thoughts as best as she could. As much as she wanted to believe that everything Hicca, the Elder, and her brother had told her was untrue and just a joke, she knew it was all real. Hicca's arm was what made it all real.

"It bursts into flames…" The female twin said as she sat in front of the fire, still trying to fully wrap her mind around everything that she now knew. Hicca was half-Viking and half-Rider, her mother Valhallarama was a Rider, her crazy grandfather Volisus has lived for over three hundred years thanks to a stone filled with the souls of other Riders, and Hicca was in danger. That was the best way to sum everything up.

"In a way," Ruffnut said to herself not noticing that the front door was opening "It kind of makes sense." she said thinking more about Hicca and how she acted about dragons.

"What kind of makes sense?" Tuffnut asked.  
"Everything." She said. Somehow everyway that Hicca had acted for years about almost everything that had to do with dragons made sense.

"About Hicca and all the… Rider stuff?" He asked

"Kind of," Ruffnut said looking back at the fire "But some things still don't make sense." She said

"I'm still trying to figure out most of it." He said sighing. Sometimes he still had a hard time understanding what Hicca was doing sometimes. He thought that she was kind of crazy before, but this was the type of crazy that was like walking head on into an army of dragons without armor or weapons.

"When did you find out about all the dragon stuff?" Ruffnut asked wondering how Tuffnut found out about all the Rider stuff.

"Around the time I told her I liked her for a second time." He said not thinking before he spoke.

"Wait… What?" Ruffnut asked turning to look at her brother "You confessed to her before?" she asked supposed. Of all things she expected of Tuffnut, she never imagined him confessing to a girl he liked. Normally that was what girls did to him.

"Um… Yes…" Tuffnut admitted as a pink blush spread across over his face as he turned away from his twin. A large and scary grin grew across Ruffnut's face as she narrowed at her brother.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"No." He said.  
"Tell me." She growled getting closer to Tuffnut like she was ready to attack.

"No." He yelled.

"Tell me!" She yelled tackling her brother, who fought back. The twins fought around their house, tearing it apart a bit, until they both gave up.

"So you confessed to Hicca, twice." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut and her caught their breaths.

"If I admit to that will you just give up on knowing when I told her?" He asked Ruffnut, just wanting her to stop annoying him.

"Yes." She said giggling slightly.

"I confessed to Hicca twice," He said "And she might be sleeping over tonight." he added shocking Ruffnut.

"What?" She asked yelling.

* * *

By dinner everyone still on Berk knew that Hicca was back and was safe, but nobody knew how the fire started. Gobber still hadn't found the full reason to why the fire was started, but he knew now that someone else started the fire, and it wasn't Hicca.

"Why did you run into the forest?" Astrid asked as Hicca ate her dinner.

"Well… I kind of… Freaked out?"

"Freaked out?" Snotlout asked annoyed "Thanks to your freak out training was canceled." he said as Hicca glared at him.

"Her house was on fire," Ruffnut said as Tuffnut wrapped his arm around Hicca "Kind of hard not to freak out." she said and Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe we don't get any training because you went missing." Snotlout groaned as Fishlegs sat down at the table.

"Actually," He said getting everyone to look at him "It's a good thing we didn't have training today." he said before he started eating his dinner.

"Why? What happened?" Astrid asked as Hicca looked up at Tuffnut.

"The Zippleback is missing," Fishlegs said and Hicca's eyes went wide as she looked over at Tuffnut, who looked worried as well. "Nobody is sure where it went or how it got out, but its long gone by now and it's not coming back." He said as Hicca finished her dinner.

"Great," Astrid said groaning "This means we've only got the Nader and Gronckle for training." she said as Hicca got up from her seat.

"Well… I'm out." Tuffnut said getting up.

"See ya." Ruffnut said as she got up and fallowed Tuffnut out of the Grand Hall as he went with Hicca. Snotlout watched the three leave before looking over at Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Is it just me or are those three hiding something?" Snotlout asked the other two.

"Yeah," Astrid said "But what?" she asked.

"Something." Snotlout said not knowing what they could be hiding.

"Hey," Fishlegs said getting Astrid and Snotlout to look at him "I found something weird in the Book of Dragons." he said changing the subject.  
"What the hell is with you and this book?" Snotlout asked at Fishlegs put the Book of Dragons on the table.

"I know this book cover to cover," Fishlegs said as he flipped through the book's pages "So why would a page that was never there before?" he asked flipping to the last page in the book. On the last page there was some writing that wasn't supposed to be there. The blank pages of the book were supposed to be saved for any new dragons that were seen.

"What is this?" Astrid asked taking the book so she could have a closer look at the writing.

_**Volisus.**_

_**A king of Riders who is very vain and hates all Vikings. He steals youth from other Riders and blames Vikings for their death because he has gone mad. He rides a giant dragon that has no will of its own and will do whatever he says.**_

_**He must be stopped at all costs to save dragons, Riders, and Vikings.**_

"Okay…" Snotlout said clearly not believing that it was true "Who put this crap in the book?"

"Some kid. That's all it got to be."

"Wait! Wait!" Fishlegs said stopping Astrid from tearing the page out "Why would someone put it in the book? Maybe it's important." he said. Snotlout looked at Astrid before looking back at Fishlegs.

"Why do you think it's important?" Astrid asked Fishlegs "Its not true." she said and began tearing the page out of the book.

"Well… Just, let me keep the page," He said. Snotlout and Astrid gave him matching weird looks. "I think it's cool… I just wanna keep it." He said looking down.

"Fine." Astrid said tearing the page out of the book. She handed the page to Fishlegs, who smiled and folded the page in half before he put it in his pocket.

"You are so weird." Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Remind me," Ruffnut said as she stepped over a log "Why are we getting the Zippleback back?" she asked as she fallowed Tuffnut and Hicca through the forest.

"We're not," Hicca said pushing some plants out of the way "We're just bringing it and Toothless some food." she said shifting the bag over her shoulder. The bag was filled with fish for the dragons.

"So we're not bringing the dragon back?" Ruffnut asked.  
"We bring it back and everyone starts thinking that someone set the dragon free." Hicca said.

"Which is a bad thing I take it." Ruffnut said as they reached the pond where Toothless and Zippleback.

"Yep." Tuffnut said fallowing Hicca as she climbed down the rocks to the Zippleback and Toothless. Hicca walked over to Toothless to rubbed his head on her stomach.

"Hey boy," She said scratching Toothless's head. The Zippleback walked over to Hicca "Hey. Brought you two something." she said and pulled two fish out of the bag. She tossed the fish into the air and the two heads caught both in mid-air.

"_Thank you." _The two heads said.

"So what are we going to do with these guys?" Tuffnut asked walking over to the Zippleback heads. One head, the one that he had ridden on that morning, moved over to him and nuzzled it on his stomach.

"He likes you," Hicca said scratching Toothless's head. Tuffnut pet the head by his stomach as Ruffnut walked over to the other head. The head glared at her as she looked at it. "You can trust her," Hicca said getting the head and Ruffnut to look over at her "She knows about everything." she said as her arm light up.

The head looked at Ruffnut and then at Hicca as the fire on her arm stopped. The head moved over to Ruffnut and looked at the head as it moved over to her hand. She slowly placed her hand on the head, making it purr like a cat.

"_Hicca," _Toothless said as she slowly looked over her dragon _"Can we go for a ride?"_ he asked and Hicca looked over at the twins.

"Who's up for a ride tonight?" She asked. The twins looked at each other, then the Zippleback heads, who were grinning, before looking back at Hicca.

"We're in." They said at the same time. Hicca climbed onto Toothless and slipped her foot into the panel as Tuffnut and Ruffnut got onto the necks of the Zippleback.  
"So… Where would we be going?" Ruffnut asked feeling nervous.

"Anywhere we can," Hicca said smiling "Let's go bud." she said just before Toothless took off into the sky. The Zippleback took off fallowing Toothless while Ruffnut was screaming.

"Geez Ruff!" Tuffnut yelled as they flew off quickly into the sky "You gotta keep calm!" he yelled to his sister.

"You're crazy!" She yelled at her brother.

"And annoying!" He said as the head flipped so he was hanging upside down "Na!" he yelled sticking his tongue out at Ruffnut.

"Just relax Ruff," Hicca said as her and Toothless flew closer to the Zippleback. Hicca looked down at the Zippleback as the other head with Tuffnut flipped back so Tuffnut was sitting up normally. "Take it slow." She told the Zippleback and it slowed down.

"What are we even doing?" Tuffnut asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"Just taking a break." She said as Toothless flew up into the clouds. The Zippleback fallowed Hicca into the clouds as the twins looked around.

"Whoa…" Ruffnut said looking down at the island of Berk "This is awesome!" she yelled laughing.

"It's better in the day time!" Hicca yelled rubbing Toothless's head "Thanks boy," she said and Toothless smiled at her. Just then his eyes went wide and his head turned straight as the gills on the side of his head began to move. "Toothless?" Hicca asked wondering what was going on.

"_We're close." _The Zippleback and Toothless said at the same time.

"Hicca?" Hicca looked over her shoulder at Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Both the Zippleback heads were doing the same thing that Toothless was. The fins on the sides of their heads were moving too. "Hicca, what's going on?" Tuffnut asked as their Zippleback flew closer to Toothless.

"I-I don't know!" She yelled as Toothless and the Zippleback leaded them into a fog. Hicca looked around and saw something she couldn't believe. "Guys," She said looking over to Tuffnut and Ruffnut "There's a dragon." she said looking over at the Monstrous Nightmare next to her that looked just like Toothless and the Zippleback heads.

"Make that dragons." Ruffnut said looking around in the fog. Above, bellow, and next to them were dragons of all kind carrying different things.

"Oh Thor…" Tuffnut said looking at a dragon that was carrying a Viking. There was no way of knowing if it was from Berk, but the thought was still there that the Viking could be from Berk.

"Where the hell are we going?" Ruffnut asked sounding scared.

"Toothless?" Hicca said looking down at her dragon. Toothless said nothing. He and the Zippleback kept looking forward moving with the group of dragons. They fallowed the dragons and flew into a cave. Toothless hid behind a large bolder and the Zippleback fallowed him. "Toothless what's going on?" Hicca asked looking around.

"_This is where they live," _Toothless said as he and Hicca looked around the cave _"This is where the Riders and dragons live." _he said.

"What did he say?" Tuffnut asked whispering over to Hicca.

"This is the Riders home." She said and looked around as the dragons flew into the cave. They all dropped their gatherings into the pit where a red fog was coming from.

"Why aren't they eating anything?" Ruffnut asked looking down at the pit.

"_Help…" _

"Wait," Hicca said looking back at the twins "I think Red Death is down there…" she said looking down at the pit.

"Wait he's here," Tuffnut said "What is going on?" he asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"I don't know," She said as something began to rise out of the fog. Red Death rose up out of the fog with Volisus on his head. "Oh Gods…" She said when she noticed that there was a teenage boy about her age next to Volisus.

"Hello my followers!" He yelled, his voice filling the cave. Hicca looked around and noticed that people were coming out next to the dragons. "Our time is coming! The Vikings have no clue that their time is ending! I shall rule all soon!" He yelled.

"No you won't!" The boy next to Volisus yelled.

"Shut up!" Volisus yelled and slapped the boy across his face "This is what happens thanks to the Vikings!" he yelled pointing at the boy "They change Riders into Demons! They kill our kind! We are dying because of the Vikings!"  
"We're dying because of you! Selfish jackass!" The boy yelled and Volisus slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Volisus said in a very calm voice that was still loud enough for it to fill the cave. He pulled out a stone from his cloak.

"Is that the stone?" Ruffnut asked. The Elder had told them all what Volisus's stone was used for. It was used for sucking youth and life out of people, which he used to stay alive for over three hundred years.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out," Tuffnut said as Volisus got closer to the boy with the stone.

"We're just gonna let him die?" Hicca asked looking at the boy.

"I don't mind dying!" He yelled and looked over where Hicca, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were "There's hope! Hope for peace with the Vikings! That's all that matters!" he yelled.  
"Shut up." Volisus said and touched the stone on the boy's body. Within seconds the life was sucked out of his and all that was left was a pile of ash in front of Volisus's feet.

"You all know peace can't be had!" Volisus yelled turning away from the pile of ash "There will never be any peace between us and the Vikings!" he yelled.

"Okay we have to get out of here..." Ruffnut whispered as Volisus went back on his rant about how the Riders would take down the Vikings.

"How? He'll see us if we try to get out that way." Tuffnut said point up at the hole where they had come in from. Hicca looked over at them.

"_Then let's let him see us."_ Toothless said and Hicca nodded.

"When he looks this way fire a fireball and get up out of here," Hicca whispered to him and then looked straight at Volisus. "Hey Volisus!" He turned to look at her. Hicca only saw his eyes widen for a moment before Toothless fired a fireball at him. "Let's go!" She yelled back to the twins before taking off out of the hole above them.

As they flew out Hicca heard something come from all the dragons still in the cave that had seen what Toothless had done. _"Go Hope." _Hicca felt herself holding back tears the whole ride back to Berk.

* * *

"This is all completely crazy!" Ruffnut yelled the moment they got back to the pond on Berk. Hicca jumped off on Toothless and rubbed her eyes.

"Hicca," Tuffnut said but Hicca kept her back to him "Ruff, can you go home?" he asked looking over his shoulder at his sister.  
"Okay, I'll see ya at home." She said. She patted the Zippleback's head and quickly left as Tuffnut walked over to the Zippleback.

"We'll see ya later, promise." He said petting the heads and quickly left.

"Bye boy." Hicca said petting Toothless's head before fallowing Tuffnut up the rocks. The couple walked through the forest for a short while before Tuffnut stopped and turned around to look at Hicca.

"Are you okay?" Tuffnut asked.

"No," Hicca admitted not looking at Tuffnut "People are dying, dying because they want me to fight. Volisus is killing them just for saying that there is hope for peace." she said biting her lower lip as tears started running down her checks.

"Hey, hey," Tuffnut said pulling Hicca into a hug "Everything is gonna be okay."

"How the hell are you so sure of that?" Hicca said as tears rolled down her cheeks "What if I can't do this? What if I fail everyone? What if I die?" she asked hysterically. As soon as those words left her mouth Tuffnut pulled Hicca into a much tighter hug.

"Please, please don't say that," He said holding Hicca tightly close to him "Don't say that. Saying that makes it real, and it can't happen. It can't…" he said trying to control himself as he held Hicca tightly to him. Hicca wrapped her arms around Tuffnut and held him tightly like he was holding her.

"Can we please go back?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said and they headed back his house. Ruffnut had already gone to bed so Tuffnut lead Hicca down to his room. "I promise I won't do anything. I'll keep all my clothes on, I'll do anything to make you feel safe." He said.

"Thank you," She said laying down on the bed with Tuffnut. She curled into his arms as they laid on the bed. "Thank you." She said and kissed him before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I just got off of being sick and I'm still getting over it so I'm a little out of it still.  
**

**Please review.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you were all patience with waiting for this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Great Gods… I hate mornings" Gobber yawned as he walked though Berk. He wasn't a fan of getting up before everyone else just as the sun was starting to come up, but he wanted to make sure that nothing happened last night between Hicca and Tuffnut.

The Blacksmith was worried about Hicca. When Stoick had agreed to an arranged marriage between Tuffnut and Hicca when they were babies, Gobber really didn't care. It was when the two got older that Gobber started to worry. Tuffnut was not what the blacksmith considered "Chief materiel" or even husband materiel for Hicca, so it really surprised him when he found out that they were dating. He was really worried about what Tuffnut would do to Hicca now that they were dating.

"At least he's not like Dagur to Hicca." Gobber said shivering at the memory of the Berserkers' Chief's son as he reached the twins' house.

The blacksmith carefully and quietly opened the door to the house. He wasn't planning on letting any of the teenagers know that he was there unless Tuffnut had done something to Hicca. Carful to not make a creek, Gobber walked up the stairs to Ruffnut's room where he hoped Hicca was sleeping.

Ser. Tuffnut had separated the twins into different rooms, Ruffnut upstairs and Tuffnut in the basement, after the twins almost destroyed the room they shared together as children.

The door to Ruffnut's room was opened so Gobber just had to peer inside to see if Hicca was in there. The only person in the room was Ruffnut. Gobber's eyes went wide as he quickly, but quietly, headed down the stairs to Tuffnut's room.

The first thing he noticed was Hicca is her signature green tunic in Tuffnut's bed, next to the male twin. Gobber didn't bother yelling or screaming to wake them up. Instead he walked over to the bed and pulled on the blanket that Hicca and Tuffnut were laying on, causing the couple to fall to the floor and wake up.

"Ruff!" Tuffnut yelled waking up, think his sister would do something like that "What the hell was th-" the male twin stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Gobber glaring at instead of his sister.

"Gobber!" Hicca yelled as her face turned red. She remembered what Gobber had said about her sleeping at the twin's house. "Gobber, nothing happened!" She said hoping that Gobber wouldn't kill Tuffnut.

Gobber didn't say anything. He stayed silent as he picked Tuffnut up by the collar of his vest. He ignored Tuffnut's yells of asking to be let go as the blacksmith pulled him out of the house.

"Urg… What is going on?" Ruffnut asked groaning as she walked down the stairs, annoyed because Tuffnut's yells had woken her up.

"Gobber came by and found me in bed with Tuffnut." Hicca said shaking, hoping that Gobber wouldn't kill Tuffnut.

"Please tell me that you guys didn't sleep together."

"No! No! We didn't! Never!" Hicca said as her face blushed bright red. "Wait! I don't mean it like that! I don't mean never! I want to! But not now!" She said and Ruffnut laughed as Hicca rambled on.

"Don't worry. Gobber will probably just scare him a little," The female twin said before pulling Hicca by the arm "Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" she said pulling Hicca as they headed to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Tuffnut had given up on asking Gobber to let him go. The male twin figured out that it was probably not smart to push Gobber at all now that he had found Hicca in Tuffnut's bed.

The blacksmith said nothing as he carried Tuffnut, still by the collar, to the forge. Once they were inside Gobber sat Tuffnut down on a stool before pulling up one for himself in front of the male twin.

"Tuffnut, I want the truth," Gobber said in a serious voice that scared Tuffnut. Normally the blacksmith was happy, even when his students were getting chased by dragons. The male twin couldn't help being scared about what Gobber would do to him. "Did you have sex with Hicca?"

"No! No! I swear! We didn't do that! Please don't kill me!" Tuffnut yelled as freaked out. All the fear in him of what Gobber would do to him came out in his voice.

"Did you want to?" Gobber asked and Tuffnut looked down at the ground "Tuffnut, tell the truth." he said, almost growling.

"Yes…" Tuffnut said not looking at Gobber as a very red blush covered his face.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You can go," Gobber said happily. The change in the blacksmith made Tuffnut look up at the older man's smiling face. "Just remember that if you do anything to hurt Hicca or break her heart, chief or not, I will kill you in the most painful of ways and feed your lifeless body to the dragons." He said, still smiling so calmly that Tuffnut found it scary. The male twin said nothing as he left the forge before running away as fast as he could incase Gobber changed his mind about letting him live.

The male twin didn't stop running once he was out of the forge like a bat out of Hell. He didn't stop when he ran into a wall, twice. He didn't stop running when he was running up the stairs to the Grand Hall, tripping over his own feet. He didn't stop running once he was in the Grand Hall until he ran over to the table where Hicca and Ruffnut were sitting with Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Snotlout asked as Tuffnut sat down between Hicca and Ruffnut.

"Go… Gob… Water…" He huffed out laying his head on the table.

"Gob water? What the hell is gob water?" Ruffnut asked before Tuffnut snatched her mug of water off the table "Hey!" she yelled as her brother gulped down the water like he hadn't had any for years.

"So as I was staying," Fishlegs said trying to get back onto the subject while the twins started arguing. The twins arguing quickly became fighting and soon they were wrestling each other on the floor of the Grand Hall. "I think that there is a lot of weird stuff happening." He said and the twins suddenly stopped fighting to look at him with matching surprised looks.

"What makes you say that?" Hicca asked trying to hide her worry.

"Well for starters you've somehow gotten better at fighting." Snotlout said snickering as Hicca and Tuffnut shot him a glare.

"Than the Zippleback when missing." Astrid added as the twins looked at each other worried.

"And then this weird page showed up in the Book of Dragons." Fishlegs said pulling a folded page out of his pocket while Astrid rolled her eyes and Snotlout groaned.

"It's just a joke Gronckle head." Snotlout told Fishlegs as Hicca snatched the folded paper out of Fishlegs's hands. While Fishlegs defended himself against Snotlout she unfolded the paper. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Hey, what is it?" Ruffnut said snatching the paper out of Hicca's hands. When she ran her hands over the paper the carol writing smudged.

"Hey! Let me see!" Tuffnut said and grabbed the paper, smudging the writing more. As they both tried to take the paper from each other the twins started fighting over it.

"Let go!" Ruffnut yelled as she climbed onto Tuffnut's back. She pulled on the paper but Tuffnut pulled back, tearing it.

"No, you let go!" He yelled and pulled on the paper tearing it more.

"No! Stop!" Fishlegs yelled as the twins kept pulling on the paper until it finally tore in two.

"Um… Oops. Sorry." Ruffnut said looking at the half of the paper she had. There was no way that it was readable now. The carol had smudged so much that the two half of the pages were almost completely black.

"Oh don't start whining." Snotlout told Fishlegs as he took the two pages, unable to find any writing of what was on the page.

"It was just something stupid that someone put in the book." Astrid said as Hicca got up from the table. She said nothing as she headed to the doors of the Grand Hall.

"See ya." Tuffnut said and quickly fallowed Hicca out of the Grand Hall. While her brother and his girlfriend headed out Ruffnut sat down at the table.

"What was even on that page?" She asked as Fishlegs kept looking at the tore page. He looked like he was about to cry over the page.

"Some story about a dragon rider." Astrid said and Ruffnut's eyes went wide.

"Someone put it in the book for some reason," Snotlout said before looking over at Fishlegs "You better not start crying you baby. It's just a dumb page." he said as Fishlegs sniffed, trying not to cry.

"I know… But it was kind of cool." He said looking away.

"That was pretty true," Astrid said before Snotlout could yell at Fishlegs "But it's just a dumb story." she added.

"Yeah, but it would be pretty cool if Volisus was real." Snotlout joked and Ruffnut bit her lower lip, trying to hold Hicca's secrets within her.

* * *

"What was even on that page that Fishlegs had?" Tuffnut asked as Hicca and he walked through the forest to the pond to see Toothless and the Zippleback.

"Everything I knew about Volisus," She said and her boyfriend stopped walking. He looked at Hicca in shock as she turned around to look at him. She looked scared and gulped before opening her mouth to explain more about her reasons for writing a page about Volisus in the Book of Dragons. "I don't know what I thinking. I was just angry by so many of the things that everyone said about dragons, now that I knew about Volisus." She said trying her best to explain what she was thinking when she wrote the page in the book.

"So why did you put him in the book?" Tuffnut asked still not really understanding why she had written the page in the book.

"I just wanted there to be something other than the dragons in the book. I just wanted Volisus in the book for what he had done to dragons and riders." She said looking down at the ground.

"So it was just out of anger?" Tuffnut asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," Hicca said looking up at Tuffnut "I guess so." she said still not sure what she had been thinking when she wrote the page about Volisus in the Book of Dragons.

"Okay," He said like it wasn't a big deal "Come on, Toothless probably wants to see you." he said and the couple started walking to the pond. At one point Tuffnut reached over to Hicca's hand and held it. They kept holding hands until they had to climb down the rocks to see Toothless and the Zippleback.

"_Hicca!"_ Toothless yelled and ran over to Hicca.

"Hey boy," She said as scratched the top of his head, making him purr. When the Zippleback's shadow cased over her Hicca looked up to the two heads and smiled at them. "Hi." She said nicely as the head moved down to look her in the eyes.

"_Hello Hope."_ The heads said at the same time. There it was again, that name the dragons would call her sometimes.

"Hey guys." Tuffnut said walking over to the Zippleback. The right head moved over to him and pushed its head into his stomach, nuzzling it against his tunic. Tuffnut scratched the right head while the left head lifted up higher and looked around the pond before looking down at Hicca.

"_Where is the other girl? His sister." _It asked and Hicca looked up at him.

"She didn't come," She said "I'm sorry." she said noticing the disappointment in the left head's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tuffnut asked when he heard Hicca speak to the other Zippleback head that wasn't nuzzling his stomach.

"He likes Ruffnut." She said scratching the chin of the left Zippleback head.

"Yep, that's a problem." Tuffnut joked and Hicca rolled her eyes. She looked over to Tuffnut and was a little surprised by what she saw. He was grinning at the right Zippleback head, who shared a matched grin to the male twin's. Something about what she saw between Tuffnut and the Zippleback head made her feel like they had some deep connection already.

"Have you guys thought about naming them?" She asked

"Huh?" Tuffnut asked before realizing what Hicca said "Oh… No, but I've got a few in mind." he said scratching the right Zippleback head's chin.

"Any name will do." The right head said happily.

"But I want one from his sister." The left head said and Hicca couldn't help smiling. It was amazing how the twins somehow connected to the Zippleback heads so quickly. It made her wonder just how easy it was to connect with a dragon once both the dragon and person accepted each other.

"_Hey Hicca," _Hicca looked at Toothless _"Can we go for a ride?"_ he asked looking at Hicca with big pouty puppy eyes that made Hicca turn over to Tuffnut so she wasn't hypnotized by Toothless's cuteness.

"You up for a ride?" She asked Tuffnut. She should have expected that his face would fill with glee and he'd break out into a grin.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered and climbed onto the neck of the right head.

"His sister better be here next time we go on a ride." The left head grumbled.

"She will." Hicca promised and Tuffnut looked between her and the head wondering what they were talking about.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"That he wants you're sister to ride on his neck." She said and slipped her foot into the panel. Toothless took off into the air quickly, followed by the Zippleback and a cheering Tuffnut.

* * *

"Well glad to see you two are on time," Gobber said cheerfully as Tuffnut and Hicca entered the arena and joined the group "Today's lesson is one of the final lessons we will have. If you fail this training, you will be cut and will not move onto tomorrow's lesson, which will be the final test before we have our dragon slayer." he said looking at the group. Snotlout and Astrid were grinning with hopes of killing the Monstrous Nightmare. Fishlegs was shaking in a mixed feeling of fear and excitement. The twins looked at each other worried while Hicca was trying her best to remain stone face.

When Ruffnut and Tuffnut imagined getting to the final lessons, they didn't expect what happened over the weeks to happen. They joy that they hoped of feeling was far gone now. Neither of them thought that there would be any joy in killing a dragon now that they knew what they knew about Volisus and the Riders.

"Now chose you're weapons, and be prepared," Gobber said and the teenagers quickly chose their weapons. Fishlegs and Snotlout picked hammers, Astrid picked an axe, the twins chose matching spears, and Hicca pulled out her mother's dagger before they all picked a shield. "Begin!" Gobber yelled opening the cage, releasing the Nader.

"_So, we meet again Rider," _It snickered as it locked eyes with Hicca. A shiver ran down Hicca's spine as the dragon let out a war cry. _"Let's see how much you've grown."_ It said and charged at the group.

The fight with the Nader had not been a fun one. Avoiding its spikes was difficult once almost everyone's shields were filled with them, which actually made them throw them away because they had become too heavy to carry. The Nader swung its tail around, which threw almost everyone against the walls causing some major head-aches and bruising for everyone.

During the whole fight the Nader had been talking to Hicca. It had tried to remind her that she had done nothing to help the Riders, but Hicca wasn't breaking so easily this time to it. She was not going to let it break her like it had before.

"_You've grow stronger," _The Nader said as it chased Hicca round the arena while Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Astrid tried to take it out. By now Fishlegs had pasted out from tiredness, so he was out, and the Nader had thrown Ruffnut against the wall too many times that she finally got knocked out, which was mainly why Tuffnut wanted to hurt the dragon at least a little bit. _"But let's see how you'll take me down without your friends."_ The Nader said and then swung its tail around, sending Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Astrid across the arena.

"I have my tricks." Hicca whispered to the Nadder as it got closer to her, pushing her against the wall.

"_Really?"_ It said as Hicca looked up at it.

"I can knock you out quickly." She said.

"_Then do so."_ The dragon dared and Hicca took it. She remembered what happened when she scratched right where Toothless's throat was. She started scratching the Nader's throat, knocking the dragon out just in time because Astrid was right behind it with her axe ready to kill.

"By the Gods…" The sound of a familiar voice made everyone look over at the arena gates. There was most of Berk's village, beaten and burned, back from their hunt for the dragons nest. Standing in front of the crowd that was blocking the doors was Stoick, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Hicca looked at her father, then down at the knocked out Nader in front of her. She looked back at her father, hoping that he hadn't seen her knock the dragon out.

"My daughter is a fighter!" Stoick cheered and Hicca groaned inwardly as her dad walked over and pulled her into a great big bear hug, crushing her.

"Oh dear Gods…" Hicca sighed wondering what she was going to do now.

* * *

**Stoick is back baby! We all know there's trouble coming, but in what form will it come? Review and find out!**

**Also, I had Dagur mentioned for a reason. I've been watching the HTTYD TV series and I like it. I've been thinking about writing a squeal to this based off the TV series to add viking and dragon drama, love issues, and eventually lead to what you've all been waiting for between Hicca and Tuffnut. Please tell me what you think of that idea in you're reviews. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I know this is a quicker update then normal but I wanted to get this chapter up soon because my family is moving and I've got testing coming soon.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick wasn't sure how to feel. Annoyed that his hunt for the dragons nest had failed miserably and that he had to return home only to find that his house had been set on fire, confused by what had happened in the arena when he had walked in to find Hicca had knocked out the Nader, or very proud that his daughter was finally becoming more like a Viking.

He chose to ignore that his house was burned and just be proud that his daughter had knocked out a dragon, despite the feeling that he was getting. A part of him thought that Hicca couldn't have done that, but he tried to ignore the feelings that he had.

"This is amazing! You've gotten really better as a Viking since I've been gone," Stoick said to Hicca as she sat at her desk in the backroom of the forge. Since their house was being rebuild by Gobber and some of the other Viking men the forge was the only place that they could talk. "We finally have something to that about!" He yelled happily while Hicca sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She said not looking at her dad. She was having a hard time looking and talking to him because of what he had done to dragons in the weeks he had been gone and what she had learned over the weeks about riders and dragons.

Stoick sat down in front of Hicca and smiled. She looked at him and forced a smile. Hicca wanted so much to tell her father what she knew and that things could change between Vikings and dragons. She knew her father too well though. He was stubborn and his views wouldn't change if she just told him what she knew and what she had done. It would take a lot to make Stoick change his mind about killing dragons and believe the story of the riders.

"Well… um," Stoick was quickly realizing that this was not as easy as he had hoped. The silence between him and Hicca was thick and awkward. "I have something for you." He said and pulled a helmet from behind him and handed it to Hicca.

"Wow…" She said. That was all that Hicca could say. Normally every child on Berk got a helmet like Snotlout or something like Astrid's head band from their parents after turning thirteen. Last year Hicca had accidently let a Nader free in the village, which had destroyed many houses and had gotten her in so much trouble that Stoick decided not to give Hicca her helmet. Back then, she was happy, but now it felt weird getting the helmet.

At first she was glad that she hadn't gotten a helmet but soon she started to feel angry that everyone else got their helmets. Now that she was holding one of her own, rubbing her fingers over the steel, it felt nice somehow.

"It was your mother's breast plate," When Stoick said that the room filled with awkwardness as Hicca set the helmet down on her desk. "Matching set." Stoick added pointing at his helmet. Hicca smiled awkwardly as she tried to figure out how her dad's helmet, which was apparently was her mom's right breast plate, fit her whole head.

"Well… Thanks… dad." She said not really sure what to say now. Getting a helmet made of her mother's breast plate just made her question what the hell her dad was thinking.

"Well… you're welcome." Stoick said getting up, not sure how to continue the conversation with his daughter now. This was one of the times he wished he had a son instead, just because it was harder to talk to his daughter.

"Yeah, thanks for the… breast." Hicca said awkwardly as Stoick got up.

"It's a helmet." He said knowing that it was a little weird.

"Breast helmet," She said as Stoick left. Once her father was gone Hicca sighed and sat back down in her seat. She picked up her helmet and looked at it. "Wow mom… You really must have loved dad." She said wondering why her mother had married her dad now and also wondering what in the world her father was thinking giving her a helmet made of her mother's breast plate.

Hicca stayed at the forge for a while, wondering what she was going to do. Tomorrow was the last challenge before the student was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in front of all of Berk. She laid her head down on the desk and sighed again. She had really only a few options.

She could tell all of Berk about the Riders, but after how Snotlout and Astrid thought about the Volisus page that might not be the best idea. She could try and avoid the fight with the Gronckle tomorrow, but knowing her father there would be no way of avoiding that. She could always throw the match, but probably nobody would believe her after what they saw today with the Nader. There was just one last option. She could just defeat the Gronckle and killed the Monstrous Nightmare.

"No way in Hell," Hicca told herself. She wanted to help dragons and the Riders. Killing even one dragon would be like going against everything that she knew and who knows how other dragons would react. "Probably just like dad when he learns about all this." Hicca said to herself.

There was no pretending that her dad wouldn't find out about everything Hicca was hiding from him and Berk. One day Stoick would learn about the Riders, dragons, and Volisus. The only question was when Stoick would find out? Before she defeated Volisus, after she defeated him, or after he killed her?

"I need to stop thinking about this." Hicca said to herself and got up from her seat. She picked up the helmet made of her mother's breast plate before leaving the forge. As she walked through the village, looking down at her helmet, she could feel the looks she was getting. The looks were different from the ones she would normally get. There were also the whispers that went with the looks she was getting that were different from the ones she normally heard about herself.

"Her? A Viking? …Really?"

"Hicca? Bad luck Hicca?"

"What the Hell happened while we were gone?"

The whispers made Hicca sigh again. She headed to the cliff, not knowing where else to go. She wanted to be somewhere that she could be alone without having Gobber walk in on her in the forge or deal with Toothless in the forest. She really needed to be somewhere open where she could get her thoughts out to herself more.

"What's gonna happen now?" Hicca asked herself as she sat out watching the ocean. She kept looking back between her helmet and the ocean. While looking between the two she looked at her birthmark wondering just what she was going to do. Trying to end a war that lasted for three-hundred years and defeating a three-hundred year old man who her grandfather was not going to be easy.

Even if she defeated Volisus some people would still be against befriending dragons. She could see someone like Mildew not wanting to befriend dragons or change. She could also see her father being like that.

"Hey," Hicca looked over her shoulder. Behind her was Tuffnut. "Whatchya doing?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Thinking." She said looking back down at the helmet in her hands.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked. He knew that Hicca didn't have a helmet. Everyone in Berk knew that she didn't have a helmet and many made fun of her for her for not having one.

"My dad gave it to me." She said still looking down at her helmet. As she looked at the helmet Tuffnut watched Hicca worried about her. She didn't look very happy at the helmet like he had been when his father had first given him his helmet a year ago.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. He had a feeling that this had something to do with the Riders, Vikings, and that her new helmet was making her feel bad about it all.

"I'm scared." She said looking down at the helmet. Tuffnut put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to do something to make Hicca feel better.

"I'm here, remember," He said as Hicca set the helmet next to her "I'm gonna stand by you no matter what." he said making Hicca smile.

"Thank you," She said smiling as she pushed her face into Tuffnut's chest "You're so sweet." she added and Tuffnut chuckled, making it echo through his chest.

"You're sweet, I'm bitter." He said and Hicca giggled knowing that he would be saying that every time that she called him sweet.

* * *

The Grand Hall was noisy. After the failed hunt for the dragons nest all that the returning Vikings wanted to know was what had happened while they were gone, especially with Hicca. By now everyone in Berk knew that Hicca had gotten much better through dragon training.

"What having you been doing?"

"How have you changed so much?"

"When did you get so much better at fighting?"

It was overwhelming. All the questions she was getting from everyone crowding around her made it feel like she was being suffocated.

"Give the girl some space," Stoick said pushing through the crowd to get to his daughter "Are you okay hon?" he asked the crowd backed off. Hicca just nodded as the crowd headed back to their tables. "Good." He said as he headed to the table where he and Hicca normally sat with Spitelout, Gobber, and Sr. Tuffnut after a dragon hunt.

As he headed over to the table but when he sat down he noticed Hicca was heading over to the table where the twins, Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs normally sat together. She sat down next to Tuffnut, surprising Stoick.

"What happened while we were gone?" Sr. Tuffnut asked wondering what was going on over at the table where all the teenagers were sitting. Hicca never sat with the teenagers so now things were odd.

"Well…" Gobber sighed not sure if he was the best person to tell Stoick and Sr. Tuffnut what happened while they were gone. It was probably something that Hicca and Tuffnut should tell their fathers, but they probably wouldn't. "Hicca and Tuffnut… They kind of got used to getting married." He said, making Stoick and Sr. Tuffnut look at him shocked.

"What?" Sr. Tuffnut asked, not sure if he had heard right.

"Gobber, what are you trying to say?" Stoick asked turning to his friend. He had a feeling that something was going on, but he wasn't sure what at the moment.

"Well…while you guys were gone…Tuffnut and Hicca kind of started dating." The blacksmith said as Stoick and Sr. Tuffnut's faces filled with shock and surprised. The fathers looked at the blacksmith for a moment before looking at each other. They then both turned slowly, at the same time, over to the table where Tuffnut and Hicca were sitting next to each other.

When they looked over at the two Tuffnut looked over at Hicca who were sitting next to each other at the table where the teenagers usually sat. He cracked some joke that made her laugh and smiled happily at him. Just looking at the two teenagers hit Stoick like a punch straight to the face.

"Great Gods above…" Stoick said in shock. He knew loved when he saw it. The way that Hicca was looking at Tuffnut was the same way her mother had looked at Stoick years ago. Her eyes, her smile, her whole face was filled happiness and love as she looked at Tuffnut.

"I was not expecting that," Sr. Tuffnut said realizing what Stoick had just realized. Their children, who for years had never gotten along, were dating each other. "I was kind of expecting one of them to run off after finding out about their arrangement." He said.

"I know, it was a little odd at first," Gobber said remember what had been going on while Tuffnut and Hicca began to fall for each other "But they seem perfect together." he said looking over at the couple, which made Stoick look over at his daughter and Tuffnut.

He looked at the two and then turned away as he drank his mead. Stoick could see that Hicca did look happy with Tuffnut, but he couldn't understand it. The way his daughter kept looking at Tuffnut, it was very much like how Valhallarama looked at Stoick years ago, but he still couldn't understand why his daughter would fall for someone like Tuffnut. Sure he had agreed to the marriage between them years ago, but he hadn't been expecting Tuffnut to become the person he was now.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Stoick said to himself as he drank his mead.

The rest of dinner pasted with more questions for the teenagers, some more stories about what happened, and a few more cups of mead for Stoick as he glared at Tuffnut.

"Your dad kept glaring at me at dinner," Tuffnut said as he walked Hicca home. Stoick was still at the Grand Hall when they left. "Does he know we started dating?"

"I didn't tell him, but I have a feeling that Gobber did," Hicca said "Is it a bad thing if he knows?" she asked making Tuffnut shrug.  
"I'm fine with him knowing, but I think that he's not happy about it." Tuffnut said

"Why? He's the one who decided we get married." Hicca said bitterly, making Tuffnut stop walking. He just looked at Hicca as she looked up at him. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Do you want to get married?" He finally asked, finding his voice. Hicca didn't say anything thing as she looked down.

"I… I don't know," she said looking down "I'm happy that we're dating, but … I just wish it had been a choice rather than an order." she said. Tuffnut didn't say anything as he thought over what she was saying. When they both found out that they were getting married it had felt like an order. Now that they were dating it made Tuffnut wish he could ask Hicca to marry him instead of being ordered to.

"I think that would have been nice," He said "But maybe we wouldn't have gotten together if our parents hadn't decided that we'd be getting married." he said.

"Maybe…" Hicca said still looking down. Tuffnut pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"I want to marry you one day, arranged or not, I want to be with you Hicca." He said as Hicca hugged him back.

"You are so sweet." She said and Tuffnut smiled.

"How many time do I have to say it," He said in a joking voice "You're sweet, I'm bitter." he said before Hicca kissed him. They started walking again until they reached Hicca's house, where Tuffnut kissed her again before she went inside and he headed home.

As Tuffnut headed back to his house he ran into Stoick, making him stop walking.

"I have a question for you boy," The chief said in a deep voice "If you care about my girl now, why didn't you care before?"

"I… I really don't know sir." Tuffnut said looking down at the ground. He had asked himself the question many times as he looked back on all the moments he could have started dating Hicca, but he got no answer.

"If I could I wouldn't let you anywhere near my girl," Stoick said, making Tuffnut look up at him in shock. The male twin's eyes were filled with worry that Stoick would call of the arrangement and would make Hicca stop seeing him. "But she smiles more around you, and I own you're father. I just need to know if you care about her." He said.

"I do." Tuffnut said looking Stoick right in the eyes, making the chief see the truth. The male twin was trying hard not to shiver with fear. Talking to Stoick was like the talk he had with Gobber earlier today, only much scarier.

"Okay," Stoick sighed and began walking away "If you hurt her though, in any way, I'll kill you in the worst possible." he added before continuing on his way home.

"Great, I'm likely going to die if I make Hicca cry." Tuffnut sighed annoyed but couldn't help smiling.

* * *

"Hicca," Hicca looked over at her father as he walked in through the door "Can we talk?" he asked and she just shook her head as they both sat at the table. "It's about Tuffnut." Stoick said making Hicca look at him with worried eyes.

"What?" She asked worried about what her father would tell her.

"Do you like him?" He asked and Hicca looked annoyed at him.

"Yes. Of course I do." She said annoyed. Stoick looked at her surprised, unable to understand what was going on. The last thing she had expected was his daughter to end up dating Tuffnut of all people. He had arranged the marriage between Tuffnut and Hicca, but he still didn't like Tuffnut because of who he had become over the years.

Stoick didn't say anything and neither did Hicca as she headed upstairs to her room. As soon as Hicca's door shut from upstairs Stoick sighed as he took off his helmet and rubbed his hand over his face. He got up from his seat, got himself a mug of mead, and sat back down in his seat.

"Great Gods almighty… How did this happen?" He asked himself before he began drinking his mead.

* * *

Hicca hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night. She kept thinking about training and couldn't help being scared. She would be fighting in front of a crowd, where anyone could notice what she was doing. She was also worried about what her dad would expect. After what happened yesterday Stoick would probably have high expectations for her.

By morning Hicca was tired and was unsure of what she was going to do.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Hicca said placing her helmet on her head. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Astrid, and her were gathered outside of the entrance of the arena, waiting for Gobber to open it.

Everyone in Berk was gathered around the arena waiting to see what would happen. It was normal for the village to gather on training days, but today was different. Most of the village was there to see what was going on with Hicca and how she had gotten so good so quickly.  
"Where did you even get that?" Ruffnut asked knocking on Hicca's helmet. She was supposed to be in the crowd, but she had come to talk to Hicca and Tuffnut before training started.

"My dad." Hicca said yawning.

"What's it made of?" She asked making Hicca's face filled with disgust.

"You don't wanna know." She cringed as Gobber walked to the teenagers.

"Ruff, get out of here. Training is about to start." He said and Ruffnut headed up to the crowd. Before Gobber opened the gate Tuffnut took Hicca's hand and held it tight.

"Ready?" He whispered to her. Hicca just nodded, unable to find her voice. Gobber opened the gate and the four teenagers stepped in as the crowd cheered.

* * *

**Next chapter... The final test before the final student moves on to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Who will get the chance to kill the great dragon?  
**

**You will all know what is to come once the moving is over. **

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I know that I said this might take a while but really writing this has been keeping my stress levels down. **

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way! Almost three hundred! I love you guys!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!**

* * *

Walking into the arena to fight the Gronckle, Hicca really had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't want to fight the Gronckle or hurt it, but what was she going to do? She could knock it out, but with so many people watching how was she going to hide it?

Stoick walked up to the cage around the arena so that the teenagers and the whole village could see him as he prepared to give his speak.

"Today will determine who is a true Viking. Who has the guts and glory to fight alongside their village," He said as the Elder walked up next to him. She looked down at Hicca, knowing that the girl was worried about what would happen today. "We shall see who is ready to kill dragons!" Stoick yelled and then looked down at Hicca. He smiled brightly at her and she forced a smile not sure what to do. "Release the Gronckle!" He yelled and Gobber opened the cage releasing the Gronckle as the crowd cheered loudly with excitement for the fight.

* * *

Hicca wasn't sure if she could take much more. Her legs hurt from all the running she had been doing to avoid fighting the Gronckle. Tuffnut had tried to act more like a Viking and ended up getting thrown out, literally by the Gronckle, out of the arena. Snotlout had tried to take the dragon head on, which ended with him getting knocked out when he was thrown against the wall. Now the only two left were Astrid and Hicca.

The two girls hid behind a plank that had been set up to catch their breath. They were both dirty, sweaty, and tried from what felt like hours of fighting.

"_Hope… Please help…"_ Hicca sighed as she looked over the blank at the Gronckle. It was tried like both her and Astrid, but the fight needed to end with someone knocking it out.

"Hicca," Hicca looked over to Astrid as she tried to catch her breath more "I need this. I need to kill the dragon tomorrow. Please stay out of my way." she asked. Hicca bit her lower lip, unable to say yes. She didn't want to kill the dragon tomorrow, but she couldn't let it die.

"Sorry Astrid." She said and then jumped over the plank and ran at the Gronckle. She skidded, on her knees against the stone ground, so that she skidded under the dragon and scratched under its neck, knocking it out.

"Ow…" Hicca cringed as she got up and looked at her knees. She had completely torn the cloth off her tights and the skin on her knees. She looked up at the crowd, which was silent. Nobody would have been able to guess that she would be able to do something like that.

The crowd was so silent and stunned that it took Ruffnut yelling "Woo-oh!" to get them all clapping and cheering. Fishlegs and the twins ran into the arena as Snotlout woke up. The twins and Hicca acted happy and excited as Snotlout and Astrid, choosing to be a better sport for once, forced her onto Fishlegs shoulder.

"Congratulations Hicca!" Gobber yelled loudly and happily as he ran into the arena "You get to kill the dragon!" he yelled and Hicca forced a wide and bright smile that made her hurt inside and made her jaw hurt. She knew that tomorrow that so many would be expecting her to do.

* * *

As much as she was angry with her knees Hicca was glad that they were scratched up and bleeding at the moment.

"At least it was a good excuse to get away." She said as she wrapped bandages around her knees. After her winning in the arena the whole village just wanted to know more about what happened and how she had made such a change so quickly. The excuse that her knees hurt and that she needed bandages was enough to make Stoick say good home while he went to the Grand Hall.

There was a knock at her door that made Hicca look up. Before she could say anything the door opened and the Elder walked into the room.

"Hello Hicca," She said calmly "I was surprised by what you did today. Very unexpected." she said as Hicca looked back down at her knees. She didn't say anything for a while and neither did the Elder. The only sound that was made was the sound of the bandages wrapping over Hicca's knees.

"I didn't want to," Hicca said finally getting annoyed with the silence "I didn't want to hurt the Gronckle, but I don't want to kill the Nightmare tomorrow." she said not looking up at the Elder.

Hicca really hated how she was feeling right now. She had saved the Nightmare, in a way, from getting killed by Astrid, but tomorrow everyone would gather at the arena and they would expect her to kill the dragon.

"Then why did you act out the actions that you did?" The Elder asked and Hicca sighed as she lend over.

"I don't want to watch another dragon die again." She said not looking up at the Elder as she remembered what happened years before. Every year she had to stand by Stoick's side as the whole village watched and cheered as the dragon died. It always made her sick and made her want to cry.

"Than what will you do now?" The Elder asked as Hicca looked up at her. The teenager bit her lower lip as Gothi watched her, waiting for the answer from Hicca.

"I don't know," She said. She really had no idea what she was going to do. She really felt like she was winging it as she went along. "I'll figure something out though." She said but the Elder just looked at her worried.

"Hicca… I think that you need to clear you're head," She suggested as Hicca looked at her "You need to let go of the stress from today, try your best to let it all go." she said and then left. Hicca sat on her bed for a while as the Elder left her house. She waited, making sure that nobody would show up, before getting off her bed and leaving the house through the backdoor to sneak off into the forest.

* * *

Tuffnut pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He could only listen to his father's rambling for so long.  
"I can't believe this. She's actually good at fighting!" Sr. Tuffnut went on his ramble. Since what happened in the arena and Hicca disappeared the male twin was stuck with his father while his sister and mother gathered at the Grand Hall to hear the stories about what happened in training.

"Yeah dad, it was a big shocker," Tuffnut said as he turned in his seat "That she's a dragon rider princess." he muttered not loud enough for his father hear him, not that he was paying any attention to his son.

"It is great that she's actually great now! This makes everything better!" Sr. Tuffnut yelled making Tuffnut look at his father annoyed.

"What do you mean?" He asked standing up from his seat.

"Well now Hicca's not completely useless," Sr. Tuffnut said looking at his son "I almost called off the marriage because of how she acted before." he said and Tuffnut's eyes narrowed at his father.

"What was wrong with her?" He asked. Sr. Tuffnut looked at his son in shock.

"What's gotten into you? You hate Hicca." He asked.

"_Did._ I did hate her." Tuffnut said sternly as his father just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What does that mean?" Sr. Tuffnut asked and then his face filled with shock "Wait ... Are you actually dating her?" he asked like it was a crazy question.

"So what if I am?" Tuffnut asked annoyed. He felt like he was dealing with Snotlout over again when Hicca and he started dating. Sr. Tuffnut didn't say anything until he smiled and scoffed.

"At least you two are trying to get along," He said surprising his son "Just don't screw up. The last thing you want is to get killed before you become chief." he said sitting down in front of the fireplace.

"This isn't about being chief!" Tuffnut yelled, making his father look over at him with an odd look.

"What else can it be about? That's the only reason you're dating Hicca." He said laughing like it was all just a joke.

"I like her! Gods! Why does that seem like one of the hardest things for people to understand?" Tuffnut yelled at his father angrily. He really felt like he was dealing with Snotlout at the beach again.

"Come on Junior!" Sr. Tuffnut yelled, laughing. All of this was just a joke now, even with what had happened in the arena today. "Nobody would want to date that girl willingly before! She's a freak!" And with that Tuffnut punched his father in the jaw.

* * *

"_Hicca!"_ Hicca really should have expected Toothless to run over to her. What she didn't expect was that he would tackle her to the ground, placing his feet on her knees. She cringed in pain, making Toothless look at her worried. _"Are you alright Hicca?"_ He asked as Hicca got up, which was when he noticed the bandages around her knees.

"_What happened to you Hope?"_ One of the Zippleback heads asked. Hicca had learned quickly that the heads had different voices, even though they were very similar. The right head had a deeper voice which was not too deep that it was different from the left head, but enough to know that there was a difference.

"_Why are you here?"_ The left head asked her. Hicca looked up at the head as she scratched Toothless's head.

"I figured that we would go for a ride." She said and Toothless's face filled with excitement.

"_Yeah!"_ Toothless yelled and started running around the pond excited _"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" _he yelled running around as Hicca laughed.

"Okay, okay, just clam down boy," She said as Toothless stopped running around. She climbed onto his back and placed her feet into the panels. "Do you guys want to come with?" She asked the Zippleback heads. The two heads looked at each other and then back at her.

"_Sure." _They said at the same time before Toothless took off into the sky with the Zippleback fallowing him and Hicca.

As they flew over the forest Hicca smiled happily. She pushed away all the thoughts in her head about her father, Volisus, or what was going to happen tomorrow. She ignored all those thoughts and flew through the sky, hoping that it would never end.

Sadly, the ride did come to an end. Hicca flew on Toothless with the Zippleback close by over the forest and over the ocean until the sun finally set. Knowing that if she didn't get home soon her father would come looking for her, her, Toothless, and the Zippleback headed back to the pond.

"_Will you be back tomorrow?" _Toothless asked as Hicca scratched his head. Hicca bit her lower lip, unable to answer for a few moments. The last thing that she wanted to do was to tell the two of them that she had break the biggest promise she had made to all the dragons.

"We'll see…" She said "Bye guys." she said and then headed up the rocks. She didn't look back as she climbed up and headed back to the village. The thoughts that she had been pushing away for the whole flight were filling her head with worries and her stomach with sickness. She couldn't tell Toothless or the Zippleback what she was going to have to do tomorrow, she didn't know how they would react if they knew that she was going to have to kill a dragon.

"Gods what am I going to do?" Hicca asked looking up at the sky, hoping for some an answer.

* * *

When Hicca got back to Berk dinner at the Grand Hall was over and everyone had gone home for the night. Hicca didn't really care about eating right now, she wasn't sure if she could hold anything down right now. She just headed home and found Stoick sitting at the table drinking mead.

"Oh Hicca," He said looking up at her as she walked through the door "Where were you? Everyone was looking forward to hearing how you did in training."

"You can ask Gobber."

"Hicca," She stopped on the stairs and looked back at her father "What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to talk about training?"

"I… I don't wanna talk about it." She said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Hicca. Hicca!" He yelled as Hicca slammed the door behind her. Stoick yelled her name a more few times before giving up. Hicca sighed and walked over to her newly fixed desk where some candles and matches were. She lit a candle and placed it on a candleholder to make sure that the candle stayed still.

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?" A voice from behind asked, making Hicca jump. She turned around quickly and was shocked to see Tuffnut on the ground with his back against the wall and he looked beat up. He had a black eye, he had a cut on his forehead that had dried blood all around it, and he had a cut lip that also had a dried blood around it. "Hey.", Was all that he said, surprising Hicca.

"What the hell happened do you?" Hicca asked shocked by what condition her boyfriend was in "Did you get into another fight with Ruffnut?" she asked but Tuffnut shook his head.

"I got into it with my dad." He said and Hicca looked at him surprised.

"What? Why?" Hicca asked but Tuffnut didn't say anything "Tuff… What happened this time?" she asked. The fights between Tuffnut and his father were usual, but they normally didn't get so bad that one of them was sporting a black eye, a cut lip, and a gash on their forehead at the same time.

"He acted like it was all a joke. Like everything is about being chief." He said as his hands curled into firsts against the floor.

"What do you mean?" Hicca asked worried about what Sr. Tuffnut had said this time. The man wasn't really smart about saying the right things.

"He doesn't believe that our relationship is real, he thinks that it's just my way of being chief," Tuffnut said and he started to get angrier "I don't care about being chief!" he yelled, but not loud enough for Stoick to hear.

"So that's why you got into a fight with him." Hicca said, feeling like she understood, but Tuffnut shook his head.

"No, that's kind of just what lead up to a fight," He said and Hicca looked at him confused "He called you a freak." he said looking down at the ground. Hicca didn't say anything as she got up and left the room. Tuffnut looked through the doorway wondering what Hicca was doing. She came back with a wet rag and a small bucket of water.

"Dried blood doesn't look good on you." She said as she started cleaning the dried blood off of Tuffnut's face.

"Thanks," He said as Hicca cleaned the blood off. Once the blood was gone he looked at Hicca and at her knees. He was shocked by what she had done in the arena, and also wondered just how much her knees hurt. "How are your knees doing?" He asked and Hicca looked at her knees.

"Their fine now." She said and Tuffnut looked at her worried. He knew that something was bothering her. He saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Hicca?" He asked and Hicca looked at him. She didn't say anything until she sighed.

"I'm scared," She said "I don't want to deal with any of this. I don't want to kill a dragon, I can't kill a dragon." she said and Tuffnut sighed. He knew Hicca views about dragons hadn't changed like people like his father was thinking right now.

"You don't have to kill the dragon." He said and Hicca looked at him like he was completely crazy.

"What am I supposed to do? Show them my powers and show them that dragons are good?" She asked, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"It could work." Tuffnut said and Hicca looked like she was in shock.

"How are you so sure?" She asked. She really wanted to say that Tuffnut was crazy, but she also wanted to know what Tuffnut was thinking.

"It worked on me, and Ruff," He pointed out. After Hicca had shown both twins her powers and that dragons weren't evil like they had thought for years. "Maybe it can work and maybe things can change." He said and Hicca nodded, knowing that was right.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked knowing that the twins were only two people on the island. Convincing the whole island would be the very different.

"Then we can leave," Tuffnut said "If that happens we can get on Toothless, steal some food and weapons, and take on Volisus." he said and Hicca was sure that her boyfriend was crazy.

"You know that's completely crazy." She said and he nodded.

"So is just about everything that we have been doing." He said and Hicca sighed.

"How are you not scared?" She asked wondering how he was so calm.

"I am scared," He said and pulled Hicca close to him "For you, for what will happen to Berk, and for what's gonna happen when we fight Volisus." he said. Hicca didn't say anything for a while as she laid her head down on Tuffnut's chest. Hearing his heartbeat made her feel better by a bit.

"Can you stay tonight?" She asked not wanting to be alone.

"Yeah, I can." Tuffnut said knowing that tonight would not be an easy one for Hicca.

* * *

**Probably not my best work. Truthfully, I'm not really sure how things would be in this position so sorry if it sucked.  
**

**Please review for the next chapter when Hicca takes on the Monstrous Nightmare! Will she kill it? Or reveal her powers? Or will there be an unexpected twist? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone. Sorry that this took a lot longer then usual but moving sucks.  
**

**On the bright side, thanks for 289 reviews! You guys are awesome! Almost 300! I can't believe that this story has so many fans!**

**Anyway I don't own HTTYD so snjoy!**

* * *

It was a rare night for Berk to be quiet when it was full of its villagers. Normally someone would be making a loud racket or there would be a dragon attack, but not tonight. Tonight everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone except Hicca that is.

Hicca sighed as she listened to Tuffnut's heart beating in his chest. Unlike his girlfriend Tuffnut had found it easier to fall asleep. She felt a little annoyed that Tuffnut could fall asleep so easily while she couldn't even with him next to her, which was actually keeping her calm. If Tuffnut wasn't there than Hicca would likely be freaking out and bouncing off the walls over what would happen tomorrow.

She stayed quiet as she wiggled carefully out of Tuffnut's arms so that she could sit up in her bed. She rolled up her sleeve and ran her fingers along her birthmark, unable to see it because of the darkness that filled her room.

"What would you do mom?" Hicca said looking up at the ceiling. She looked at it for only a short moment before a groan from Tuffnut made her look at him as he sat up.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her

"No." She said as her fingers traced around her birthmark. She

"You should," He said lying back down on the bed. When Hicca didn't lay back down with him he looked at her worried. "You're worried, aren't you." He said and Hicca nodded.

"I can't stop thinking about what will happen tomorrow." She said as Tuffnut sat back up. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down gently so she was lying on the bed with him.

"You need to relax," He said as Hicca replaced her head on his chest where it had been laying before she sat up "Everything will be fine." he said and Hicca looked up at him.

"How can you be sure of that?" She asked lifting her head up. Tuffnut was silent for a few moments as he laid Hicca's head back down on his chest.

"Please relax and stop thinking about it," He asked. Hicca was surprised by his voice. It was filled with worry and fear, just like she was at the moment. "And have some hope." He added and Hicca sighed as she snuggled her head into his vest.

"Okay," She said as she closed her eyes "Good-night." she said. Tuffnut fell asleep quickly while it took Hicca awhile. She kept her eyes closed as she pushed her thoughts and worries of tomorrow away until she eventually fell asleep

_When Hicca opened her eyes she was blinded for a moment by the sun light before she realized that she wasn't in her room with Tuffnut, she on the beach of Berk. For a moment, she thought that this wasn't a dream. _

"_You're such a worry wart," Hicca turned around when she heard that voice. Her eyes widened when she saw the older women in red from her last dream, which quickly made Hicca realize that it had been weeks since she had last had a dream. "You're just like your father." The women said smiling at Hicca. _

"_Who are you? And how do you know my father?" She asked the women who just smiled as she got off the boulder she was sitting on._

"_I told you, I am someone who left too soon. Please, walk with me." The women said as she began walking on the beach._

"_What do you mean by that?" Hicca asked as she fallowed the women "When you said "Someone who let too soon" the last time we met." she asked. Curiosity was eating at Hicca as she questioned more about the women. She knew many things, but she would not tell Hicca anything about herself. _

"_I left. I didn't want to leave, but I had no a choice," The women said as she turned around. She looked at Hicca and smiled as she brushed her bangs out of her face "You have that look, just like your father." she said causing Hicca to look at her surprised. _

"_What look?" She asked backing away from the women "And how do you know my dad?" she asked. The women's words confused her. She knew much, but it was unknown to Hicca just how much the women knew._

"_Your eyes," She said making Hicca looked at her confused "You and your father have the same look in your eyes. One of hope and peace, two things you will both fight for." she said, making Hicca think back to the moments when she looked her father in the eyes. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes when he looked at her, but she knew that it wasn't hope or peace. _

"_How do you know my dad?" Hicca asked again. The only people she could think of who knew her father this well was Gobber, her uncle Spitelout, and her… "Wait…" She said as the women just smiled happily. _

"_Few people know your father well, even you," The women said as she step towards Hicca, who looked at her in shock "I wish I could have stayed, I wish I could have raised you, I wish that you didn't have to fight this war Hicca," she said as she brushed the bangs that had fallen back into Hicca's face away. Hicca did nothing but stare at the women, like a statue. "You are the hope to the dragons, but you need to have some of your own if you want to defeat Volisus," She said as began to fade away like fog "Be strong, my little hopeful Hicca." she said as Hicca snapped out of her shock._

"_Wait! No!" Hicca yelled as everything became very bright and the women faded away completely "Mommy! Don't go!" she yelled as she… _woke up releasing the tears in her eyes.

It took her a moment to process everything as she laid on her bed with Tuffnut that she wasn't on the beach. She was in her room with Tuffnut, the sun was just beginning to rise over the ocean, and her mom was dead. The tears rolled down the side of her head and into her hair as she laid there thinking about her dreams.

She saw her mom, who she had never seen before, who had died when she was born, and who had been a Rider and was Volisus's daughter.

"Oh my Thor," Hicca whispered as she sat up, careful not to wake Tuffnut, and rolled up her sleeve to look at her birthmark "Mom…" tears began to run down Hicca's cheeks again. She just sat there looking at her birthmark as the tears rolled down her cheeks and down onto her arm.

"Urg… Hicca?" She looked over her shoulder at Tuffnut as he woke up "Why are you-" he stopped in mid yawn when he realized that there were tears on Hicca's face. "Are you okay?" He asked and Hicca nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," She said whipping away her tears "I just… I had a dream." she said turning back to look out the window. Tuffnut wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist from behind and pulled her into his lap.

"What was it about?" He asked trying to avoid all thoughts of what was supposed to happen today in the arena.

"My mom," She said as the sky outside began to fade from light blue to orange with the sun rising over the ocean "She was there, and was telling me to have… Hope…" she said.

Neither said anything as they sat on the bed together. Tuffnut held Hicca close as the light from the sun raising more began to fill the room completely.

"My dad's gonna be up soon." Hicca said as she got off of Tuffnut's lap. He got off of the bed and placed his helmet on his head, which had been hanging on the bedpost for the night.

"Are you going to be at breakfast?" He asked as Hicca put her sash on.

"Later," She said "I wanna see Toothless today." she said not looking at him. She was looking down at the floor, which worried Tuffnut. He hugged Hicca, surprising her.

"Please… Don't worry so much," He said "Everything will be fine." he said as Hicca pulled away a little so that she could look up at him smiling.

"You're so sweet." She giggled, knowing what he would say next.

"You're sweet," He chuckled "I'm bitter." he said before Hicca kissed him. When the couple said good-bye Tuffnut climbed out Hicca's bedroom window to avoid being seen by Stoick while she slipped out the backdoor and into the forest.

* * *

When she reached the pond Hicca found that Toothless was already up with the Zippleback, which was using its two heads to catch fish from the pond and gather them into a pile.

"_Hicca!" _Toothless tackled Hicca when she climbed down the rocks.

"Hey boy," She said as Toothless licked her check "I'm glad to see you too," she said as Toothless got off of her. The Zippleback stopped what it was doing and walked over to her and nuzzled their heads by her stomach. "Hi guys." She said scratching their heads, making them purr.

"_Why are you here so early?" _Toothless asked as the heads moved away from Hicca. She looked back and forth between Toothless and the Zippleback

"I just wanted to go for a ride. Do you want to Toothless?" She asked and Toothless nodded happily as she turned to look up at the Zippleback "Do you want to come also?" she asked. The heads looked at her then at each other before looking back at her.

"_No thanks."_ One head said as the body turned back to the pond.

"_We'll stay here."_ The other head said and the two heads began catching fish in the water like they were before. Hicca just shrugged, feeling that it was probably better that she ride alone with Toothless now, and climbed on to Toothless's back just before he took off.

As they flew away from Berk Toothless looked at Hicca from the corner of his eyes. Something was bothering her, and it wasn't Volisus. The look on her face was different from the one she normally had when Volisus was on her mind. As much as the Night Fury wanted to ask his Rider what was wrong, he waited until they reached the deserted island where they had gone when Hicca's house had caught on fire.

"_Hicca,"_ He asked as they landed on the cracked land _"Is something wrong?"_ he asked and Hicca sighed.

"Yeah," She said as she sat down on the ground with her back against the rocks "My dad and the rest of my village came back yesterday." She said as Toothless sat down next to her.

"_What happened?"_ He asked. He knew that Hicca and her father didn't have the best relationship compared to most human teenagers and their parents.

"In the arena we fought the Gronckle, and I won," She said and Toothless looked at her shocked "Now I have to kill a dragon." she said sadly not looking at Toothless. She looked out at the ocean, avoiding eye contact with her dragon.

"_What? Why?"_ He asked, not understanding the traditions of the Vikings still.

"It's a stupid tradition to have the student who does best in training kill a Monstrous Nightmare," Hicca said and her voice began to rise with anger "Gods! I hate it! I'm sick of watching a dragon die every year as much as I'm sick of this war!" she yelled and Toothless looked shocked at her. The anger in her voice scared him because she sounded so mean and angry.

When Hicca looked up at Toothless and saw how scared he looked, she quickly realized how she sounded when she yelled. She looked away from Toothless, feeling bad about scaring him.

"Sorry I lost it," She said looking at her bandaged knees. She knew that she would have to change the wrappings, but that was the last thing on her mind. "I'm just… Tired of this war." She sighed.

"_But you'll end it," _Toothless said as he laid his head down on Hicca's lap. She began petting his head. _"You have to. And you're not alone. You have me, Tuffnut, his sister, and their dragon."_ Hicca smiled sadly at that.

"It takes more than three Vikings and two dragons to end three hundred years of war." She knew it would take more than just Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Toothless, the Zippleback, and her. She had made Volisus leave, but she knew that he was capable of much more then he showed.

The few times that Volisus had shown up Hicca felt like this wasn't his adepts to kill her. It was his way of testing her to see how powerful she was.

"_Then why don't you break tradition?"_ Toothless said getting Hicca to look down at him confused. _"You were able to change Tuff and his sister, and you have another rider on the island. So why don't you show them that they're wrong?"_ he said and Hicca felt like slapping herself. She probably should have thought about that before, but she knew why she didn't think of it.

"I'll try." She said. She knew that breaking tradition would not go over well with anyone in the village, especially her father.

"_No try, only do."_ Hicca couldn't help laughing when Toothless said that in a funny squeaky voice.

Hicca and Toothless remained on the island, caught some fish and flew around, before heading back to the pond where they were surprised to find two people with the Zippleback.

"Hey Hicca." Ruffnut said as Hicca and Toothless landed on the ground.  
"Hey," Hicca said as she got off of her dragon while Tuffnut scratched the left head of the Zippleback "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to see Belch and Barf." He said and Hicca looked at him confused. She looked at him and then at Ruffnut, who smiled at her.

"That's what we named our dragon." She said and Hicca looked at her like she was crazy, then quickly remembered that this was Ruffnut. She then looked at the Zippleback heads and into their eyes, trying to ask them if they were okay with the names without using her voice.

"_We like it."_ The heads said at the same time making Hicca and Toothless look at each other, wondering what the twins and the Zippleback were thinking.

"Okay…" Hicca said not sure what else to say and decided to just let the twins and their dragon do what they wanted. The twins and Hicca stayed in the pond for a while with their dragons before they realized that they had to head back.

"It's almost noon," Hicca said looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to reach the center of the sky, meaning that it would almost be time for Hicca to face the dragon. Nobody said anything as Ruffnut got up off the ground, petted both Belch and Barf, and then climbed up the rocks out of the pond. Tuffnut did the same thing once his sister left and fallowed her, leaving Hicca alone with the dragons.

"_Be strong Hope."_ One of the heads said, which was the one that Ruffnut called Barf.

"_All dragons look at you, knowing you can do anything."_ Belch said, making Hicca look down at the ground.

"I can't do anything." She said as she played with the dirt.

"_Not when you're alone which is why you have friends, and it's also why you show people that their wrong." _Toothless said, reminding Hicca what she could do in the arena.

"I love you Toothless." She said and hugged her dragon. It was odd, but the bond had grown so deep between Hicca and Toothless that it felt like he was part of her family. She also hugged Barf and Belch before climbing up the rocks to find Tuffnut waiting for her.

"Ruff went ahead to see what things were like in the village," He said before Hicca could even ask the question "We should head back still." he said as he held out his hand. Hicca didn't say anything as she took the male twin's hand, which fit perfectly in hers. They walked through the forest, slowly, taking their time hoping that the walk would never end, but it did.

* * *

The whole village was gathered at the arena in front of the stage. Many cheered, not giving any thought as to what could happen today other than what would happen any other year.

"Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick said as he walked up on stage. The crowd cheered and laughed before their chief quieted them "If somebody had told me that in a few short weeks Hicca would go from being, well, being uh… Hicca to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied them to a mast and shipped them off for fear he'd gone mad! And you know it!" He yelled getting the crowd to laugh.

Outside of the arena gates Hicca clutched her helmet close to her body as she listened to her father's speech. "But, here we are. And no one is more surprised or more proud them I am." Hearing those words made Hicca's eyes water. In all the fourteen years that she had lived with her father, he had never once said that he was proud of her for anything. "Today, my girl becomes a Viking. Today, she becomes one of us!" Stoick yelled, and as he did Hicca rolled up her tunic's sleeve and looked at her birthmark wishing that her mother was here with her.

"Thor if you want to smite me with your hammer please do it now." Hicca said as she looked into the arena from behind the gate.

"Be careful with that dragon," Hicca jumped as she turned around to see who was behind her "Monstrous Nightmares are never fun." Astrid said as Hicca looked at her and the others. The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were with her, which surprised her because she was sure that Astrid and Snotlout would be angry with her.

"Yeah, and look out for its tail," Fishlegs said "When it's out of fire that thing is its next deadly weapon." he said and Hicca nodded.

"Thanks." She said as Snotlout walked up to her. His stone cold face made it seem like he would punch her or say something cruel to her, but instead he patted her on the head like an older sibling would to a younger sibling.

"Good luck." Was all that he said before walking away, leaving his friends and cousin confused by what just happened.

"Okay…" Fishlegs said, not sure what else to say.

"We better go get some good seats!" Ruffnut said and grabbed Astrid and Fishlegs "Good luck Hicca!" She yelled back as they left Tuffnut and Hicca alone. The couple didn't say anything for a while, since neither knew just what to say.

"Scared?" Tuffnut finally asked

"Yeah." Hicca said keeping her head down

"Of the dragon? Or your dad?" He asked. He would say that the dragon was scarier, but he knew what it was like to make a father angry. That was much scarier sometimes.

"Both." She said, still not looking up. Tuffnut didn't say anything as he pulled Hicca into a tight hug. He didn't complain as her helmet dug into his stomach.

"No matter what happens, I'm on your side." He said and Hicca looked up at him.

"If something go's wrong, please make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will," Tuffnut said "Just promise me that things won't go wrong." he said and Hicca broke away from him.

"I can't promise that," She said knowing that something would go wrong; nothing would be good once she stepped into that arena. She was holding her head down and bit her lower lip, making Tuffnut wonder what she was thinking. "I-I don't know if I'll get to say this after today but… I love you." As soon as those words left her mouth everything froze.

Tuffnut couldn't hear anything except those three words as they repeated in his head. Nobody outside of his family had ever said that to him, and he had never gotten close enough to them that if they had said that he probably would run for the hills.

He wouldn't do that to Hicca though.

"I love you too." He said and pulled her back into a hug so that he could kiss her. The kiss was harder than normal; like it was the last time they would ever kiss.

"It's time Hicca," Gobber said, coming out of nowhere. Hicca and Tuffnut jumped in shock as they broke apart. "Knock'em dead." He said smiling. Hicca looked back at Tuffnut, who looked back at her worried, before she walked into the arena as the crowd chanted her name.

"Yeah! Show'em how it's done!" Snotlout cheered from his spot. Hicca looked up at her father as she walked over to the weapons. The Elder stood right beside him, wondering what she would do now. Hicca picked up a shield, but didn't chose a weapon from the make stand that was filled with every weapon on Berk. Instead she reached into the satchel that hung off her sash and pulled out the dagger that once belonged to her mother.

From his seat above the arena Stoick couldn't help smiling, proud that his daughter chose her mother's weapon over just any weapon.

"I'm ready!" She yelled out and took a deep breath. As the logs that held the dragon cage closed went up her heartbeat increased and an endless pit in her stomach formed. The crowd went silent for a brief moment before the doors of the cage swung open and a fiery Nightmare burst out.

Hicca did nothing as the Nightmare, which was on fire, climbed along the walls of the arena and tried to attack some of the villagers in the crowd. As it climbed along the chains of the arena's ceiling its fire went out. Once it noticed Hicca, it slowed down.

"_So, you are Hope,"_ It said when it locked eyes with Hicca_ "The one all the other dragons talk about. The one that they say will save us."_ It said and Hicca nodded, not that anyone other than the Nightmare noticed.

"Give it to him Hicca!" Someone from the crowd yelled as the Nightmare climbed down from the chains.

"_What will you do Hope? And what are you?"_ It asked coming closer to Hicca. She walked backwards, not paying any attention to the crowd watching her. "Are you a Viking? Or are you a Rider?" It asked. Hicca stopped walking. She knew that she was in the center of the arena where everyone could see her from all corners, including her father.

"I'm both." She said as she held out her arms. People in the crowd watched as the dagger and shield fell from her hands and hit the ground, leaving her as bare as a sheep in a felid filled with dragons. "I was born to be both." She said as whispers spread through the crowd.

"What is she doing?" Stoick asked as he watched his daughter. Gobber remembered that Hicca had fought better with her hands, but even this confused him. As some members of the crowd booed because there was no action, Tuffnut watched from behind the gate, muttering a prayer to the Gods that everything would be okay.

"Prove to me that you are both." The Nightmare said and Hicca nodded. She kneeled down slowly and picked up her dagger, causing the Nightmare's eyes to widen with fear.

"Its okay, it's okay," She said as she stood up and brought the dagger up to her shoulder, the one that had the arm with her birthmark on it. She kept her eyes locked with the dragon as she cut the sleeve of her tunic, careful not to hurt her shoulder, and let it fall to the ground reviling her birthmark. "I just want there to be peace between us." She said and held out her hand so that the Nightmare could see her birthmark.

Tuffnut's eyes widened as he looked around the crowd. Many people gasped at the sight of the dragon mark around her arm. Someone even asked what was she thinking. Stoick stood up out of his chair making the Elder look at him, worried of what he would do.

"Stop the fight." Stoick said loudly enough for everyone, including Hicca to hear.

"No!" She yelled calmly looking up at her father "They are not the monsters we think they are, and we don't have to kill them." she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. More gasps filled the arena as Hicca's hand reached closer to the Nightmare's head. Stoick stood quickly and pulled out his hammer.

"I said stop the fight!" He yelled causing the Nightmare to look over at him. Stoick climbed through the cage around the arena and Hicca quickly picked up her shield.

"Get behind me." She said and the Nightmare did just that as Stoick stormed over to her.

"Out of my way Hicca," He said glaring down at his daughter "I'm going to make things right." he said and Hicca shook her head.

"No! No more killing dragons!" She yelled at him, making the crowd gasp again as Stoick looked at his daughter in shock. His shock quickly turned to anger that filled his face.

"Hicca! Get out of my way!" He yelled, but Hicca stood her ground.

"No!" She yelled. Without even thinking Stoick grabbed her by her other arm and crushed it so tightly that she let out a blood curdling scream that fill the island from the beach all the way to the forest.

"Hicca!" Tuffnut yelled and tried to force the gate up so that he could get in. Suddenly a familiar noise filled the air, causing Stoick to drop Hicca just as a purple fire ball broke through the arena's cage.

"Toothless!" Hicca yelled, unable to see her dragon because of the smoke. She knew that it was him though. Many people gathered back around the cage just as Toothless tackled Stoick to the ground as the smoke began to fade.

"Toothless! Stop!" She yelled and Toothless looked back at her just as Stoick kicked him away, making him hit the wall. "Toothless!" She yelled and ran over to her dragon "Go! Go!" she yelled trying to push Toothless away with no use.

_"No! I will protect you!"_ Toothless growled just as a group of male Vikings tackled him. Hicca tried to help but Spitelout and Gobber grabbed her by both of her arms.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" She yelled as Stoick looked in shock at his daughter "Don't hurt him!" she yelled as Stoick glared at the dragon.

"Put it with the others." He ordered and grabbed Hicca by her tunic.

"No! Toothless! Let me go! Dad let me go!" She yelled as Stoick pulled her out of the arena and to the Grand Hall.

* * *

"Always with those damned dragons!" Stoick yelled as he through Hicca into the Grand Hall "What is with you and those monsters?" he asked yelling and Hicca glared up at him.

"Don't call them that!" She yelled back as her father turned away from her.

"Everything in the ring… It was all a trick?" He asked.

"It's what I learned thanks to Toothless!" She yelled and his eyes narrowed at her.

"You even named it?" He asked "You named that monster like it's your friend?" he said and Hicca glare became harder.

"Yes I did!" She yelled, shocking her father. They had their fights, which could be loud and ugly, but this was going to be very different from the rest. "And he is my friend! He's someone I can talk to, unlike you!" She yelled and Stoick slapped her across the face without even thinking.

"A damn dragon is not your friend!" He yelled as Hicca looked at him in shock "How did this even happen? What made you think that this was a good idea?" he asked and Hicca glared at him.

"I don't have a choice dad!" She yelled and bit her lower lip. Now was the time to tell him, or at least try to tell him. "If you will just listen you'll understand that we don't have to kill dragons." She said, but Stoick scoffed at her.

"They've kill hundreds of us!" He yelled shaking her shoulders.

"And we've kill thousands of them! And we aren't the only ones who have!" She yelled as she pulled away from her father. "They raid us to protect themselves from Volisus! So that they don't die!" she yelled and Stoick looked in shock when she said that name.

"Volisus?" He asked confused. For a moment, Hicca filled with the hope that maybe her father knew what she was talking about. When his face hardened with anger, she knew that it wasn't true. "Now you're making up crap! You've been reading your mother's stories haven't you?" He asked and Hicca's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She asked confused "Mom… she wrote about the Riders?" she asked as Stoick rolled his eyes before he grabbed her by the shoulders again.

"Yes, she made up a dumb story before you were born. None of its true!" He yelled as he shook her.

"But it is dad! It's all true!" She yelled and Stoick toss her to the side.

"No it's not!" He yelled as he started walking towards the doors.

"Yes it is! I'm a Rider!" Hicca yelled causing her father to turn back to her.

"There is no such thing as the Riders!"

"You are a failure as a Viking! You are nothing but a disappointment on both me and you're mother!" He yelled and Hicca finally snapped.

"You don't know anything about mom so just shut up!" She yelled and her arm suddenly burst into flames. Stoick stared in shock, silenced by the scene in front of him. Hicca glared at her father for only a moment before realizing what she was doing. As her face softened the flames around her arm went out. "Dad… please will you-" Hicca was cut off when Stoick grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out into the village. He didn't say anything as he pulled her back to the arena, getting looks from everyone. "Dad! Stop! The Riders need help!" She yelled as Stoick threw her into an empty cage "They're stuck on that island with the dragons!" she yelled and Stoick stopped.

"What? You've been to the nest?" He asked as he turned back to his daughter "How did you find it?" he asked.

"Toothless did, only a dragon can," She said without thinking. As her father's face changed Hicca knew what he was thinking about. "Dad. No. Dad, please don't! Volisus is evil and he is crazy! He'll steal your life. You can't win this one!" she yelled, but Stoick turned his back to her.

"Enough Hicca. I am done with your lies." He said about to walk out.

"For once in your life will just listen to me!" Hicca yelled grabbing her father's arm. He shook her off and threw he far back in the cage.

"You've thrown your lot in with them because of your lies," He said as Hicca sat up on the ground "You're not a Viking," he said looking back at her as he placed his hand on the lever "You're not my daughter." he said and pulled it down, closing the doors.

"Dad! Dad!" She yelled as the pain filled her body. She began to pond on the stone doors in the darkness "Daddy!" she yelled as Stoick began to walk away, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. The pain that ran through his body reminded him of the night that he lost his wife.

He shook his head, forcing himself to look strong as many of his fellow villagers looked at him worried.

"Ready the ships!" He yelled and everyone raced to the docks to get ready for their next journey.

* * *

**Okay, first off Stoick is not a bad guy. Don't hate him... okay hate him a little but don't be totally horrible to him. **

**Please review! If you do I promise that the next chapter will not be what you're expecting. **

**By the way, anyone see the Star Wars quote? Just felt like adding it for the hell of it.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! Hope you were okay with waiting a while because here it is!  
**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything inside of Stoick was screaming with pain. His bodies, legs, arms, and head all hurt like hell, but it was his chest hurt the most. Despite the pain that he was feeling Stoick remained stone-faced, trying to remain calm as his villagers began to fill the ship with weapons of all types.

Hicca's words kept coming back to him. What she had said about the Riders and Volisus… It reminded him too much of the day her mother tried to tell him almost the same thing.

"Stoick," He didn't turn when he hurt Gobber came up from behind. He knew what his friend wanted to talk about right now. "What happened between you and Hicca?" The blacksmith asked worried about his friend especially after what happened in the arena with the Night Fury.

"We fought." Stoick answered plainly, giving away no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"That's pretty normal for you two." Gobber said knowing that Stoick and Hicca had fought. But he was worried about what they said this time.

"No," Stoick said still looking out at the ocean "Not this time. That fight was different." he said refusing to turn and look at Gobber.

"Well that's for sure," Gobber said, trying to make it sound like a joke "But Stoick, why did you lock your own daughter in a cage for dragons?" he asked. Sure it wasn't every day that you found out that the daughter of the chief had a pet dragon, but throwing her in a cage was over the top, especially for Stoick.

"She is not my daughter," Stoick said not looking at Gobber "She's a monster." he said remembering the moment in the Grand Hall when Hicca's arm burst into flames. The only creature that could do that was a Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon he was supposed to kill as a Viking.

"Stoick…" The blacksmith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those words were the last thing that Gobber ever thought that Stoick would say about his own daughter. That was something the villagers said about her, but never Stoick.

Despite everything Hicca had done to the village and said to her father he had never reacted violently to any of it, not even when she said she hated him. Any other parent would kick or hit their child while Stoick just grounded Hicca, which was considered a lighter punishment compared to what other parents would do.

"Stoick," Both Gobber and Stoick turned to see Sr. Tuffnut begin them. The head of the Thorston household did not look happy at all. "I would like to have a word with you about my son's and your daughter's engagement." He said causing Gobber's eyes to widen while Stoick remained stone faced. Both men had an idea of what was coming.

"Of course, we should settle this now anyway." He said as an invisible knife stabbed him over and over again. He didn't want to do thing and he didn't want to deal with this now, but he had to. It was his job as chief to deal with things like this, even if it was at the worst of times.

"I would like for it to be called off." Sr. Tuffnut said glaring at Stoick, like somehow it was his fault that this had to happen.

"Once you do this you cannot ask for the arrangement back." Stoick warned the blond.

"I know," He said, almost growling "I don't want that freak to be a part of my family." he said and Gobber glared at him. The blacksmith would have attacked but he waited, wanting to see what Stoick would do.

"Understood," Stoick said calmly, like he was unfazed by what Sr. Tuffnut just said, shocking Gobber. The blacksmith actually wished that Stoick would punch Sr. Tuffnut like he would to anyone who called Hicca a freak. "I will tear up the marriage contract between Hicca and Tuffnut when we return." He said as he turned back to looking out at the ocean, trying to hide his face.

"Good. I'll let my son know." Sr. Tuffnut said and walked off the ship to go talk to his son. As Sr. Tuffnut left the ship Gobber watched as Sr. Tuffnut ran off to find his son on the docks. The blacksmith watched as the male twin got the "good news" from his father about his engagement. Even though he was far away Gobber could tell that Tuffnut was upset as he stormed away from the docks and towards the beach.

"Stoick," Gobber turned back to his friend, who had his back turned to the blacksmith once again "What happened in the Grand Hall?" he asked hoping Stoick would say something, give some hint as to what happened between him and Hicca.

Stoick didn't say anything as the Night Fury Hicca called Toothless, which was all chained and locked down to a wooden board was moved onto the ship. Stoick turned and glared at the beast.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate!" He yelled out to the other ships as he approached the Night Fury "Take us home, devil." he growled at the dragon, causing it to thrash around in wooden and metal that he was locked in.

The ships sailed out once everyone was on board and Stoick looked straight ahead, trying not to think of Hicca or what she said.

* * *

The smell of salt stung both his nose and eyes as Tuffnut stood out at the beach. He just stood there as the ships left, now there was no sign of them from Berk.

He stood there thinking about everything that had happened in the few weeks. It all seemed shocking as he looked back on it. He did things he never thought that he would do unless the Gods told him to. He rode a dragon, named it with his sister, and fell in love with the last person he ever expected to.

"Tuff," The male twin looked over his shoulder to see Snotlout behind him. None of the teenagers had talked since the event at the arena. Nobody questioned them either. The village thought that Hicca had worked alone, all the adults and children at least thought so. "Did you know anything about the Night Fury?" Snotlout asked as Tuffnut turned to look back out at the ocean.

"If I did?" He asked not looking at his friend.

"I wanna know why you didn't tell anyone?" Snotlout asked not picking up on what Tuffnut meant "Why didn't you kill the Night Fury? You would have been a hero." he asked. He had been asking that question about Hicca, trying to understand why she didn't kill the dragon that every Viking wanted to kill. It still didn't make any sense to him.

"I couldn't… Not after I got told about… Well… Everything." Tuffnut said, not sure how to explain what he meant. He wasn't sure if Snotlout knew yet, but he was sure that Snotlout had no idea that his cousin was a Rider.

"Everything?" Snotlout asked confused as Tuffnut sighed and turn to his friend.

"The Elder didn't talk to you guys, did she?" He asked. After what happened in the arena he was sure that the Elder would have told Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout about the Riders and Hicca's secret.

"No," Snotlout said, confused by what Tuffnut was talking about "But she asked Astrid, Fishlegs, and me to see her at the arena, once we found you and Ruff." he said. That was why Snotlout was really there. The Elder, after all the ships had sailed, had approached the other teens while the twins ran off to be alone. She had said that she wanted to talk to them about something in the arena.

"Is anyone looking for my sister?" Tuffnut asked

"No, we figured you'd know where she was." He said and Tuffnut nodded as he turned away from the ocean.

"I'll go find her. We'll see ya at the arena." He said having a good idea where his sister was.

"Okay man," Snotlout said as Tuffnut walked past him "I'm sorry by the way, about what Hicca did." he added, thinking that Hicca had lied to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stopped in his tracks and pursed his lips together in a straight line. He didn't say anything for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Don't be." He told Snotlout and started walking off of the beach. He didn't want to have anyone say sorry for what Hicca did. Everyone thought that Hicca hid everything from him about Toothless. They all thought that he had nothing to do with any of it, which is why nobody questioned him.

Tuffnut walked into the forest and quickly headed to the pond. When he got there it didn't surprise him at all that Ruffnut was there petting Barf's head. Belch was the one who noticed Tuffnut first as he climbed down the rocks before Ruffnut and Barf noticed him.

"Hey…" Ruffnut said as she slowly looked back down at Barf's head.

"Hey," Tuffnut said as he pet Belch's head "We need to go to the arena. The Elder wants to talk to you, me, and the others," he said and Ruffnut nodded, still petting Barf's head. Tuffnut was a little worried about her. After their father told them about the "good news" Ruffnut had been hanging out in the forest with Belch and Barf. "I think she wants to tell them about the Riders." He said and Ruffnut looked up at him.

"…Okay," She said sadly as she began to get up. As she stood up Tuffnut climbed onto Belch's neck, confusing Ruffnut as she watched him. "What are you doing?" She asked looking up at Tuffnut as he sat on Belch's neck.

"Everyone thinks that Hicca did everything, that she was the only one who rode a dragon," He said as he remembered what happened after Toothless destroyed the cage around the arena. Nobody thought he was involved, they all felt sorry for him. "I think they need to see that anyone can ride a dragon." He said feeling the anger boil in him.

Ruffnut couldn't help smiling. She also couldn't help worrying about her brother a little from the sound of anger in his voice.

"I that's crazy," She said smiling as she climbed onto Barf's neck "I like it." she said grinning happily. Before they took off she turned to her brother. "Are you okay?" She asked as Tuffnut kept his head away from his sister "I know that dad called it off." she said and Tuffnut turned his head so that he was looking straight ahead.

"I'll be fine, so long as I get my girlfriend out of that cage." He said and Ruffnut nodded just before Belch and Barf took off into the sky.

* * *

Every part of her body hurt. The pain from her chest was unbearable, she had screamed as it spread throughout her body. Now it was numbing but it still hurt.

"Great Gods what have I done?" Hicca said to herself as she looked around in the dark. She couldn't help wondering what her father was doing. She knew that he was getting ready for the trip, but she worried about what he would do with Toothless and the twins.

Hicca knew that her father would use Toothless to find the nest, not knowing what he was walking into once he got there. Hicca tried to hold back her tears as she thought about what would happen to her father when he got to the island and found out that everything she had said was true.

She also worried about how Tuffnut and Ruffnut would end up. If they said anything about Volisus and the Riders than they would likely end up locked in a cage with her if he believed them.

Hicca laid down on the cold ground. Her body was tried from everything that had happened today and the need to rest was beginning to overtake her. It was only a few short moments before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_When she opened her eyes she was back at the beach, the same place where she had seen her mother just a few hours ago. The beach looked different now, darker from the gray clouds that filled the sky. The ocean that looked blue before now looked gray like the sky. It all felt more depressing to Hicca as she looked around._

"_I know you're angry with him," Hicca turned around to see her mother sitting on a boulder "You shouldn't be though." she said as she looked out to the ocean._

"_You're talking about dad, aren't you?" Hicca asked and her mother nodded "How can I not be angry? He hit me! He won't listen to me, ever!" she yelled feeling her anger boil. As her voice rose the ocean became darker as the gray clouds began to blacken._

"_I know, but please understand how he feels." Valhallarama said trying to calm her daughter. _

"_And how's that? Embarrassed that I shamed him in front of the whole village?" Hicca yelled and would have started on a rant but her mother stopped her before she could. _

"_Hicca, he's scared." She said. Hicca stood still as her face filled with shock. Everything felt still in that moment. The ocean was calm, the clouds stopped moving, it wasn't peaceful but it was calm, only for a moment though._

"_Scared? Scared?" Hicca asked yelling and the oceans waves began to crash onto the beach. "Oh yeah! Big great Stoick the Vast is scared of me! His own daughter!" She yelled as the clouds began dark, like they were ready for a storm. _

"_And that's why he's scared," Valhallarama said, stopping Hicca once again "He's not scared of you, he's scared for you." she said, confusing her daughter._

"_What?" She asked as Valhallarama turned to look back out to the ocean. _

"_The day that I died I had told your father about the Riders in the morning. He didn't believe me when I told him about my father and where I came from. We got into a fight and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day," She said as she looked out to the ocean. It was beginning to calm as she told Hicca what had happened. "Later that night I had you and killed myself just after I had you. Your father didn't even know that I was in labor until after I had you. I wish I could have told him that I loved him, but I was dead when he arrived." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_Hicca looked down at the ground, unable to say anything. Not many spoke of her mother's death. For years she thought that it was just because it was the day that she was born. It felt more painful now that she knew what happened that day for some reason._

"_But… Why can't he except that the Riders are real? I showed him my powers, what more proof does he want?" She asked as her mother turned back to her. _

_Hicca regretted showing her powers to her father. She had the feeling that showing him wouldn't be good, but she couldn't control what happened when her anger boiled over in the Grand Hall. _

"_None," Valhallarama answered knowing that it wasn't what Hicca wanted to hear. "He doesn't want them to be real because he fears that the past will repeat itself." She said as Hicca looked away._

"_So he's scared that I'm gonna die?" She asked "That's a first." she scoffed._

"_Your father does care about you." Valhallarama said as Hicca rolled her eyes._

"_He sure has a fun way of showing it." She said thinking about the cage that she was locked in._

"_Hicca," She looked at her mother, who looked sadder than she had before "I know you're angry at him, but he's still your father. He was there at all the times nobody else would be. He protected you and loved you." she said as Hicca looked down at the ground._

"_Then why doesn't he say it?" She asked. Hicca could barely count how many times that Stoick had told her that he loved her. She couldn't even remember a time when anyone had said that to her other than Tuffnut had. _

"_That's because he forgets to say it," Valhallarama said "Just like you do," she added, causing Hicca to look down at the ground because she knew that it was true. Hicca had never told her dad she loved him, she told him that she hated him instead while he said nothing. _

"_Hicca," Valhallarama got her daughter to look up from the ground at her "I hate Volisus. He never once told me that he loved me or cared for me, even though I was his daughter. To him, I was just an object that he could suck the life out of one day," she said and she looked at Hicca with narrow eyes. "Stoick loves and cares about you more than you know; he just doesn't know how to show it. Believe me, I am pissed that he hit you, but I know he regrets it, just like he regrets not telling you he loves you more." She said and Hicca bit her lower lip._

_Every moment, every time she told Stoick that she hated him even when she was much younger he never hit her. Unlike many parents on Berk, Stoick never laid a hand on her until today. After everything she said to him, Hicca finally made her father snap after fourteen years of telling him she hated him. _

"_Mom… what am I supposed to do?" She asked as guilt began to fill her body "I want this war to end, I want to make things right, I want… I just want peace." she said and Valhallarama smiled. She got up off the boulder and pulled Hicca into a hug. _

"_Destroy the stone, it will end the Riders for good and kill Volisus," She said as she began to fade away with the beach. Hicca didn't try to stop it this time because she knew that there was no keeping her mother here. "Please try to make up with your father. He may seem strong, but right now he is as weak as a newborn child." she said as she faded away completely. _

Hicca opened her eyes and sat up in the dark. She got up off the ground and traced the mark on her still sleeveless arm.

"I will mom." Hicca promised as flames consumed her arm giving her light in the darkness.

* * *

Being in the arena felt weird. That was the best way to describe how Snotlout was feeling as he looked at the hole caused by the Night Fury. So many questions were filling his head as he thought back to when the legendary dragon that nobody had ever seen protected Hicca.

How did she find it? Where did she find it? Did she trap it somehow? Those were only a few of the many questions that kept running through Snotlout's head. The most important one was the one that kept coming back to him after every questioned he thought of.

Why didn't she kill it?

That was the most important question that he kept thinking of. Fishlegs was also thinking up questions, but not about Hicca's choices like Snotlout.

The male blonde was asking his questions out loud about the Night Fury.

"Where did it come for? Are there anymore? What class would a Night Fury go under in the book of dragons?" He kept asking while giggling with excitement.

"Shut up Fishlegs." Astrid snapped as she glared at the cage that Hicca was locked in. She was the only one who wasn't wondering about Hicca's choices or the Night Fury. Instead she was letting her anger boil inside of her.

She had worked so hard to be the strongest, smartest, and the best at everything. She should have been the one who would kill a dragon; instead Hicca cheated her way through training and was given the right to kill a dragon.

She didn't kill it though. She protected it like she protected the Night Fury from everyone on Berk. That was why she was now locked in the cage in the arena, which brought up the only question Astrid had.

"Why are we here Elder?" She asked looking over at the old women.

"Patience my child," She said calmly "You were all brought here for a reason." she said. Astrid looked back at the cage doors and glared at it. She hoped that the more she tried to hate Hicca right now she would, but it didn't seem to be working. Despite what happened in the arena Astrid was having a hard time hating Hicca, especially because it was because of Hicca she got as far in dragon training that she did.

Suddenly a Zippleback landed in the arena, scaring the other teens. As Fishlegs screamed, like a girl, Snotlout and Astrid ran to find weapons, but stopped when someone yelled at them.

"No! No! It's okay!" Ruffnut yelled causing Snotlout and Astrid to look over at the Zippleback. Just now the other three teenagers noticed that the twins were sitting on the necks of the Zippleback.

"It's alright! He's nice." Tuffnut said as his friends looked at him in shock. Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs just stood in shock with their jaws hanging unable to say anything.

"What the hell?" Astrid yelled suddenly finding her voice "What the hell? What is with all the freakin dragons!" she screamed filling the island with her voice.  
"A reason you will understand soon." The Elder said as she walked over to the cage that Hicca was being held in.

"Elder," Fishlegs said as the teenagers watched her "What are you doing?" he asked and began to shake in his boots as the Elder reached for the lever that kept the doors of the cage locked.

"It's a long story…" She sighed as she pulled down the lever. The lock when up but the doors didn't open for a few moments. Tuffnut held his breath as he stared intensely at the cage, waiting for it to open. About a minute later the doors opened and Hicca came out.

She didn't look scared like Astrid had expected. Instead she looked strong, like she was ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Snotlout asked the question that Fishlegs and Astrid were thinking.

"Like I said," The Elder said as Hicca walked past Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout and over to the twins and the Zippleback "It's a long story" she said as Hicca walked over to Tuffnut, who pulled her into a hug. He held her for a few moments before they broke apart.

"And it's all true." Hicca said as Tuffnut moved so that he was standing in front of her in a protective matter.

"What's all true?" Astrid asked as she looked between Hicca and the Elder.

"Everything that the Elder says," Ruffnut said as she pet one of the Zippleback's heads "About the Riders…" she said.

"About Volisus…" Tuffnut added as the other head of the Zippleback rested on his shoulder.

"About my mom…" Hicca added. As she said that she looked down. Tuffnut held her hand tightly, trying to show his friends that he stood by her and so did Ruffnut.

"You two were in on this?" Snotlout yelled realizing what was going on "So you guys knew about the Night Fury?" he asked yelling.

"Yeah we knew about Toothless." Tuffnut said casually as Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"Who… What… Why?" Fishlegs was at a loss for words in the confusion of what was going on.

"Why did you just kill it? Why couldn't you kill a dragon Hicca?" Astrid asked and Hicca looked up at her. She didn't say anything as she thought about the question. The truth was she never wondered why she didn't kill a dragon. She just wouldn't for some reason.

"It's not in my nature I think." Hicca said shrugging her shoulders

"What?" Snotlout asked as he wondered what his cousin was even talking about.

"I think I see them differently," She said "When I look at them, their scared of us, just like we are of them." she said, trying to explain it as bets she could.

"Again," Snotlout said "What?" he asked still confused. Hicca sighed, wondering how she and Snotlout were related.

"Hicca isn't fully a Viking," The Elder said getting everyone's attention "And I'm not even a full Viking." she said.

"Elder what the hell are you saying?" Astrid asked and Hicca sighed. There was only one way that they would probably listen. "None of this is making any se-"  
"Astrid," Hicca cut off the blonde before she could ramble anymore "It's a long story." she said as she let go of Tuffnut hand. Her arm than burst into flames, scaring the twins cause she didn't give them a warning.

Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs stared in shock. Now the twins riding a Zippleback didn't seem so shocking compared to the fact that Hicca's arm was on fire, and she wasn't screaming in pain.

"What the hell?" Snotlout asked as Hicca's arm went back to normal.

"Again," Hicca said "It's a long story." she said and the Elder began to tell the story she had told Hicca and the twins before.

Hicca had never thought about the day she would go fight Volisus, but she never thought that Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs would also learn about the Riders. She didn't expect a lot of things to happen that had, which was what was making her believe more in expecting the unexpected.

* * *

"So our parents are all walking into a death trap?" Astrid asked shaking. The story of the Riders and Volisus was enough to give her nightmares for a whole month. She was amazed that Hicca and the twins were able to sleep knowing what she now knew.

"I'm afraid so." The Elder said as Astrid looked up at Hicca.

"Hicca," She said "What are you going to do?" she asked as Hicca looked down at the birthmark on her arm.

"Kill Volisus, save Berk, free the Riders." She said. She had no idea how she was going to do all of those things, but she had to.

"All on your own?" Fishlegs asked surprised. He was shocked at everything that the Elder had told them, it sounded like something out of a story. But it wasn't a story, all of it was true. Hicca's arm bursting into flames was enough to prove that it was all true.

"Hey, she's got us." Ruffnut spoke up.

"And Barf and Belch." Tuffnut added as the Zippleback placed its heads on Hicca's shoulders.

"You're gonna need more than just the twins," Snotlout spoke up. He had taken everything in and accepted that it was all true. "So, how do you ride a dragon?" He asked surprising Hicca and the twins.

"I wanna know too." Fishlegs said standing up.

"Count me in too." Astrid said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears she didn't want anyone to see.

Hicca smiled as did the twins as she walked over to the cage that the Monstrous Nightmare was being held in. As the doors opened dragon looked at her surprised that she was back.

"Did I prove myself to you?" She asked as she placed her hand out.

"_Yes you have Hope."_ The Nightmare said as he pushed his snot onto Hicca's hand.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!**

**I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Things at home have taken a big turn for the worse so I may have the next chapter up quickly or it will take much longer than usual. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, oh my god... I am so tired. I've spend the past two weeks trying to piece this together in a nice way on top of working on a lot of projects for school. I am so tired that I just gonna go to sleep now.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody on the ships dared to say anything. Fear hung like a cloud above the heads of every Viking from Berk that was on the ships. They all had heard stories of what the Night Fury could do and they feared that it would break free from its chains and attack them. The only thing that scared the Vikings more was their chief.

Stoick's silence throughout the trip frightened many, which scared them even more because their own chief was more fearful to them than the Night Fury chained behind him. The reason that they were all scared was because they had no idea what they were walking into.

Many thought that it could be just like any other dragon hunt, but many others felt that this trip would be different from all the others that they had taken with Stoick.

As the ships sailed into the fog Stoick turned to face the group of Vikings behind him.

"Stand your positions," He called back to them "Stay within earshot." he said as he turned to face the front of the ship. Gobber looked back and forth between Stoick's back and the others on the ship. Everyone's eyes were filled with worry and fear, and they were all focused on their chief. Gobber sighed as he turned to Stoick.

"Listen Stoick," He said trying to get his friends attention "I was over hearing some of the men and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here." he said, hoping for some answers from Stoick, who would normally tell his people what they were walking into before they got on the ships.

Stoick remained quiet with his back to Gobber, acting as if he had heard nothing from the blacksmith.

"I know you're always the man with the plan but some, not me," Gobber kept trying to get Stoick's attention, though it didn't seem to be working. "Well… They're wondering if the is in fact a plan all and what it might be."

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick said, almost darkly. The chief tried to think about what would happen once they found the nest. He wanted to win, wanted to kill all dragons so the war would finally be over and done with. Instead his mind wondered back to his daughter and wife.

He tried not to think of Hicca or Valhallarama, thinking of them only made the pain inside of his worse especially when he thought about the best moments of his life with them.

They had both told him about the Riders, at two different times, but still Stoick refused to believe in the Riders. It just couldn't be true.

"Of course," Gobber agreed, a little worried by the sound of Stoick's voice "Send them running. The old Viking fall back. Nice and simple." he added as Stoick turned back to the Night Fury. Suddenly he shushed Gobber and the two men noticed what was going on with the Night Fury.

It began to make a weird sound as the gills on its head started to shift from side to side. Stoick's eyes filled with surprise only for a moment before he moved, pushing many of the men on his ship out of his way.

Suddenly the head of the Night Fury lifted up and turned to the right as its gills moved on their own. Stoick, remembering what Hicca had said about needing a dragon to find the nest, turned the ship making it turn to the right. As Stoick's ship turned the other ships behind him fallowed. When the Night Fury shifted its head to the left Stoick turned the ship so it was fallowing the way the to the nest that the dragon was showing them.

As the ships fallowed Stoick the fog became thicker, but objects against the rocks could clearly be seen as the ship pasted them.

"That's not really encouraging." Someone muttered as the ship pasted an older wrecked ship.

"Oh," Gobber said looking up at the ship in the rocks "I was wondering where that went." he joked, trying not to be scared as he thought back to the last time he had seen the ship. That had been almost ten years ago now.

As they continued to fallow where the Night Fury's head turn the path became narrower. Rocks brushed up against the ship, almost knocking it over. Suddenly the Night Fury began to shake uncontrollable in its chains.

"Stay low and ready your weapons," Stoick said just before the ship landed onto the shore of the island. The chief made his way to the front of the ship to get a better look at the island. Strangely he saw no dragons, but he could hear many of them humming from somewhere. That was enough to tell him that they were in the right place. "We're here." He said and quickly jumped off of the ship. Once his feet hit the ground the sounds of the dragons suddenly stopped, leaving the island completely silent.

* * *

Tuffnut knew that Hicca could handle dragons; he also knew that many would not try to hurt her now, but he couldn't help feeling both scared and amazed as Hicca lead the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cage. He wasn't the only one amazed, and he wasn't the only one scared.

As she led the dragon out Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Astrid stared in wonder at how calm the beast was. Snotlout on the other hand was shaking with fear, and he leaned down to pick up a broken spear. As he began to get up Tuffnut noticed what his friend was doing.

"Don't even thinking about it." The male twin said slapping his friend's shoulder. Snotlout looked at Tuffnut then at the spear and then he let it drop to the ground as Hicca walked over to him with the Monstrous Nightmare. He tried to back away but Hicca took his hand.

"Wait! What are you-" Snotlout yelled pulling his hand away, scaring the Nightmare a little.

"Sh… Relax," Hicca said, understanding why her cousin would react the way he did "It's okay, it's okay." she said trying to calm him down as she removed her hand from the Nightmare's snot and placed his hand on it.

Snotlout looked at his hand and then at the dragon. Hicca watched as something filled her cousin's eyes that matched what was in the dragon's eyes also. Suddenly Snotlout, still shaking with fear, started laughing nervously.

"_I like him."_ The Nightmare said, smiling. He wasn't sure what he liked about Snotlout, but something about the male Viking made him happy in a way.

Hicca smiled and walked away, causing Snotlout look at Hicca in shock.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Hicca walked over to the other three cages that held the Nader, Terror, and Gronckle behind them. Hicca said nothing as she pulled down the lever on the cages, letting the dragons free.

"_Hope!"_ The Terror ran straight to Hicca and climbed up her tunic. This time Hicca smiled and scratched its head, making it purr.

"_You seem to have changed since the last time Hope. You've become stronger_," The Nader said as it stepped out and looked down at her _"That is always good." _it said as Hicca looked up at it.

"You need more than strength to fight." She said and the Nader looked at her confused.

"_Like what?"_ It asked and Hicca looked over her shoulder at her friends.

"You need people who will stand by you and fight with you," She said as she turned to look back at the dragons "Are you willing to fight against Volisus?" she asked. The Nader and the Gronckle looked back at each other.

"_Only if we get one thing,"_ The Gronckle said, almost shaking as it spoke to Hicca "We want names." it said and Hicca smiled as she turned to look back at her friends.

"Who wants to name some dragons?" She asked them causing Astrid and Fishlegs to look at each other confused.

It didn't surprise Hicca who the dragons had chosen. The Nightmare had chosen Snotlout from the start and Snotlout had chosen to call him Hookfang. The Nader had chosen Astrid and she had given it the name Stormfly. The Gronckle had chosen Fishlegs who had chosen the name Meatlug.

"You guys picked weird names for your dragons." Ruffnut said as she and Tuffnut climbed onto Barf and Belch.

"Your dragon is named Belch and Barf," Fishlegs pointed out "How is that not weird?" he asked.

We don't have time for this," The Elder said. She had watched the whole time as Hicca created a bond between the teens who had once wanted to kill the dragons they just named. While she was proud to see this, she knew that the Vikings of Berk didn't stand much of a chance if the teenagers waited too long. "You all need to get to the dragons nest quickly if you want to defeat Volisus." She said reminding all the teens what they had to do.

"Quick question," Snotlout said "How are we going to do that?" he asked and he wasn't the only one who was wondering that. All the other teens were wondering just how they were going to defeat Volisus, including Hicca.

"Hicca," The Elder looked right at her as she spoke "You must get the stone from Volisus. Once you do you must free the souls inside of it. Once you do that Red Death will die." she explained.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked. After everything the Elder had told them about Red Death he wondered how just doing one small thing could kill that great dragon.

"Because the souls of others are what support his body that should have died years ago."

"At what will happen to Volisus?" Hicca asked.

"He'll live." The Elder answered calmly, shocking everyone.

"What?" Ruffnut yelled while Hicca and the others looked at their Elder in shock.

"I thought we were gonna kill the guy!" Tuffnut yelled as he looked over at the Elder and then at Hicca, who looked just as shocked as everyone else did.

"You can't, not with his powers," The Elder said "As long as the stone survives then Volisus and all of his family members will keep their Rider powers." she explained. Nobody said everything but they all looked at Hicca as she looked down at the birthmark that made her a Rider.

She never wanted the stone or it's power knowing what it did to Volisus.

"Why don't we just destroy it then?" She asked breaking the silence "I don't want this power, or the power of that stone knowing what it does to a person." she said looking at her birthmark. After seeing who Volisus was now because of the power from that stone she didn't want to even risk becoming like him.

The power in that stone was strong enough to make a man go insane. She didn't want the power if there was even a chance that she could become like Volisus because of it.

"That stone is what gives you you're power Hicca, and it's what's keeping Volisus alive after three hundred years," The Elder said worried about the choice Hicca was making "If you destroy the stone you and Volisus will lose your powers. Volisus will die, but it could also kill you." she said and the arena fell silent for a second time.

Hicca looked down at her hand, unable to look up at the dragons or her friends. Tuffnut walked up from behind her and hugged her, not caring that his friends or the dragons were watching.

"Let's go down to the docks." Ruffnut said and the group agreed, feeling that it was a good idea to leave Hicca and Tuffnut alone. Once their friends, the dragons, and the Elder left Hicca pulled out of the hug so she could turn around and look at Tuffnut.

"What are you going to do?" He asked worried about what was going to happen now. He had thought that Volisus would die and then everything would be fine. What the Elder told them changed all those plans.

"I'm gonna free the Riders, no matter what." Hicca said looking at Tuffnut. As he looked into her green eyes he knew that there was no changing whatever she was going to do.

"Okay," He said, accepting that he couldn't change Hicca's determination. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "But come back alive. I don't want to lose you." He said.

"I'm only agreeing to that if you promise the same thing." Hicca said trying to hold back tears in her eyes. She knew that there was a high likely hood that none of them would come back alive.

"I will." Tuffnut promised just before Hicca pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." She said pulling out of the kiss.

"I love you too." Tuffnut said looking at her face, trying to create a permanent image of her in is mind in case she was unable to keep her promise.

* * *

As the Vikings of Berk prepared for whatever fight they would have, Stoick was talking to Gobber and his brother Spitelout about what the plan was.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break lose." Stoick said as he looked up from his drawing plan and up at the mountain.

"In my undies," Gobber joked "Good thing I brought extras." he said hoping that it would lighten the mood. It didn't seem to make anyone feel better.

Stoick walked forward so that all of his village could see him.

"No matter how this ends, this ends today!" He yelled out before raising his hand. When his hand clutched into a fist, the Vikings operating the catapult let them lose. Large boulders hit the mountain in all sorts of spot, trying to break some of it down so that they could get inside.

Finally a part broke of the wall broke into the mountain allowing an entrance. Stoick stepped forward into the hole as the crowd fell silent. A large lit torch was fired from the catapult into the hole allowing Stoick to see thousands of dragons hanging on the walls.

Stoick let lose his battle cry as he ran into the cave ready to fight. The dragons began to fly out of the cave. All the Vikings tried to attack the dragons as they flew out of the cave, but nobody was able to as the dragons flew away quickly.

From his chains on the ship Toothless watched in fear as the dragons flew away. All he could think about was the Riders inside of the cave.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked confused. When he pictured the dragons nest he always thought that there would be more of a fight. Instead he shrugged and yelled out "We've done it!" making the crowd go crazy with joy.

The only one who wasn't happy was Stoick, who felt like this wasn't right. From where he stood he could hear the Night Fury's cries that were filled with fear and worry.

"This isn't over!" He yelled "Form your ranks! Hold together!" he yelled and suddenly he heard something behind him. The chief turned quickly as something called out to him.  
"Run! Run!" From the darkness a women, had to be in her twenty's, ran out. She was dressed in nothing but a torn up tunic that looked very large on her. "You have to run! Volisus is coming!" She screamed at Stoick just before someone grabbed her neck from behind.

"Even my own people betray me," A voice said from the darkness as the women was lifted up by her neck. As the person stepped out of the darkness, still holding the women by her throat, they revealed themselves to Stoick. "You don't you're life like the others who have betrayed me, so I'll take it." The man said as he pulled out a glowing blue stone from his long black tunic.

"No! No!" The women screamed as the man touched the stone on her throat. Within seconds Stoick watched as the life from the women was sucked into the stone and her body turned to ash.

"What the hell was that? Who are you?" Stoick yelled as the man looked at him, grinning evilly.

"So you've finally found us, but you won't kill us!" The man said as he laughed evilly. Stoick wasn't sure who the man was but he knew that there was trouble coming. "Red Death! Get your ass out here!" The man yelled than turned back to Stoick "You'll never stop me, or my Riders." he said laughing as black dragon-like wings broke out from his back.

Stoick's eyes widened as he stepped back in shock as he realized who the man was.

"Volisus." Regret and pain mixed with guilt in Stoick's body as he realized that Hicca was right.

Volisus laughed evilly once again as he flew out of the hole in the mountain allowing every villager from Berk to see him. Suddenly the ground began to shake and crack.

"Get clear!" Stoick yelled as the Vikings ran back to the ships. When he looked he saw other people, not from his village, running out of the cave as a giant dragon he had never even seen before broke out of the mountain.

"Beards of Thor!" Gobber yelled in amazement and fear as he looked at the dragon he had never seen before in his life "What is that?" he asked

"Odin help us," Stoick prayed as he looked at the dragon. Suddenly someone ran into him. When he looked down at the person he saw that it was a girl, no older than at least eight or nine. She, like the women and other people who had run out of the mountain, was wearing nothing but a torn up tunic.

"Catapults!" Stoick yelled and boulders were fired at the dragon, trying to hold it back.

Stoick felt like he had been slapped in the face, and he deserved it.

"Get to the ships!" Someone yelled and Stoick turned around.  
"No! No!" He yelled just before Red Death breathed fire, lighting the ships. Many Vikings dived into the water to save themselves as Toothless tried to get free from his chains.

"I was a fool," Stoick admitted no realizing that everything Hicca said was true, and he had put not only his people in danger but another clan too. "Spitelout, take everyone including the people from the cave to the far side of the island."

"Okay." Spitelout said, not caring who the people were at the moment. They needed help and that was good enough for him.

"Gobber, go with them" Stoick said to his best friend.

"I think I'll stay, in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber argued as he fallowed Stoick.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing someone to hunt." Stoick said turning to face him, but Gobber grabbed his wrist.

"Then I can double that time." The blacksmith said and a smiled formed on the chief's face. The two men turned and yelled getting Red Death's attention. Suddenly Volisus came out of nowhere and grabbed Stoick by the throat.

"You are too old, I can't use you're youth," Volisus said giggling as he clutched Stoick's throat tighter "But your head will be a nice gift to give your daughter, when I kill her." he said as Stoick struggled to get free.

"Hey Volisus!" A voice called out just before a fireball hit Volisus sending him skidding across the beach. As he rubbed his throat Stoick looked up as another fireball hit Red Death. From the smoke cloud above dragons came out, but what shocked Stoick was who was on the dragons.

It was the teens from Berk, riding dragons! What was even more shocking was that Hicca was on the Zippleback with one arm around Tuffnut's waist while her other was inflames, and she was the one who was giving orders to the others.

It was sight that Stoick never thought he would see.

"Look at us! We're on dragons! All of us!" Tuffnut yelled as the crowd of people who were supposed to be going to the other side of the island stopped. All of the Vikings were shocked, as we the Riders. They never thought that any of them would live to see the day Vikings rode dragons.

"Hope! Hope is here!" Many of the Riders yelled out as they noticed Hicca. As he watched Stoick couldn't help being proud that Hicca was here and was leading her own small army.

"Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you were!" Gobber said and Stoick nodded in agreement.

"Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on smell and hearing!" Fishlegs yelled without thinking as he looked at the dragon. He was so filled with fear that he couldn't help what he said.

"What is that thing?" Astrid asked yelling

"It's Red Death! Volisus' dragon!" Hicca yelled "Astrid, Lout, keep it busy, we need to weaken it." she said.

"Alright!" Snotlout yelled

"On it!" Astrid agreed as she and Snotlout flew off. Hicca's arm went out so she could wrap both arms around Tuffnut as they flew over the boats with Fishlegs at the side looking for Toothless.

"I see Toothless!" Ruffnut yelled and Hicca's eyes went straight to the ship that was burning with her dragon on it.

"Drop me here and find Volisus, get the stone!" Hicca yelled as she jumped off of Belch's neck and onto the boat.

"Remember! Come back alive!" Tuffnut yelled as he, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs flew off to find Volisus while Hicca ran over to Toothless.

"Hey boy!"

"Hicca!" Toothless yelled excitedly as Hicca grabbed the brace around his head.

"Hold on! This will hurt a little!" Hicca said and pulled the brace off of Toothless' face. Once the brace was off Hicca began pulling at the chains that held Toothless down.

"Hicca! Behind you!" Toothless yelled and Hicca quickly turned to see Volisus. He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up off the boat.

"You've brought these demons to my home… I'll kill you once I've killed your friends and family, starting with your dragon." He said and threw Hicca over the boat. He then picked up Toothless and threw him into the water.

Unable to break free from his chains, Toothless sunk down to the rocks of the ocean's shore. Hicca held her breath as she swam to Toothless. She pulled on the chains, but it wasn't working, though she kept trying until she blacked out in the water.

She came to when someone pulled her out and she was shocked to see who it was.

"Dad?" Hicca started in shock as her father dove into the water. A few moments later Toothless burst out of the water, carrying her father. He dropped Stoick and landed on a rock where he looked back at Hicca.

"Can we go beat Volisus now?" He asked and Hicca nodded.  
"We sure can bud." She said and climbed onto his back. She was ready to take off but Stoick stopped her.

"Hicca!" He yelled and grabbed her arm gently "I'm sorry…for everything. For all those years, and all the things that I said." he said and Hicca smiled.

"I'm sorry too dad." She said knowing that it was both their faults.

"I know you have to do this, as a Rider." He said finally understanding and believing everything that she had told him.

"I'm a Viking, it's an occupational hazard." She said and Stoick smiled proudly.

"I'm proud that you're my daughter. I love you." He said and Hicca felt tears sting her eyes.

"I love you too dad." She never thought that there would be a day where she said that and really meant it.  
From the beach Stoick watched in amazement as his daughter flew up into the sky on a dragon he swore to kill on sight.

"Nice of you to join the party." Snotlout said as Hicca flew next to him.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Fishlegs' shouting quickly got everyone's attention. They looked over to see him holding the stone he had somehow gotten from Volisus, who was currently chasing him.

"Toss it over here!" Astrid yelled holding her hands up. Fishlegs threw the stone and just barely missed Volisus. The Rider leader caused a small windstorm with his wings that was powerful enough to push Fishlegs and Meatlug to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Fishlegs yelled just before Meatlug flipped over, pushing Fishlegs into the gravel of the island "Less okay!" he yelled from underneath Meatlug.

"Give me that stone girl!"

"Astrid! Over here!" Snotlout yelled and Astrid threw the stone to him just before Volisus attacked her, causing Stormfly and Astrid to fall to the ground.

Hookfang and Snotlout flew up into the air as Volisus chased them. The twins and Hicca flew upwards also on their dragons. Volisus tried to grab Snotlout, but he threw the stone in time for Ruffnut to catch it just before Volisus threw Snotlout onto Red Death's skull.  
The twins flew away as Volisus flew behind him. Hicca raced alongside to the twins, trying to stay closer to them so that Volisus wouldn't hurt them.

"Ruff! Give me the stone!" Hicca yelled to the twins, but Tuffnut looked over at her scared and worried.

"You're crazy! No!" He yelled taking the stone from Ruffnut before she could toss it to Hicca.

"Tuff! Please!" She yelled begging. Tuffnut hesitated, but just before Volisus pulled their dragon down he threw the stone to Hicca. "We need to get higher." Hicca said and Toothless nodded and the two flew higher knowing that Volisus was fallowing them.

They tried to get away Volisus got closer until he pulled the two down into the cave through the hole in the top of the mountain. As he pulled them down to the ground Hicca was pulled off of Toothless' back by Volisus.

Toothless hit the wall and was knocked out cold.

"You've caused quite a pain. My people have rebelled for no reason because of you." Volisus said as he grabbed her right leg.

"They all hate you because you're a sick son of a bitch who's insane." She spat back at him, causing Volisus to glare at her.  
"My Riders say you're my granddaughter," He said pulling on her leg roughly. "I can grow my limbs back, so can the rest of my family, but can you?" He asked smiling evily and pulled much harder on her leg.

* * *

Screams of pain from inside the mountain made everyone look in shock.

"Hicca! Come on!" Stoick yelled recognizing his daughter's screams. He ran inside the hole that the Vikings had made before. Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, and Tuffnut fallowed Stoick while Fishlegs and Ruffnut stayed outside; not wanting to know what had happened that to Hicca.

"Hicca!" Stoick screamed the moment that he saw Volisus towering over his daughter. Volisus looked up at Stoick then down at Hicca as a grin spread across his face.

"I hope you enjoy watching your people die before I kill you." He said smiling down at Hicca as her eyes widened with fear as Volisus walked over to her father, who looked ready to fight.

"No…" Hicca cried as more tears of pain mixed with new ones of sadness. She had to do something, but she couldn't move. She looked over at Volisus and then down at the stone which was only a few inches away from her, forgotten by Volisus.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Toothless! Get him!" Hicca screamed and Toothless jumped from the ground, tackling Volisus as Hicca grabbed the stone.

"You really think that you can stop me?" Volisus laughed as he lifted Toothless up by the throat. He threw the dragon at Stoick and Spitelout, causing the two older Vikings to fall back onto Snotlout and Tuffnut. Astrid had jumped away just in time before Toothless had been thrown. "I am stronger, wiser, and greater than any God," Volisus said as her laughed evilly "Nothing can stop-"  
The sudden sound of stone hitting stone caused Volisus's face to fill with pain. As the once gloating Rider leader fell to the ground Astrid looked over at Hicca. What she saw made the blonde's eyes go wide.

"Hicca! Stop!" Astrid screamed as Hicca slammed the stone on the ground over and over. As she slammed the stone on the ground the stone started to crack. A pain ran through her, but she didn't stop. If she did than it was all over for Berk and the Riders.

"No!" Volisus yelled as Hicca kept slamming the stone on the ground. That final slam caused a burst of light to fill the hallow mountain. The light made it unable to see anything, but they could hear Volisus's cries of pain.

Outside Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and the Vikings and Riders who had returned to see what was happening watched as Red Death's body went up in flames. Strangely, the large and scary dragon looked happy somehow as the flames consumed it's body, covering the island with it's ashes.

When the light finally faded away, Stoick could see that Hicca was still lying on the ground but Volisus was gone. All that remained on the ground where he had been standing was a pile of ash. Toothless got up off the ground and ran over to Hicca and so did Stoick.

"Hicca! Hicca!" Stoick pulled Hicca into his arms as Toothless laid his head onto her stomach "I am so sorry." he said looking at Toothless than pet the dragon's head.

From behind, many others gathered into the mountain wondering what was going on. From the front Tuffnut starred in shock. He didn't even notice as his sister ran over to him, trying to talk to him. He couldn't hear her; he didn't even look at her, and all he could see was Stoick and Toothless around Hicca, trying to make sure that she was okay.

It was so quiet. Nobody said anything as Stoick pulled Hicca closer to him; suddenly the silence was broken by one sound.

It was a cough.

It was Hicca's cough.

"She's alive! She's alive!" Stoick yelled happily and cheers erupted in the mountain from both the Vikings and Riders.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter finished! There's one more left! This is so freakin awesome!**

**Yes, Hicca as lost her leg. Volisus ripped it off. I know this is probably not what you were all expecting from a final battle, but this is what I thought was good for the story.**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Not gonna bore you with any details cause I know you've all been waiting for this so enjoy!  
**

* * *

The past few days had been filled with craziness on Berk. If anyone had said that there was a clan of people who rode dragons called the Riders and that the Elder and Valhallarama were part of that clan then they would have been shipped off to the furthest part of the sea for going mad, but it was all true.

The Riders who had come to Berk with them, which was only about thirty people total, looked like they almost never ate and never saw sunlight. Many people of Berk insisted on helping the Riders by feeding them and treating whatever injury they had.

Things did look great with the war now over and a growing peace between dragons and Vikings, but despite the clear sunny sky a invisible dark cloud was covering Berk.

Tuffnut sighed as he led against the rock. He had been hiding out in his dark, soggy, alone place for many of the past few days while his friends and sister taught other Vikings how to ride dragons. He didn't want to be around others which was why he was in the cave where Ruffnut, Snotlout, and he played hide-and-kill when they were kids. He just wanted to be alone, though that wouldn't happen when his sister decided to come find him.

"Tuff! Tuff!" Tuffnut cringed as his sister's voice echoed through the cave. A few seconds later she came around the corner carrying a torch with Belch and Barf behind her.

"What do you want?" Tuffnut asked as his sister walked over to him.  
"I wanted to make sure you're okay." She said and Tuffnut glared at her. Ever since they got back to Berk everyone wanted to know how Tuffnut felt.

"I'm fine. Now leave!" He yelled scaring Belch and Barf as it echoed in the cave. The two headed dragon had never heard the male twin raise his voice.

"No," Ruffnut yelled back, unfazed by her brother's yell "I'm not leaving here until you stop sulking." she said and Tuffnut glared at her as he got up off the ground.

"I'm not sulking." He argued and Ruffnut scoffed.

"Yes you are, that's the only reason you're here," She said rolling her eyes "You only come here when you wanna be alone so you can sulk." she said and Tuffnut tried to hid his face. He didn't like it when his sister was right, especially when it came to sulking.

"Leave Ruff, just… go away." He said turning his back to his sister.

"Have you seen Hicca at all?" She asked and Tuffnut's body stiffened at the mention of Hicca. Ruffnut waited for her brother to say something, which he didn't. He just kept his back turned to her. "Tuff she's in a coma and you haven't see her once, why not?" She asked trying to understand why Tuffnut hadn't gone to see Hicca.

Just days ago Hicca had gone into a coma. The Elder said that she was drained of her energy and her body now had to get used to not having her Rider powers. That was the price that she paid for destroying the stone. It would take time, that's what the Elder had said, but she would eventually wake up.

While Hicca slept Stoick would only allow a few people to see her. Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout went to visit her, but Tuffnut hadn't gone to see her once which surprised everyone.

"Be… because." Tuffnut said looking at the ground unable to tell his sister why.

"That's not a good enough reason." She argued and Tuffnut turned around to look at her.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked shouting.

"I want you to tell me why you won't go see Hicca." Ruffnut shouted back

Barf and Belch, who had been forgotten at the moment by the twins, watched as their riders fought. The heads were still not used to the twins fighting, though they were beginning to get used to it.

"Cause it's my fault!" Tuffnut yelled suddenly. Ruffnut was shocked, as were Belch and Barf, as Tuffnut's words echoed in the cave. The male twin didn't look at his sister or his dragon as he sat back down on the ground. "I… I should have done something. I should have." He said as Ruffnut looked at him sadly, understanding why a bit better.

"But you couldn't, nobody could do anything Tuff," She said trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. She understood how Tuffnut felt she, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all had felt the same way once they found out about Hicca's injures. While the rest of them got scratches and bruise, Hicca had lost something she really needed. "If things had gone differently Hicca might be dead instead." She added but Tuffnut still kept his head down.

"I still should have done something." He said and Ruffnut sighed.  
"You couldn't have," She stated "But you should go see her. If the roles were revers you know she'd be by your bed no matter what." she reminded him before walking away from him. Tuffnut remained in the cave, thinking about what his sister said, while she flew off on Belch and Barf.

At some point something inside of him forced Tuffnut to his feet. The feeling made him start walking out of the cave and through the forest until he got back to Berk. Many people were taking care of their new dragons thanks to Astrid and Fishlegs' help and others were learning how to fly in the sky with Ruffnut and Snotlout.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tuffnut jumped at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned his head slowly to see Stoick towering over him.

"Y-yes chief." The male twin stuttered as he turned his head back to the village. Tuffnut had not only been avoiding seeing Hicca because he blamed himself. He thought that Stoick was going to kill him for not doing anything to keep Hicca save.

"You haven't come to visit Hicca," Stoick said as Tuffnut's head dropped with shame "Your sister told me why." he added and the male twin's head suddenly snapped back up.

"I'm gonna kill her." He said as he glared at his sister flying around on their dragon in the sky.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you and I know Hicca won't when she wakes up," Stoick said hoping that Tuffnut would understand. He had been in the same situation as the male twin many times, where he blamed himself for being unable to do something when nothing could be done. "Sometimes things just happen, things that you can't stop no matter what. Okay?" He said as Tuffnut looked up at him.

"Okay chief." He said smiling a little.

"Good. Have a good day." Stoick said and then headed over to help some Riders. Tuffnut looked at the Riders who were telling some other Vikings about what it was like living with Volisus, and then at the sky as Vikings flew around on their dragons, and then he looked over at Hicca's house.

He took a deep breath and made his way over to Hicca's house. When he got there he open the door, which was unlocked, and locked eyes with Toothless who looked like he had been guarding the door in case anyone who wasn't allowed inside tried to come in.

"Hey boy." Tuffnut said as Toothless rubbed his head against the male twin's leg. As he scratched Toothless' head Tuffnut looked over at the bed in the middle of the room. It was Hicca's bed that Gobber and Stoick had brought downstairs so that Toothless could be around her because he couldn't get inside of her room yet, the doorway was too small.

Tuffnut moved away from Toothless and walked over to the bed so he could look down at Hicca. She had a few tiny burns on her face and on her hands. Her green tunic, which had been practically destroyed in the battle by fire, was replaced with a new one that was the same color but the sleeves were shorter so she could show off her birthmark and she had a hood in the back.

"Hey Hicca." Tuffnut said as he pulled up a stool and brushed her bangs out of her face. Suddenly tears started rolling down Tuffnut's cheeks and onto the blanket that covered most of Hicca's body. Toothless put his head on Tuffnut's lap trying to make him feel better as the tears kept falling.

Silence normally made Tuffnut uncomfortable but right now being with Hicca made him feel better than he had in the past few days.

* * *

It had been a week since Tuffnut finally visited Hicca and he kept coming to see her when he wasn't training dragons with the other teens, but Hicca still wasn't awake. Stoick sighed as he looked down at Hicca laying in her bed. The past few days were wearing him down with trying to keep the right now fragile peace between dragons and Vikings on Berk.

Mildew was causing trouble between the dragons and Vikings. He, like very few on the island, wanted to keep killing dragons and wanted to Riders gone. The Riders weren't causing much trouble, but Stoick wasn't sure how long they could stay. With winter coming he wasn't sure if there was enough food to feed his people and the Riders.

"Urg… I need a mug of mead." Stoick said as he moved away from Hicca. Toothless was sleeping at the end of Hicca's bed. As he poured himself some mead Stoick looked back at Hicca in her bed.

Since the war ended Stoick couldn't help feeling bad. If he had just listened to her and believed her the first time, he was still wondering why he didn't believe her after her arm burst into flames.

A sudden knocked made Stoick look up at the door.

"Enter." He grunted and the door walked in.

"Hello Stoick," The Elder said as she walked into the room "How is she?" she asked as she looked over at Hicca in her bed. Many people had been wondering how Hicca was doing. It worried many that she wasn't awake.

"Still not awake…" Stoick said as he looked sadly into his mead mug.

"How are you feeling?" The Elder asked worried about Stoick. She knew that Hicca would be fine, but it was Stoick she was worried about. She feared how much he would fall into depression.

"I'm worried," Stoick said "Will the Riders stay here?" he said deciding to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about Hicca right now.  
"No. They want to find their own place to call home." She said. She had been talking to the Riders. They were enjoying being away from the island Volisus trapped them on, but they wanted to have their own place. They wanted a place where they could have their own lives, have their own good history, and have a new start.  
"I can let them have some ships, and give them some supplies." Stoick said before he took a gulp of his mead.

"Thank you Stoick." She said as Stoick set his now empty mug on the table.

"Will you be staying Gothi?" He asked. The thought that crossed the chief's mind many times. Now that the Riders were free, the Elder could go with them if they wanted to leave.

"No," She said "I never thought that I would get to see my daughter again, or that I would get to see my grandchildren. Now that I can I don't want to ever let them go, but they want to make their own home. So I'm going with them." she said and Stoick nodded. He could understand that. On the day the he had brought the Rider's back with them the Elder got the shock of her life. Her daughter, the one she had to leave behind when she left, was on the boat with them and had children of her own now.

Stoick could understand that, and so could the rest of Berk.

"It's been good having you here," He said as he turned to look over at Hicca "Thank you... For everything." he added, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

Sometimes Stoick felt like giving up on her, fearing she would forever sleep. Whenever he thought that though he would go back to the moment when he found Hicca unconscious. He thought she was dead for a moment until he heard her cough. It was enough for him to look back on and have some hope that everything was going to be okay.

"She will be fine, she just needs time." The Elder said before she left the house.

* * *

Three days later the Riders left. Stoick kept his promise and gave them a boat and gave them plenty of supplies. Most of them rode dragons while the rest got onto the ship. Almost everyone on Berk gathered at the docks to say good-bye to the Elder before she bored the ship and sailed away from Berk.

The rest of that day the Vikings of Berk got used to taking care of their dragons by fallowing everything that the Riders had told them. It felt odd without the Riders and the Elder around now, but for some reason things felt better.

Nobody was sure what was causing the invisible dark cloud to slowly fade away, but there was a feeling that something good was coming.

* * *

The first thing Hicca felt was a presence. There was someone looking down at her, she could feel their eyes on her which caused her skin to prickle. She had to choices: keep her eyes close and hope they left soon, or see who it was.

Something that felt like wind hit her face fallowed by some sounds that sounded a lot like…

Hicca slowly opened her eyes, which felt like they had been forced shut for a long time. Her vision at first was blurry, and then it became clearer allowing her to see who was watching over her. It was Toothless, who as soon as he saw her eyes open be rubbed his face against her face and licked it.

"Hey Toothless," She said not registering what was going on "I'm happy to see you too bud." she said smiling, just before Toothless pushed his foot onto her chest. The pain caused Hicca to yelp with pain as she sat up, scaring Toothless.

As she sat up, the memories of what happened just before she black out flashed quickly in her eyes. She had destroyed the stone and the Elder had said it could kill her, so why was she here now?

"What…?" Hicca said looking around confused. It didn't take her long to figure out where she was. "Um…I'm in my house," She said and then realized Toothless was there "You're in my house!" she yelled as Toothless started jumping around the room "Does my dad know you're here?" she asked as Toothless walked over to the other side of the bed. He made a sound, but Hicca just stared at him confused.

"What?" She asked and then suddenly she remembered, she gave up her powers.

Toothless suddenly jumped up and tried to crawl into a part of the house where Stoick kept his extra armor.

"Toothless! No, no, Toothless! Toothless! Oh, come on." Hicca said and started to move, since Toothless clearly wasn't listening to her, when she felt something in her leg. She lifted up the blanket and sucked in her breath.

Toothless jumped down and looked at Hicca. She just started at her legs before sighing as she turned to get off the bed. She placed her right foot down first and then the melt prostatic on her left leg fallowed. Toothless looked at the prostatic and then at Hicca.

"I guess we all have to pay a price." She said before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Toothless back up giving Hicca some space as she used her bed post to push her up. The prostatic was heavy and as she tried to take another step it caused her to fall, luckily Toothless was there to catch her and help her up.

"Thanks bud," She said as he helped her to the door. As she looked back behind her she saw that Toothless's fake fin was gone, destroyed in the fire. Hicca pulled away from Toothless so that she could open the front door and was greeted by the sight of a roaring Nightmare, which caused her to close the door quickly.

"Toothless, stay here." She said as she opened the door. When she stepped out she was greeted by the most unexpected thing ever.

"Come on guys get ready," Snotlout shouted from behind "Hold on tight! Here we go!" he yelled as Hookfang flew off. Other dragons fallowed Hookfang, but Hicca was shocked when she noticed that there were Vikings who had once killed dragons riding dragons!

Hicca looked around Berk with her jaw hanging. There were dragons everywhere! On top of houses, eating fish, walking along side Vikings, and flying in the sky with Vikings on their backs!

"I knew it. I'm dead." Hicca said as she looked around.

"No, but you gave it your best shot," Stoick said as he placed his hand on Hicca's shoulder "So, what do you think?" he asked as they walked away from the house.

"Hey look, it's Hicca!" Someone yelled.

"It's Hicca!" Someone else yelled as a crowd gathered around her and her father.

"Turns out all we needed was some hope for peace." Stoick said and Hicca looked at him.

"Hope?" She asked, remembering what the dragons and Riders called her.

"Yep." He said smiling and Hicca smiled back, understanding what he father meant.

"And I _hope_ you like my handy-work," Gobber said causing Hicca to roll her eyes at his bad joke "I threw in a little Hicca flair. Think it will do?" he asked as Hicca looked at her metal prostatic.

"I might make a few tweaks." She said getting the crowd to laugh.

"Hicca!" Hicca turned just in time to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who had yelled her name, to fly in on Belch and Barf. Tuffnut jumped down off of Belch's neck and landed face first on the ground, which caused everyone to cringe with the thought of that kind of pain.

Tuffnut got up, ignoring the pain in his face and body, and ran over to Hicca and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that. Please." Tuffnut whispered as Hicca hugged him back.

"I won't." She said just before Tuffnut pulled her into a kiss. Neither one pulled away until Stoick cleared his throat.

"Night Fury!" Someone suddenly yelled.

"Get down!" Someone else yelled as Toothless jumped on some of the people.

"I think someone wants to go for a ride." Stoick said laughing as did Hicca and Tuffnut.

"You'll need this to do that." Gobber added as he handed Hicca bright red new fake fin for Toothless. Tuffnut smiled as Belch and Barf landed on the ground with Ruffnut on Barf's neck. Hicca quickly attached the fake fin to where Toothless's old one was.

"You ready?" She asked as she put her prostatic foot into the new foot piece of the saddle that was specially designed for her new foot. Toothless nodded as Hicca look around Berk.

_This is Berk._

_It snows nine months of a year normally, and hails the other three. Any sunlight is a blessing from the Gods. _

Toothless took off into the air and flew over the buildings of Berk, dived down to the docks, and flew over the Viking, who would have once killed him without a second though, now watched him and Hicca fly as Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins fallowed them.

_Any food the grows here is tough and tasteless. _

_The people that grow here are even more so._

Hicca smiled back at her friends and then looked up to the sky as her and Toothless flew higher into the sky.

_The only upside is the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have… Dragons._

_Welcome to my Valhalla._

* * *

**So that's the end but the Hicca's story insist over yet.  
**

**It's up to Hicca to keep the peace between dragons and vikings, which is harder then it sounds with Mildew trying to ruin it, the return of the Alvin and Outcasts, and with Dagur now leading the Berserkers can the peace between dragons and Vikings survive? And will Hicca and Tuffnut's relationship survive the upcoming storms?**

**You'll just have to wait and see.  
**


End file.
